Sweet Marry
by kairigirl16
Summary: Presa a uma divida que se quer fez e já não tem mais como ser paga Sakura agora e forçada a seguir um contrato antigo que diz que ela é casada com alguém que ela se quer conhece
1. O contrato

**Sakura e seus personagens nao pertence a mim.  
>OBS: Algumas caracteristicas fisiologicas nao batem com os personagens pelo fato de eu ter adaptado sakura a minha historia se eu mudace certas coisas nesse aspecto poderia afetar o enredo -<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

**O contrato**

Na vida às vezes temos aqueles dias em que tudo resolve simplesmente dar errado e por mais que tente fazer algo ele vai terminar pior do que começou. Sakura era um tanto desatenta por isso ao olhar dos outros acabava levando fama de uma tremenda azarada ainda que ela mesma se negasse a ver dessa forma. Naquele dia quente de final de junho a menina estava no auge de sua adolescência havia completado dezesseis anos poucos meses atrás e no ultimo dia de aula antes das férias tinha decidido algo importante que na mente dela mudaria essa visão de ser "pé frio".

Por isso se arrumou o quanto pode naquela manhã, seus cabelos castanhos escuros que sempre mantinha amarrados dessa vez tomou coragem por solta-los a franja que ficava de lado, partida ou até mesmo para trás agora se formavam apenas uma sobre os olhos âmbares dela, podia até não parecer grande mudança para muitos, no entanto, para Sakura que era a vergonha em pessoa era mais do que um salto na mudança, sendo assim de um de um jeito geral se arrumou o quanto podia e sem dar importância para qualquer coisa que havia em sua casa foi para escola com a esperança de uma boa resposta para sua declaração.

Sakura morava com a sua mãe Nadeshiko e sua avó Sonomi, seu pai que nunca chegou a conhecer abandonou ela e a mãe quando tinha dois anos e talvez por isso não lhe afetava tanto o fato do abandono, entretanto não se podia dizer a mesma coisa da mãe da menina.

Sua avó já era uma figura excêntrica, Sakura tentava o quanto podia, mas simplesmente não entendia Sonomi. Diferente da mãe Sonomi era inquieta, faladeira, consumista e um tanto mal educada...Mas seu maior defeito era seu vício por viagens, ainda que não tirasse dinheiro de casa isso assustava Sakura e Nadeshiko pois ambas não tinham idéia da onde ela tirava tanto dinheiro para esses tantos lugares que ela ia, sua aposentadoria com certeza não daria pra pagar tanto já que ela mal parava em casa e como se não fosse o suficiente a situação estava ficando complicada pois cada dia que se passava estava difícil Nadeshiko cobrir todos os gastos sozinha. Mas não adiantava conversar com ela, Sonomi sempre conseguia escapar igual a uma adolescente quando leva bronca dos pais.

Só que nesse dia Sakura não pensaria nisso, havia treinado a semana inteira para isso e nesse momento ele já estaria na biblioteca esperando-a para saber sobre o que queria conversar.

Yukito estudava na mesma sala que ela desde a oitava serie, não eram amigos próximos de contar segredos um pro outro, no entanto se entendiam só que desde o inicio do ano que Sakura passou a vê-lo de outra maneira mais carinhosa e por fim acreditou estar apaixonada e se declararia para ele.

Chegando lá o garoto alto de cabelos loiros parecia estar num ambiente não muito do seu próprio feitio, fitou ela com certa urgência já pronto pra ouvir o que menina queria com ele. Aproximou-se dele e com a mesma urgência tentou falar com os lábios um tanto trêmulos em pronunciar o que decorou a semana inteira, suas mãos geladas se apertavam para espantar o nervosismo que estava na frente daquele que pretendia se declarar e a mirava estranhamente.

_Bom...eu...erh..._respirou bem fundo_Estou apaixonada por você!_falou auto abaixando a cabeça para ele não ver a vermelhidão que estava estampada em seu rosto.

_Desculpa... Mas..._ ele olhava para os lados com a expressão sem graça_ Sabe eu não estou interessado.

Fitou-o com o sorriso amarelo e sem jeito saiu doida para se estirar no próximo rio que visse. "E esse é começo do fim da minha vida, sendo rejeitada" pensou consigo mesma. Ao voltar para a sala debruçou sobre a sua carteira segurando o choro o máximo que pode só que estava difícil. Sakura já imaginava que esta era a resposta dele, agora sua fama provavelmente só iria aumentar, por ser muito avoada estava sempre tropeçando nas coisas ou fazendo-as cair sobre si, por estar sempre no lugar errado na hora errada, com esse fora todo mundo só iria ter certeza do que eles já pensavam, gostar de um garoto que não gosta de você, isso sim e um tremendo azar,no entanto, ela sabia que esse não era o caso ela reconhecia seus próprios defeitos, mas se livrar deles era outro assunto.

_Pela a sua cara já imagino a resposta dele..._Disse uma Tomoyo que era sua amiga de infância sentando-se a frente dela.

_É...Ele disse que não ta interessado, enfim levei um fora..._murmurou permitindo que seus cabelos escondessem seus olhos que já estavam cheio de lágrimas.

_Não ligue pra isso, além disso, que resposta é essa "eu não to interessado"? Mas ele nem era tão assim pra colocar você pra baixo. _ complementou Chiharu do lado dela.

_É e pensa no lado bom... _todas fitaram Rika tentando imaginar que "lado bom" poderia ter isso _Hoje é o ultimo dia de aula, até o final das férias ninguém mais vai lembra desse mico. _ Rika não era o tipo de amiga carinhosa com palavras doces, na verdade era bem realista e não se importava se magoava ou não a pessoa. _Mas sério Sakura... Que azar hein?

_Rika! Não diga isso pra ela!_Brigou Tomoyo com ela e depois tocou a mão da amiga sorrindo para poder tentar acalma-la ainda que não adiantasse muita coisa.

Nesse momento a única coisa que passava em sua mente era "não dá para piorar", no entanto, Rika tinha razão, em um certo ponto ao menos não precisava encara-lo por um mês, seria um tanto vergonhoso.

Indo para sua humilde casa a garota tentava esquecer o desastre da manhã, só que ao chegar em casa pareceu que este seria o menor dos problemas naquele dia.

_Mamãe?_Procurou a mulher de cabelos longos pela casa inteira e quanto mais procurava mais se assustava as roupas e coisas pessoais dela já não estavam lá. Fotografias, cosméticos, seus ursinhos de pelúcia e até mesmo sua coleção de bichinhos de porcelanas que avia ganhado do seu avô não estavam lá.

Procurou pelas coisas da avó mais também não encontrou nada, ainda que as roupas da Sonomi nunca ficassem no guarda roupas. Agora sim ela não iria agüentar se afundou na própria cama em meio a um desespero pronta para desabar no choro mais uma voz grossa vindo ao fundo a fez segurar essas lágrimas.

_ sтª Kinomoto?_Dessa vez ouviu claramente a voz de um homem vindo da sala, e ao mirar ele se espantou, era um homem alto e muito bem arrumado com cabelo quase loiro dono de olhos esverdeados bastante cativantes, possuía uma postura elegante e um jeito peculiar de agir. _É a sтª Sakura kinomoto?_ Questionou mais uma vez, a menina somente afirmou com a cabeça sem conseguir soltar a voz. _Sou Fujitaka Wang , estava a sua espera_ falou ele se reverenciando_ Está pronta para partir?_Era tudo pavoroso e confuso Sakura não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo muito menos que fazer e agora só coisas ruins lhe vinham a cabeça.

_Partir? Partir para onde? Cadê minha mãe e minha avó?_perguntou dando um passo para trás dependendo da resposta ela sairia correndo.

Aquele homem um tanto charmoso franziu o cenho estranhando a atitude dela.

_Vossa avó não lhe informou?_ Quando a garota notou que tinha haver com Sonomi sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha e se estremeceu por completa, imaginava agora da onde sua avó tirava tanto dinheiro, um homem arrumado daqueles com aparência estrangeira só podia ser da máfia e por conta disso teria se enfiado em uma encrenca.

_Você é algum tipo de agiota?_ afastou-se com temor na sua voz. Aquele rapaz de terno e expressão séria de repente como se tivesse ouvido uma piada bem engraçada gargalhou até quase chorar, então ele respirou fundo se segurou ainda com um sorriso no rosto e tentou voltar a postura de antes.

_Não precisa ter medo garanto-lhe que não sou nada do tipo. _Sorrio mais ternamente para ver se acalmava mais a menina_ A Sr.a Sonomi e vossa mãe Nadeshiko estão em sua nova casa, só estou aqui para leva-la.

Assim ela sentiu um alivio enorme que chegou a corar de vergonha por pensar algo tão ruim dele.

Assim ela o seguiu até um carro preto importado de luxo obrigando a se questionar novamente se ele não seria mesmo de uma máfia.

Um carro chique, um motorista e mais um homem elegante para levá-la até a nova casa? Obviamente alguma coisa não estava certa fora o fato de ninguém ter lhe avisado que iriam se mudar. Sakura fitou Fujitaka discretamente, ele era robusto, bem apresentável e um tanto charmoso, que envolvimento teria Sonomi com este rapaz que aparentava não ter mais que trinta e cinco anos.

_Sua avó não lhe contou nada, não e mesmo?_Disse ele entre um sorriso e outro percebendo que ela observava curiosamente.

_Não... _Respondeu ela timidamente_ Você não poderia me contar?

_Bom eu creio que sim... _Ele pensou um pouco olhando para os lados_ Por onde eu começo?_ Questionou a si mesmo_ Há um tempo atrás por motivos pessoais imagino eu, o mais vosso avô Sr. Kinomoto fizeram um contrato embora seja bem antigo ainda é válido de possíveis empréstimos que algum membro da sua família fosse fazer nas empresas Li; esse contrato ainda que não tenha data de pagamento e talvez por isso seja válido até hoje, constava ou consta um limite de valor de empréstimos que se estourado os procedimentos escritos naquele contrato deveria se proceder; como a Sr.a Sonomi excedeu esse limite, a partir de hoje ele deverá ser executado._ Ela não entendeu as partes mais complexas da explicação, no entanto captou uma parte interessante dessa historia.

_Espera um pouco... Está me dizendo que a vovó vem pegando dinheiro emprestado da sua empresa e que agora a gente tem que pagar de acordo com o que esse contrato diz?_Todo alivio de antes agora era substituído por muita tensão, de certa forma aquela conversa não estava fluindo da maneira que a menina esperava geralmente tudo que relacionava a avó á apavorava.

_Minha empresa não sтª…_corrigiu a garota fazendo uma pequena pausa_ A empresa é do Sr. Li, mas pelo visto nem do empréstimo a sтª sabia.

_De quantos estamos falando Sr. Wang?_ A pergunta saio como que rasgando a garganta com um medo assustador da resposta.

_Ao certo o total eu não sei, devido ao atraso do descobrimento desse contrato, porém quinhentos mil era o limite. _Ouvindo isso se viu perdida, sentiu um aperto forte no coração como se estivesse à beira de um precipício, talvez não fosse para tanto o desespero, mas para ela era como desistir de tudo para pagar esse divida assim mais uma vez naquele dia ela se segurou para não chorar.

_Sr. Fujitaka e agora? Nós não temos esse dinheiro todo_ disse ela em um tom baixo e choroso, ainda não querendo ouvir a resposta.

_Como lhe expliquei antes o contrato será executado!_respondeu ele com um sorriso calmo e modesto.

_E o que diz nele?_certamente nada do que perguntasse parecia vir uma boa resposta. Com um indicador e o polegar sobre o queixo ele ficou pensando.

_hum... Se me recordo bem, de hoje em diante o certificado de matrimonio será preenchido e válido e a sтª não só terá acesso aos vinte por cento da parte de vosso avô como estarão a sua disposição todos os bens do jovem mestre... _Sim nesse momento ela já não entendia mais nada, uma montante de confusão pairou sobre a mente da menina enquanto aquele continuava sorrindo simpaticamente dando a impressão de parecer achar graça da situação.

_Calma ai, matrimônio, vinte por cento de ações que pertence a mim... Não to conseguindo entender.

_Como não?_Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas curioso_ O Sr. Kinomoto era dono de vinte por cento das empresas Li, ainda que não saiba por qual razão seu avô não quis tomar conta e deixou sobe responsabilidade dos Li, só que nenhum dos Li tem permissão para tocar no dinheiro que deveria ser dele... _Sakura não entendia nada, seu avô era rico e não era, o homem percebeu pela expressão confusa da menina e tentou pensar em uma forma mais esclarecedora de explicar para ela. _ Veja bem sтª kinomoto é como se eu fosse dono de um supermercado e a senhorita dona de dois setores dentro dele, o de cosméticos e o de alimentos ainda que eu seja dono do resto do supermercado e ganhe certa comissão em cima deles a senhorita ainda teria a maior parte das vendas nelas geradas, mas sou eu quem cuida da organização, do controle, do que entra e sai, basicamente foi isso que aparentemente seu avô fez enquanto vivo, deixou o trabalho nas mãos dos Li.

_Mas se temos esse dinheiro porque a vovó pegaria dinheiro emprestado com vocês e mais se esse é o caso podemos pegar esse dinheiro pra pagar a conta não?_Uma faísca de esperança brotou nos olhos da menina "será que nem tudo está perdido?" pensou ela.

_Não pode por dois motivos, primeiro porque o contrato visa essa possibilidade e a descarta totalmente sendo proibida, segundo que ninguém pode ter acesso à conta onde está esse dinheiro; acredito que era desejo do seu avô essa união, pois até onde eu sei você só podem ter acesso a tudo a partir desse contrato. _Com um sorriso no canto da boca ele concluiu_ Jovem mestre acredita que eles pensaram em todas as possibilidades e por isso não há saídas, afinal o Sr. Li era um homem muito inteligente.

_Me diga uma coisa, você diz que "eu" terei esse acesso, que "eu" farei isso... Mas e mamãe e vovó.

_Se de fato o contrato for executado, somente "você" terá acesso a tudo.

_E porque só eu, ou melhor, porque eu?_Questionou indignada, parecia até que iria pagar pelas idiotices da Sonomi.

_Veja bem... Lá se refere especificamente aos primogênitos de idade comparada às filhas se é que entende; _Não, ela não entendia, mas fingiu que captou_ Você sendo filha única se torna herdeira e primogênita da parte da família Kinomoto, o Jovem Mestre da parte da família Li, assim você é quem terá o nome assinado.

_Isso quer dizer que...

_Que á divida não sendo quitada, a partir de hoje se tornará uma Li._Interrompeu concluindo o raciocínio dela.

Pela primeira vez Sakura pensou em suicídio, pular do carro lhe parecia uma escolha tão agradável naquele momento que ficou tentada a se jogar, estava pagando por algo que se quer tocou... "Um casamento forçado! É o fim!" pensou ela em desespero, a ironia á sua mente dizendo "É... As coisas podem realmente piorar".

Quieta mirando o chão Sakura imaginou seu sonho e o de toda garota de se casar com quem se gosta sendo desmoronado e agora um pesadelo parecia se formar, sem muito razão começou a desenhar em sua mente como seria esse tal Senhor Li e tudo o que imaginava era um homem depravado, sem escrúpulos ou educação totalmente consumista.

Sentia tanta vontade de gritar e desabar no choro que seus olhos ardiam tentando conter as lágrimas que vinham e pareciam voltar, agora sim estava difícil segurar toda amargura, queria muito que tudo não passasse de uma piadinha de muito mau gosto que chegou até a cruzar os dedos para que fosse, no entanto, sabia que não era.

_O Sr. Li concorda com isso?_falou com a voz falha, tinha que manter alguma conversa se não era bem provável que não agüentaria e choraria ali mesmo.

_Sim... Na verdade ele também não tem muita escolha.

_E porque não? É só ele perdoar a divida...

_Como eu lhe informei antes senhorita, seu avó e o Senhor Li pensaram em tudo e estavam mesmo intencionados a querer essa união, ou seja, ele não pode, na verdade nem divorcio é uma opção ainda, já que ambos são menores de idade, e a divida esta toda catalogada e datada teria que burlar a justiça para isso, é basicamente uma faca de dois gumes, querendo ou não vocês dois não tem escolha. _explicou ele.

_Hein? Ele não é maior de idade?_Arqueou a sobrancelha confusa_ Pensei que já fosse quase um idoso, qual a idade dele?

Fujitaka gargalhou mais uma vez, aquela menina realmente não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo e ainda sim a imaginação dela não ajudava em nada, pensou naquele momento que seria sim uma aventura dela por perto na casa dos Lees.

_ sтª Kinomoto estamos falando do Jovem mestre não do Sr. Liang Li... Até porque se fosse o caso não seria você a ter que se casar, já que como disse anteriormente o contratado visa idades comparadas e também porque o Sr. Liang faleceu faz um ano e alguns meses atrás._Abaixou a cabeça sem o sorriso no rosto.

_Jovem mestre, Sr. Li, Sr. Liang...De quem estamos falando?

_Simples o Jovem Mestre como normalmente o chamamos que é também o Sr. Li é neto do Sr. Liang Li que descansa em paz, será com o Jovem Mestre o Shaoran Li que se conciliará._Não questionou mais, só que agora imaginava um rapaz depravado, mal educado e sem pudor.

_Não se preocupe o não e como aqueles playboyzinhus metidos, ele e uma boa pessoa, garanto lhe que não te fará mal algum_Fez uma pausa meio pensativa_ Embora possa parecer assustador no inicio, aos poucos você se acostuma com o jeito dele._ Ainda que sua intenção fosse tranqüilizá-la essa tática não deu muito certo.

Sakura já estava formulando outras perguntas em busca de uma saída, no entanto, foi surpreendida com a visão da casa em qual o carro entrara.

Na verdade estava mais para uma mansão, tinha um jardim enorme na entrada bem estruturado e cheio de flores era uma vista magnífica, os Li deviam ter seus próprios paisagistas para deixar aquilo como estava, até então a menina só tinha visto algo parecido em filmes.

Ficou completamente perdida em olhares, não sabia onde focar para observar melhor e ao entrar naquela casa que era tão grande por fora quanto por dentro ficou perplexa e encantada.

Havia uma escadaria com um tapete que ia até o andar de cima, era um espaço enorme, ao lado esquerdo se podia ver da uma porta grande a sala, enquanto do direito possuía uma porta média fechada o que aguçou sua curiosidade em o que poderia ter lá.

O ambiente era todo bem decorado com um tema meio antigo era quase clássico, cheio de quadros surrealistas e estranhamente com poucas fotos, na verdade só tinha uma de provavelmente uma família estrangeira "Esses devem ser os Li" pensou ela.

Enquanto ainda se deslumbrava com o ambiente Sakura vio sair daquela sala a culpada de tudo, sua avó junto a sua mãe que se aproximaram uma mais feliz que a outra.

_Querida!_Chamou Nadeshiko envolvendo a em um abraço.

Sem muita calma ela retribuiu o abraço, no entanto, ainda encarando a avó com um olhar quase fuzilador; se afastou da mãe e respirou fundo. Sakura não era de gritar e perder a paciência, pelo contrário era paciente e raramente brigava com as pessoas, mas aquele era um caso a parte se via na pior situação que um ser humano poderia estar, ficando a mercê de estranhos.

_Vovó como pode fazer isso?_Falou ela em um tom alterado_ O que droga você tem na cabeça? Pegar esse dinheiro sabendo da nossa situação!_Estava realmente visivelmente irritada.

_Relaxa filha! Não é tão ruim assim... _Disse Sonomi sem jeito.

_Não é tão ruim assim?_fitou ela zangada._Nós fomos levadas de casa, não temos mais nada e para piorar estou sendo obrigada a me casar com um desconhecido por SUA culpa! Por causa da SUA irresponsabilidade!

_Querida Calma!_Nadeshiko tocou o ombro da menina.

_Como mamãe? Você diz isso porque não é você que tem que pagar pelas idiotices dela!_O tom não era tão auto Sakura não conseguia gritar o quanto realmente queria mais estava alterada e isso era visível.

_Quanta barulheira!_Ecoou uma voz ao fundo. Ao fitar na direção da escadaria Sakura avistou o dono daquela voz rouca e jovem descendo as escadas com a mão esquerda ajeitando a gola da camisa e a outra no parapeito da escada. Ele se vestia formalmente com uma camisa social preta com listras brancas finas quase invisíveis com uma calça da mesma cor, porém sem listras, seus olhos esverdeados que lembrava os dos Sr. Fujitaka, junto a sobrancelhas formavam uma expressão impaciente, os cabelos escuros bem arrumados se não fosse algumas mechas rebeldes que insistiam em cair sobre os olhos do garoto.

Possuía uma baixa estatura, não devia ter mais que um metro e cinqüenta dando um susto na menina, era impressão dela ou ele aparentava ter uns doze a quatorze anos?

_Jovem Mestre!_ Wang se reverenciou para garoto voltando-se para Kinomoto._Senhor esta é a sтª Sakura Kinomoto.


	2. Fatos

Capitulo dois

A primeiro momento Sakura não pensou em nada somente observou; não tinha idéia do que poderia falar, pediria desculpa pela divida? Perguntaria o porque dela ter que ir morar lá? Qualquer pergunta parecia uma ofensa ao jovem a sua frente afinal essa confusão só aconteceu por conta da sua avó se não o contrato não teria que ser executado, mas algo era curioso... Fujitaka havia mencionado que o tal Jovem Mestre poderia parecer assustador mais não tinha nada de assustador nele, pelo contrario sentia até uma certa simpatia vinda do garoto ainda que parecia estar de mal humor. Entretanto ele também não ousou falar nada, só que por motivos diferentes, provavelmente esperava que ela se apresentasse formalmente ao invés de deixar que Wang só lhe apresentasse por nome. Fitava a menina que ainda vestia uniforme escolar publico, ela não possuía nenhum tipo de estrutura de alguém de etiqueta.

_Pelo visto não é nada culta_ Murmurou ele o suficiente para todos lá ouvirem, Wang deu um sorrisinho sem graça com cara de 'mas já vai implicar com ela?', enquanto Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha curiosa "Que garoto mal criado" pensou ela, adoraria retrucar, no entanto, não estava em condições de fazer isso, não na situação atual.

_É um prazer também... _Respondeu num tom irônico.

_Que seja..._Voltou a direção voltando a subir as escadaria_ Venha, temos algo para discutir_ Depois disso seguiu caminho e Sakura foi atrás dele junto a Fujitaka.

Quanto mais ela andava por aquela casa mais encantada ficava, seus olhos mais uma vez se perderam por tantas coisas curiosas e grande parte ela nem sabia o que era, Shaoran as vezes a fitava pelo canto do olho e ria da expressão dela. Ela chegou a vê-lo fazendo isso e estranhou, não parecia alguém que sorria facilmente.

Em um corredor de quatro portas ele entrou dos lados do corredor que possuía somente uma, pelo visto era o maior quarto, isso se fosse um. Era um quarto, entretanto ao fundo dele tinha uma espécie de área de escritório, sinceramente era mais um escritório que um quarto, duas estantes enormes preenchiam um lado inteiro e mais comprido do quarto cheias de livros, alguns finos outros mais largos que a mão dela conseguiria agarrar. Uma cama de casal grande ficava perto de uma porta do lado esquerdo supôs que fosse um banheiro. Não possuía muitos quadros nem muitos enfeites como lá fora , era um local um tanto escuro se sentia em um daqueles quartos onde os mafiosos mandavam matar quem quer que fosse. A atrás da mesa tinha uma poltrona preta e alta e a sua frente duas cadeiras bem desenhadas parecendo àquelas indianas. Uma janela enorme tampada por uma cortina escura ficava atrás desses móveis. Era um ambiente assustadoramente elegante e sombrio, os únicos que deviam gostar disso era batman e esse garoto.

Shaoran que já estava sentado na poltrona, na verdade Sakura se segurou para não ir quando viu aquele garoto pequeno quase afundado naquela coisa de couro, e ao seu lado estava Sr. Fujitaka sorrindo simpaticamente como sempre. A única coisa que ela não notou era que o garoto estava mais impaciente e irritado do que antes.

_Será que dá pra você sentar!_bufou ele nervoso, para ela que ainda analisava tudo, o mirou com um olhar irônico e se sentou.

_Pelo visto não é nada culto_ retrucou imitando o murmuro dele de antes, tirou um sorriso de Wang que não conseguiu se conter, mas bastou um olhar zangado daqueles orbes que pareciam mais escuras para o homem fechar o sorriso.

_Bom... Como você já deve saber... _Foi interrompido pela menina que levantava a mão como se estivesse numa sala de aula. _O que é?

_O Sr. Fujitaka vai ficar em pé?_Perguntou ela e logo bateu a mão na cadeira que tinha ao seu lado_ Sente-se aqui!_ Ele continuou com o mesmo sorriso enquanto Li ficava mais estressado.

_Ele não precisa, está acostumado... _Tomou fôlego para voltar ao assunto e continuou_ Como eu ia dizendo...

_Sabe você não devia franzir tanto o rosto desta maneira. _O interrompeu novamente, se inclinou e apoio-se na mesa e levou as mãos à face dele tentando tirar a expressão zangada dele em vão, parecia que a cada menino ele ficava mais estressado.

_ sтª Kinomoto será que pode sentar e me ouvir!_Qualquer um nesse momento se sentiria intimidado, ele gritava com um tom de autoridade bem elevado, se não fosse tão novo deveria causar medo, mas na certa intimidava muitos, só que para menina que estava sempre ouvindo gritos dos outros por ser um tanto lerda, aquilo na verdade era um tanto engraçado "Que garoto estressado" pensou ela. Claro que o sorrisinho que ela soltou não agradou nem um pouco ele, entretanto, queria dar um fim naquele assunto e aproveitou o momento que tinha a atenção dela. _Como sabe temos um contrato á cumprir querendo ou não, só que eu sugiro que tentemos ver por outro lado que não sabe o padrão que é aquela coisa de sentimentalismo e etc. Até porque isso e só no papel mesmo, por isso veremos de uma forma onde somos beneficiados, ou seja, na financeira, afinal é o único beneficio que tem está união...

_Isso não tem sentido, minha família é pobre... Quer dizer não miserável sabe... _

Interrompeu novamente "será que ela não consegue ficar calada?" pensou ele.

_Na realidade vocês só são por causa do seu avô que não quis administra nem pegar o dinheiro que as ações dele gera, mas com esta união seus respectivos vinte por cento se juntaram aos meus, enfim nenhum de nós iremos sair prejudicados totalmente e você vai poder ter acesso á quantia que quiser basta me pedir... Obviamente que tudo se tem limite, mas eu duvido que você consiga pedir um valor tão alto.

Sakura tinha uma noção que querendo ou não essa seria a condição, mas não compreendia a conexão de sua família com essas pessoas.

_Se meu avô não queria que mexêssemos nesse dinheiro, então você não terá problemas porque não pretendo pedir um centavo, acredito que bancando a gente já seja suficiente. _Ele agora a fitava incrédulo, ela estava dizendo que não ia querer o dinheiro só porque o avô dela não tinha liberado para a família "ou ela é burra ou gostava demais do avô fazer isso" pensou ele.

_Se você diz..._disse ele em um tom baixo, enquanto ela levantava a mão novamente "ela vai fazer isso toda vez que for fazer uma pergunta?" se questionou rindo, já não estava tão estressado quanto antes.

_Sim?

_Isso não é ilegal? Sabe... casamento entre menores e...

_Aqui sim, mas esse contrato foi naturalizado na índia se não me engano e muita gente foi subordinada na época para da-lo como válido, por isso esqueça a idéia de uma saída porque não tem._Se aquele quarto era assustador em seu ambiente normal ele se tornava mais ainda naquele silêncio feito, não tinha mais esperança, o jeito era se conformar.

_E como fica a gente? Eu, minha mãe e a vovó?

_Vão morar aqui normalmente...

_Por quê?_Interrompeu ela.

_Se importa em não me interromper, quem te educou?... Isso é requerimento do contrato, já a sua casa... Bom, depois vejo o que fazer com aquela coisa.

_Mas não posso morar aqui é muito longe do meu colégio!

_O motorista que te trouxe aqui está sobe seus serviços, ele vai te levar e trazer.

_Ah eu quase me esqueci... Não é para dar nem emprestar nada para minha avó esta bem?_Falou seriamente, ela tinha certeza que a avó sabia desse contrato e devia tê-lo quebrado justamente para que ela pudesse ter acesso ao dinheiro dessa família.

Sorrio largamente para o pedido da menina, ainda que ela não tivesse pedido ele não daria mesmo dinheiro aquela velha, pelo o que lhe foi informado Sakura e a mãe eram bem controladas, mas Sonomi era um caso serio no ponto de vista econômico do Jovem Mestre.

_Com muito prazer, até porque ela não tem esse direito. _Concluiu ele.

_Ela provavelmente irá dizer que eu mandei te pedir, só que pode ter certeza que é mentira, minha avó e bem esperta Shaoran, ela é pior que adolescente roubando carteiras dos pais._Explicou ela, ele voltou a franzir o cenho... ela chamou ele pelo nome? Ninguém o chamava pelo nome, a não ser seu avô.

_Li.

_O que?

_Não me chame pelo nome, me chame de Li ou Jovem Mestre como os outros._Ela arqueou a sobrancelha confusa " Não vou chamar ninguém de Mestre!".

_Por quê?

_Por que sim! É questão de respeito!

_Desde quando é desrespeito chamar alguém pelo nome?

_Desde que eu não te conheço!_A menina rio dele, ele se estressava por qualquer coisa.

_Prefere ser chamado de Shaoranzinho?

_Você não ousaria_ Agora sim seus olhos queimaram de raiva, enquanto ela se levantava para se retirar.

_Então se contente com shaoran!_E saio da sala, ele e Wang se entreolharam, Fujitaka espantado com o senso de liberdade dela e Shaoran com a irritação por aquela menina abusada.

Essa era um interessante inicio de união de dois mundos completamente diferentes se chocando, mas será que eram tão diferentes assim?

Só que querendo ou não Sakura Kinomoto a partir daquele dia se tornava Sakura Li Kinomoto, não ouve trocas de alianças de beijos ou caricias talvez de ironias e provocações e estava longe de ser um final feliz como ela queria que sua historia encaminhasse, mas era o inicio de uma cheia de mistérios a se descobrir, começando pelos que rondava sua própria família, quem afinal era Masaki Kinomoto, um simples eletricista estava obvio que não era, e por que deixar aquilo para trás?...


	3. Opostos O principe e o ditador

Capitulo 3

Era mais do que aceitável que Sakura ainda não se conforma-se com a situação, no entanto, sua mente limitada não conseguia pensar em saída alguma. No mesmo dia lhe deram um quarto no mesmo corredor em que ficava o quarto do jovem Mestre, ela não achou que aquilo fosse necessário, mas falar com os empregados parecia fazer o mesmo efeito de falar com uma porta, enquanto sua mãe e avó ficavam no andar de baixo, a velha ficou furiosa, mas também não teve muita diferença também.

Quando suas coisas foram levadas para cima duas arrumadeiras que pareciam agir da mesma forma disseram estar lá para ajudar a menina, o mais estranho era aquelas garotas de aparentemente uns 20 a 24 anos agirem como se estivessem com medo.

_Onde deseja que eu coloque isso sтª Li_ Disse a arrumadeira morena segurando uma caixa larga e rasa com xícaras pequenas enfileiradas na horizontal. "sтª Li?" isso saiu tão errado quando trocar o nome dela, o corpo da menina chegou a estremecer fazendo a lembrar que de certa forma a emprega estava com a razão do sobrenome.

_Por favor, não me chamem assim_ Ela tomou a coleção de xícaras dela que fitava Sakura confusa. _Me chamem pelo nome está bem? A Propósito qual o nome de vocês?_disse suavemente que sorriram.

_Eu sou Margo..._a loira atrás dela falou timidamente.

_Katarine_ Disse a da frente tocando a mão dela. _Chamaremos você assim, só que o Jovem Mestre não pode saber... _Sakura sempre demorava a recordar quem era o "jovem mestre", não estava acostumada a ouvir esse tipo de titulo.

_Ah Por ele ser grilado com essa distorção de que chamar pelo nome é falta de respeito... _Disse lembrando da conversa no escritório.

_Grilado? Ele é um ditador isso sim_ Falou Katarine com indignação Sakura rio pensando "Que exagero".

_Ele não me parecer ser tão mal assim. _Foi até a cama e pegando as roupas e colocando no guarda-roupa embutido.

_Oh mas, é evidente Katarine os dois estão apaixonados e são casados e...

_Não, não, não vocês estão enganadas não e bem por ai, na verdade eu o conheci ontem e esse casamento e meio que forçado_ Falou a menina tentando explicar a situação em poucas palavras, elas se entreolharam não muito surpresa.

_Eu sabia!_Gritou Katarine rindo_ Eu te disse que ele tinha arrumado treta pra se casar. _Apontou o dedo para a amiga que ria também.

_Ele?_ Questionou ela, as garotas miraram ela com certa pena, ao que parece Sakura era uma boa menina e estava entrando em um ninho de cobras.

_Escuta eu vou te contar isso, mas que fique só entre a gente está bem? Por que se o Jovem Mestre descobre e manda a gente para rua. _Sakura concordou com a cabeça e ouviu todos os relatos que elas tinham ouvido e presenciado.

Pelo que parecia todo mundo naquela casa tinha medo daquele garoto de treze anos, e para muitos tinha um bom motivo. As arrumadeiras contaram que ele vivia demitindo os empregados e se alguém cometesse um só erro além de levar uma bela bronca não interessava o porquê de aquilo ter acontecido seria mandado embora. Não era só com os serviçais e sim basicamente com todo mundo, repetindo o exemplo do Sr. Liang seu avô que era um homem tão assustador quanto o neto. O único na casa que elas contaram que se salvava seria por enquanto o pequeno Lei que parece ser o irmão mais novo de Shaoran, mas que também tinha seus momentos de ataques e somente Shaoran conseguia conter. Ao terminar de arrumar seu quarto as meninas saíram um tanto felizes e ela também, tinha feito amizade já com algumas pessoas da casa, seu martírio não seria tão grande. Mas aquela historia realmente a deixou curioso. Por que somente Shaoran e seu irmão moravam ali? Onde estavam os parentes do retrato da entrada? Pela aparência das pessoas daquela foto pareciam ser uma família bem tradicional, mas essas respostas às empregadas não souberam responder.

Saiu do quarto já com fome o dia anterior ela não havia comido nada a não ser o café da manhã e nem no decorrer do dia de hoje, estava quase na hora do jantar e ela não estava pensando em bons modos quando descer lá para comer.

Andando por aquele corredor sentiu a sensação de estar sendo observada, olhou de um lado para o outro, mas não avistou ninguém. No entanto não estava errada, duas orbes grandes e esverdeadas a fitaram intensamente, curioso, os cabelos escuros sobre o rosto demonstravam timidez, entretanto, a curiosidade de conhecer a nova inquilina era maior, escondido atrás de uma mesinha de decoração e foi procurando que Sakura ouviu os passos firmes de um garoto e seu mordomo ou seja lá qual a função que Wang desempenhava se aproximava. De longe eles avistaram tanto a menina quanto o pequenino agachado atrás da mesinha.

_Lei o que está aprontando?_Perguntou Sharon com a expressão zangada "Será que ele nunca fica calmo" se perguntou Sakura.

_Venha conhecer a sтª Kinomoto Lei_ Chamou o Wang carinhosamente.

Aquela criança em um impulso rápido correu e grudou nas pernas do Jovem Mestre tentando agora esconder o rosto atrás dele. A garota se encanto ao vê-lo, o pequeno parecia um bonequinho de porcelana de tão branquinho possuía algumas sardinhas espalhadas nas bochechas e os olhos tão grandes quanto aos do Shaoran, na verdade era bem parecido com ele tirando algumas características como o nariz e o cabelo, enquanto Jovem mestre tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros em um liso rebelde o Lei era dono de um cabelo bem escuro, preto mais liso que o do irmão.

_Oi_Falou a menina se abaixando para ficar na altura dele, soltou o melhor sorriso que tinha para cativa-lo, mas ele continuou grudado no irmão.

_Você não ouviu ela te cumprimentar?_O tom grosso do Jovem Mestre fez ele apenas fita-lo_ Vamos mostre que tem ao menos um pingo de educação e cumprimente ela!_concluiu puxando o garoto fazendo-o larga de suas pernas, "aquele tom era mesmo necessário?" se perguntou, enquanto via aquela fofura de criança juntar coragem para fita-la diretamente nos olhos prendendo a respiração com os dedinhos se apertando, "meu Deus quanta timidez numa criança só" penso a menina sorrindo.

_Salut!_Disse ele finalmente com toda a força reunida, no entanto, não é como se Sakura tivesse entendido. Shaoran suspirou acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

_Lei diga no nosso idioma. _Falou Fujitaka se agachando ajudando o menino que olhava para o irmão confuso, meio envergonha pensou melhor e por fim tentou de novo.

_Ola?_Saio mais como uma pergunta do que como um cumprimento, mas o Jovem Mestre não iria prolongar essa apresentação discutindo com o pequeno.

_Isso!_Wang voltou a ficar de pé para conversa direito com a menina. _Gostou do vosso quarto sтª Kinomoto?

_Eh... Claro, eu gostei muito. _se levantando também.

_Ótimo!_Falou Shaoran encerrando o assunto_ Lei vai com o Wang, ele vai te dar banho!

Ele assentiu e seguiu Fujiataka, saíram de perto entrando no quarto ao lado do dela onde devia ser o do garotinho. Shaoran e Sakura ficaram no corredor, ele a observava de uma forma intensa e quanto mais a fitava menos entendia a ligação entre as famílias, o que os Kinomotos tinham em comum com os Li? A seu ver nada. A verdade era que Li procurava nela traços comuns em famílias tradicionais que geralmente eram únicos, mas nada na menina o fazia lembrar de algo comum em famílias de status. Então qual a conexão entre seu avô que foi sempre um homem orgulhoso cheio de rigor e uma postura implacável e admirada com eles?

Depois de alguns minutos Sakura foi começando a ficar incomodada com ele a encarando continuamente, tinha algo errado no rosto dela? Só que ele não era o único intrigado com essa ligação, tudo o que viesse á partir de agora sobre seu avô com eles seria novidade. Shaoran não gostava de pessoas que se indagava inferior e Sakura de quem se indagava superior e na medida em que se fitavam um viu o que não gostava no outro, a menina humilde no olhar humilde e ele em um olhar mais superior.

Sakura naquele momento de analise lembrou mais intrigada da conversa com as arrumadeiras, elas falavam de um Jovem Mestre grosso, assustador, malvado, sem qualquer compaixão ou sentimento pelo próximo, no entanto, fitando não parecia passar de um menino.

_Seu irmão é uma graça!_Falou ela tentando quebrar aquela tensão sobre o silêncio incomodo.

Ele não respondeu, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas só que a encarando ainda, não querendo se sentir intimidada o encarou de volta.

_Então shaoran, sabe depois eu gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre seu avô e... ah também sobre a nossa casa porq...

_Eu não tenho tempo para conversa furada!_interrompeu ele com o tom rude_ Se quer saber de algo ou conversar fale com o Fujitaka ou qualquer idiota que esteja disposto a ouvir._Deu de ombros para a menina_ Eu tenho mais o que fazer..._concluiu sem receio com a braveza de sempre e uma ponta de indiferença no olhar.

Foi nesse momento que Sakura viu o monstrinho do qual as meninas falavam com pavor, entretanto, ela não sentiu medo estranhamente hostilidade não era algo que lhe assustava, mas aquilo á deixou curiosa a fazendo lembrar das coisas que seu amado avô lhe dizia.

Certa vez quando bem pequena tentou levar um gato de rua para casa, só que no pegar ele levou uma mordida e voltou para casa aos prantos. Masaki rindo da neta se aproximou tentando cessar o choro da criança.

"_Vamos pare de chorar, você mais assustou ele do que á você!_ela cerrou as lágrimas na hora confusa e até zangada na mente dela o culpado era o gato._ele a pegou no colo e limpou o rosto dela_ Veja bem Saki alguns animais e mesmo pessoas vêem ameaça até em coisas que para muitos é inofensivos, geralmente meu anjo isso é por que eles passaram por coisas terríveis ao ponto de não confiar em ninguém, quando se chega nisso cada um se defende como pode._Concluiu ele."

Na época ela nem tinha entendido o que aquilo significava, no entanto, era curioso relacionar tal acontecimento com o momento de agora, mas isso a fez soltar uma risadinha.

Shaoran mirou ela novamente que ria moderadamente para si mesma, ela andou passando por ele observando de lado.

_Vou encarar isso como um "a gente conversa mais tarde"? Essa grosseria toda não me intimida_ disse ainda rindo saindo de perto dele sem esperar resposta.

Ele entrou para dentro de seu quarto "Quem essa garota pensa que é?" Se perguntou e vindo uma resposta um tanto irônica na sua mente fazendo o rir "Uma Li".

Parou á frente do retrato do avô que estava em uma postura formal com o olhar sério de sempre. Fazia um ano e alguns meses desde que o acidente aconteceu e o "velho" como o chamava de alguma forma fazia falta. Algumas vezes quando acordava sentia que ia vê-lo no café da manha dando ordens e reclamando de tudo, apesar de sua suposta mãe ainda estar viva e o fato de a família Li fosse bastante grande motivos aceitáveis o fazia sentir-se como um completo órfão. Com a intenção de calar aqueles que o questionavam na empresa pensou que o contrato foi de grande ajuda uma vez que seus 47% se juntariam com os do Kinomoto. Obvio que teve que pagar um preço por isso, agora tinha uma menina sem noção na casa dele e uma velha doida para gastar seu dinheiro, mas seria o tempo dela fazer dezoito anos e já ao seria problema dele, no entanto, se perguntou se seria mesmo um sacrifício? Concluiu que era uma dúvida muito recente para ser saber a resposta.

No jantar ficou calado, enquanto a nova inquilina de roupas simples e jeito modesto falava sem pausas, ele não entendia praticamente nada das coisas que ela dizia, certamente em outra ocasião se intrometeria, mas notou que seu protegido e amado irmão se divertia a cada sílaba por ela pronunciado. Ele mesmo mal acreditava no que via, o pequeno não ficava daquele jeito desde a morte do avô, ela fez em uma hora o que ele tentou em um ano, lógico que Shaoran não era o divertimento em pessoa para alegra o irmão, na verdade não conhecia nenhum tipo de brincadeira ou piadinha, mas estava sempre tentando alegrar Lei.

Depois do jantar voltou ao quarto e se aquietou na poltrona, um tanto aliviado podia se dizer, alguma utilidade àquela menina tinha. Pegou a papelada que estava sobre a mesa colocou o óculos e começou a ler e fazer cálculos. Fujitaka com um sorriso largo no rosto entrou e se aproximou do Jovem Mestre que nem se quer perdeu tempo mirando ele.

_Devia ter visto o Lei, ele já se apegou a sтª Kinomoto e está até agora...

_Eu sei! Eu vi Wang, agora saia e me deixa que eu tenho trabalho para fazer_Interrompeu o homem pegando seu notebook e ligando.

_Sr. está um pouco tarde, você terminou tudo mais cedo! Amanhã ligo para o Sr. Hu e mando ele organizar. _ Shaoran se quer se mexeu, quantas e quantas vezes já tinha ouvido aquilo ou discutido sobre isso.

_Só estou adiantando, vou dormir assim que acabar aqui... _Fez uma pausa esfregando os olhos por debaixo do óculos e concluindo_ Assim quando aquele velho estúpido ver com clareza os números avançarem mais rápido do que a cabeça miúda dele consegue seguir vai parar de me chamar de moleque pelas costas.

_Eu no seu lugar já tinha demitido ele, o não tem tido utilidade nenhuma mesmo!

_Não Wang, eu gosto de obstáculos, quanto mais melhor, de certa forma faz meu sangue chamuscar e querer continuar._Ele já imaginava o sentimento de ver o velho se desculpando implorando que não o mandasse embora._Mas não se preocupe quando ele me entediar eu mesmo ponho ele na rua com o mesmo sorriso sarcástico que ele me olha_ Concluiu voltando a fitar o notebook.

_Sr. tem um assunto que acho importante de ser visado..._A expressão do homem ficou um pouco mais tensa mirando o garoto que nem ligava_ O que pretende fazer quando os Li descobrirem sobre o matrimônio entre você e a sтª Kinomoto?_Essa conversa parecia mesmo séria Shaoran parou na hora o que fez com um ar meio confuso.

_Eu ainda não sei, estou contanto com a sorte para que demorem a descobrir, rezo fortemente para que não saia daqui por enquanto se não você já pode imaginar o que a velha Yang pode querer fazer. _ Fujitaka suspirou fundo não querendo imaginar.

_Jovem Mestre a sтª Kinomoto não agüentaria aquele inferno, precisa dar um jeito de que não exijam a presença dela...

_Não se preocupe com isso até lá eu devo ter pensado em uma saída para Kinomoto._Voltou a mexer no computador, tentando esvaziar a mente.

O homem com a face pálida sorriu de lado e saiu do quarto, voltou à sala e viu a jovem brincando com Lei, ficou muito feliz ao ver essa cena Fujitaka tinha um amor muito grande pelo pequeno maior que o carinho que tinha pelo Jovem Mestre, talvez por causa da frieza dele.

Naquela noite todos dormiram em paz exceto um garoto que digitava e multiplicava quase na velocidade que seus olhos seguiam as margens, sua noite tinha se resumido ao trabalho, trabalhou tanto que nem viu o sono chegar e faze-lo tombar sobre a mesa e os papeis, enquanto a menina dormia feliz e descansada crendo que tinha feito um irmãozinho, louca para brincar com ele no dia seguinte.


	4. O chá das nove!

Capitulo 4

O Chá das nove

O barulho escandaloso e irritante do despertador acordou shaoran que dormia mais uma vez sobre a papelada da mesa, levantou o rosto com um deles grudado na bochecha e por fim já despertava zangado. Levantou tirando os óculos e esfregando a face mal humorado dirigindo-se para o banheiro no seu quarto e tomou o banho mais quente daquela semana com a esperança que diminuísse o estress e principalmente o sono.

Enquanto isso em um quarto próximo ao dele, o ambiente claro o delicado fez Sakura acorda com a luz do sol que penetrava a janela de seu aposento aos poucos parecia que os passarinhos cantavam para suavizar a preguiça que ela estava tendo para se levantar, a jovem havia despertado com um ótimo humor, havia dormido tanto e tão bem fora o sentimento de ter um irmãozinho novo que nunca teve. Trocou de roupa e foi pro seu banheiro em seu quarto para se aprontar. Quartos tão próximos, no entanto, quem visse não poderia imaginar que era se quer na mesma casa a personalidade forte de ambos tomavam o próprio ambiente mostrando a distinção entre eles.

Sakura ainda se perdia andando naquela casa, sempre se perguntando o porque de só ela ter que dormir no andar de cima e sua mãe e avó não, se não estivesse tudo arrumado iria insistir para fica junto das duas. Com ajuda das empregas conseguiu chegar a sala de refeições. Era algo até espantoso, além da mesa enorme a quantidade e variedade de alimentos era imenso, afinal ela estava acostumada com o típico café com pão com manteiga e vendo aquela fartura mal acreditou que supostamente seria só para sete pessoas.

_Quem está vindo tomar café da manhã com a gente?_Perguntou ela vendo Fujikata e o Jovem mestre que se sentou no lugar oposto do dela ficando de frente, fitou-a descrençado.

_Graças a Deus ninguém, por quê?_A pergunta saiu tão desinteressada quanto a resposta.

_Com esse tanto de comida... _murmurou ela.

_Oh..._Wang tomou a frente apontando para as comidas de uma parte próxima do Li._ sтª Kinomoto essas mais da ponta perto do Jovem Mestre não possuem açúcar, alguns alimentos parecem repetidos, porém, esses mais de cá não contém e nem são adoçados_ Explicou ele.

_Ah você é diabético?_perguntou ela inocentemente, ele sorrio da expressão assustada dela.

_Não sтª, o Sr. Li não ingere açúcar que não seja natural dos alimentos...

_Por quê?_Agora sua atenção se virou sobre o garoto bebendo suco nem dando moral para conversa deles, fitou ele o mais perto que seu corpo alcançava se aproximar por causa da mesa, isso fez sua curiosidade mudar o foco. Shaoran parecia cansado, zangado, com olheiras e estava com jeito de alguém que desmaiaria a qualquer momento de sono, a menina podia ser desatenta com as coisas em volta, mas possuía uma facilidade inusitada para percepção quando o assunto eram pessoas. O amor se tornaria a única coisa imperceptível as rápidas observações dela, teria que ser algo óbvio pra ela captar. Com isso refez a pergunta sem esperar resposta da outra, geralmente ela nunca esperava mesmo. _ Você está bem?_Seu tom saiu tão suave que por pouco ela e o garoto não foram os únicos que ouviram.

O homem atrás dele o mirou também agora preocupado, não tinha notado isso antes, Shaoran virou o rostos pros dois afastando os olhares deles.

_Estou ótimo!_Falou em um último gole do seu suco amargo de tangerina, ele levantou e ajeitou a roupa_ Lei comporte-se! Não é porque está teoricamente de férias que vai ficar atoa e fazer bagunça, quando eu voltar do trabalho quero no máximo sete palavras novas e não pense que eu esqueci as que você já disse!_ O pequeno fez bico mais não contestou e continuou comendo o bolo de chocolate todo lambuzado.

_Trabalhar?_Questionou a jovem.

_É, sabe é isso que geralmente pessoas normais fazem no dia a dia!_falou em um tom gozador.

_Sim, mais você é uma cria..._Sakura só interrompeu a frase por ter visto Wang fazendo gestos com as mãos para que ela não continuasse, ao olhar em volta viu a cara de temor das serviçais apavoradas "eu disse algo de errado?" se perguntou.

A ira nas orbes esverdeadas daquele garoto mostrou que pelo visto tinha sim dito algo grave, e acabou por entender a causa do susto delas.

_Jovem Mestre vamos, se não nos atrasaremos_chamou Fujitaka sem jeito puxando o menino pelos os ombros levemente, o garoto em um ultimo bufão saiu dali pisando forte.

Sakura ouviu os suspiros aliviados das jovens atrás dela e uma sussurrou para outra "foi por pouco", mas o que diabos estava acontecendo ali? A menina não entendeu absolutamente nada o que realmente ela havia dito de tão grave? O engraçado era que o único despreocupado na mesa era Lei que ligava somente para o bolo enorme que comia.

Depois do café Katarine e Margo acompanharam Sakura até o quarto e lá explicaram sobre a "palavra proibida".

A verdade era que ao falecer o Sr. Liang deixou tudo para Shaoran tomar conta, sendo antes o velho seria presidente da empresa assim o garoto também queria assumir esse cargo o problema era que ninguém aceitou essa possibilidade alegando que ele não era experiente nem inteligente o suficiente para comandar uma empresa daquele porte sozinho. Mas o que ninguém lá dentro sabia é que ele tinha esse direito de assumir caso tivesse uma espécie de responsável com ele, e foi ai que Wang entrou. Ele já era o braço direito do Sr. Li e estava disposto a ser do neto também, Shaoran causou um terror naquela empresa despedindo o maior número de pessoas já registradas, sempre com a desculpa de não ter recebido respeito, ele não ligava para cargo, beleza ou importância que a pessoa tivesse desrespeitado o garoto era rua. Assim os velhos que faziam também parte de lá onde alguns não tinham como ele demitir estavam sempre chamando ele de moleque e pirralho pelas costas. Foi Shaoran criou uma espécie de ódio por qualquer sinônimo que tivesse haver com criança, ser tratado com infantilidade. O que nenhum deles esperava era que o garoto fosse mais inteligente e preparado que a grande maioria dos acionistas, eles esqueceram do fato do o Sr. Liang sempre o carregar para onde fosse com a intenção de ensinar tudo para comandar uma empresa, inclusive sobre direitos, então ele sabia o que podia e não podia fazer lá dentro e eles aceitando ou não a empresa estava subindo de nível cada dia mais.

A menina pensou bastante sobre essa historia e agora entendia o jeito grosseiro dele de agir, ele não tinha tempo para perde conquistando o respeito de todos então criou um ambiente assustador para que o temesse, o medo seria tão útil quanto o respeito, pelo menos na situação dele. Em quatro dias ela resolveu não confrontar Shaoran como antes havia feito, enquanto nenhuma afeição com ele se tornava menor ainda a que tinha com o pequeno só aumentava, já tinha a liberdade de banhá-lo e por ele para dormi, no começo achou que Li não iria gostar, no entanto, ele passava mais tempo fora de casa ou trancafiado no quarto. E a cada dia parecia que estava mais nervoso, e mais estressado e trabalhava cada vez mais.

Em uma noite de sexta Sakura colocou Lei para dormi ainda que seu sono estivesse longe de chegar. "Chá" pensou ela, na sua casa ela sempre fazia um chá bem quente que a fazia dormi como um anjo.

Aquela mansão era mais assustadora de noite que de dias praticamente todas as luzes estavam apagadas, as luzes dos abajures que ficavam nas mesinhas de decoração eram as que ficavam ligadas depois das dez. Desceu e procurou a cozinha, sua luta maior seria encontrar ingredientes naquela imensidão de armários e gavetas. Depois de meia hora encontrou uma erva cidreira e assim fez o chá resolvendo tomá-lo no quarto.

Da ultima vez que havia olhado no relógio marcava onze e meia desceu até a cozinha novamente com a intenção de levar a xícara, mas quando chegou próximo ao fim da escada ela ouviu o som de um piano. A música parecia uma de ninar, ela já tinha ouvido, mas por mais força que fizesse não se lembrava onde.

As notas suaves encantaram Sakura que se sentou na escada fechando os olhos prestando atenção no som calmo que tocava, ela não tinha dúvida, conhecia aquela música de algum lugar. Uma imagem de uma caixinha de música foi a única coisa que sua memória recordou, algumas palavras pareciam querer acompanhar o som do piano, mas ela não soube quais usar. Que estranho sentimento de paz tomava seu coração, em passos leves andou e viu aquela porta da direita que no dia em que chegou estava fechada agora estava entreaberta com uma luz tomando o pouco do salão de entrada.

Espiou por aquela abertura e lá avistou Shaoran de olhos fechados tocando o piano branco, ele também sentia a paz que a música trazia pois aquela expressão zangada não existia no rosto dele, não havia nada além de um jeito calmo e suave de tocar as teclas como se mais sentisse as notas do som do que realmente tê-las decorado em uma partitura. Como alguém tão rude conseguia tocar com tanta leveza e tranqüilidade? Como alguém tão mal conhecia uma música tão bonita? Talvez o problema nunca tivesse sido ele e sim a situação que muitas vezes não lhe eram favoráveis, mas a menina ainda podia ver o cansaço estampado na face dele. Tentou se colocar no lugar dele e se viu sozinha tendo que cuidar do próprio irmão menor com um monte de pessoas loucas para te passar para trás e uma casa e uma empresa para administrar, contando somente com a ajuda de uma pessoa, já que ninguém mais era confiável.

Saiu de fininho quando percebeu que a música parecia estar acabando e voltou para o quarto pensando no que tinha visto, ela não queria ser um estorvo, nem queria deixar que a sua família fosse ao dia seguinte pensaria em uma forma de fazer algo de útil para ele, mas pontos de vista são sempre diferentes.

O dia chegou e passou e Sakura ainda não sabia ao certo o que fazer, depois do jantar voltou a colocar Lei na cama e esperar ele dormi. Quando deu oito e meia, já não tinha nada para fazer, vestiu o pijama para dormi recordando da noite anterior e uma idéia que parecia brilhante na sua mente fez ela levantar e correr até a cozinha.

Chá era a resposta, todo mundo gostar de chá a menina só precisava se lembrar que ele não ingeria açúcar por isso não colocou nada além das ervas, na mente da jovem aquilo seria de grande ajuda, assim Shaoran não dormiria mal e não acordava de mau humor.

Levou com cuidado as canecas, ela não iria ficar sem bateu na porta do quarto dele e sem esperar uma resposta de "entra" entrou lá dentro e riu da expressão zangada de sempre do garoto.

_Você nunca ri?_Perguntou antes de colocar o copo em um espaço pequeno da mesa dele. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e fitou a caneca cheirando.

_O que é isso?

_Chá! Tome vai te fazer bem!_Respondeu bebendo o seu.

_Eu não...

_Não tem açúcar!_retrucou antes dele terminar.

_Por disso? Não precisa me bajular se quer dinheiro... _Voltou a mexer no computador, mas logo parou quando a menina começou a rir.

_Dinheiro? Pra que? Eu só trouxe por que você não parece ter dormido esses dias.

_Ta envenenado? Por que meu testamento manda tudo pro meu irmão!_Ela voltou a rir não sabia se ele era paranóico ou se estava curtindo.

_Larga de ser chato garoto! Eu tenho cara de quem faz isso?_Ele não respondeu não confiava em ninguém mesmo, entretanto Sakura não tinha mesmo.

_Eu não quero! Agora leva isso que eu tenho que trabalhar!_A cadeira que a menina estava sentada era daquelas giratórias e ao perceber isso começou a girar feito criança, ignorando ele._Quer parar com isso?

_Você se incomoda com tudo?_Perguntou ela ainda rodando.

_Por mim você pode vomitar no corredor de tanto rodar essa cadeira, mas aqui não!_O jeito que ele sempre falava parecia divertido para ela, era um zangado irônico ou sarcástico. Quando ele viu que a bronca dele não ia dar certo pensou rápido. _ Se eu tomar você vai embora? _Ela parou de rodar e fitou ele que estaca com cara de desistência era tarde demais para começar uma briga com a menina.

_Feito!_Respondeu ela sorrindo. Ele levou a caneca nos lábios Sakura tentou fazer um aceno de aviso mais já era tarde ele havia queimado a boca no primeiro gole.

_Tá quente!_Gritou Jovem Mestre, enquanto a menina quase chorava de tanto rir.

_Claro que está! É Chá... _falou entre um sorriso e outro.

_Hora e não podia ter me avisado?_Tapou a boca.

_Eu pensei que você soubesse geralmente pessoas normais sabem... _Falou no mesmo tom curtidor que um dia ele usou.

_Ha Ha Ha_ Fingiu uma risada _No contrato não dizia que os Kinomoto eram comediantes e vingativos... _Ele tinha achado engraçado a expressão zangada dele havia suavizado, mas Sakura ainda sorria.

_Eu não sou vingativa, você que ficou de má vontade. _Sossegou pegando um dos papeis na mesa, que foi logo tomado por ele.

_Não seja enxerida, isso aqui não é da sua conta. _Ele voltou a pegar a caneca e ficou assoprando.

_O que são essas coisas que você tanto faz?

_Contas, registros, avalio merchandising, se tem alguém pegando o que não devia enfim praticamente tudo. _ Explicou ele.

_Deve ser um saco...

_Em alguns pontos, mas eu mando o Wang resolver os que eu não tenho cabeça _Disse num ar vitorioso.

_Coitado... _ ele deu um sorriso modesto para ela.

_Acredite ele ganha bem para fazer isso. _concluiu.

Ela queria muito perguntar da música que ele havia tocado, só que ficou envergonhada de dizer que tinha espiado o garoto. Observou o ambiente, estranho não parecia tão assustador quando na primeira vez que tinha entrado assim como o dono a aparência assustadora dele tinha sumido enquanto tomava em um só gole o chá da menina. Colocou a caneca na mesa depois e não disse ainda que ela esperasse um "agora já pode ir". Mas ela não estorvaria mais, pegou o copo e se levantou.

_Viu não tinha nada de mais!_ Ele soltou um sorriso largo fingido e infantil, fazendo ela ri. _Boa noite Shaoran, amanhã se lembre de assoprar... _dirigiu se para a porta enquanto ele a fitava espantado.

_Que historia e essa de amanhã? Nem pense nisso!_Ela sorriu e saiu fechando a porta._ Se fizer isso eu tranco a porta!_gritou ele.

No dia seguinte ele não tinha trancado, nem no próximo e não iria tranca, era interessante conversar com ela, vê-la dizer coisas sem sentido, fazer coisas inesperadas e estar sempre apta a derrubar algo lá dentro, usar o sarcasmo dele contra o próprio. O que era para ser somente um agrado acabou virando rotina, um hobby, um consenso entre eles mostrando que as diferenças nem eram tão grandes e pelo contrario era aceitável. O preto e o branco podiam ser cores opostas, mas combinavam sempre um com o outro e não se sabe se era o chá ou a companhia, no entanto, estava deixando ele mais calmo e ela mais confiante de que a sorte podia no momento estar do seu lado.

* * *

><p>Qual musica Shaoran esta tocando? Kobato- Ashita kuru hi piano<p>

para quem quizer conferir

wwwyoutube

.com/watch?v=rtANk0XADhg

agradeço aos reviews =*

t+


	5. A prima parte I

Capitulo 5

O vento gélido daquela manhã acordou Sakura que levantou somente com a intenção de fechar a janela, mas a vista do jardim conseguiu chamar a atenção da jovem que já não se incomodava com o ar frio soprado sobre ela. O sol estava começando a nascer e ao invés de voltar para a cama pensou ser interessante caminhar por aquele jardim um tanto isolado. Os únicos acordados lá eram as empregadas que a cumprimentaram meio surpresas, entretanto sem dar importância saiu da mansão e foi até o local florestado que vira da sua janela.

Era um ambiente totalmente agradável e verde onde em alguns pontos os coloridos das flores também se manifestavam perto de bancos parecidos com os de praça, no entanto, mais modelados e bem cuidados "Bom gosto os Li tem" pensou ela. Rodeou pelo jardim até o sol aparecer por completo e esquentar o ar gelado, devia agora ser uma sete e meia da manhã, Sakura já imaginava um café á esperando lá dentro, só tinha um problema... Estava um tanto perdida. As árvores tapavam qualquer vista do alto "de novo não" resmungou baixinho. Voltou a rodear e por fim avistou uma parte da mansão em um local agora totalmente gramado e mais a frente algo que ela não via há muito tempo... Uma piscina. Tentou se lembrar quando foi a ultima vez que havia banhado em uma, o que devia ser a uns quatro anos atrás quando sua escola organizou uma excursão para sabe-se lá onde. Alegre ela teve outra de suas idéias.

Entrou para dentro de casa e logo de cara Lei e Shaoran desciam as escadas o garotinho mais do que depressa correu até a menina segurando a mão dela com um sorriso manhoso, por outro lado estava o Jovem Mestre fitando a menina com uma careta.

_Onde estava?_Perguntou ele fingindo desinteresse o que fez Wang que estava próximo o mirar com a expressão quase dizendo "desde quando o Senhor se importa?".

_No jardim... Á propósito vocês tem um mapa de lá?_Questionou acompanhando ele até a sala de refeições.

_Pra que? Ninguém se perde naquele jardim é só seguir a trilha e... _o garoto gargalhou entendo o contesto daquela conversa_ Você se perdeu lá?

_Bom... Eu não sabia disso de seguir trilha. _respondeu sem jeito ignorando a curtição que ele fazia do momento. _Mas mudando de assunto o que vai fazer nesse domingo?_ os orbes âmbares da garota brilhavam com uma resposta positiva pensando "ninguém faz nada no domingo, ele não vai ter desculpa".

_Eu trabalho. _Shaoran nem tinha ligado para pergunta dela no momento, mas se questionou o que ela tinha em mente.

_Ora não invente! Ninguém trabalha no domingo e saiba que isso é pecado_ contestou ela.

_Eu não invento Kinomoto, se digo que trabalho é porque trabalho!_retrucou impaciente.

_Mentiroso, eu nunca ouvi falar de alguém que trabalha no domingo!

_Mas que audácia, pois, fique sabendo que eu trabalho de segunda á segunda!_ irritado ele já estava, enquanto os que do lado dele ficavam com medo ela achava mais graça da expressão zangada que ele tinha.

_Bom... Um hora você para não e?_Ele pensou um pouco e talvez tivesse.

_Aonde você quer chegar com isso?_Ela sorriu largamente juntou um pouco as mãos perto do rosto em demonstração de animação e concluiu.

_E se nós fossemos tomar banho de piscina no domingo?_A pergunta foi inocente, mas algo parecia errônea nela embora Sakura se quer tivesse percebido, todos a fitaram meio espantados.

_Nós?_Questionou ele assustado.

_É... _fez uma careta alegre_ Eu, você, o Lei, Sr. Wang, Minha mãe... _Parecia que quase todos suspiraram ao mesmo tempo, por pouco aquilo parecia ter sido uma cantada.

_Eu não tenho tempo... _respondeu ele tomando suco.

_Ora o que é isso Shaoran, me diz há quanto tempo você não brinca com o Lei?

_Nunca, cuidar dele já deve ser gratificante pra ele. _respondeu sorrindo. _ Se quer tanto isso vão vocês, eu libero o Wang._ Sakura pegou o pequeno no colo e sussurrou algumas coisas no ouvido ele.

_Por favor, nii-chan_ falou Lei manhoso com cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

_A você não resistiria a isso... _disse ela rindo mirando aqueles orbes enormes daquela criança brilhando, o Jovem Mestre sorriu disfarçadamente o irmão fazia mais o gênero de dar birra e não de implorar.

_Sou imune a qualquer chantagem emocional ou coisas do tipo. _Terminou de se alimentar e já se levantando.

_Vamos Shaoran...Não vai ter muita graça sem você lá..._ falou no mesmo tom que Lei usou. Novamente todos a fitaram como se dissesse algo errado e a palavra era "graça" Sakura parecia ser a única que achava graça na presença dele. Um rubor modesto se fez no rosto do garoto que não teve coragem de mirar a menina era a primeira vez que ouvia alguém dizer de uma certa forma que gostava da companhia dele. Respirou fundo pensando em uma resposta que provavelmente queria dar desde o começo do convite, mas que o habito talvez o tenha impedido.

_Três e meia e não vou ficar muito tempo lá!_ agora o foco tanto dos empregados quanto do irmão e de Wang era nele, "ele aceitou? Mas ele nunca aceita nada do tipo" era o que de comum passava na mente daqueles que o conheciam. A jovem sorriu alegre dando uns pulinhos com Lei no colo dizendo algo como "você ouviu? Seu maninho vai!" ironicamente ela estava mais feliz que a criança com a resposta.

_Está bem! Prometa!_ela esticou o braço espichando o mindinho enquanto ele no momento mirava aquilo com certa indiferença, ele podia ser mais novo mais não chegava a tanto, bateu na mão dela de leve tirando de perto de si.

_Para com isso eu não volto atrás com as coisas que digo!_Aquilo bastou pra dar um fim no assunto, uma ria de um lado e o outro estava sem graça do outro.

_Li!_O som agudo do grito fez Shaoran arregalar os olhos e logo reconhecer a dona daquele timbre escandaloso.

_ Meiling!_falou Lei animado e descendo do colode Sakura que estava confusa no momento e correndo para a sala.

_Essa não... _murmurou o Jovem Mestre.

Foram para a sala e lá estava uma menina mais ou menos da mesma idade de Shaoran com uma roupa tradicional chinesa avermelhada com as bordas pretas, o cabelo longo estava amarrado como em maria-chiquinha formando um coque mais em cima deixando o resto do cabelo cair nos dois lados com alguns enfeites nas amarras. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana dessas que colocam como decoração, a pele branca os olhos escuros e lábios rosados lembravam uma precisa bem oriental. Lei se aproximou dela e lhe deu um abraço, a menina sorria descontraída procurando alguém que por enquanto estava distante da vista dela.

_Que saudade de você Lei!_falou ela em um ultimo beijo no rosto do pequeno.

_Qual parte do "não venha mais aqui" você não entendeu?_Apareceu o garoto em passos lentos ficando ao lado de Sakura, ele estava visivelmente bravo.

_Li!_As orbes negras da menina brilharam ao ver Shaoran, rapidamente se aproximou dele com as bochechas vermelha parecia que estava olhando para um Deus em seu pedestal de tanto felicidade.

_Pega suas coisas e volta para china!_ disse grosseiramente, ninguém se espantou com a atitude exceto Sakura que achou um tanto cruel da parte dele.

_Não, escute eu estava pensando em vir e ficar as férias aqui e cuidar de vocês!_podia ter sido uma explicação, mais saiu mais como um pedido.

_Primeiro eu não preciso de ninguém cuidando de mim e eu já cuido do Lei, Segundo nem nos seus sonhos mais abstratos você vai passar as férias aqui! Pega suas coisas Li e volta pra China. _Deu de costas e ia se dirigindo puxando Sakura pelo braço de leve que o fitava zangada por sua atitude.

_Quem é essa?_Perguntou a chinesa vendo a jovem seguir Shaoran.

_Minha onee-chan!_respondeu de supetão o mais novo orgulhoso. Jovem Mestre passou as mãos sobre o rosto, agora tinha que ser rápido.

_Onee-chan?_O tom alterado fez o pequeno se afastar. _ Lei EU sou sua onee-chan!

_Á uma diferença enorme de querer e ser, você quer ser, mas não é!_retrucou o mais velho tomando a frente. _ Vamos sтª Li me poupe fôlego e vá embora!

_Estou cansada! Me dê ao menos um tempo, preciso trocar a data da minha passagem e...

_Wang vai ver isso!_ interrompeu e pensou um pouco talvez estivesse exagerando_ Você pega o primeiro voou amanhã!_ saiu de vez da sala indo para seu quarto, seu sábado não tinha cara de que ia terminar bem.

Sakura se aproximou sem jeito do pequeno Lei que parecia querer brincar, a menina de cabelos negros fitou aquela jovem desajeitava e de jeito humilde afagando ele com maior carinho que lhe tinha "será só por isso que ele chamou ela de onee-chan?" se perguntou.

_Sakura Kinomoto_ se apresentou quando notou a chinesa lhe observando, ela tinha uma semelhança muito grande com o avô mais até do que Shaoran o que era estranho.

_Rhum!_ Fungou dando as costas para ela _Dirija se a mim como sтª Meiling-sama ou Li-sama!_ A jovem gargalhou da garota com um ar de superioridade pensando "E eu achando que Shaoran que era cheio de si".

_Está certo... _ela não tinha concordado disse aquilo com sarcasmo, mais a chinesa não percebeu a diferença e foi para o andar de cima.

Naquele quarto escuro Jovem Mestre rachava a cabeça de tanto pensar, Meiling não podia saber sobre o contrato se não a historia iria se espalhara o que era um problema grave por que ele ainda não havia tido nenhuma idéia boa para sair daquela enrascada.

Fujitaka entrou minutos depois que ele já estava lá dentro com a face preocupada obviamente os dois tinham o mesmo fio de pensamento.

_Alguma coisa?_perguntou o homem.

_Nada, dê um jeito de mandá-la embora o mais rápido possível!

_Isso é um problema, falei com seu agente de viagens e só tem vôos para segunda de manhã...

_O que? Não tem nem de madrugada?_questionou o garoto.

_Senhor estamos em temporada de férias está tudo lotado, foi difícil achar uma para segunda, ainda mais para Hong Kong._concluiu ele deixando o silêncio tomar o ambiente.

_Já que não tem jeito, ela não e tão esperta assim... _mirou Wang que sorria_ O que?

_Sugiro que o senhor não fique de tanta afeição com a sтª Kinomoto caso contrário ela vai perceber.

_Eu não fico de afeição com ela... _retrucou indignado.

_Aceitou ir para a piscina. _ argumentou o homem rindo.

_Por causa do Lei!

_O senhor não dá a mínima pros gosto do Lei!_O mordomo riu mais ainda quando viu o menino procurando uma resposta.

_Ora Wang não comece com isso, faz tempo que não nado vai que perco á pratica!_ A desculpa era ridícula, mais servia como fim de conversa se Fujitaka insistisse zangaria mais o garoto._Até porque isso não revelaria nada sobre o contrato.

_Bom isso sim, acho mais provável que ela pense que são namorados do que casados_ Não se sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva que a vermelhidão tomou o rosto do jovem mestre mais iria explodir de um jeito ou de outro.

_Mais que impertinência! Vai ficar me azucrinando com isso só porque aceitei a droga daquele convite?_o homem gargalhava da situação e saia do quarto.

_Senhor eu gostaria que fosse mais honesto com sigo mesmo, é mais fácil dizer que queria se divertir um pouco. _ Nisso fechou a porta dando de cara com Meiling que fitava ele estranhamente, rir não era muito comum de acontecer naquela casa, o que tinha de tão engraçado para ele estar rindo. _ sтª Li deseja alguma coisa?

_Sim estou com sono mandem arrumar o quarto!_falou com autoridade. _ Vou passar um tempo com Li quando estiver pronto me avise. _entrou antes de ele responder.

Observou o garoto por de trás daquela mesa, sempre impotente quase intocável para ela, que mágico era estar com seu amado á sós naquele momento. A última vez que o tinha visto havia sido no funeral de seu avô e antes disso nunca tinha ficado sozinha com ele como agora. Ainda que na hora ele nem reparava a presença dela, ahh como ela desejava que toda essa hostilidade dele se virasse para outra pessoa, que esquecesse o parentesco entre eles e finalmente olhasse para ela.

Shaoran só foi notar a menina quando ela já estava sentada na cadeira, mesmo assim de inicio acreditou ser outra com olhar mais gentil e menos iludido.

_Não disse que estava cansada?_perguntou severamente.

_Senti sua falta... _falou ela em um tom suave e doce o fazendo fazer uma careta.

_Me poupe Li, eu não sou trouxa!

_Quando você vai entender que eu sou diferente?

_A única diferença entre você e as outras e que você é mais descarada. _isso a fez ficar quieta mergulhada em seus pensamentos, tinha que ter uma coisa que o fizesse acreditar nela. Apertou os dedos juntando forças enquanto suas bochechas ficavam mais rosadas que antes dizer aquilo era tão difícil, ainda mais para ele que era tão frio.

_Eu... Amo você... _ as palavras um tanto falhas saíram como um sussurro o suficiente para ele ouvir e continuar com a mesma expressão de desgosto de antes.

_De novo isso? Li você não me ama colocaram isso na sua cabeça quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso?_Ela se zangou levantando com uma cara triste.

_O amor não é algo que se coloca Li!

_Então pára de falar essas coisas por que o Li que você conhece não sou EU!_gritou ele estressado a menina assustada e aos prantos saiu dali correndo. Shaoran tinha um motivo obvio para dizer aquilo. Quando os Li descobriram que seria ele a herdar todo o patrimônio de seu avô e por outras razões trataram de enfiar na cabeça das meninas da família de que ele era uma espécie de príncipe encantado, essas foram ensinadas para fazer tudo o que agradava ele, no entanto, alguém o levou até onde diziam isso com a maior falsidade do mundo fazendo as realmente acreditar que ele era o par ou marido perfeito, só que a maioria das coisas ditas por eles não tinha nada haver com a personalidade dele, como o fato de que era a ternura em pessoa ou tinha paciência e que recitava lindas frases de amor.

Quando ia entrar no quarto que acreditava que iria ficar um outro espanto ele estava cheio de coisas que não eram as suas. Seu avô sempre a colocava lá, então quem ousaria usa-lo se não fosse ela?

A resposta veio a seguir quando Sakura entrou com o pequeno para brincarem ele com o ursinho dele e ela com o dela. Ambas se entreolharam a jovem confusa e a chinesa mais ainda, Sakura por ela estar chorando e Meiling por a menina estar em um local que não lhe pertencia até onde ela sabia.

_O que significa isso?_perguntou ela limpando as lágrimas.

_Você está bem?_perguntou a outra ignorando o jeito arrogante da chinesa.

_O que está fazendo no quarto da onee-chan Meiling?_questionou o pequeno não entendendo nada de nada.

_Como assim? Esse quarto é meu!

_Não mais, o onii-chan quer a onee-chan perto da gente!_Aquilo foi como uma facada para a menina, o que isso significava? Que ele gostava dessa garota de vestido barato?

_Por quê?_ a pergunta rasgou a garganta da Meiling com um certo ódio voltado para Sakura que também queria saber a resposta.

_Ora por que ela é a onee-chan!_Naquele momento a chinesa percebeu o que tinha pensado antes, talvez não fosse à onee-chan só porque ele gostava dela, então por qual outro motivo seria?

_Oh sтª Li seu quarto já está pronto!_Wang apareceu no aposento vendo a situação tensa que se formava.

_Este É o meu quarto!_gritou a menina nervosa chamando atenção de todos que estavam perto.

Meiling não saiu do quarto dormiu e descansou lá mesmo, Sakura nem ligou mais aquela hostilidade lhe incomodava parecia dizer algo á ela que ela não sabia. Ao anoitecer o jantar não podia ser mais tenso, um ar meio negro pairava sobre a jovem e Shaoran percebia o que era a afeição tinha sido descoberta quando Sakura o chamou pelo nome e ele nem se importou, foi notar esse erro só mais tarde, devia ter repreendido ela.

Quando ela levou o chá eles tinham muito que conversar e combinar.

_Não beba, não coma, nem faça nada que ela pedir!_explicou ele.

_Por quê? Não é mais fácil explicar para ela essa historia? Acho que ela só está com ciúmes do noivo... _ tentou jogar um tom curtidor que ele não gostou muito.

_Eu não estou brincando, os Li tem uma personalidade possessiva em comum alguns se controlam mais as mulheres da nossa família parecem não ter muita noção disso...

_Esperai ela é da sua família?_Ele riu daquela expressão espantada dela, pelo amor de Deus ela não tinha percebido?

_Obvio! Não me percebeu a chamando de Li?_Confusa ela recordou aos poucos.

_Pensei que fosse apelido de Meiling..._falou notando o quanto aquilo parecia sem noção e sorrindo mais do riso dele que não cessava do que da própria estupidez, Shaoran tinha uma risada única só o som que fazia já alegrava a menina nunca tinha ouvido uma gargalhada tão deliciosa.

_Da onde você tira isso?_ perguntou recuperando o fôlego.

_Ela me disse que era sua noiva.

_Ela é minha prima de segundo grau, colocaram isso na cabeça dela e agora ela acredita!_Explicou ele.

_Por que fariam isso?_ "Quanta inocência" pensou ele.

_Por dois motivos, o primeiro porque sou dono de oitenta por cento da fortuna dos Li isso implica as empresas e o outro por que sou primeiro neto do primeiro casamento me colocando em um patamar de forma fictícia mais superior que os do segundo.

_A parte do dinheiro eu até vejo, mais o que essa coisa de primeiro tem haver?_Perguntou confusa, que família bagunçada.

_É um longa historia, mais entenda assim nos Li quem vem primeiro manda! Ou seja, o filho dos filhos do meu avô do primeiro casamento que no caso sou eu, é de certa forma mais importantes em determinada questão que os filhos do meu avô do segundo casamento!_Aquilo estava dando um nó na cabeça da menina.

_Mas Shaoran você no caso não vem primeiro que os filhos do segundo casamento dele...

_Na teoria não... Só que eu venho primeiro por que sou do primeiro casamento, a primeira família é que conta, outro dia te explica isso com mais detalhes. _Se deu por vencido quando viu ela girando o rosto tentando captar a idéia.

_Então ela é neta do Liang? Shaoran não devia ter me colocado ali deve ser algo pessoal ficar naquele quarto.

_É pura birra! Ela quer me atentar de noite isso sim, Meiling e praticamente todos os Li odeiam meu avô!

_Por quê?_ perguntou intrigada.

_Isso já não é da sua conta_ falou sorrindo, não que ele não quisesse contar, mas era uma historia triste e trágica para se contar para alguém tão feliz com a vida.

A conversa cada dia durava mais do que devia, as vezes Shaoran até se esquecia de tomar o chá enquanto o esperava esfriar, Sakura convenceu ele a deixar a chinesa no quarto dela e ela dormiria com Lei, afinal seria só duas noites mesmo, entretanto antes de sair ressaltou a promessa que tinha feito de manhã avisando que faltando cinco para as três e meia iria vir amolar ele até ele descer.

* * *

><p>Esse capitulo era pra ser so um mais tive que dividi ele em dois por causa que ficou maior do que eu pensava -<p>

mais logo logo vem a segunda parte!

bjuss =*

obg!


	6. A prima parte II

Capitulo 6

A prima parte II

Sakura acordou com uma coisinha grudada no pescoço dela, se Lei era bonitinho acordado dormindo parecia um ursinho de tão fofo se libertou do abraço dele enquanto ele guinchava algumas palavras sem sentido. Se arrumou com a roupa que tinha levado consigo colocou uma pequena faixa branca prendendo um pouco da franja deixando um pouco dela cair sobre os e depois de aconchegar o pequeno nas cobertas saiu do aposento. Ao sair logo sorriu ao dar de cara com jovem mestre acabando de trancar a porta de seu quarto, notou ela atrás de si e sorriu confuso "Do que ela está rindo?" se perguntou.

_Lei ainda está dormindo?_perguntou ele.

_Uhum, como um anjo. _ Shaoran foi até a porta e bateu três vezes.

_Não me faz entrar ai e te puxar pelos pés!_falou em alto tom, a jovem bateu no braço dele puxando o para frente.

_Deixa ele! É domingo todo mundo merece acordar tarde no domingo!_ disse caminhando levando o garoto pelo braço.

_Isso não existe... _tentou argumentar ela enquanto caminhavam. Mas alguém via aquela cena com certo desprezo de uma pequena abertura na porta, ele nunca tinha permitido a chinesa toca-lo daquela maneira muito menos contestar as ordens dele. "Quem diabos era essa garota?" se perguntou pela milésima vez.

Pouco tempo depois desceu Lei com a cara toda manhosa ainda de pijama, Meiling já estava á mesa ao lado do jovem mestre toda orgulhosa achou que ele viria para perto dela, entretanto correu para o colo da Sakura cheio de sono sabendo que seria mimado por ela.

_É muita folga para um ser só!_Resmungou Shaoran fazendo a menina rir. _Deixa de manha e senta pra comer!_Mas uma vez ele não contestou o irmão e obedeceu ele se sentando ao lado da sua intercessora comendo lentamente.

_Tadinho Shaoran ele mal se agüenta de sono_ acariciou os cabelos negros do pequeno que fez uma cara mais manhosa ainda.

_Isso é puro dengo! E é você que está mal acostumando ele. _A presença da chinesa era completamente apagada pela da Japonesa e aquilo estava lhe corroendo por dentro, ela era tão sem graça aos seus olhos por que ele insistia em dar ouvidos ao que ela dizia? Por que não a ignorava como fazia com ela?Mas se aquela qualquer tinha essa intimidade ela também teria.

_Shaoran já pensou sobre me deixar ficar?_perguntou interrompendo a conversa sem fundo deles. Com um olhar sem qualquer consideração fitou-a zangado, a voz dela já o irritava profundamente.

_Primeiro não diga meu nome, segundo amanhã! Wang conseguiu um voou pra você às seis da manhã!

_Porque eu não posso? Essa ai te chama e você nem se quer briga!_Aquilo era algo que todos queriam saber o porquê, inclusive Fujitaka que não entendia por que ele não considerava aquilo como falta de respeito.

_Isso já não é da sua conta...

_Eu ameacei ele!_Interrompeu Sakura rindo dos dois.

_Eu não estou falando com você!_disse grosseiramente fazendo a outra ficar sem graça.

_Para começo de conversa estávamos só eu e ela conversando se tem uma enxerida aqui é você!_retrucou ele zangado, o ambiente havia ficado tenso novamente.

Sentido se culpada por isso Sakura se levantou e pegou o mais novo que já tinha comido o suficiente mirou o garoto de olhos verdes que estava meio emburrado na cadeira.

_As três e meia! Faltando cinco minutos eu vou te buscar!

_Mas que insistência eu tenho cara de quem esquece das coisas?_a pergunta era retórica, no entanto ainda sim ela quis responder.

_Não, tem cara de quem burla as coisas!_ ele riu entendendo a conexão daquelas palavras.

Saiu dali indo para seu quarto levando o pequeno consigo, foi procurar algo que era extremamente necessário para aquela tarde, pensou que se tivesse contado podia alterar em alguma coisa. Procurou enquanto Lei voltava a dormir tinha que estar em algum lugar não poderia entrar na piscina sem ele, ouviu a porta se abrindo quando olhou para trás lá estava à chinesa bufando de raiva, por que será que já com ela a expressão zangada conseguia intimidar a jovem? Havia tanto ódio parecia ser impossível quebrar aquele gelo entre elas.

_O que pensa que está fazendo?_perguntou a menina em quase um grito de fúria fazendo o mais novo acordar assustado.

_Shh fala baixo, só vim pegar umas coisas minhas... _explicou em um sussurro.

_Argh não me mande falar baixo! Quem você acha que é?_tornou a gritar.

_Uma Li!_falou uma voz feminina ao fundo, era Katarine que estava arrumando as coisas em volta_ E se eu fosse você falava com mais doçura com a Senhora Li ou ela manda expulsar você!_Com a expressão de "agora já era" Sakura sentou no chão "Shaoran vai matar ela" pensou. Meiling bufou mais ainda parecia que teria uma crise de raiva e quebraria tudo, no entanto, respirou fundo e saiu pisando forte.

_Katarine por que fez isso?

_Ora Sakura você também é dona daqui essa coisinha não pode chegar e te maltratar desse jeito!_falou indignada.

_Sim, mas não devia ter contado sobre essa coisa de ser Li... Ela mal aceita eu estar aqui quanto mais...

_Estar casada com o Li? Por mim que ela sofra até morrer, você não tem noção do terror que ela causava aqui quando o velho estava vivo... _Olhou para os lados e se aproximou da menina _ Vou te conta um segredo mais o jovem mestre não pode nem sonhar que você sabe disso... _ sentou perto da menina e longe dos ouvidos do pequeno que já voltava a dormir. _ o velho deu esse quarto para ela justamente para ela ficar perto dele, mas aquele velho obrigava o jovem mestre a fazer todas as vontades dela, á quem diga que ela invadia o quarto dele de noite para dormir com ele, só que ele não podia fazer nada além de aceitar, então ele passou a se esconder em qualquer parte da casa quando escurecia, uma vez até encontrei ele dormindo naqueles banquinhos do jardim. A cozinheira que está aqui á mais tempo diz que naquela época já ouviu ela pedir para ele andar de mãos dadas com ela, dar comida na boca, sair para jantar e ele era obrigado a tudo se ela mandasse ele beijar os pés dela era capaz dele ter que fazer..._Sakura ouvia aquilo espantada será que era verdade?

_Por que disso?

_Dizem que se ele não fazia mandava ele pra China para a casa dos Li!_ explicou se levantando.

_Mas isso não é ruim, ele me disse que lá ele é o neto primeiro ou alguma coisa e por isso Meiling é assim.

_Bom ai eu não sei muito bem, só que bom mesmo não deve ser, por que sempre que ele está nervoso com o Lei diz que vai mandar ele para lá e ele treme nas bases só de ouvir. E já ouvi uma empregada dizer que toda vez que ele voltava de lá chegava todo machucado e que já chegaram a cortar por completo o cabelo dele!_aproximou um pouco mais dela e sussurrou _Mas isso é segredo Sakura nem sonhe em dizer a ele sobre isso.

_Por que o avô dele o mandaria para lá se fosse assim?

_Ora aquele velho era um monstro, o único que ele tratava bem era o Lei, ele dizia para todo mundo que Shaoran não nasceu para ser neto dele estava mais para um substituto, quer uma prova? Toda festa de aniversario do Lei ele trancava Li no quarto e mandava ele fazer contas isso quando...

_Se jovem mestre pega você contando isso te manda embora na mesma hora_ A voz grossa de Wang ecoou no fundo, a expressão séria do homem vez a empregada apertar os dedos de medo.

_Ah... Fui eu quem perguntou Fujitaka queria saber mais sobre o Sr. Liang_ Falou rápido para não encrencar a moça.

_Á um motivo pelo qual ele não te contou é uma historia difícil de engolir para muitos ainda mais para uma jovem tão doce quanto à sтª até porque não é um assunto a se conversar. _ Explicou ele vendo a empregada sair de fininho olhando com desagrado para ela.

_Então é verdade?_A tristeza estava óbvia na face dela, pensar naquelas coisas quase a fez chorar.

_Algumas sim... Finja que nunca ouviu isso, é uma historia incomoda para ele. _Sentou ao lado do pequeno acariciando ele. _ A sтª Li está tirando a limpo o que ouviu com ele... A coisa do contrato não deve vir à tona. _sussurrou o suficiente para ela ouvir.

_Eu imagino, mas no fim tudo se resolve, ele na certa vai conseguir driblar ela..._Respondeu voltando a procurar fingindo não se importar mais com o assunto anterior.

_Reze para isso sтª, por que se não as coisas vão complicar... _concluiu se levantando e saindo. Sakura respirou fundo segurou as lágrimas quando a imagem de se imaginar em um quarto escuro sozinha enquanto havia uma festa do seu irmão mais novo acontecia lá em baixo, ou de ouvir de seu avô que ele não te considerava como neto... Devia ser difícil, mas ela tentaria fazer desse dia um dia alegre e feliz.

Quando deram três horas pulou na cama onde Lei estava dormindo o garotinho em um susto riu vendo o sorriso largo da garota enchendo ele de beijos.

_Vamos Lei se apronte! Nós vamos brincar de montão!_Falou em um último beijo, ela já estava de biquíni, mas com uma blusa larga de ombro caído clara e uma bermuda um tanto curta azul. A criança correu até seu quarto e fuçou na sua gaveta procurando sua roupa de banho enquanto Sakura se dirigia para o quarto à frente do ele. _Já é quase três e meia disse vendo o garoto ainda concentrado no computador.

_Não... Ainda falta meia hora e eu nem devia ir com essa confusão, quem foi que disse a Li sobre o matrimônio?_A jovem sorriu sem graça.

_Fui eu, mas foi sem querer. _Respondeu mexendo em algumas mexas do cabelo.

_Você é uma péssima mentirosa! Eu sei que foi uma dessas arrumadeiras... Só quero saber quem!_retrucou.

_Shaoran ela estava somente tentando me defender por que acreditava que a Meiling fazia grosserias. _suspirou parando de mexer no notebook.

_Acreditava? Fazia? Eu conheço aquela praga sei o quão grosseiro ela pode ser ainda mais nessa situação, mas eu deixo claro que a partir de agora fomos lançados para a própria sorte.

_iiii do jeito que minha fama de azarada é grande!_retrucou rindo, ela não tinha noção do real problema que ocorria e por enquanto ele deixaria como estava o contrato em si a menina não sabia e por isso bastava. Quando Shaoran realmente resolveu mirar a menina viu as bóias uma em cada braço com um jeito incrédulo riu um pouco dela.

_Esperai... Você não sabe nadar?_ sem graça ela mexeu nas bóias ajeitando elas.

_Não muito bem.

_Como é que você faz esse alvoroço todo para ir para piscina sendo que você mesma não sabe nadar?_perguntou ele rindo "essa garota inventa cada coisa" pensou consigo.

_Ah mais só porque não sei não significa que eu não goste_ retruco emburrada dando de costas. O garoto sorriu de leve, nunca sabia se o que ela tinha era estupidez ou coragem. _Vamos larga esse computador ai, estaremos te esperando lá em baixo. _ Por alguns instantes quando ela se retirava se enrubesceu pensando que era primeira vez que uma menina naquele traje entrara no seu quarto, Sakura podia não ter uma beleza chamativa, entretanto para ele a jovem tinha um ar de originalidade um toque que ela mesma se dava e não mais uma copia de uma decisão mensal da moda. Ainda que ele preservasse certos estilos clássicos para manter conservados alguns princípios Shaoran admirava a força de opinião dela que parecia não se influenciar por nada, chegava a ser teimosa de tão persistente em alguns assuntos.

Sakura desceu junto á Lei que vestia uma bermudinha cheia de nuvens estampadas, o sono já não se tornava um problema para ele que sorria de orelha á orelha geralmente não tinha com quem brincar nem com o que brincar, além de seus mil e um brinquedos que logo perdia a utilidade e a graça. Um espanto se formou quando a jovem viu a chinesa de roupão de banho totalmente oriental na sala lendo sabe se lá o que já que estava em chinês. Meiling fitou a garota com indiferença e raiva, é óbvio que ela também iria banhar com eles, ainda que Sakura nem se importasse se ia ou não.

_jiànhuò_Bufou a menina em seu idioma natural, a jovem que nem entendeu sorriu sem graça.

_ sтª Li!_Exclamou Wang que ouviu o palavreado, no entanto, ignorando o virou se de costas para eles continuando a ler. Lei parecia também não ter entendido o que ela havia dito a verdade o único que entendeu tinha sido Fujitaka que pela sua cara não devia ter sido um elogio. Sentaram-se no sofá um pouco distante dela esperando o mais velho.

Não demorou muito até o Jovem Mestre descer com uma roupas que a muitos anos ninguém o via, afinal ele quase nunca usava algo que não fosse roupa social ou terno, vê-lo com uma bermuda escura na altura dos joelhos a blusa clara de manga longa desabotoada enquanto ele carregava uma toalha nos ombros, estava evidente que não se sentia bem vestido daquele jeito a expressão desconcertada de "O que estou fazendo?" era óbvia, mas apesar do corpo pequeno por causa da idade Shaoran parecia ter o corpo bem estruturado, pequeno mais não magrelo, com uma cor de quem não via o sol tocar seu corpo á muito tempo. Olhou para aqueles que o observavam sem jeito e fingindo não se incomodar voltou à expressão natural respirando fundo.

_E então? Eu não tenho o dia inteiro!_resmungou ele, fazendo Fujitaka e Sakura sorrir ela se levantou junto de Lei alegre.

_Então vamos!_Shaoran ainda não tinha visto Meiling no canto, mas quando encaminharam viu a menina correr para seu lado com cara de poucos amigos se distanciou um pouco.

_Woa quem convidou você?_Aquela pergunta doeu até na jovem que nem era pra ela, que malvado ele podia ser às vezes, a chinesa sem graça não sabia o que responder ninguém realmente tinha chamado ela, olhou para os lados e a única coisa que viu foram as empregadas se segurando para não rir.

_Oh fui eu Shaoran!_respondeu Sakura tomando a frente.

_Por quê?_ para a jovem a reposta era óbvio, enquanto para ele não tinha sentido convidar alguém como a prima.

_Ora, pois seria maldade se não fizesse, além disso não seria nada culto da minha parte!_retrucou puxando ele pelo braço para não discutir com a chinesa que estranhamente não gostou nada da atitude dela de defendê-la.

_Você vai se arrepender disso!_Foi a ultima coisa pronunciada por ele, que já pressentia que algo de ruim estava por vir, o garoto sabia exatamente onde estava pisando.

Com uma bola leve do pequeno Lei eles fizeram um pequeno time, por Sakura não saber nadar e Wang ser bem mais velho ficou assim, Jovem Mestre com ele e Lei com Fujitaka, apesar da birra da criança para ficar do lado da sua onee-chan. A mãe da menina sentou debaixo de um guarda-sol enquanto Sonomi se sentia uma rainha tomando um refresco se bronzeando, não era uma vista da melhores. Meiling se quer teve coragem de entrar na piscina mais observava tudo com desgosto e ódio.

A jovem já tinha uma noção, mas aquele joguinho foi a comprovação da personalidade competitiva do garoto que se zangava a cada perda de ponto, ela mais ria do que jogava para valer para a menina era mais divertido ver ele se irritar dizendo que estavam roubando do que fazer pontos em si. Brincaram daquilo até o fôlegos dos mais novos se esgotarem ambos não estavam acostumado com tanto movimento de uma vez, no entanto estava visível a satisfação tanto de Lei quanto de Shaoran que apesar de estar reclamando de ter perdido parecia animado com o jogo. Saíram da piscina quando Nadeshiko chamou-os para tomar suco em umas mesinhas maiores dali onde possuía uma sombra mais extensa que a do guarda-sol. A chinesa continuou imóvel, observando Sakura que se secava e vestia uma roupa por cima do biquíni azul escuro.

Se aproximou dela mirando dos pés á cabeça, Shaoran tinha realmente se casado com ela? Pensava se remoendo de raiva. Quando a garota percebeu que todos tinham já partido dali fitou Meiling perto de si.

_Na próxima rodada você podia jogar conosco! Eu deixo você fazer par com Shaoran... o que acha?_ Falou docemente, aquele ar negro tinha que sumir uma hora, aquela indiferença ou espaço invisível que parecia distanciar as duas. Mas a fala da menina só deixou a chinesa mais furiosa.

_Você deixa? Quem é você para deixar ou não eu fazer alguma coisa?_Vociferou indignada, a jovem devia ter escolhido uma palavra melhor. _ Você tem idéia de quem Shaoran realmente é?_sem esperar resposta continuou_ Alguém muito além do seu patamar! Os Li nunca aceitaram gentinha de baixo escalão como você na família!_ disse Meiling furiosa, no entanto, aquilo tinha sido demais pra Sakura imaginando que superioridade ridícula era aquela. Pos se de frente para a chinesa depois de vestida com a expressão séria que raramente usava.

_Com essa sua atitude, eu terei tanta chance de ser aceita como uma Li quanto você de conquistar Shaoran!_A palavra era impossível, Shaoran nunca teve se quer um pingo de afeição com ela, seu príncipe encantado agora já tinha uma princesa que não era ela, na verdade era pior estava com uma plebéia. As palavras da jovem tocaram forte ainda que não fosse desistir por simplesmente ouvir isso. Mas ela estava no caminho, atrapalhava o suposto amor que poderia existir entre eles.

Sakura lembrou das palavras do garoto de se arrepender quando viu a chinesa por impulso de raiva empurra-la para dentro da piscina, agora não tinha bóias nem ninguém por perto sentiu o corpo se afundar vendo a pequena estática na beira da piscina fitando a outra se afogar. "Não devia ter ficado de frente para ela" pensou enquanto a água invadia seu nariz e ela tentava alcançar a quina da piscina, tentou gritar mais a água entrava mais ainda dentro da boca fazendo a engolir-la.

Um pouco distante dali todos tomavam um suco bem gelado de laranja, Shaoran estava desligado da conversa que as pessoas da mesa estavam tendo e enquanto tomava sua segunda copada de refresco ouviu um barulho de algo caindo sobre a água.

_Escutaram isso?_interrompeu a conversa deles tentando ouvir algo mais que podia vir.

_O que senhor?_perguntou Fujitaka com Lei no colo.

_Sei lá parecia... _no momento em que todos se entreolharam dizendo não ter escutado nada Shaoran ao pensar em água percebeu que duas pessoas não estavam junto a eles e uma delas não sabia nada. Juntou as peças daquele pensamento tendo uma explicação rápida e possivelmente assustadora. Em um súbito correu ferozmente até a piscina onde seus pensamentos foram confirmados. Sem muita lógica pulou sobre a água quase sendo afogado também por Sakura que tentava a todo custo segurar na ponta da piscina. Ele juntou toda a força que tinha sem desesperar por ela estar agarrada a ele o puxando para baixo a segurou pela cintura tocando os pés no chão com o corpo todo coberto pela a água levando a para a beirada da piscina. Com a ajuda de Wang que chegara um tanto atrasado tirou ela de lá de dentro que tossia constantemente tentando tirar jogar para fora a água que engolira. Shaoran saiu da piscina sem muito esforço ou sem estar ofegante, fitou Meiling com que ainda estava estática um pouco mais distante deles e quando ia gritar com a menina sentia Sakura tocando seu braço.

_Foi... Um acidente. _falou com dificuldade enquanto sua mãe a afagava claro que não tinha sido totalmente um acidente, ele conhecia a própria família sabia do que eles eram capazes de fazer. Só que por que ela estava defendendo Meiling? A chinesa a odiava.

_ sтª Li vá se vestir já, Wang irá te chamar para termos uma conversinha quando eu estiver pronto. _Agora era ele que vociferava, mirou Sakura rapidamente e concluiu._Por hoje chega de piscina. _Saiu puxando Meiling pelo braço uma vez que ela não se mexia.

Aos poucos cada um foi para seu canto, Sakura depois do susto tomou um banho e se deitou um pouco para se esquecer do que ocorrera, mais tarde naquele dia teria que se desculpar com Shaoran por quase tê-lo afogado também. Que domingo tenso era aquele Sonomi, Fujitaka e o pequeno foram os únicos que jantaram, o incidente tinha afetado mais do que a própria vitima.

Na cozinha exista duas jarras cheias de biscoitos uma escritas "Jovem Mestre" e outra com somente "Biscoitos". Quando foi preparar o chá, curiosa comeu do biscoito do garoto, o sabor amargo e sem um gosto real de biscoito a fez perceber os gostos que geralmente tem o que ele come. Levou um pouco dos dois em uma bandeja e chegando perto do quarto dele respirou fundo imaginando que ele estaria zangado com ela.

_E não é que você realmente trabalha no domingo!_disse ela colocando a xícara no espaço que ele sempre deixava e do lado seus biscoitos.

_Eu já disse eu não minto!_Falou parando de digitar.

_O Fujitaka me disse que você não jantou então te trouxe alguma coisa pra comer!_falou enquanto ele mirava os biscoitos e logo pegando um e comendo. _ Não sei como você consegue comer essa coisa. _indagou ela.

_São mais saudáveis que essa coisa açucarada que vocês comem.

_Então e por isso que você não come açúcar?_Questionou.

_Você é bem curiosa né?_Fez uma pausa pensando se contava ou não_ Eu nunca ingeri essa açúcar desde que nasci, se eu como seria como um vegetariano que não come carne há treze anos. _explicou ele meio cabisbaixo.

_Por que não? Seu avô não deixava?_A pergunta não foi ousada, mas demonstrou que ela já tinha ouvido sobre o jeito do Sr. Liang.

_É por ai... _respondeu desinteressado.

_Por que só com você? Lei come mais açúcar que uma formiga!_Ele coçou a cabeça, ela já estava indo fundo demais.

_Isso é meio complicado... _Sakura sabia o porquê, talvez não o motivo do velho, mas sabia que ele era mau para Shaoran. _Então como você está?_Mudou de assunto.

Antes que pudesse responder a porta se abriu e a chinesa um pouco espantava por ver a jovem sentada em um local que deveria ser o dela ainda que tivesse duas cadeira. Gentilmente Sakura sorriu para que o que tinha ocorrido não fosse mais uma barreira entre elas.

_Venha aqui Meiling!_chamou a menina. Zangada se aproximou e começou a falar novamente em seu idioma.

__Ni jiao wo zen ga?__**(como ousa me chamar assim?)**____Enquanto ela falava Sakura não entendia nada__ Wēibùzúdào de rén xihuan ni yīnggāi zhìshao you yīgè zhèngshì de liyí zài wo__miànqián!__**(Para pessoas insignificantes como você deve ao menos ter uma cerimônia formal na minha frente!) **____Aquela pronuncia era tão diferente que chegava a ser engraçado, mas se segurou para não rir e mesmo não entendendo nada agiu com seriedade há seja lá o que ela estava falando, só que Meiling não era a única naquele quarto que conhecia esse linguagem.

_ _Bì zui!__**(Calada!)**___disse ele em voz alta___ Ni rènwéi tā de gèng hao, yīnwèi ni jiang lìng yīzhong yuyán? Zài zhèli, zài rìběn hé zài zhè suo fángzi zài zhèl__ǐ__ n__ǐ__ shì bùshì bi rènhé nu yōng shuí qīngchú dì dìban dà... Rúguo bù zūnzhòng, Cóng zhèli tuìchū!__**(Você se acha melhor só porque fala em outro idioma? Aqui no Japão e aqui nesta casa você não é maior que a empregada que limpa o chão...Se não tiver respeito... Se retire daqui!)**__A conversa dos dois não pareciam das melhores, ainda que Sakura estivesse boiando. Bateu a mão na cadeira ao lado sem dar importância e sorrindo sem graça.

_Sente aqui!_falou para a menina que sentou sem objeções.

_Primeiro não me chame pelo nome, para você eu já disse é Senhorita Meiling-sama._Sakura riu da menina, será que era por isso que estavam brigando?

_Estar certo Meiling-sama...

_Não chame pelo nome tonta!_disse Shaoran_ e muito menos com esse "sama", basta chamar de Li._concluiu ele mirando a menina com desgosto.

_Mais Meiling é um nome tão bonito, você devia chama-la pelo nome são tão próximos!

_Só de parentesco o resto é ilusão da cabeça dela. _Ela fez um bico quando ele disse aquilo.

_Ora mais você chama o Lei pelo nome, além disso eu aposto que ela ia gostar não é?_ olhou para ela que não disse nada, no entanto, ficou vermelha.

_Primeiro Lei é meu irmão, querendo ou não somos mais íntimos por sermos só nos dois, segundo quem disse que eu ligo Kinomoto?

_Ha você fez isso para me irritar não é?_perguntou ela, ele ria sabendo do por que da pergunta.

_Não sei do que está falando... _murmurou ainda sorrindo.

_E agorinha a pouco me disse que não mente!_ E mais uma vez ela havia usado suas próprias palavras contra ele mesmo, para Shaoran aquilo era magnífico se tornava a prova de que ela dava ouvido para cara silaba que ele dizia e isso era bom de se saber.

Mais uma noite se estendeu com a conversa deles, ainda que estivessem sendo observados por alguém que não estava gostando nem um pouco e não encontrava uma brecha pra ela ter voz naquele assunto. Antes de sair de lá e deixar os dois Meiling pronunciou novamente em chinês algumas palavras que não deixou Shaoran muito feliz ele não contou a jovem do que se tratava, mas a preocupação estavam visível.

Na manhã seguinte Meiling partiu para china e ao sair o Jovem Mestre cochichou algumas coisas para Fujitaka o deixando inquieto também e o que ele havia dito foi:

"_É bom nós dois usarmos o cérebro não vai demorar muito para essa historia se espalhar! Aproveite e vamos preparar ela para o pior".

* * *

><p>Eai tenso nao é? Mais o proximo vai ter muitas explicaçoes embora va demora um pouco xD<p>

t+

agradeço aos reviews *.*

bjuss =*


	7. Apresentaçoes

Gomem a demora -

Desulpa pelos erros e repetiçoes de palavras no proximo eu vou ajeitar isso.

Esse capitulo era pra ser um e ficou sendo um, no entanto, meio incompleto por estar ficando grande demais.

Espero que gostem =DD

Agradeço aos reviews *.*

e boa leitura para vocês!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

Já se fazia uma semana desde á partida da chinesa, aos poucos o ambiente se estabilizava e a casa voltava a sua antiga rotina onde logo a historia do afogamento era abafado.

Em uma manhã de quarta Sakura mexia nas suas coisas ajeitando á seu modo aquele aposento que aos poucos ficava coberto com seus enfeites, fotografias e lembranças; dando aquele quarto um ar mais seu e menos formal. Pensou varias vezes na possibilidade da volta da Meiling e se não seria justo sair de lá, porem, Shaoran fez questão de descartar essa possibilidade.

_Sakura?_Uma voz no corredor á chamou, ela logo a reconheceu era Margo que logo se adentrou no quarto sorrindo, quando a menina lhe voltou o olhar ela prosseguiu_Jovem Mestre está lhe chamando na sala!_Concluiu a arrumadeira.

_Oh okay!_Se levantou seguindo caminho para o andar de baixo junto à moça que sorria mais do que de costume e a fitava pelo canto do olho.

Andaram até uma certa parte do caminho, fazendo por fim a empregada não se agüentar seja lá o que ela estava segurando para perguntar ou dizer.

_Escuta... Eu não tenho idéia de como fez isso mais é minha heroína!_afirmou ela empolgada ainda que Sakura não entendesse do que se tratava.

_Do que está falando?_perguntou ela rindo do "heroína" geralmente não era bem assim que as pessoas lhe viam.

_Ora... Do Sr. Li!_ a menina arqueou uma das sobrancelhas perdida na conversa ao notar isso Margo continuou_ Por incrível que pareça além de não dar nenhum chilique às vezes tenho a impressão de que está de bom humor quase todo dia!_Sakura riu ouvindo aquilo pensando "Que péssima reputação Shaoran tem".

_Ele sempre foi assim, vocês é que nunca entenderam o jeito dele. _disse calmamente, fazendo a outra estranhar.

_Nos e o resto do mundo, sinceramente Sakura você é quase uma domadora de feras! É a única que consegue ficar mais do que cinco minutos perto dele!_Concluiu a moça com desprezo. A jovem não se zangou, mas achou o comentário um tanto ofensivo.

_Shaoran é um ótimo menino, o problema é que às vezes é muito critico e não gosta de erros e realmente muitos não suportam a verdade de uma forma construtiva. _Podia até não ser uma bronca pelo tom suave que usou, no entanto, Margo sentiu a rigidez por trás daquelas palavras.

_Desculpa Saki, juro que não tinha percebido... _murmurou a empregada sem graça e um pouco vermelha.

_Percebido o que?_Para a Margo era obvio, só que a menina se questionava diversas vezes para onde aquilo estava seguindo.

_Ora que está apaixonada por ele!_cochichou no seu ouvido enquanto se aproximavam da escada. Se Sakura estivesse bebendo algo naquele momento com certeza ela cuspiria tudo para fora agora, aquela palavra foi como um sino tocando auto de repente bem perto do seu ouvido fazendo-a assustar. Ela não tinha levado o susto com o absurdo que aquilo parecia e sim por que por mais estranho que parecesse era primeira vez em que ela pensava naquela hipótese "Se apaixonar por Shaoran?" o irônico disso é que mesmo não pensando ainda eram casados, uma união forçada, mas casados.

_É o que... _Ela repetiria o que a moça disse com uma pergunta até assustada, no entanto, foi interrompida por uma voz juvenil.

_Kinomoto o que está fazendo? Desça aqui!_Falou o garoto quando viu a menina do primeiro degrau da escada, impaciente como sempre, entretanto, com um ar mais alegra ao lado da mãe dela que sorria além do necessário.

_Hun? Ta!_Repondeu debilmente dando uma ultima olhada na empregada como quem dizia "falamos disso mais tarde" e logo voltando sua atenção para ele.

_Pois bem, sua mãe e eu estávamos conversando e pensando em te colocar em um colégio mais apropriado, na verdade particular!_Explicou ele.

_Sim querida o melhor da cidade!_Falou Nadeshiko quase pulando de felicidade pela filha, mal acreditava que se ela o pedisse iria mesmo pagar um colégio daquele naipe para ela.

_O que? Mudar de escola? Não, eu gosto de lá!_retrucou com uma voz quase chorona para os dois.

_Mas é publica!_Indagou ele já não tão alegre quanto antes.

_Sim, só que estudo naquela escola á anos e todas as minhas amigas estão lá, não quero me separar delas.

_Eu disse pra vocês que ela não aceitaria, tem espírito de pobre idêntico ao do avô!_Berrou a velha aparecendo na sala de entrada, Li fitou Sonomi com desgosto e coçando a cabeça já imaginando o que ela queria_ Está me devendo 25000 ienes (é praticamente 500 reais) borra-botas!_ O garoto foi em direção á ela e lhe entregou uma certa quantia em dinheiro_ Bom fazer negócios com você rapazote!_ falou ela antes de sair da presença deles.

_Na próxima você vai ver sua velha raquítica... _murmurou ele voltando o olhar para a jovem que agora sim estava brava.

_Apostou com a minha avó?_ A pergunta indignada e obvia pairou no em sem esperar uma resposta_ Tínhamos um acordo de você não dar dinheiro a ela poxa!_Um sorriso sarcástico se fez no rosto dele, não só por já ter uma resposta, mas por ser a primeira vez que a via zangada.

_Há uma diferença sutil e imensa entre dar e apostar! Além do mais eu só perdi essa, pra mim isso é quase um investimento... Ela é comprável e eu preciso de subordinados para fazer as coisas quase de graça!_Concluiu ele querendo dar fim ao assunto voltando à postura formal de sempre, ele gostava de brincar com a velha ela tinha um senso desafiador estupendo mesmo tendo noção de que iria perder determinada aposta, ele se divertia com o ar juvenil de Sonomi e o modo desbocado e sincero de dizer as coisas sem pudor na frente dele. _Precisa de materiais escolares?

_Não... Dá para usar os do semestre passado, por quê?_Jovem Mestre virou confuso "Que pergunta idiota é essa?" pensou ele.

_Como por quê? Suas aulas começam em menos de uma semana tonta!_Mais uma vez aquele sino tornou a tocar auto de repente na cabeça da menina lhe causando espanto, talvez não por faltar poucos dias, mas por ter passado tantos dias sem ela ter comunicado absolutamente nada para suas amigas.

Sakura até queria ligar naquele mesmo dia para pelo menos Tomoyo e conversar um pouquinho, mas o medo lhe tomou por completa com a possibilidade de o que elas pensariam. Por fim concluiu consigo mesma que seria melhor contar ou inventar uma historia pessoalmente, ainda que não fosse boa com mentiras. Só que se contasse o que pensariam realmente? Que ela tinha se casado propositalmente pelo dinheiro? Que fosse uma interesseira?

Aquilo amedrontava a mente da jovem, afinal logo ela que não tava nem ai pras coisas financeiras e tals.

Por a mansão ficar em uma região mais afastada da cidade praticamente no final dela Shaoran deixou um de seus motoristas sob o comando dela para levá-la ao colégio ou qualquer coisa que precisasse, no entanto, para a menina isso somente piorava a situação.

O primeiro dia de aula finalmente chegou, a tensão não largou ela nem por um momento e pode ser notado por aqueles na casa que preferiram não comentar, ela se vestiu e desceu tentando parecer determinada, mas como encararia sua amiga de infância Tomoyo? Seria difícil, só que tentaria.

_Qual seu nome?_Perguntou ela para o motorista quando entrou no carro ficando no banco de trás.

_É Touya sтª. _Respondeu o rapaz formalmente num tom baixo.

_Sakura!_Ergueu a mão para ele no espaço entre os bancos da frente, Touya tocou um pouco confuso e sem jeito estava acostumado ao modo frio do Jovem Mestre.

_Podemos ir?

_Não tem outra saída, vamos!_Disse se afundando no banco de trás enquanto o carro seguia seu rumo. _Você tem amigos Touya?_Fez uma curta pausa reformulando a pergunta para a resposta que queria _Quer dizer... Claro que tem, mas me refiro ao tipo de amigos que são quase irmãos para você?_Ele estranhou a comunicação, no entanto, resolveu responder.

_Acredito que sim, pode se dizer... _falou incertamente, ela se levantou e pulou para o banco da frente fitando aquele rapaz de cabelos negros até bonito, entretanto, ela nem notava tal característica.

_Assim... Se esse seu amigo sumisse por um tempo e quando você voltasse a vê-lo ele dissesse que estaria casado com alguém rico o que você pensaria dele?_Ele ouviu tudo atentamente sem tirar a atenção da estrada pode concluir que esse seria o caso dela. Aquele "fedelho" do seu chefe como pensava deve ter feito alguma coisa para forçá-la a isso afinal as personalidades de ambos eram totalmente reversas e isso só aumentava mais o ódio que sentia daquele garoto. Daria tudo para dar uma surra nele.

_Nada conclusivo, na realidade eu pensaria que gostaria de uma explicação mais detalhada do que simplesmente "estar casado". _Respondeu ele com calma.

_Não acha que ele seria um interesseiro?

_ sтª se ele fosse mesmo acho que tal característica seria notada muito antes desse ocorrido, geralmente essas coisas se percebe bem no começo de uma amizade. _A expressão desesperada dela o fez rir.

_Ainda sim eu tenho minhas dúvidas... Se importa de parar uma esquina antes do colégio Tomoeda?_Disse a menina quando viu que já estavam próximos, ele voltou a sorrir simpaticamente e afirmou com a cabeça.

Estava ficando tenso ficar lá dentro do carro tentando encontrar uma saída, talvez devesse contar a verdade, talvez não tivesse alternativa teria que encarar a situação atual. Respirou fundo quando ouviu o sinal escolar tocar e saiu de dentro do carro "me deseje sorte" sussurrou para o motorista charmoso que sorriu acenando.

Ela sabia muito bem que suas amigas estivesse preocupadas, mas não esperava ser cercada por elas na sala como se fosse um criminoso andando numa delegacia e mesmo não sendo acabou por sendo interrogada por elas. "Onde você estava? O que aconteceu? Por que não tem ninguém na sua casa? Como estava se sentindo?" eram perguntas feitas por elas sem pausa e todas de uma vez, Sakura não sabia qual delas responder primeiro. Pacientemente respirou fundo com uma dúvida crucial "verdade ou mentiria?" o que diria? Quando elas se organizaram para pergunta uma de cada vez Tomoyo foi à primeira á tomar a frente para tirar sua dúvida.

_Onde você estava nessas férias?_ Perguntou olhando a menina nos olhos.

_Em casa... _respondeu baixo sem pensar direito.

_Saki nos fomos á sua casa dois dias depois que as férias começaram, estava um breu só lá!_Contestou Chiharu.

_Pois é eu me mudei de repente... _Saiu tão baixo quando a última resposta ainda se perguntando se mentira e se fosse ainda precisa inventar uma.

_Não vai me dizer que isso tudo só por causa do Yukito?_Agora quem perguntava era Rika com um tom de indignação. Sakura olhou para cima e para os lados fitou Rika confusa.

_Que Yukito?_Ela realmente não se lembrava, forçou a mente enquanto as três a miraram espantadas, até que um lapso da sua memória a fez recordar, mas não exatamente do que elas estavam se referindo_ Ah o Yukito, o que ele tem haver com isso?

_Não sei... Provavelmente por que ele te deu um fora_ Retrucou Rika em um tom irônico. Agora sim ela se recordava, um "nossa é mesmo" pairou dentro dela, estranho com toda aquela confusão ela acabou esquecendo a pessoa que ela jurava que amava... Isso só provava que não era tão real quanto pensava, não ficou triste quando recordou, mas por algum motivo bem desconhecido ficou feliz querendo sorrir, talvez pela ironia das circunstâncias.

_Afinal de contas o que aconteceu com você?_Perguntou a jovem de cabelos negros longos fitando a amiga segurar o riso. Não valeria a pena mentir para suas amigas, Sakura percebeu que não tinha culpa e que foi imposta a sua nova condição, não era como se ela tivesse causado aquilo. E seu motorista tinha razão que amigas seriam elas se pensassem algo dela que ela não era? Fitou as três escolhendo as palavras com cuidado na esperança que elas entendessem e lembraria de pedir que guardassem segredo.

_...Esperai você se casou?_Perguntou Chiharu_ E nem nos convidou para cerimônia?_O tom sério fez Sakura rir teria que contar essa piadinha para o Shaoran ele iria adorar ouvir tamanha idiotice, as outras fingiram que não tinham ouvido e continuaram as questões.

_Então em resumo você ficou rica?_Perguntou Rika sorrindo bastante, ela não era interesseira, mas sabia que isso seria interessante para a amiga que sempre passou apertos.

_Não, quem é rico é o Li não eu!_Corrigiu a amiga.

_Sim, só que no papel vocês dois são casados não é?_Insistiu a menina.

_É, na teoria sim, mas até parece que eu vou botar a mão nesse dinheiro que nem é meu!_Elas sabiam ainda que Rika achasse um absurdo ela não aproveitar o melhor da historia e na mente dela Sakura tinha faturado a sorte grande já não era a azarada aos seus olhos.

_Então vamos ao que interessa!_Falou Chiharu animada_ Vai nos levar na sua casa não é?_Ela pensou diversas vezes e não achou que esse seria um problema, na verdade o que haveria demais em levá-las lá?

_Está bem, só que se lembre que não podem contar para ninguém sobre esse assunto, fica entre nós!_Afirmaram com a cabeça sorrindo para a jovem até que não foi o terror que imaginava ter que enfrentar.

Parecia até um déjà vu elas agiam quase do mesmo jeito que ela da primeira vez que viu a casa, com encanto e espanto, apostava que elas também não imaginassem que fosse rica ao ponto daquilo, na realidade elas nem sonhavam que tinha uma casa daquelas numa cidade pacata como Tomoeda. Cada uma com seu jeito de bisbilhota aquele lugar imenso Rika não ligava andava na frente sem muito pudor, Chiharu com medo de tocar ou quebrar algo e Tomoyo que não saia de perto da amiga que não via há quase um mês. Ela estranhava essa historia, mas tentaria ver o lado bom por parecer ter feito bem para Sakura.

Sentaram na sala que ficava ao lado da cômodo de entrada da casa, algumas empregadas sorriram enquanto outras miravam sem jeito, pediu um suco para as meninas conversando alegremente com elas até Katarine chegar com a expressão de espanto perto dela quase á assustando.

_Por favor, me diga que pediu ao monstrinho para trazê-las aqui?_perguntou ela um tanto apavorada. Sakura a fitou empregada com desdém, àquela mania delas ofenderem o garoto já estava pegando mal ao ver dela.

_Não chame ele assim, mas por quê? Você acha que ele vai se zangar?_Aquilo sim poderia ser um problema, ela não queria contrariar o jovem mestre.

_Se eu acho? Ele odeia gente é certeza que vai fazer um escândalo, eu no seu lugar apreçava a visita delas, já é quase três e meia. _Concluiu ela saindo da sala. Shaoran sempre chegava no mesmo horário, as três e meia trazendo com sigo o pequeno Lei que não ficava com ele, no entanto, era ele quem levava e buscava ele da onde a criança estudava Sakura sempre se perguntou quanto aos estudos do garoto, um dia teria coragem para questiona-lo sobre isso, apesar dele ser bem inteligente.

Andou mais um pouco pela casa com as garotas, levou-as no jardim, piscina, seu quarto, cozinha e praticamente quase toda a casa voltaram para a sala e agora a menina já não se lembrava da preocupação de antes mesmo a empregada a fitando com careta a todo o momento. Enquanto tomavam seu segundo suco na tarde ouviu o grito agudo de uma criança entrar pela porta, ao olhar seu relógio de pulso... Já eram três e cinqüenta.

_Onee-chan!_Gritou pela terceira vez levando um leve tapa do irmão mais velho lhe chamando atenção.

_Para de berrar! Que falta de educação!_falou ele grossamente. Sem dar moral ia correndo para a jovem sentada no sofá, mas parou instantemente quando viu as outras do lado dela.

_Vem aqui, não precisa ter medo!_disse a menina erguendo os braços vendo aquela coisinha fofa se encolher de vergonha. Devagar ele se aproximou e logo levou vários abraços das meninas que não se agüentaram vendo o jeito tímido dele. Ela avistou Shaoran olhando de lado e logo seguindo para seu quarto em silêncio enquanto Wang assistia a cena sorrindo, se desculparia com ele mais tarde.

As nove lá estava ela novamente sentada em uma das cadeiras frente ao garoto que soprava o chá meio calado. Como começaria a dizer aquilo, não é como se ela estivesse cometendo um crime e talvez ele entendesse. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fitou o nada em um canto escuro raciocinando sem perceber que era notada.

_Que foi?_Perguntou ele normalmente, Sakura sorriu sem graça, por que será que toda vez que tentava encontrar uma maneira mais fácil de contar as coisas as pessoas já sacavam antes dela dizer.

_Nada, sabe queria me desculpar por ter trazido as meninas sem te comunicar.

_Pufs como se eu ligasse... _Murmurou ele sem interesse.

_Hum... Então isso quer dizer que não tem problema eu trazer elas aqui?_Fitou ela mais calmamente já com a resposta na língua.

_Óbvio que não! Olha contanto que não fiquem fazendo muito barulho enquanto eu to aqui, eu não to nem ai! Por que diabos cismou com isso?

_Bom... Eu ouvi dizer que...

_Ohhh já entendi tudo!_interrompeu ela a fitando mais sério _É melhor você pára de ouvir essas empregadas, só sabem fazer mexerico e avisa que se eu pegar é demissão!_ Ela não agüentou, ao ouvir aquilo riu, provavelmente algumas tinham seus motivos de temer ele.

_Ta rindo de que?

_Elas já tem medo de você, se eu digo isso não vão nem respirar direito na sua frente!_Ele sorriu de lado e coçou o pescoço para ele aquilo era vantagem.

_Sinceramente, eu prefiro assim.

_Que nada, não liga para o que elas dizem, deixa falarem o que querem_ Se aproximou um pouco mais dele. _ Até por que elas não fazem por maldade.

_Não me interessa... Fofoca é fofoca!_Ele se debruçou um pouco na mesa mirando-a sério.

_Hehe você não é tão mal, só fala mesmo por falar Shaoran.

_É! não é? Você me conhece de um tanto!_falou sarcasticamente sorrindo.

_Mas do que você pensa talvez não os detalhes, mas eu pego as coisas mais necessárias rapidamente!_Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas vendo o sorriso convincente da jovem.

_Tipo...

_Você mais finge ser bravo do que realmente fica bravo, isso funciona para que ninguém te conteste e te respeite, na maioria das vezes funciona, mas quanto não Shaoran vira o temido Jovem Mestre que coloca todo mundo pra correr. _ Ele ouvia tudo curioso e pelo jeito era possível ela estar acertando_ Eu até me perguntei por que nunca vi isso, só que como todo mundo aqui morre de medo de você não é mais preciso._Concluiu ela fazendo ele pensar quieto e tomando o chá._Huu... Acertei não é?_Quebrou aquele silêncio com a risada baixa dele.

_Nem tudo... Entretanto estava em um caminho quase certo.

_Em que eu errei?_Ele aumentou o sorriso formando uma expressão meio sarcástica.

_Não é a psicóloga descritiva?_fez uma pausa terminando o chá_ Descobre...

Não era bem um ar de mistério que pairava no ar, estava mais para um de entendimento, eles tinham o jeito deles de se entenderem de manterem o silêncio como algo agradável apenas com jogos de olhares talvez por isso que a companhia um do outro não fosse tão incomoda quanto os outros achariam, era divertido do jeito que se lhe davam.

No dia seguinte trouxe as amigas com mais calma, no entanto, quando entrou em casa um susto levou quando avistou um jovem alto sentado no sofá lendo uma revista. Seus cabelos caiam um pouco sobre os óculos impedindo tocar os olhos a pele branca idêntica a da ultima chinesa que havia visitado á casa, as roupas tradicionais azul escuras com bordados num tom mais claro nas barras e golas junto a um sapato baixo da mesma cor de sola branca. Ele estava bem detraído, no entanto, se virou ao ouvir o assobio de Tomoyo que ficou desconcertada logo após ele fitar as garotas um tanto confusas inclusive Sakura.

_Oh Ni hao xiaojie!_Cumprimentou ele reverenciando de longe. A jovem logo de cara identificou o idioma que lembrava que ouvira um tempo atrás.

_Não falamos chinês... _disse ela sem jeito, ele se levantou e sorriu largamente.

_Eu sei, era só para descobrir quem era a sтª Kinomoto!_Pegou na mão dela a cumprimentando de verdade e balançando a cabeça para as outras que não sabiam o que dizer. _ Sou Eriol Li!

_Ah eu sou Sakura Kin...

_Sim, sim a esposa do Shaoran!_Agora ele a abraçava sorrindo mais ainda_ Não tem idéia do quanto queria te conhecer!

_Não tenho mesmo, quem te falou de mim?_Puxou a jovem para o sofá sentando se ao lado dela.

_A vaca da minha irmã espalhou sobre você para todos os Li, você é uma lenda!

_Irmã? Meiling?_Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

_Pois é, sei que teve o desprazer de conhecer um dos piores Li da nossa família, mas você se acostuma... Afinal é da família agora!_Disse em um tom animado "Da família? Que rumo aquilo estava indo?" pensou ela até por que não era bem isso que a chinesa tinha dito.

_Na teoria sim, mas...

_SORVETE!_Gritou ele se levantando assustando os que estavam em volta_ Tragam sorvete para comemorarmos, não é todo dia que aparece uma nova Li e ainda mais educada desse jeito!_disse apertando a bochecha dela.

Eriol enquanto se entupia de sorvete contou que era primo do Shaoran, meio óbvio sendo irmão da Meiling, só que reverso a ela o rapaz era alegre, divertido, falava pelos cotovelos e um tanto excêntrico, na verdade era diferente de qualquer pessoa que já vira. Do nada começava a se mexer e cantar alguma coisa quando o assunto acabava Sakura só sabia rir, Tomoyo observava quieta e sorrindo também, mas timidamente, as outras fitavam com espanto.

Quando ouviu a porta de entrada se abrir fez silêncio para todo mundo enquanto ele se escondia em uma parede contraia do que o jovem mestre vinha, ao avistar o garoto passar pela porta da sala desferiu um golpe com a perna que foi logo desviada por Shaoran chutando Eriol de volta e o fitando sério, até então não sabia que era o primo.

_Que merda Eriol, não sabe cumprimentar dizendo oi não!_Reclamou ele vendo o rapaz no chão passando a mão na barriga. Antes de qualquer resposta Lei pulou em cima dele em um abraço aconchegante.

_Eri-chan!

_Hey Quanto tempo! Você cresceu!_Disse docemente pondo ele no chão e se aproximando do mais velho. _Não vai me dar um abraço também?_perguntou já sabendo a resposta para aquele que o fitava feliz, mas com indiferença.

_Com certeza não! Chegou faz tempo?

_Não muito estava me entretendo com sua esposa!_Olhou para o chinês estranhando até cair à ficha do que se tratava.

_Ahh, já tá sabendo disso é?

_Meu caro, a China inteira está sabendo! Temos que conversar... _Eriol mudou o semblante para mais sério.

_Eu sei, vamos lá para cima!_foi na frente enquanto o rapaz voltou se novamente para Sakura.

_A gente se fala mais tarde garota do Shaoran!_Falou em alto tom para Jovem Mestre ouvir e se desconcertar.

_Eriol! Quer dormir com os cachorros?_gritou ele de cima das escadas enquanto o chinês gargalhava e por pouco não chorava de tanto rir.

_(Estão falando em Chinês ON)_

_Então é uma farsa?_perguntou o chinês após ouvir o garoto contar a situação.

_No papel não, mas no real... Sabe... _Tentou encontrar a palavra mais apropriada, sem muito sucesso, Eriol sorriu entendendo.

_Estranho você dizer isso, Meiling contou que você estava enfeitiçado, isso fazia parte do seu plano?_falou em um tom provocador.

_Não... _Respondeu Shaoran se levantando da cadeira_ Entretanto eu pretendo usar isso á meu favor.

_Eu não estou captando a lógica nisso...

_Depois te explico melhor, mas vou precisar da sua ajuda, quanto tempo vai ficar?_Mexeu em uma bolsa tirando uma caderneta.

_Bom, hoje é terça... _O chinês ajeitou os óculos pensando_ Sexta de manhã é meu voou.

_Certo, nos viajamos no domingo e voltamos na segunda á tarde!_concluiu escrevendo na caderneta.

_Ela pelo menos conhece o estilo dos Li?_ Questionou o rapaz preocupado.

_Ela conheceu sua irmã!_Falou ele curtindo. _ Mas no geral não tem nem idéia, enquanto você tiver aqui tentamos ensina-la a se comportar e não vamos ter problema!

_Tem tanta certeza assim de que seja lá o que está pensando vai dar certo?_Eriol se levantou e foi até o primo fitando o sério.

_Se ela estiver menos paranóica no dia, tenho sim!_Continuou mirando Shaoran analisando o que estava diferente nele. _Que foi?

_Você... _sorriu tendo confirmado o que pensava_ Está feliz. _Voltou um olhar de desgosto e desconcerto para o primo que riu mais ainda.

_Eu estou como sempre!_Afirmou se dirigindo para a porta.

_Não mesmo, você costumava ser mais tenso, estressado e sem muito animo agora sei lá parece mais tranqüilo!_Disse seguindo o garoto.

_Impressão sua!_Apressou o passo, ele sabia muito bem em que o chinês queria chegar.

_Minha e da Meiling também, quem diria que o que você precisava era de uma...

_Pára!_interrompeu ficando de frente para o rapaz. _Eu não quero você fazendo essas piadinhas mal intencionadas sobre mim e a Kinomoto é desconcertante!

_Por quê? Você nunca ligou! Sempre fiz com você e a Meiling e você nem moral dava!_falou rindo do primo que engolia seco pensando em desculpas convincentes.

_É diferente...

_Claro que é... _interrompeu se distanciando... Dessa vez é verdade. _murmurou suficiente para o outro ouvir, Shaoran soltou uma bronca, no entanto, Eriol nem ligou, seu foco agora era a jovem que ainda estava na sala, eles teriam muito que conversar se as coisas estivessem caminhando do jeito que estava pensando.

_(Estão falando em Chinês OFF)_

Depois do jantar os mais jovens foram para a sala, inclusive jovem mestre que quase nunca que parava lá para jogar conversa fora. Mas como via o primo em raras ocasiões abriu uma exceção para aquele momento e também que precisava avisar sobre a viajem para a menina.

_Você é mesmo irmão da Meiling?_Perguntou a jovem o vendo brincar com Lei, eram tão diferentes que realmente se questionava isso.

_Por incrível que pareça, mas se você for comparar o Li e o Lei também não são muito parecidos!

_É mais pelo menos nós dois estamos sempre no juízo perfeito!_retrucou o garoto sentando se no sofá de frente para eles sozinho.

_Hey eu sempre estou também!_contestou o rapaz sorrindo puxando Shaoran pelo braço. _Onde está seu cavalheirismo? Seu lugar é ali do lado daquela jovem formosa e sorridente!_Fitou o primo constrangido, mesmo depois de pedir ele ainda continuava com aquelas piadinhas maldosas, o bom era que Sakura não ligava, pelo contrário queria ele por perto. Eriol jogou o menino para o lado dela que segurou o braço dele, o rapaz sentou do outro lado segurando o outro braço. Agora estava firme ele não sairia de lá.

_Você fica incentivando ele, quando começar a exagerar não me culpe!_disse ele para a menina.

_Não dê ouvidos á ele, eu já falei que não tenho nada haver com aquele incidente com a Beatrict!_O tom curtidor fez Shaoran fitar o primo zangado, Wang que estava na porta tentou segurar o riso, mas saiu de lá por não agüentar.

_Você tinha que tocar nesse assunto não é?

_Quem é Beatrict?_Perguntou ela já sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior curiosa de ver que seria uma história interessante.

_Não contou sobre ela para sua esposa?

_Para de falar assim sabe que não é pra valer! E por que eu contaria isso para ela?_Falou com indignação.

_Por que não? É sua namorada?_perguntou Sakura quase sussurrando no ouvido dele.

_Claro que não, Deus me livre, é uma doida sem noção!_ Respondeu zangado.

_Não por falta de ela querer..._Cochichou ele para a jovem.

_Calado Eriol, está proibido de tocar nesse assunto!

_Ahh, mas eu quero saber!_Disse ela em um tom suplicante.

_Mas não vai! Tudo que precisa saber é que ela era doida!

_O amor deixa as pessoas malucas... _retrucou o chinês como se estivesse lendo um verso.

_Como você é implicante!_Disse virando o rosto.

_Não sei o porquê desse segredo todo, que diferença faria?_Perguntou a menina que não tirava aquela historia da cabeça.

_É porque se você faz à mesma coisa ele não agiria da mesma maneira!_respondeu pelo garoto que logo ficou mais zangado e envergonhado.

_Eu já não te disse pra parar com essas piadinhas mal intencionadas?

_Já mais você fica tão bonitinho vermelho! Não concorda?_perguntou para a jovem que encarou o mais novo rindo.

_Eu prefiro quando ele está sorrindo. _ Ela não tinha tido por curtição como Eriol e eles sabiam disso, e talvez esse sim fosse à questão e o motivo do chinês soltar um "Huuuu" e o Jovem Mestre querer esconder o rosto entre as mãos, no entanto, estavam sendo bem segura. Que ousadia dela, e tinha logo que dizer na frente do único que adora pegar no pé dele?

_Agora uma resposta Shaoran!_Falou o rapaz em alto tom.

_De que?

_Como de que irmãozinho? Diga o que prefere na sua bela esposa!_Li levantou depressa escapulindo dos dois.

_Essa brincadeira ta indo longe demais!_Disse encerrando a conversa. _Se me dão licença eu vou trabalhar. _Se retirou da sala.

_Isso foge seu covarde!_gritou ele para o primo.

_Ele ficou sem graça, não percebeu que você tava brincando. _Falou a menina sorrindo docemente.

_Não, ele ficou sem graça por que eu não estava brincando!_retrucou ele. _Você estava quando elogiou ele?_perguntou sério.

_Não! Eu falei sério, acha que ele se zangou por isso?

_Não exatamente, sabe... _se aproximou dela e se apoiou nos joelhos pensando. _Ele não está acostumado com agrados, está mais com ofensas. _ Sakura olhou para os lados confusa, Shaoran sendo inteligente e fazendo todas aquelas coisas não estava acostumado com elogios?

_Sempre tive a impressão do contrário... _murmurou ela pensativa.

_Uhum ele aparenta ser tão cheio de si, ninguém imagina o caos que ele já passou e ainda passa... _A jovem fitou o rapaz que mirava o chão cabisbaixo e triste em sua mente "Ele gosta mesmo do Shaoran" pensou ela sorrindo. Quando ia perguntar sobre o que ele estava falando Eriol levantou num salto feliz _Pois é! Eu vou indo dormir, nem descansei do voou, tenha uma boa noite!_Ela afirmou com a cabeça e se levantou também, já eram quase nove iria preparar o chá.

Com respostas curtas e meio sem jeito foi como Shaoran decidiu terminar aquela noite, mal conversou com Sakura ou a fitava, Eriol tinha conseguido a façanha de fazê-lo pensar no que não devia. Está certo que na manha seguinte fingiria que nada tinha ocorrido, no entanto, se perguntou como dormiria com aquele tormento, mas qual tormento? De que se importava com o que uma certa pessoa pensava dele. "E o que isso quer dizer?" foi a pergunta feita inúmeras vezes antes de realmente dormir.

* * *

><p>Por que Touya ficou sendo motorista? primeiro por falta de papel pra ele, segundo... mas pra frente vocês vao ver.<p>

Como eu disse esse era pra ser um capitulo único onde eu colocaria uma boa parte das revelaçoes, mas ficou para o proximo. Por que nao podia soltar as coisas do nada, mas garanto que no proximo ter e nem preciso dizer quem vai desembuxar isso ne? ;D  
>o proximo ja ta chegando!<br>Bjuss e t+ =**

OBS: Comecem a prestar atençao no aviso de quando estao falando em chines, mais pra frente vai ter um capitulo que boa parte da conversa é em chines, ou seja nossa principal vai estar boiando, nao coloquei como no capitulo anterior essa parte pq ia ficar longo demais D:"


	8. Fardo

Sei demorei pra carambam mais está ai, dramatico mais ta ai xD

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

O fardo

Personalidade é uma coisa engraçada, á quem diga que você nasce com ela e outros que afirmam que você a forma de acordo com a criação, mas não importa qual dessas teorias estava certa, fato era que naquela manhã fria Eriol demonstrava a grande diferença entre a dele e da sua irmã. Caminhou vagarosamente até o andar de cima parando frente a porta do quarto de sua vítima, soltou um sorriso de lado imaginando a bronca que levaria o que só aumentava sua vontade de fazer a travessura. Em uma das mãos carregava um microfone e na outra uma caixinha de som, pegou o celular no bolso conectou os dois ligando na tomada mais próxima com o celular perto do microfone escolheu determinada música... "E que comece o Show!" sussurrou para se mesmo.

_Domo Arigato, mr ROBOTO!_Cantou imitando os primeiros vocais, o som que sai do celular não era mais que uma espécie de karaokê, onde Eriol seguia os toques, chegando no vocalista principal afinou a voz deixando mais desafinado do que já estava.

Dentro do quarto estava o jovem mestre naquela imensa escuridão, o sol ainda não havia aparecido e mesmo que estivesse alto a cortina escura frente a janela impediria qualquer fecho de luz que pudesse entrar, como se não bastasse tamanho breu o garoto estava deitado com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, talvez pela preocupação de que se alguém entrasse no quarto as luzes de fora não lhe acertasse. Seus olhos ainda estavam cerrados e por mais frio que a madrugada fizesse ele permaneceu descoberto vestido somente com um calção preto com o corpo espalhado na cama de bruços. Virou o rosto desacreditado para o criado mudo o despertador marcava cinco e meia, para piorar a cantoria do primo parecia estar só no inicio, bufou entre bocejos pensando nervoso "como se acordar as sete já não fosse cedo demais". Levantou da cama sem pensar muito esfregando o rosto de sono para ter mais firmeza para discutir com o chinês.

Ainda que a intenção do rapaz era atazanar somente Shaoran a menina que dormia no quarto ao lado também ouviu Eriol cantar desafinado, apertou o travesseiro abraçada com ele varias vezes antes de se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, na verdade ele cantarolava tão auto que não seria exagero dizer que tinha acordado a casa inteira. Sonolenta se dirigiu para a porta, no entanto, ao invés de sair abriu apenas um pouco e espiou o que acontecia no corredor, viu o chinês vestido com um Qi pao azul marinho com bordas douradas frente a porta do Jovem Mestre alegre e soltando a voz com gosto.

Não precisou muito tempo até Shaoran abrir a porta com uma expressão furiosa, os cabelos bagunçados durante o sono,o rosto marcado pelas dobras do lençol e usando uma simples calção preto sem mais nada mostrando que aquele corpo pequeno tinha músculos e algo que ela não tinha notado no dia da piscina por conta da blusa que usava,uma cicatriz de uns dez centímetros no braço esquerdo, nem parecia o imponente Shaoran do dia-dia. Ele rangia os dentes enquanto Eriol segurava o riso continuando a música, era a forma de ele marcar sua presença na casa.

_ _The time has come at last, Secret secret, I've got a secret!__Foi à última coisa que ele cantou antes do garoto lhe tomar o microfone e jogar para longe dali.

_Você tem idéia de quantas horas são?_Perguntou retoricamente claro que ele sabia que aquilo se tratava apenas de uma travessura.

_O que? Eu te acordei?_Li rangeu os dentes com mais raiva puxando o primo pelo traje.

_Não se faça de idiota! Tem noção á que horas fui dormi ontem para acorda cedo assim?

_Eu não tenho culpa disso... Vocês têm que escolher um horário melhor para namorar!_Caçoou vendo Shaoran ficar mais vermelho que antes, uma mistura de raiva com vergonha, embora fosse uma típica provocação dele.

_Andou espiando o que não é da sua conta ontem?_Apertou a gola do chinês quase o levantando para cima se não fosse à diferença de tamanhos.

_Não... Oh Não vai me dizer que vocês estavam mesmo?_perguntou com um sorriso surpreso e travesso, o garoto estava pensando que ele se referia as idas da menina para lhe levar chá, Só que Eriol havia mesmo ido dormir e não presenciou aquilo, foi como jogar verde para colher maduro.

_NÃO!_Vociferou perdendo a paciência afastando o rapaz que gargalhava. _Vai caçar o que fazer lá embaixo tem gente que vai ter que trabalhar ainda hoje e..._Tentou desconversar.

_Blá blá blá!E vai mudando de assunto de novo... _Disse o interrompendo, ao mirar de lado a porta perto de si semi-aberta com rosto da jovem fitando toda cena e sorrindo ainda que também estivesse caindo de sono. _ Veja Li! Sua noiva acordou!_Foi o tempo de ele fitar os olhos da menina mirando ele e lembrar que não estava propriamente vestido, correu desesperado para dentro do quarto xingando o primo em chinês enquanto o outro gargalhava, como tinha prazer em atentar o mais novo. O sono dela era tanto que fechou a porta e voltou a dormir, sinceramente ela nem tinha prestado tanta atenção na cena assim.

O café da manhã estava posto a mesa e todos tomavam sua primeira refeição no dia, Eriol sentou se ao lado do primo fitando ele com um sorriso levado.

_Ainda está bravo?_ Estava ao lado do menino na mesa do café da manhã, os olhos cerrados sem qualquer expressão e tomando seu suco azedo ignorou o mais velho.

_Eu não estou falando com você!_Disse indiferente terminando a torrada.

_Sei... Isso é pela música ou por sua exposição pública de cueca?_Jovem Mestre rangeu os dentes, que vontade de bater nele.

_Primeiro é calção, estava com calor e não pensei direito, segundo continue falando disso e te mando embora no primeiro voou para Hong Kong espertinho. _Já tinha terminado de se alimentar e se dirigia para a saída da casa, Eriol lhe jogou um papel sorrindo Shaoran ao ler não teve a mesma reação_ Eu tenho cara de papai Noel por acaso?_disse atirando a lista de coisas que o primo queria nele.

_Nããão, mas não é você que vive se gabando de ser um gênio?_retrucou.

_Esse é pior trocadilho que já ouvi!_Respondeu com indiferença_ Depois eu vejo isso, eu vou chegar mais cedo para resolvermos aquele assunto de uma vez. _concluiu virando para Sakura que estava na sala pegando seus materiais _Você está inclusa!

_Em que?_Perguntou confusa, o que ela poderia ter haver com um assunto entre aqueles dois.

_Quando eu chegar explico tudo. _Nisso saiu junto a Fujitaka e seu irmão, ela fitou Eriol que apenas comeu sem dizer muita coisa.

Ninguém esperava, mas aquele dia que começou até quente esfriou de repente e a chuva tomou o ambiente, pelas trovoadas demoraria passar. Quando a jovem chegou em casa estava molhada, subiu até seu quarto para se trocar. Depois desceu novamente para a sala e se sentou no sofá admirando a chuva pela janela larga de vidro do local, Sakura adorava esse ar frio que fazia, de uma certa forma á fazia lembrar de quando morava na sua casa e seu avô estava vivo, ele fazia um chocolate quente e ao redor da fogueira que armava na lareira contava as mil historias que nem sempre faziam sentido, mas aquele ambiente familiar era o que importava. Quando morreu parecia que esse ar tinha ido embora junto com ele, talvez por isso não questionasse tanto o jeito da avó, pensava que era o modo como ela havia encontrado de superar ou suportar a dor.

_Ahh É você Sakura! Pensei que já era meu garotão!_Eriol apareceu na sala com cara de sono se sentando no sofá de frente para ela, o rosto amassado mostrava que estava dormindo não tem muito tempo.

_Oh agora que são duas e meia!_respondeu vendo as horas no relógio.

_Nossa eu já tava ficando doido aqui sozinho sem ter o que fazer, ele nem pra me comprar o que eu pedi! Mão de vaca!_Resmungou puxando assunto deitando no sofá se espreguiçando.

_Sinceramente eu estou admirada como ele não brigou com você pra valer, quando sua irmã estava aqui ela mal falava e ele já cortava ela. _Sakura não era tão boba quanto pensavam, ela queria entender que relação sinistra era aquela entre a prima e Shaoran onde um dizia o reverso do outro, então fazia um jogo de palavras pra a pessoa dizer. Por isso falou quase questionando.

_Hehe Ela não é flor que se cheire acredite em mim, minha irmã é muito esperta, quando o vovô contou que ele seria o herdeiro para família uns quatro anos atrás ela e mais um monte de noivas de porte treinam até hoje pra ser a noiva perfeita pra ele, agora você imagina a cara delas quando Meiling chegou lá dizendo que a vaga estava preenchida! Estão todas doidas para rançar seu coro! Quanto a mim é por que nos dois temos historias... _Ele se sentou devidamente novamente fitando a menina "Ela não sabe o ninho de serpentes que se meteu" pensou o rapaz sorrindo.

_Ainda que seja esse o caso, acho que ele pegou pesado com ela...

_Mesmo ela tendo quase te matado?

_Foi um acidente! Quem te contou isso?_As empregadas, agora concordava com Shaoran quanto ao fofocar desnecessário delas.

_Não foi não, ela tem o gênio ruim dos Li, para ela toda violência é explicável! Antes de contarem que o Li era o substituto do velho ela era a primeira a cuspir na cara dele e chamar ele de sangue sujo!

_Acho que está exagerando, eu a conheci... Tinha sim um jeito agressivo, só que era ciúmes e acredito que gostava mesmo dele!_Para Sakura Meiling era uma menina mimada nada além disso.

_Uma ova! Ela é mais mal do que pensa!_Pensou um pouco olhando a menina_ Sakura vou te perguntar algo quero que me responda com sinceridade... Você vê ele como uma criança?_Questionou curioso, mesmo tendo a resposta na sua mente, todos não o tratavam com infantilidade por medo, mas grande maioria o via como uma criança.

_Não muito... Digo não é como se eu o visse como o Lei, ele parece ser bem mais maduro que os garotos da idade dele então...

_Pois não devia ele é mais maduro, mais experiente, mais inteligente e com a inocência de um cara de vinte anos!_Completou ele interrompendo a menina que fitou meio surpresa_ Vou te contar uma coisa que acho que você não vai acreditar... Shaoran nunca foi criança. _A expressão desacreditada da menina fez com que ele continuasse. _ É como se ele tivesse pulado essa parte, e fosse direto pra adulto!

_Ah está falando da infância?_Ele confirmou com a cabeça, mas ainda tendo o que explicar.

_É de certo modo, pense nele como um anão adulto! A diferença ta só no tamanho, mas claro que logo ele vai cresce e se puxar à mãe como todo mundo espera vai ficar do tamanho ou maior que o Fujitaka!_Ao ver que o assunto ia puxar outro foco voltou ao antigo pensamento_ Mas tira essa idéia da cabeça de que ele é coitadinho inocente que trabalha o dia inteiro, apesar de não parecer ele já é aflorado. _Sorriu malicioso para jovem que não sacou o que aquela palavra significava naquele contexto.

_O que quer dizer com isso?_O chinês sorriu sem graça, não esperava ter que responder aquilo, esperava que ela pegasse o sentido no jeito dele de sorrir.

_Vamos começar com ele já teve quatro namoradas... E ele participava das disciplinas da família Li que se incluiu uma parte peculiar chamada "_Wanmei de zhangfū" _que no seu idioma ficaria algo como "marido perfeito", entretanto no nosso sotaque ficaria algo como treinado, no sentido de que ele sabe como cuidar de uma mulher em todos os sentidos!_Agora sim ela pegou a malícia nos olhos dele "isso queria dizer que eles ensinavam mais do que de onde vinham os bebês?"pensou ela_Se bem que nas aulas mais profundas ele se negava assistir fugia o que piorava a reputação dele lá!

_E seu avô o que achava disso?

_Nada, Liang fez questão que ele tivesse todas as disciplinas exigidas pelos Li antecipadamente para não perder tempo, então enquanto eu tinha que esperar fazer quinze para, por exemplo, entrar em uma aulas mais pesadas pro meu conhecimento ele já não precisava! Claro no normal sim, mas vovô não tava nem ai. _Ela manteve a expressão séria ouvindo tudo, imaginando quais aulas pesadas ele teria que aprender, só havia um limite que não permitia ela pensar do que realmente se tratava.

_E ele aceitava tudo sem se queixar?_Desse jeito nem parecia o Shaoran.

_Apesar de odiar, ele acabava por fazendo o gosto do velho, encarava como um desafio, se você quer comprovar o que estou dizendo tem um cinzeiro que o Liang comprou na Rússia se não me engano está lá no quarto dele, que deu pro Li justamente por ter completado um dos ensinamentos lá que no normal seria necessário dezessete anos para fazer... Na verdade eu o comecei esses dias. _Disse pensativo, havia um sentimento de pavor dentro da jovem como se nada do que ele dissesse fosse boa coisa, talvez o tom rancoroso com o qual ele contava aquilo não ajudasse a amenizar essa sensação._ O velho chamava de "prêmio de maturidade"_ Agora o desgosto no rosto dele era evidente.

_Você pelo visto não concorda com isso...

_Claro que não, você gostaria de aprender álgebra ou sobre o sistema reprodutivo quando estava no jardim de infância?_Indagou o rapaz zangado.

_Ora se não concordava por que não deu um jeito de impedir?_ Ele gargalhou antes de sorrir tristonho e fitar o chão.

_Como se eu tivesse como impedir... Assim como ele eu não tenho escolha Sakura, não é como se eu ou ele pudéssemos intervir, é por isso que a gente se entende, sabemos que o máximo que conseguimos fazer e assistir o outro se acabando naquele inferno.

_Olha você vai me achar boba por isso, mas eu não acredito nessas coisas, sempre tem um jeito, diferente do seu, meu avô sempre dizia que pra toda má situação á uma solução!_ Disse firmemente levantando a cabeça, nisso sim ela acreditava que todos conquistam o impossível com a força de vontada.

_Sério? Então porque ainda está casada?_O olhar maroto dele dizia uma coisa que talvez ela não quisesse entender, por trás daqueles óculos ele a intimidava para dizer o que estava na mente dele e quem sabe provavelmente na dela. Seu coração acelerou o ritmo vendo á resposta naquele pequeno sorriso que se formava nos lábios do chinês sentado ao seu lado... Logo aquele assunto tomou outro foco... E se ela gostasse de estar casada? Não pensou em outra saída porque talvez não quisesse, não tinha haver com o luxo tinha haver com a sensação de uma nova família formada ela tinha ganhado um irmão, um amigo que intercedia por ela, a amizade das garotas da casa e principalmente companhia única do garoto que mesmo chamando ela de tonta varias vezes no dia a agradava o tanto que o orgulho deste o permitia.

_E..u não..._Nem ela sabia o que ia dizer, mas foi salva pelo gongo ou melhor pelo grito da criança que ecoou de longe chamando por ela, Eriol chegou a praguejar algo como "logo agora?". Fitou a porta esperando os três entrar evitando a cara do chinês de "te peguei".

_Combine as apresentações com eles na terça Wang, se reclamarem da data diga que eu tenho mais que fazer do que ficar passeando com americanos mal educados!_Dizia Shaoran antes de mirar a sala e seu pequeno irmão grudar na menina. _Lei vá lá pra cima ler um livro!

_Pou que? Eu quelo ficar com a onee-chan!_A manha só piorava a situação dele.

_Dobra essa língua mais uma vez e eu te faço engolir ela. _Falou com o tom severo.

_Além disso, seu onii-chan tem que passar um tempo com sua onne-chan, ele precisa ficar com ela também!_ Ele não cansava dessas brincadeiras? Enquanto Shaoran fitava o primo indiferente a conversa que teve com o rapaz na certa fez efeito por que agora estava levemente corada.

_Eriol você não devia ficar dizendo essas coisas pra ele!_brigou com o rapaz o que espantou muitos os presentes que estavam acostumados à menina somente rir.

_Por quê? É algum segredo?

_Não mais ele pode ter uma idéia errada!_Se explicou.

_Agora estou curioso... _Retrucou o rapaz se levantando com cara de "te peguei de novo" _ O que você acha que ele pensa sobre vocês dois?

_Que somos amigos!_Foi mais uma pergunta que uma resposta enquanto mirava Shaoran sem jeito, ele olhava para o primo que estava brincando com os nervos da menina.

_Vamos confirmar isso?_Falou como um apresentador de "talk show" se aproximou da criança em quase um abraço_ Lei o que Sakura-chan é do seu onii-chan?_perguntou debilmente, o menino olhou pro irmão vendo se não estava zangado por ele responder aquilo depois para a Sakura com um sorriso largo.

_ onee-chan é do onii-chan, eles são um só!_Disse unindo as mãozinhas.

_Da onde tirou isso?_Perguntou o garoto confuso com a afirmação.

_Vovô me disse que quando duas pessoas se casam eles se unem e se completam formando um só!

_Engraçado pra mim ele disse que o casamento é somente pela satisfação de geração continua!_Disse Eriol zangado.

_Sério? Pra mim ele disse que era só uma forma do ser humano decair provando que precisa de outra pessoa para sobreviver. _Retrucou Shaoran sorrindo, seu avô e suas mil e uma mascaras.

_Mas é a sua que está correta!_disse a menina quando viu Lei ficar confuso com os dois dizendo coisas diferentes.

_Claroo... Onii-chan e Onee-chan se amam e são só um!_Era mais uma provocação pelo sorriso se podia ver, ainda que a vermelhidão cobrisse seu rosto não perderia a postura frente ao pequeno que provavelmente ficaria triste de ouvir que sua onee-chan não gosta do seu irmão, mas na verdade...Ela gostava.

_Verdade onee-chan?

_Não é da sua conta! Vá lá pra cima estudar e não me faça dizer duas vezes!_Disse ríspido "Que conversa mais desnecessária" pensou ele vendo o pequeno sair correndo de medo. _Vamos resolver as coisas de uma vez. _Concluiu enquanto os dois o seguiam.

_Pergunta indiscreta né irmãozinho? Esse é o tipo de coisa que só se diz em quatro paredes no anoitecer depois de um chá quente numa conversa á dois... _Mais uma provocação, aquele chinês não tinha limite o pobre do garoto não tinha argumentos e ele sabia que se dissesse algo Eriol revidaria com alguma coisa mais constrangedora ainda, entretanto, quem foi o energúmeno que contou sobre isso para ele, obviamente uma empregada, como Shaoran odiava aquelas arrumadeiras fofoqueiras, só que Sakura apesar de se envergonhar também pensou rápido tomando a frente grudando no braço do garoto, ela tentaria jogar o jogo do chinês sorridente.

_Como soube?_Questionou ela escondendo seu rubro por trás do sorriso, enquanto jovem mestre a mirava espantando "pronto! ela endoido".

_Ah eu já imaginava, Shaoran não deixa ninguém entrar no quarto dele depois das nove e ficar até depois das dez, ainda mais atrapalhando o trabalho dele. _Okay ele pegou ela de novo, com certeza ela não tinha noção daquilo, aquela pontada forte na boca do estomago veio tão rápido que por pouco não lhe causou arrepiou, tentou se concentra no jogo do Eriol, mas sua pessoa querida estava ao seu lado com seu braço enlaçado no seu aquilo era o mesmo sentimento de quando se declarou para Yukito ou talvez maior.

_Que mentira! sua irmã mesmo ia lá!_Jogou as palavras sem pensar, devia ter parado antes.

_Contra vontade dele, Sakura se quer perguntar se ele gosta somente da sua companhia se vire e pergunte olhando nesses olhos esverdeados que fez Beatrict se derreter!

_Eriol já chega!Que insistência nessa historia!_Ainda bem que o garoto interrompeu ela estava mais vermelha que um pimentão, não brincaria mais com Eriol ele era perigoso. _Nosso assunto é outro!_ Chegando ao quarto do garoto a menina e o chinês sentaram nas cadeiras frente à Shaoran e ele ficou de pé._Bom...Kinomoto deve se lembrar quando eu disse que ter falando a Li sobre o casamento teria suas conseqüências?_ela simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça_ Pois é, ainda que esse matrimônio seja só no papel e não tenha nosso consentimento para minha família ele é válido e real como qualquer outro.

_Então explicamos o que aconteceu de verdade!

_Acredite isso só pioraria nossa situação_ Retrucou_ Recorda também que te disse que eles odeiam meu avô? É um pouco mais do que isso, eles tem um certo medo de qualquer coisa que meu avô toque por certas razões!

_Como o contrato de vocês tem dedo dele, para os Li coisa boa não deve ser, provavelmente acreditariam que ele tramou isso antes de morrer e que Shaoran está só executando o plano, nisso te manteriam presa na casa por lá até descobrirem!_Explicou o chinês pela primeira vez sério naquele dia.

_É por isso que essa história do contrato entre seu avô e o meu deve ser guardado em sigilo. _Fez um pausa breve se sentando na cadeira_ Eriol não veio aqui para passeio, ele veio como uma espécie de mensageiro está aqui por que nos deram o veredicto de eu ter que te apresentar imediatamente aos anciões e o Líder até a semana que vem!

_Se é só isso, você me apresenta sem rodeios e pronto, não?

_Não é tão simples Kinomoto os Li são uma família bastante tradicional alguns costumes deles são de varias gerações passadas então eles exigem certas coisas de uma esposa...

_Ainda mais a esposa de um sucessor ao líder da família!_Shaoran fitou Eriol zangado aquilo não era necessário. _Se eles acharem que você não tem disciplina ou os predicados que uma devida esposa de um primeira linhagem tem que ter, vão te aprisionar lá até acreditarem que você adquiriu o preciso para conviver com seu esposo como uma Li. _Disse o rapaz fitando Shaoran que mirava o chão.

_Aprisionar? Como assim?

_Se chama reeducação matrimonial, quando a esposa apresenta não ter ou que perdeu a educação e respeito diante qualquer situação, ela fica em clausura entre as noivas de porte como empregada para reaprender com elas e a ser humilde. _ Explicou o garoto, aquilo não soou nem um pouquinho agradável aos ouvidos dela.

_E você também fica?

_A china é um pais preconceituoso, você ficaria longe do Shaoran pelo "bem" do casamento dizem eles!_Disse o rapaz fazendo aspas com os dedos raivoso.

_Mas isso não é justo! _Ela se levantou da cadeira e fitou o garoto com o olhar aflito.

_Não, não é, mas calma que temos nosso trunfo, primeiro você é japonesa e eles não te querem lá_ Seria uma ofensa mais nas circunstancias foi um alivio. _Isso quer dizer que se você me obedecer, vamos em um dia e voltamos no outro sem nenhum trauma aparente! Segundo como eu sou sujo na primeira linhagem na teoria não tenho que assumir nada, terceiro vamos fazer eles pensarem que foi tudo ao acaso.

_Finalmente a parte que eu estava esperando... Qual seu plano para embromar a velha?_Shaoran esperou Sakura se aquietar na cadeira novamente, para respirar fundo e colocar sua idéia no jogo.

_Vai ser simples, vamos usar aquele sentimento que ela não conhece, mas que justificaria nossa união!

_Paz?_Perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

_Não seu idiota, vamos inventar que estamos... _Que palavra difícil de sair da garganta, pigarreou algumas vezes sem jeito _ Apegados... _murmurou pensando se podia ser chamado daquele jeito.

_Esperai, vai usar o amor como desculpa?_Pelo tom, Eriol não havia gostado nada da idéia.

_Basicamente, se dissermos que fomos pegos pelo...

_Você endoido? Quais as chances dela acreditar que Shaoran Li o Rei do não me toque se apaixonou?_Gritou o primo zangado. _Se você quer mandar essa garota pro caos me avisa que você já fica aqui e ela vai comigo!

_Hey relaxa, se fingirmos ninguém vai encher a paciência como se meu avô a conhece ou não!

_Shaoran acorda! Eles NUNCA vão acreditar que você se apaixonou por uma colegial que mal sabe a diferença da dinastia Han para Sui!_Vociferava o rapaz, enquanto jovem mestre ia se irritando com os gritos.

_Quem liga para o que ela sabe ou não? Afinal não dizem que essa coisa não se controla?

_É amor Li, não é uma porcentagem na bolsa de valores, você nem sabe o que ele significa para chegar até lá e dizer que ama essa garota!

_Você faz parecer que eu tenho que provar!

_E não tem?

_Não além de palavras, eu vou chegar lá apresenta-la e inventar uma historia de como a conheci...

_Consegue elogia ela?_Interrompeu o garoto o fitando seriamente, Sakura somente observava quieta em seu canto.

_O que isso tem haver?_Contestou.

_Como o que tem haver? Se você ama alguém vê qualidades nela, me diga as que você vê?_Ele engasgou um pouco vendo a jovem o mirar calada.

_Eu vou improvisar quando estiver lá. _ Ele raramente elogiava alguém ainda mais sendo uma garota, pior estando na sua frente.

_Você não da conta essa é a verdade! Vai ferrar com essa idéia ridícula!_Shaoran permanecia na mesma posição para ele o plano não era falho, ele tinha uma certa idéia de como as coisas decorreriam e daria certo.

_Humm... Já que vai ser tudo fingido, você me diz o que você gosta e eu tento agir dessa maneira... Assim fica mais fácil. _O tom suave e calmo dela chegou a espantar os presentes, mas acalmaram eles também.

_Não é só esse o problema Sakura, vocês não tem conexão para dizer que se conheceram e se gostaram de repente, ele não saca nem um pouco desses assuntos de relacionamentos para dizer que te conquistou, na minha opinião esse plano é um fracasso!

_Sabe qual é seu problema Eriol você acha que eu preciso chegar lá e recitar poemas para ela pra provar que gosto dela de maneira física e mental, sendo que não tem nada haver com isso! Uma vez que bolamos uma conexão bem pensada encerramos o problema!_Explicou o garoto calmamente por incrível que parecesse o único alterado era o chinês.

_Podemos dizer que minha mãe trabalhava pra você, ela já foi secretaria em varias empresas então...

_Não pode, os Li tem acesso a todos os registros das empresas Li ainda que não mandem em nada lá, o contrato é o único caso aparte, meu avô fez de tudo para que ele ficasse em oculto. _Esse era um problema, Shaoran não saia e não ia a nenhum lugar que pudesse encontrar a menina, como poderiam se conhecer?

_Que tal, Sakura queria honrar o pai e se disfarçou de homem entrou na guerra e se encontrou com o general Li e assim se apaixonaram!_Curtiu o rapaz sem senso de humor.

_ Funcionaria... Se isso fosse um desenho animado!_Retrucou sarcasticamente.

_Eu gostei... _Murmurou a menina feliz.

_Já sei, você fugiu de casa depois que seu pai morreu e foi acusado de ter matado ele e ela era sua amiga de infância, por causa do seu tio tirando ela fugiu também e...

_Eriol sem tempo pra piadinhas. _Cortou o primo perdendo a paciência.

_Ora quem começou com as idéias patéticas foi você...

_Vocês dois poderiam parar, isso não ta levando a nada. _Interrompeu ela se ajeitando na cadeira.

_É mais ainda vão ter que explicar o porquê de se casarem tão cedo. _Essa historia estava ficando cada vez mais complicada de se resolver. A jovem raciocinou, ela era boa em criar historias de amor, no colégio suas redações eram sempre sobre romances impossíveis, fechou os olhos com as possíveis imagens e cenas da historia.

_Já sei!_Num pulo assustou os dois que estavam quietos, ela sorria convencida por ter sido ela quem teve a idéia. _Dizemos que sou amiga de umas das empregadas e qualquer uma delas podem confirmar se eles perguntarem, daí um dia elas pensaram que você estava viajando e me trouxe para mostrar a casa, você apareceu e eu sem saber do seu temperamento e que você era o dono por ser novo "aparentemente"_Ela usou aspas com os dedos ao ver que foi fuzilada com o olhar do garoto, ainda bem que ela levava tudo na esportiva_ Acabamos conversando e nos conhecendo o resto nem precisa força pra inventar!_ Eles fitaram um ao outro, enquanto ela estava animada, era até uma historia legal.

_Até que não é algo improvável de acontecer... _Disse o chinês_ Como justificaria o casamento?

_Ahh essa é fácil!_respondeu alargando o sorriso_ Shaoran trabalha demais e quase nunca nos víamos, eu posso ter ficado zangada então ele me propôs que morássemos juntos, minha mãe disse que só aceitava isso se ele se casasse comigo e como nós nos amávamos ele não pensou duas vezes e deu um jeito!_Ela fez uma pausa e fitou o garoto que pos a mão no queixo juntando as peças_ E então o que acha?

_Podemos subornar uma empregada de tempo aqui, é eu gostei ela vai engolir essa!

_Eu duvido! Eles não vão cair nessa.

_Vai sim, é nessa parte que você entra, como você vai primeiro e sua irmã já começou os boatos de que estou... Você sabe o que, você só vai confirmar e contar mais umas mentirinhas!_Se levantou e ficou de trás da mesa e frente a eles.

_Ahh...Tipo dizer que ela lhe faz companhia toda noite?_Shaoran fez uma risada falsa fitando o primo que já não estava tão tenso.

_Engraçadinho, só diga o necessário!_Voltou se para Sakura a olhando sério_ Pronto uma parte já está organizada, eu e Eriol vamos te ensinar nesse dias como se comportar, mandei Fujitaka chamar Yuga para vir hoje aqui te arrumar propriamente, até amanhã ela tem um Pienfu pra você!

_Um o que?

_É parecido com o kimono japonês, com algumas diferenças!_Explicou o garoto sorrindo marotamente.

_Você vai adorar ver o Shaoran vestido tradicionalmente com esses olhos...

_Eriol! Que falta de coerência! Como se ela ligasse pra isso... _

_Eu adoraria ver! Deve ficar muito fofo em um kimono!_ Eriol gargalhou grudando no pescoço do garoto, enquanto ela ficou do outro lado dele.

_Achei uma comparsa meu caro!

_Eu percebi!_Disse rendido confirmando com a cabeça, mas até que era divertido estava do lado das duas pessoas que mais gostava de ter como companhia. Sakura olhou para Eriol sorrindo e atrás dele comprovou o que ele havia dito na sala, um cinzeiro muito bonito de cristal estava em uma parte onde sobrava espaço entre os livros da estante, sem pensar muito se ia encrencar o rapaz resolveu tocar no assunto.

_Esperai...Eriol disse que você teve quatro namoradas então como não entendi desses assuntos de relacionamentos?_ O chinês já imaginando a reação do garoto quando ouviu aquilo se afastou.

_Sakura isso era para ficar entre nós!_Choramingou o rapaz sem graça.

_ E qual o problema?_ Na mente dela os homens gostavam de falar sobre namoros tanto quanto mulheres ainda mais se gabando.

_O problema é que não é da sua conta!_Contestou Shaoran já revoltado_ Pra que quer saber disso?

_Curiosidade, como você não entendi como conquistar uma garota como Eriol disse se você teve esse monte de namoradas?_Usou o mesmo tom que o garoto deixando a situação mais tensa.

_Não é como você pensa! Esse linguarudo exagerou quando denominou essas tais como namoradas sendo que...

_E eram o que para você?_Interrompeu indignada, não estava indo á um rumo agradável o jeito que ele falava.

_Nada! Elas só queriam dinheiro e eu informações não passou disso!_O modo frio como ele pronunciava só deixava ela mais zangada, o mundo fantasia de só se envolver com quem se ama dela não aceitava aquele tipo de ação.

_Como pode dizer isso? E se algumas delas tivesse sentimentos por você?_Enquanto o sorriso sarcástico formava no rosto dele as sobrancelhas dela se franzia cada vez mais.

_Sentimentos? Pra começar não servem de nada, só atrapalham e elas não são o tipo de garotas que vocês está pensando, o verbo gostar no dicionário delas só era seguido por comprar...

_Pra você todo mundo é assim não é? Corrompido pelo dinheiro, os sentimentos só contrariariam seus princípios quanto á isso, afinal ninguém troca eles por quantia nenhuma.

_Sentimentos não valem nada são um monte de bobagem que o humanos inventam, só os idiotas perdem tempo se preocupando com eles!_As palavras tocaram fundo a jovem que moveu o maxilar zangada, tinha tocado no ponto fraco dela, para ela nada era mais importante que preservar boas sensações, como o aconchego da família ou a amizades das amigas. Sem pensar muito no que ia fazer pegou o tal cinzeiro e jogou contra o chão sem tirar os olhos do garoto que agora a fuzilava incrédulo com toda raiva se estendendo pelo seu corpo.

_Você tem noção do que era isso?_Disse ele rangendo os dentes, ela o fitava com a mesma intensidade.

_Sakura você não devia ter feito isso! Ela não fez por mal Li..._tentou reverter a situação enquanto caminhava até a porta vendo que não estava surtindo efeito em nenhum dos dois.

_Eu fiz sim, sei quem te deu e o por que_Se aproximou bem perto dele sem medo_ Agora me diz o que está sentindo? Raiva? Você tomou minha casa e praticamente todas as minhas coisas, mas eu e minha família ainda estamos de cabeça erguida!

_Não compare as situações, vocês estão muito melhor morando aqui do que naquele muquifo!

_Pode ser o que for só que meu avô construiu ela telhado por telhado, vivemos nossas vidas muito bem e sabe por que não nos afetou quando saímos de lá? Não foi por causa de dinheiro ou por que moramos nessa mansão, mas por que os momento, as brigas, as horas de carinho, os ensinamento tudo ficou na gente já essas coisas compráveis foram embora mostrando que não são nada!_Ela respirou fundo e mirou o máximo que pode aqueles olhos verdes mais escuros que o de comum ainda raivosos formulando corretamente a pergunta_ Agora me diz Shaoran Li o que realmente te colocou de pé na época que ganhou esse cinzeiro e ainda te faz querer seguir em frente... É o dinheiro ou o sentimento?_Um silêncio estrondoso se formou naquele quarto escuro, engraçado era que nenhum deles pensava absolutamente em nada, ele voltou a fitar seu precioso cinzeiro estirado no chão já não tão zangado quanto antes... Por que o que ela dizia tinha tanto sentido? Que ironia.

_Quebrou meu cinzeiro só para dizer isso?_sem esperar uma respostas continuou_Saia daqui Kinomoto!_Ela não contestaria, também não queria ficar ali discutido ainda mais sabendo que o que ela disse fez efeito nele. Saiu dali e já na porta deu de cara com Wang e Eriol á mirando espantados, sem dar muita importância dirigiu-se á seu quarto e lá ficou praguejando o tempo, "como ele pode ser tão insensível".

_Está satisfeito língua de trapo?_O moreno juntava os pedaços quando viu Eriol entrando ao lado de Fujitaka.

_Não me culpe você que falou mal dos sentimentos dela!_Retrucou já rindo, ele imaginava que Shaoran estivesse uma pilha de nervos, mas lá estava ele normal simplesmente catando os pedaços do resto do cinzeiro essa garota tinha mesmo algo pra fazer isso e ainda sair ilesa.

_O sr. pode comprar outro, sei onde o Sr. Liang conseguiu esse..._Disse Wang sem ainda entender o que aconteceu Li sorriu de leve, não ia se desculpar, só que agora admitia que ela tinha razão, se via naquela lama levantando sozinho novamente e a ultima coisa que se lembrava era de que ganharia um cinzeiro que nem usaria.

_Está tudo bem, me conta algo novo?_Agora até o homem estava surpreso, ele não ligava? Viu o pequeno se vangloriar quando ganhou o objeto, era motivo de orgulho e agora não estava nem ai? Ele e Eriol se entreolharam boquiabertos espantados o chinês começou a gargalhar e antes de sair gritou "Eu amo essa garota!".

Quando anoiteceu a jovem entrou em um dilema levava o chá ou não? Já marcava nove horas, entretanto, depois do ocorrido ficou sem jeito e ainda sentida pelo modo frio como ele continuou agindo durante o jantar. Foi a refeição mais silenciosa que teve desde que a menina veio morar na casa, ninguém parecia ter nada a dizer, nem Lei que sempre fazia manha. Então pensou em uma solução, mandaria alguém levar ainda chovia só que agora mais escassa as trovoadas é que pareciam vir com gosto. Tomou coragem e seguiu caminho, mas chegando na escadaria lá estava o chinês mirando o grande retrato da família, fitando o avô... Sakura se perguntou se ele sentia falta se aproximou sutilmente sem querer assustá-lo e quando a viu lhe lançou um sorriso amarelo meio sem jeito.

_Relembrando velhos tempos?_Inicio uma conversa "Será que ele está zangado comigo?".

_Queria era esquecer... _murmurou se sentando na parte espaçosa da escadaria.

_Você nunca foi muito próximo do seu avô não é?_Ele mirou ela tristonho e rancoroso.

_Nem queria, minha família o odeia por um só motivo em comum... Só que eu... Odeio ele por meus próprios motivos. _A ultima frase saiu baixa como se falasse consigo mesmo e bateu três vezes no vago ao seu lado_ Sente-se aqui queria mesmo falar com você._ Ela obedeceu quieta e atenciosa._ Sei que deve estar zangada com o Li ainda, mas queria que entendesse o ponto dele antes de realmente o julgar..._Ela abaixou a cabeça deixando os cabelos tamparem um pouco seu rosto._ Sabe eu amo desenhos animados...Principalmente os filmes da Disney_Ele pensou um pouco enquanto ela ria baixo, que mudança repentina de assunto era aquela?_ Você gosta também?

_Sim... De alguns, apesar de não ser acostumada a ver TV. _Ele sorriu novamente antes de entristecer novamente.

_Já assistiu corcunda de notre dame?_Ela simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça_ Sempre pensei que a aquela historia fosse a que mais refletisse a vida do garotão...Um velho que se acha o tal tentando controlar a vida do pobre mantendo o preso dentro de um lugar grande...Mantendo o longe do mundo..._a morena estranhou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

_Como assim?_Para ela não avia conexão nenhuma entre o principal do filme e Shaoran.

_Sakura acho que você deve ter percebido que ele é mestiço, para os Li alguém de primeira linhagem isso é inadmissível...Todo mundo lá acredita que a mãe dele fez de propósito, ter um filho mestiço sabendo que ele só precisa se casar com um chinesa para limpar o sangue...

_O que não estou entendendo nada... Shaoran me disse algo que nos Li o primeiro é que manda, mas não entendo... _E não estava mesmo, ele sorriu de leve e recomeçou.

_É assim... Supondo que sua mãe tivesse dois filhos você nasceu primeiro então você é primeira linhagem a primogênita é você quem segue com a família, nesse caso você mandaria... Nos Li é a mesma coisa o velho era antecedente de primeira linhagem a mãe do Shaoran veio primeiro na teoria ela mandaria caso se casasse com um chinês, ao invés disso teve dois filho mestiços...Ele sabe explicar isso melhor...Só que por ser assim todo mundo lá o trata como se fosse um monstro... Um sangue sujo, um bastardo..._Ele fez uma longa pausa olhou para o nada da sala e continuou_ Ele tinha dois anos quando vi ele pela primeira vez, eu não me recordo direito, mas lembro da expressão neutra que ele olhava para todo mundo e daqueles olhos verdes quando ainda tinham brilho, ele não entendia nada não sabia falar chinês ainda...Lembro de dizer á meu pai que tinha achado ele fofo e dele responder dizendo "O filho do demônio também é"._Imitou enojado_ Eu rezei para que ele não voltasse por que eu ouvia todo mundo xingando, praguejando cheios de ódios contra uma criança que nem sabia ainda o sentido da vida, só que foi tudo em vão quando ele completou quatro anos meu avô mandou ele pra lá, no entanto, dessa vez sozinho...Foi a época mais traumatizante da minha vida _Respirou fundo enquanto a menina o fitava meio confusa_ A líder liberou todo tipo de maus tratos dizendo ser a favor da educação e proibiu que falassem japonês com ele já que não sabia chinês ainda... Eles o humilharam, colocaram animais agressivos no quarto dele, quando ele se atrasava não o alimentavam sendo que isso acontecia somente por os mais velhos estavam batendo nele e nas aulas de Artes Marciais ele era obrigado a lutar com garotos de treze anos... Ele apanhava até desmaiar e ser levado para o quarto sem qualquer cuidado... _Seus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas sem ainda sair dos olhos_ Ele ficou três meses lá da primeira vez da segunda ele tinha cinco e o inferno só aumentou era época de chuva e o lago sempre ficava alto nesse tempo, parecia ter dado idéias as perversidades daqueles miseráveis, eles o afogaram três vezes por desacato, talvez por isso ele sabia como te tirar da piscina tão calmamente..._A expressão incrédula e de pavor não permitia ela pronunciar nenhuma palavra_ Shaoran teve o azar de se parecer mais com o suposto pai, por causa de suas feições estrangeiras jogaram um produto químico nos olhos dele e aos seis anos já fez sua primeira cirurgia do contrario perderia a visão...Mas foi nessa segunda vez que ele acho que já cansado de tanto ser humilhado ele tentou fugir pulando o muro, entretanto, a chuva deixou tudo escorregadio e ele despencou de lá de cima..._Ele fazia demonstrações com a mão como se a cena estivesse na sua frente_ Ele lembro do sangue estirado na possa de água dele gritando de dor e chorando pela ultima vez enquanto os outros olhavam e diziam "bem feito", eu não agüentei quando vi que meu pai se aproximava para castiga-lo mais ainda, fiquei sobre ele levando os bofetões, acho que foi naquele momento que vimos que tínhamos algo em comum... Nenhum de nos dois queríamos ser um Li._Ele olhava para os lados cheio de raiva e começou a vociferava_ Eu contei, eu pedi, eu implorei, eu me ajoelhei para o velho não manda-lo novamente, mas ele se recusou disse que o aprendizado tem seus sacrifícios, ele via o neto chegar todo machucado e ainda sim não fazia nada!_Respirou fundo se acalmando_ Da terceira vez que ele foi já não era mais o Li neutro que aceitava tudo de cabeça baixa, ele falava chinês, japonês e inglês fluentemente e sabia sua posição e o por que te toda hostilidade...Você pode achar cruel da parte dele mais nas aulas de Artes Marciais lutou até colocar todos os adversários na maca como fizeram com ele, podia até apanhar, mas dessa vez ele batia sem piedade ele não abaixaria o olhar novamente...Ficamos amigos mais ou menos nessa época fugíamos para conversar e ficar um pouco livre dos Li, mesmo que quando voltávamos levávamos "A" sova deles em uma dessas vezes fizemos um pacto...

_.:Flash back:._

_**_**__O caminho está livre, devia aproveitar e se mandar!_o chinês estava sentado em cima de parapeito da ponte._

__Fugir é pros covardes Eriol!E se é assim por que você não vai?_Respondeu o mais novo sentado no chão mirando o céu._

__Pela minha mãe, se eu fujo ela sofre no meu lugar sabe disso! Mas você? Não tem nada que te prende..._

__Não vou dar o gostinho de que eles estavam certos, eu não vou ser um fracassado._O mais velho desceu da ponto indignado._

__Shaoran não tem haver com isso... Vai ficar nesse inferno simplesmente por ego?_

__Ego? Acha que to agüentando tudo isso por ego? É meu fardo_O menino se levantou com a roupa surrada e tirou a poeira do Qipao_ Desde que eu me lembro tenho carregado isso comigo como se eu tivesse sido marcado, mas acho que essa é a razão do por que eu nasci_Ele voltou se para o rio pensativo_ eu sei que esse é um caminho individual onde mesmo eu não sabendo por que estão me tratando como um delinqüente sendo que eu não fiz nada de errado continuam com a mesma atitude... Mas eu estou disposto a carregar esse fardo e toda a vergonha da primeira linhagem do meu avô..._

__Está me dizendo que faz isso só por que acha que tem que fazer?_

__Você não entendeu nada não é? Eu posso não ter escolhido esse fardo, só que escolhi carregar e superar...Ele faz parte de mim, assim como você carrega o fardo de fazer de tudo pra ser o próximo líder mesmo não querendo..._O chinês fechou a cara ficando do lado dele._

__Eu não vou conseguir você sabe disso..._

__Para com isso Eriol, você está sendo covarde demais por desistir sem nem ao menos tentar!_

__Olha pra mim! Eu não sou como eles não tenho aquela coisa ruim no corpo, meu pai vive dizendo que minha irmã é mais Li do que eu!_Ele fez um pausa deixando o silêncio fazer algum sentido e continuar_É por isso que você tem que ser o líder..._O mais novo fitou o primo com desdém._

__Quer que eu carregue seu fardo também?_

__Ninguém pode ser melhor do que você Shaoran!E você tem coragem pra bater de frente com os anciões eu não...Eu não nasci pra isso..._O garoto observou o primo vendo que ele não tinha mesmo a aura ruim dos Li pra ser o líder deles, não devia durar dois anos lá._

_.:fim do flash back:._

_Naquele dia prometemos um ao outro que não importava quem fosse o líder um iria apoiar o outro, um seria o braço direito do outro... Ele só voltou a ficar mais manso somente quando Lei nasceu, estava tão feliz por ter ganhado um irmão. _Eriol levantou novamente ficando de frente para o retrato do avô_ Sempre que via aquele filme me lembrava dele o velho que o fez desconfiar do mundo e isolou ele de tudo que era bom _"salvo preso entre peitoris de pedra e o carrilhão aqui dentro a alegria some, toda sua vida ele viveu na solidão, não ter liberdade o consome"_... _Cantarolou baixinho mudando o sujeito da música, Sakura já não segurava as lágrimas nem ele_É por isso que eu o odeio ele mandou o Li sabendo dessas do que fariam sete vezes, ele não fez nada, só assistiu e dificultou as coisas pro Li...E o pior é que Shaoran o admira e até tem algumas manias dele como dizer "Isso já não é da sua conta" Liang dizia isso o tempo inteiro e me rói por dentro pensar que eles estão ficando iguais...Então você imagina minha alegria quando Meiling disse que ele estava apaixonado?

_Você gosta muito dele não é?_Perguntou debilmente limpando o rosto.

_Apesar de tudo indicar pra eu odiá-lo como meu pai não ser o sucessor por que ele nasceu eu gosto sim... E eu queria muito que ele fosse o líder da família, mas isso já não é possível já que ele se casou com um japonesa_Tocou as mãos da menina sorrindo_ E acho que fez a escolha certa..._Ela voltou o sorriso sem jeito não é como se fosse pra valer._Eu te contei tudo isso por que não quero que fique zangada com ele por causa dessa historia de sentimentos, ele não conheceu os melhores para dizer que são boa coisa e também pra você ter uma noção da onde está indo, tem que ser obediente do contrario não tenha duvida que vão pegar pesado com você também...Ah e isso fica entre nós dessa vez..._A conversa terminou assim ela ficou sem graça de pergunta qualquer coisa que fosse depois de tudo que ele contou, mas uma coisa ela tinha que fazer depois daquilo... Pedir desculpas ao garoto não havia pensando no ponto de vista dele, só que agora sua curiosidade só aumentara ela queria saber mais conhecer mais sobre o Jovem Mestre, entretanto, ouvindo da boca dele, ela gostaria que ele se abrisse quanto a essas historia com ela, veria ele de outra forma.

No dia seguinte depois do colégio foi abordada por uma chinesa alta e com olhar antipático, supôs que essa seria a tal Yuga, ela mexia no rosto da garota nos cabelos e até no corpo.

_Bom algumas feições chinesas ela possui, no entanto...

_Yuga quero que você só arrume ela não preciso de um diagnostico!_Falou o jovem grosseiramente sentado no sofá assistindo a outra tirar as medidas com um sorriso sem graça.

_Evidentemente, inclusive eu te preparei um novo pienfu que combinara certinho com o que vou fazer para ela...

_Yuga já te disse que não pago mais por bajulação!_Ele não estava nem um pouco afim de papo, mas Sakura teve que rir.

_Não seja mal educado... _Ele mirou o nada com desdém coçando a sobrancelha.

_Eu não estou falando com você._Voltou a rir do jeito infantil dele.

Depois daquilo a mulher levou Sakura até seu quarto e lhe colocou uma roupa tradicional improvisada, para se acostumar quando trouxesse a dela já pronto por ordens do jovem mestre. Ajeitou o cabelo da morena para o lado prendendo com um presilha o que não agradou muito ela que gostava da franja e a vestiu primeiro com uma saia vermelha que ia até os tornozelos depois por cima uma túnica preta indo até os joelhos, que era amarrada na altura das cinturas com uma cordinha dourada comprida, as mangas longas bordadas na ponta com detalhes vermelhos e ao longo do meio da túnica também tinham um tecido amarrado na cintura como um cinto segurando esse enfeite com o mesmo bordado das mangas. Desceu as escadas com a ajuda da chinesa toda desajeitada enquanto os presentes a admiravam vestida tradicionalmente.

_Este era o que eu tinha, evidentemente ficou um pouco grande e ela combina mais com cores vivas por isso é só um improviso!_Explicou a mulher encontrando o olhar pensativo do moreno.

_Tudo bem!

_Eu vou ter que ficar com isso até que horas?_A menina sem jeito segurava no corrimão da escada se equilibrando, era roupa de mais e estava morrendo de medo de pisar das cordinhas.

_Eriol ajude ela á ir para sala de musica vamos ensinar algumas coisas... _O chinês foi na frente sem dar ouvidos.

_A esposa é sua se vira!

_Verme..._Se aproximou da menina sem jeito, agora teria que falar com ela_Tente andar como se fosse um kimono normal, levante um pouco a saia se estiver difícil _A o contrario da vestimenta japonese o Pien fu era um tanto mais larga e pelo tamanho exagerado não seria tão fácil sem tropeçar.

_Está bem..._Ela sorriu timidamente vendo ele morder o canto da boca sem jeito e seguiu o garoto até a sala do piano, que por acaso era mais espaçosa do que ela imaginava.

Por duas horas lá estavam os dois sentados sobre as pernas de cabeça erguidas, os pés da menina já se encontraram dormente e a regra era não conversar, mas chegou um momento que não agüentou.

_Afinal de contas pra que isso?

_Calada, lá eles fazem as gente ficar muito mais...

_Suas pernas não estão doendo? As minhas já nem bombeiam mais sangue eu acho!_O garoto sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia o que deixou ela mais aliviada.

_Que exagerada! Fique quieta, quando Eriol achar que está bom ele avisa. _O chinês curiava pela porta esperando eles fazerem as pazes, por isso aquele tempo todo nem era necessário.

_Sei...Essa tortura não tem haver com o incidente de ontem?

_Incidente? Incidente é quando é sem querer, você fez aquilo de propósito!

_Está bem, me desculpe, eu exagerei quebrando seu cinzeiro... Mas nem sei por que você quer esse objeto, nem usa... _Cada um olhou para um lado buscando assunto.

_Isso não é da sua conta...

_Por que você simplesmente não pode me contar as coisas?

_Por que simplesmente não te interessa!_retrucou fitando ela.

_É claro que interessa do contrário eu não estaria perguntando!_contradisse encarando o garoto.

_Sabe aquele termo "eu sou um livro aberto", pois é eu sou o reverso, sou um livro fechado!

_E o que eu tenho que fazer pra você me deixar ler livremente?_Ele sorriu largamente e levemente corado, como ela era impertinente, mas pensou rápido em uma resposta.

_Um motivo... Não um motivo qualquer, só que um motivo bem convincente e lógico!_Disse fitando aqueles olhos âmbares curiosos sobre ele.

_Okay..._ela fez uma pausa voltando a postura assim como ele só que mirando ele de lado._ Eu já te convenci mesmo que sentimentos são importantes...

_Quem disse isso?

_Hora não se faça de bobo você sabe que...

_Não, não, não eu não disse nada sobre você estar certar...

_Não disse, mas pelo jeito...

_Que jeito? Você está delirando...

Ao longe dali duas pessoas assistiam a cena alegres e rindo da discussão amistosa entre os dois, tinham feito as pazes e agora já se viam com mais ternura. O chinês mais feliz que os presentes imaginando que talvez fingir estar apaixonado não fosse realmente um problema para o primo, na verdade na mente dele nenhum dos dois se quer precisavam fingir.

* * *

><p>ficou um capitulo enorme e acreditem ou nao ficou faltando coisas. Enfim esse gosto do Eriol por desenho, na minha historia original ele é bem mais fanatico entao eu coloquei mais como um hobby pra nao fugir do contexto entre outros motivos. Mas ta ai tenso nao é, mas é so metade da historia.<p>

vejo vcs no proximo bjuss =*

e agradeço aos reviews


	9. O inicio do ódio

Agradeço de coração aos reviews e fico feliz que estejam gostando, explicações a parte no final.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9<p>

O inicio do ódio

Às vezes parece que quando queremos sol começa a chover e quanto mais desejamos chuva o sol irradia na mesma proporção que ansiamos o tempo molhado, mas essa não seria a questão o calor não era o problema e sim a quantidade de roupa que a menina usava, pediu por chuva, entretanto, o sol veio com força naquela tarde, algumas alfinetadas ali outros apertões pela cintura, esse seria seu Pien-fu tradicional, ainda que gostasse da cor suava por causa da temperatura e para piorar Yuga parecia tentar vestir uma roupa que não era bem o tamanho dela.

_Minha franja tem mesmo que ficar de lado?_Perguntou para a chinesa que se preparava para o próximo discurso sobre a tradição do seu país.

_Mais é claro! As noivas mais privilegiadas da china antiga usavam um penteado assim... É obvio que elas tinham os cabelos compridos e negros como a noite, só que quanto á isso eu não posso fazer nada!_Explicou com indiferença apertando mais a cordinha agora vermelha.

_Que falta de senso de estilo próprio... _murmurou afrouxando enquanto a outra apertava mais.

_ sтª Li quer fazer o favor de não mexer!_A menina se afastou se aproximando da sua cama.

_É Sakura! E se você apertar mais eu não respiro!_A mulher se deu por vencida e sossegou na cadeira ao lado da prateleira.

_Minha cara se você se casou mesmo com um Li esqueça seu sobrenome e nome, por que para eles não vale de nada além do "Li"... _Ela somente se sentou na cama observando a vestimenta que não era tão extravagante quanto pensava enquanto estava pondo-a.

_Engraçado como nunca ouço algo bom relacionado á eles... _Desinteressada a chinesa arrumou suas coisas levando consigo, seu trabalho já estava pronto.

_Venha, vamos lá para baixo ver se o jovem mestre aprova. _ Ela se levantou nem com tanta dificuldade quanto o outro e caminhou seguindo a mulher em passos curtos.

_Qual o horário do seu voou amanhã?_Eriol parou de brincar com o pequeno voltando sua atenção ao jovem mestre que discutia com Wang sobre a agenda.

_Oito e meia, por quê?_Sem dar muito moral ao primo continuou escrevendo na caderneta.

_Concluindo algumas coisas aqui, por falar nisso quero que você...

_Sr. Li já terminei os ajustes!_Foi interrompido pela voz da contratada que ainda descia a escadaria auxiliando a menina que por enquanto se adaptava a roupa, os que estavam presentes curiosos não esperaram a moça chegar até a sala de estar para vê-la e a japonesa tinha ficado melhor do que muitos imaginavam.

Diferente do último pien-fu esse possuía cores mais vivas, a túnica não era uma cor negra, as peças haviam aumentado, por baixo uma espécie de vestido branco longo que ia até o chão com mangas longas que ultrapassavam o comprimento dos braços da dela, por cima desta outra túnica de cor turquesa vibrante chegando aos joelhos com as mangas longas, entretanto, com um tamanho pouco diferencial o suficiente para a primeira peça dar seu toque de elegância.

Por cima dessas mais uma vestimenta só que esta ao contrário das outras não possuía mangas compridas, o tom lilás parecia dar delicadeza a toda roupa, as golas rosadas com flores bordadas de um branco perola em algumas partes dela combinavam com as mesmas flores da pequena manga que a peça formava, essa última túnica se estendia pouco além da cintura no qual na ponta uma curta parte de um tecido vermelho juntado ao original como a gola também possuía tais flores bordadas em pequena proporção.

Por fim algo da mesma cor que a segunda vestimenta quase idêntico ao _obi_(aquela cinta em volta do kimono), porém, somente amarrado por uma cordinha vermelha. Yuga tinha acertado nas cores, Sakura soltava um ar de delicadeza e ternura naquela roupa tradicional o enfeite prendido nos cabelos amarrados de duas lindas flores de cor rosa bebê junto á um pequeno detalhe que balançava só aumentava o encanto da garota que já não possuía a pele tão branca por conta do constrangimento do presentes boquiabertos perante ela. Os lábios rosados, a pele clara, os cabelos castanhos, os olhos âmbares e o corpo suave pareciam fazer conexão com a vestimenta como se os contrastes dela com as das peças formassem uma total harmonia e por que dizer que não?

_Vocês iam se separar quando mesmo?_Questionou o chinês depois de uma espiada rápida no primo que estava estático voltando logo depois sua vista para a jovem que sorriu sem graça abaixando o rosto. Shaoran fitou Eriol zangado deixando o mistério á solta, foi pela piada ou por ciúmes._Agora senti firmeza! Linda desse jeito ninguém vai duvidar que você cativou o iceberg aqui!_Abraçou o garoto que empurrou o rapaz sem graça.

_ sтª Kinomoto está encantadora. _Elogiou Fujitaka sorrindo marotamente.

_Obrigada... _murmurou ela devolvendo o sorriso.

_sua vez... _Sussurrou o mais velho no ouvido do jovem mestre provocando que por pouco não levou um soco do garoto.

_Quando sou eu você se zanga não é?_Disse Shaoran vendo Eriol gargalhar.

_Você não sabe zoar, quando resolve sempre pega pesado!_Reclamou o outro.

_Não interessa, continua com isso que voltamos ao nível o Eriol namora uma meretriz!_Retrucou se aproximando da menina e Yuga._Vá com Fujitaka ele vai te pagar, Kinomoto você pode ir para sala pra terminar os ensinamentos ainda...

_Ela não é isso!_Pelo visto ele tinha tocado na ferida do primo, o jovem esperou Wang acompanhar a mulher antes de começar uma discussão com o rapaz.

_Concubina então? Não consigo dar outro significado mais sofisticado a ela._Respondeu com um sorriso maldoso.

_De quem estão falando?_Ela segurou no ombro dele para andar corretamente até á sala.

_Da minha noiva na china!_Se sentaram no sofá agora o chinês de frente para o jovem mestre que sorria largo.

_Você tem uma noiva?_O jeito inocente dele se quer captou a aura negra entre os dois.

_Uma ova! Do que depender dos Li ela não vai ser nem inimiga.

_Por que, ser chinesa não basta?

_Diz pra ela o porquê Eriol, você gosta tanto de fofocar sobre namoradas!_O rapaz fitou o primo furioso e abaixou o rosto tristonho.

_Mizuki não nasceu nem cresceu em um lugar adequado, isso é inadmissível para nossa família quando o assunto é casamento...

_Eu bem que avisei quando á conheceu, mas preferiu ir adiante com essa súcubo...

_Pára! Sabe que gosto dela pra que insultar? Mizuki não é nada disso!_Pediu irritado. _Okay parei, somente por que eu preciso que você ligue pra ela!_Entregou seu celular para o chinês que arqueou a sobrancelha estranhando primeiro ele a ofende e agora quer algo dela.

_Pra que?

_Por que alguém precisa ajudar a Kinomoto se vestir quando chegarmos e se o boato rodou Hong Kong não vai dá pra confiar em ninguém a esse ponto. _Explicou sério.

_Shaoran o plano é fingir que somos casados de verdade não é?_Perguntou o encarando.

_Exatamente!

_Então quer parar de me chamar de Kinomoto!_Rosnou zangada fazendo um bico.

_Pior que ela tem razão... _O garoto coçou a nuca repensando se fazia lógica ou não mirando o chão.

_Eu sei, mas no momento não estamos lá. _Desconversou.

_Não se trata disso...

_Nosso assunto é outro!_Desconversou novamente. _Ligue para á súcu... _O olhar fuzilador do chinês fez Shaoran parar e sorrir falsamente _Sua parceira e peça ela para me encontrar no aeroporto de Hong Kong ás duas e meia por ai!

_Hehe ela te odeia também viu?

_Ohhh como se eu me importasse com o que concubinas sentem por mim _Disse em um tom debochador, deixando Eriol mais zangado.

_Esperai você disse aeroporto? Vamos de avião?_Perguntou a jovem estranhamente assustada.

_Mais é claro! Pensou o que? Que fossemos nadando?_Respondeu o garoto indignado com a questão, ela abordou ele com uma expressão de medo.

_Shaoran eu nunca viajei em um avião antes, eu tenho pavor de alturas, não tem outro jeito de ir pra lá sem ser voando?

_Não um tão rápido, não precisa ficar assim que o voou não dura muito.

_Ah eu não posso ir! Nem tenho passaporte!_ Falou aliviada.

_Eu sei, mandei fazer o seu semana passada. _Retrucou mexendo em uns papeis até achar o documento e mostra á ela.

_Fez sem minha permissão?

_Não tem de que!_Guardou novamente franzindo as sobrancelhas desgostoso com o tom dela.

_Posso levar minha mãe?_Choramingou se aproximando tentando fazer uma cara de dó para convencê-lo.

_Não!Ehrnn.._Ela estava mesmo bonita vestida daquele jeito, podia até não ter convencido o garoto, mas conseguiu deixa-lo bem rubro ficando tão perto, ele engoliu seco e respirou fundo._ Já está tudo pronto, por isso não invente condições esse medo seu passa logo.

_Mas...Mas...

_Fim de papo!_Virou-se para o primo que já estava um tempo no telefone_ Eriol termina essa ligação, é para fazer um simples pedido não jogar seu charme barato de pescador pra conquistá-la... Até por que é só pagar!_Sorriu dando o troco, entretanto, levou um beliscão no braço da menina.

_Temos que voltar ao assunto sentimentos não tem preço?_Passou a mão sobre a parte agredida fitando a menina de lado.

_Depende... O que pretende quebrar dessa vez?

_Você é uma pessoa muito cruel sabia?_Eles riram um do outro, por enquanto era o momento de alegria, calma e paz totalmente diferente do que os esperavam.

No dia seguinte o chinês voltou para casa com a idéia do que precisava dizer para que todos lá pensassem que sua irmã tinha razão, havia dado todas as informações necessárias para a jovem ir treinando o que não era difícil na mente dela. Apesar dos insistentes pedidos para que ela levasse mais a sério, Sakura simplesmente não havia captado o sentido em nenhuma das regras.

_Acho que mamãe ficou chateada por não ter levado ela, sempre viajamos juntas!_Dizia ela caminhando até os assentos.

_Pelo amor de Deus não vamos falar sobre isso pela milésima vez. _Pediu após chegar até a poltrona. _Quer ir do lado da janela?

_Nem pensar, dizem que a primeira coisa que quebra no avião quando cai é a janela!

_Claro com toda explosão e a queda de quase dez mil pés de altura a janela se torna o incidente mais fatal!_Ironizou se sentando no qual ela o mirava apavorada, será que ele não podia ter guardado esse comentário pra si?

_Obrigado isso ajudou muito. _Ajeitou zangada no assento enquanto ele sorria "Que medrosa", só que não era nem o começo, quando o avião decolou ela respirava como se faltasse ar apertou o encosto dos braços com força para esquecer o medo, no entanto, nada estava dando certo viu seu companheiro de bordo se recostar e tentar dormir como ele podia estar tão calmo?

_Shaoran posso segurar sua mão?_Ele recolheu a mão no mesmo momento.

_Pra que?_Perguntou com espanto.

_Por que eu to com medo, vovô sempre dizia que segurar a mão de pessoas que não tem transmite a ter coragem!

_Ele era o que? Psicólogo de gente depressiva?

_Um homem sábio!_Puxou a mão dele até o encosto sem esperar aceitação.

_Se eu soubesse que ia dar essas frescuras tinha te colocado na classe econômica._Murmurou virando o rosto novamente tentando dormir.

_Se você tivesse trazido minha mãe não teria que estar aturando minhas frescuras o que a propósito não é frescura!_Ele apenas fungou se retrucasse na certa ela encontraria um motivo para discutir, mas segurar sua mão não era o suficiente para esquecer a paranóia de estar a km do chão, precisava se distrair. _Você ainda não me disse a causa da sua família odiar o seu avô..._Ele voltou a vista para ela descrençado.

_Não vai me deixar dormi não é?

_Não, preciso conversar para não pensar que estou em um avião!

_Então pra que segurar minha mão?

_Apoio moral._Retrucou séria fazendo ele sorrir largo "Que bela saída" pensou._ E aí qual o motivo desse ódio?_Repetiu a pergunta para não fugir do assunto.

_Já disse que não é da sua conta.

_Como não? Estou totalmente envolvida nisso, se eles descobrirem não vai ser por que eles não gostam do seu avô? E quem vai se dar mal não vai ser eu? Então acredito que é da minha conta sim!_Retrucou.

_Está bem, me convenceu é um bom argumento...

_Mas me explica desde a parte do primeiro que ainda não entendi como funciona!_Interrompeu ele, Shaoran raciocinou um pouco em como começaria essa historia.

_Já ouviu falar de árvore genealógica?

_Acho que já, não é aqueles quadrinhos que a gente da o nome dos nossos parentes e vai descendo conforme os filhos que eles vão tendo?

_É quase isso, digamos que é um histórico dos nossos ancestrais os Li seguem por ela e se orgulham muito por sua extensão, eles possuem uma com mais de quarenta gerações claro que no inicio não era bem assim, á meados que antigamente os primeiros Li simplesmente faziam um registro em uma madeira colocando ela dentro de casa, ou algo do tipo como enfeite, enfim logo virou uma árvore genealógica e foi preciso começar a isola-la_ Ele pegou um bloco que guardava no bolso do paletó junto a uma caneta desenhando nela. _Veja é assim que funciona, vêem o primeiro casal, abaixo seus descendentes, caso eles tenham dois filhos o primeiro segue a raiz principal dos Li enquanto a família do segundo se torna uma nervura com o tempo.

_Seiii, Eriol é da segunda família então?

_Não ele é segunda linhagem, preste atenção se por qualquer motivo esse primogênito separa ou fica viúvo e se casa novamente a nova esposa dele fica sendo segunda linhagem foi o caso do pai do Eriol que é filho do meu avô. _Refez o desenho mostrando como seria. _Na teoria dos Li um filho de segunda linhagem só vai valer mais que um bisneto de primeira por que ao invés da segunda esposa seguir o mesmo nível da primeira ela desce um degrau ficando no mesmo patamar que o primogênito da primeira linhagem, e como a preferência são os primeiros o filho da segunda esposa acaba não tendo o mesmo valor que o primeiro neto.

_Humm... Por isso você disse que para eles o primeiro manda.

_Sim, daí aconteceu o seguinte... Ocorreu uma crise financeira pouco antes meu avô completar dezesseis anos e os Li nunca foram bons com números, o Japão já tinha uma certa fama de inteligentes quanto a esse ponto com a intenção de que ele aprendesse a ter habilidades para com os negócios meu bisa mandou ele para se formar em uma faculdade de economia na época...

_O odeiam por ter ficado?_interrompeu curiosa.

_Não me interrompa e não, não foi só por isso, enquanto eles achavam que ele somente estudava meu avô construiu as empresas Li escondido e como se não bastasse abandonou o compromisso de se casar com sua noiva de porte escolhida pelos anciões para se casar com a filha de um agricultor chamada Yu, claro ele fez isso somente quando viu que tinha uma estabilidade financeira, entretanto, causou bastante ira na família que chegaram à expulsa-lo de lá. _Fez uma pausa escolhendo melhor as palavras e logo continuou_ Em três anos vivendo no Japão Yu teve uma filha, o problema foi que cinco anos depois minha avó adoeceu do nada e faleceu. _ Fez outra pausa curta. _Logo os Li viram a besteira que fizeram primeiro por que as empresas estavam expandindo, segundo por Liang ser filho único. Quando souberam da morte dela meu bisa praticamente implorou que ele voltasse e assumisse a liderança, afinal a mãe dele estava velha demais para ter um filho ainda que não seria a mesma coisa. Ele aceitou só que teria um preço para os dois lados para os Li por que Liang não perderia tempo ficando na china para ele por que teria que se casar com uma noiva de porte, como se não pudesse piorar a mesma que ele abandonou... Só que meu avô se casou e voltou para o Japão deixando ela na china isso a enfureceu mais ainda, nisso infernizava a vida da minha geradora quando tinha que ir para lá, por vingança ou sei lá o motivo Yelan se envolveu com uns gringos e o resultado foi eu e Lei, a questão é que... O filho da Yang ia assumir se eu não tivesse nascido no mesmo mês em que ele ia s aceito como líder e por conta disso ela acha que tudo foi planejado pelo meu avô já que eu sou herdeiro dele, enfim Yang é a pior é ela que coloca todos contra Liang por causa do que ele fez e vai ser ela que vai dificultar as coisas pra gente._Concluiu dando um longo suspiro.

_Humm...Ela deve ter ficado muito magoada..._Murmurou para si mesma.

_É deve ser.

_Sabe o que o meu vovô diria? Que devíamos tratá-la com carinho, amor e ternura para amolecer o coração dela!_Disse debilmente.

_Hey é uma boa idéia, talvez devêssemos chegar lá a chamando de vovó, dar um grande abraço nela, dizer palavras doces e mencionar o quanto amamos ela!_Ironizou no mesmo tom.

_Você faz parecer ridículo...

_É mais do que isso, mas se serve de consolação daria certo com um cachorro!

_Eu ainda acho que usar esse método é melhor do que ficar contando mentiras_ Ela pensou direito já tendo outra pergunta em mente._ Só não entendi o seguinte, se eles odeiam seu avô e você por que Eriol disse que as noivas de lá treinam para serem perfeitas pra você como a Meiling?

_Por dois motivos, primeiro por que eles incentivam o casamento entre os próprios Li dizem que a árvore genealógica se unifica, segundo por que no meu caso para ela é melhor eu me casar com alguém que seja submisso as idéias da velha do que com qualquer uma com opiniões já formadas, afinal eles sabem que mesmo eu assumindo não vou ficar na china, só que alguém tem que ficar, no caso seria minha esposa._Se recostou dando fim a conversa Sakura não conseguia parar de pensar na historia do velho Liang, se ele tivesse amado sua segunda esposa será que as coisas não seriam diferentes nos dias de hoje?

_E você diz que sentimentos não são importantes olha só o que a falta deles fez a sua família... _Murmurou.

_Eu é que não vou discutir sobre isso com você dentro de um avião. _Respondeu sorrindo.

_Por que não?

_Vai que você decide quebrar a porta da saída em pleno ar, prefiro não arriscar!

_Pelo visto vai me atazanar com isso pelo resto da vida não é?

_Pode ter certeza que sim. _Recostou novamente fechando os olhos ela não perturbaria mais ele, nem estava com tanto medo mais, ficou o resto da viajem observando aquele povo cheio de grife fitando ela quase dizendo "como uma garota dessas pagou primeira classe?" Só que ela não estava nem ai, laçou um sorriso e aproveitou para descansar um pouco também.

_Kinomoto acorda! Nos chegamos_ Deu um leve empurrão no ombro dela que despertou meio zonza, sem falar nada ela levantou coçando os olhos e apenas seguiu o garoto. Andando por aquele aeroporto ela não entendia bulhufas de nada, ninguém parecia falar o idioma dela o garoto serpenteava por aquelas pessoas puxando a menina pelo braço indo até o andar de baixo em um ambiente menos cheio, sentado a uma cadeira de uma lanchonete lá estava Fujitaka saboreando uma _Chow Mein _(noodles).

_Como ele chegou aqui?

_Veio no voou antes do nosso para ajeitar as coisas_ Respondeu_ Pegou tudo?

_Sim Sr. _Ele limpou os cantos da boca pegando uma mala do lado da cadeira e uma caixa mediana_ Aqui está sua vestimenta!

_Okay_ Sentou se na cadeira acenando para que a menina fizesse à mesma coisa_ Temos que esperar o ar da graça da sтª meretriz!

_Hoe lembre-se que jurou ao Eriol não xingá-la.

_To sabendo... Mas fica esperta que ela não é a santinha que o bobão descreveu!_Ele fez um sinal á moça que trabalhava no local e pronunciou alguma frase em chinês, para Sakura era engraçado o ver falar outro idioma parecia até outra pessoa, seus olhos logo a levaram para prestar atenção no ambiente, apesar de ser somente o aeroporto era um lugar bastante elegante.

Uma moça ao longe lhe tomou completa atenção, obviamente era alguém notável em qualquer local e a jovem não se tornava a única que apreciava a presença dela, por onde passava tal mulher parecia jogar um encanto sobre as pessoas forçando-as a admirarem ela. Os cabelos peculiarmente ruivos soltos balançavam junto à velocidade dos passos dela longos daquele jeito só dava mais graça ao modo formoso que caminhava, os lábios bem desenhados e com uma cor tão natural quanto a dos cabelos. Ela não usava roupas normais, invés disso vestia um vestido Qipao branco com a estampa de um dragão azul combinando com as bordas, este chegava aos joelhos e uma abertura do lado direito da perna indo até o inicio das coxas. Certamente era uma mulher de dar inveja em muitas, mas Sakura não esperava que tal chegasse tão próxima dela e lhe lançasse o mesmo olhar observador e logo mudou a expressão para enojada ao fitar o garoto sentado a mesa.

_Quero que saiba que se não fosse por Eriol não estaria aqui!_Mencionou ela com uma voz suave deixando a menina mais maravilhada "além de tudo tinha uma voz tão doce" pensava sorrindo.

_Como se eu fizesse questão de ter á presença de uma...

_AHH!_Interrompeu ele quando viu a ofensa vindo a seguir_ Você prometeu lembra?_Ela se levantou depois de mirar o jovem com desdém e voltar à vista sorrindo para a moça alta a sua frente_ Sou Sakura! Então você que é a noiva do Eriol?

_Kinomoto cala a boca!_Ele puxou o braço dela abaixando a ao seu nível_ Lembra que os Li não sabem e se descobrem...

_Ohh entendi... Desculpa não falo mais nisso _Disse sem graça à ruiva que sorriu.

_Escuta não temos muito tempo arruma ela, enquanto eu me apronto precisar de algo Wang vai ficar aqui é só vim e falar com... _Antes de se retirar carregando o pacote voltou se para a jovem_ Ahh e evite contatos com essa ai Kinomoto!_E nisso se distanciou sem dar ouvidos á resposta da ruiva.

_Odeio ele... _Murmurou caminhando Sakura somente sorriu de lado.

_Ele exagera às vezes... Só que é um bom menino!_ A moça a fitou com desdém e simplesmente andou até um vestiário feminino junto à garota.

Ao abrir o embrulho em que se encontrava a vestimenta tocou cada tecido com um olhar maravilhado observando cada detalhe como uma jóia preciosa, estranho por que pra á menina não passava de uma roupa tradicional qualquer.

_É bonito não é?_Quis a jovem interagir com a chinesa que ainda estava fascinada com as peças.

_Não é só bonito, veja essas cores, os detalhes... Todos formam uma combinação única! Raramente alguém consegue fazer tão bem uso das cores quanto nesse Pien-fu!_Ela girou ficando de frente para Sakura que fingia entender o que Mizuki dizia. _ O fedelho não deve ter poupado dinheiro quando mandou fazer..._ A mulher fez um gesto com a mão para a menina se despir, no qual logo obedeceu e vestiu a primeira túnica. _ Aceitou ser uma Li mesmo sendo japonesa... Escolha corajosa ou estúpida... _sussurrou a moça o suficiente para a jovem ouvir.

_Não é bem por ai, mas pelo que todo mundo diz não vai ser nada fácil._Respondeu neutramente.

_A líder, o filho e a neta são os piores, não se meta com eles que lhe garanto quase cinqüenta por cento de chance de sair viva de lá_ Ajeitou a segunda turquesa na menina_ Seu terrível problema é que casou com o garoto que nasceu já estando na lista negra deles, pensando bem se você o pirralho qualquer um da família é bom samaritano perto daquela criatura!_Caçoou a moça, eles realmente se odiavam.

_Hehe não diga isso, ele somente tem os momentos dele, só que é super simpático principalmente quando está de bom humor!_ Agora ela amarrava as cordinhas pela cintura da menina.

_Bom humor? Isso é novidade pra mim... Li XiaoLang de bom humor_Repetiu pensativa_ Sinceramente não combina nem colando na mesma frase!_ "Li XiaoLang?" Se perguntou por que necessariamente ela o havia chamado assim, entretanto ficou sem jeito de tirar a dúvida.

Sakura podia jurar que Mizuki ia lhe dizer um monte de coisas ou contar sobre Eriol, mas isso não aconteceu apesar do jeito terno a ruiva possuía modos mais quietos do que ela esperava, no fim disso, sua consciência pesou por duvidar se por acaso Shaoran tivesse ou não razão quanto ao que mencionava sobre a mulher. Ao terminar a maquiagem e de se vestir as duas tomaram rumo para á lanchonete, não estava muito distantes quando Sakura avistou um senhor de idade de terno, talvez ele não fosse chamativo para atrair sua atenção, entretanto, aquele idoso que acabara de pagar seu chá com certa pressa deixou uma caixinha azulque se encontrava no mesmo bolso da carteira cair contra o chão abrindo-a deixando o objeto exposto. Aquele mesmo senhor se retirou com verossidade como se estivesse atrasado sem dar falta de tal caixinha, a menina não pensando duas vezes correu o quanto pode pegando o que agora de perto parecia um ovo com perninhas o que na realidade era um porta jóias um tanto pesado, por sorte com a queda somente causou uma pequena rachadura. Procurou o velho com os olhos dirigindo–se quando o mirou perto de um lugar cheios de táxis antes que fechasse a porta gritou ao senhor que de cara se assustou quando ela tropeçou entre suas próprias roupas indo de encontro ao chão.

Sorriu sem graça para ele e lhe mostrou seu pertence "Será que ele fala japonês?"pensou quando quis se explicar.

_O-Senhor-deixou-cair!_Gesticulou com as mãos dizendo lentamente.

_Eu falo seis línguas incluindo Nihongo minha cara!_Retrucou ele pegando a caixinha e o objeto.

_Que bom, se bem que acho que rachou um pouco sinto muito.

_Ele é feito de um material bem resistente o máximo pode ter sido arranhado, mas agradeço a gentileza! Existe algo em que posso fazer por você?_ Ela se levantou se limpando, Shaoran ia matá-la por ter sujado a roupa.

_Não obrigado eu tenho que ir!_Nisso já se virou pronta a voltar aonde estava.

_Ouviu isso Liang? E você ainda não acredita em pessoas boas!_Falou o velho em alto tom, estranho, por um relapso de tempo Sakura lembrou do senhor Li, girou para confirma que estava, no entanto, tudo que viu foi a porta do carro se fechando sem dar tempo de avistar o outro dentro do táxi, balançou a cabeça dizendo para si o quão louco aquilo era e logo foi abordada por Mizuki que por acaso não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

_Antes de uma bronca você viu que foi necessário. _Disse acreditando que estivesse zangada por conta da sujeira da vestimenta.

_Você devolveu uma caixinha de jóias coberta em ouro e jades quase do mesmo preço que um avião de luxo?_Ela não sabia se era ou não uma pergunta retórica por via das dúvidas resolveu responder.

_Seja o que for pertencia aquele senhor!

_Aposto como ele nem daria falta... _Foram para lanchonete logo encontraram Fujitaka lhe sorrindo perto sentado a mesa no qual mais uma vez lhe soltou outro elogio a menina fazendo-a corar o modo cavalheiresco do qual agia era desconcertante.

_Vamos o carro já... _Shaoran apareceu por de trás das duas vestindo um Pien-fu da mesma cor que seu olhos, a primeira túnica branca complementado de um Qipao e uma calça, a segunda vestimenta esverdeada no qual em suas bordas um curto fio laranjado passava antes de um tecido mais largo amarelano nas mangas longas. Esta segunda túnica em seu dorso repartia os lados dos quadris ficando um detalhe a frente e outro atrás, possuíam alguns símbolos ou desenhos que a menina não tinha noção do que significava, no entanto, junto aquele chapéu do mesmo estilo da roupa confirmou que ele realmente ficava muito fofo vestido daquele jeito, infelizmente para variar ele não parecia muito contente. _Kinomoto que sujeira é essa?_Antes mesmo de ela responder ou mencionar o quão bonitinho ele estava foi puxada ignorando a presença da outra_ Limpa isso no carro, estamos atrasados!_Concluiu não dando tempo se quer de despedir de Wang.

_...Aí quando fui entregar eu caí!_Terminou de contar a historia o engraçado da cena era que ele limpava enquanto ela conversava.

_Você tem que ser mais atenta, não é primeira vez que cai ou consequentemente derruba algo por pura distração.

_Ohh e o amigo dele se chamava Liang, lembrei na hora do seu avô!

_Liang é um nome comum, assim como Meiling..._Ajeitou se no banco logo depois de ver que o pouco de sujo que possuía estava imperceptível de longe._ Vamos rever as regras dite as pra mim.

_Ahnn..._Pos a mão no rosto recordando_ Ser calma, obediente, ter bons modos, não falar nada á não ser que me dirijam a palavra, permanecer na postura até você dar o sinal.

_Está faltando um e é o principal!

_Humm... Ignorar tudo como se fosse cega, muda e surda?

_Exato!

_Pra que isso? Eu não entendi, tenho que agir como um morto vivo!

_Não tem que compreender, só precisa obedecer essas regras e tudo vai dar certo!_Mais uma vez ela não levou a sério o tom dele fitando garoto que parecia um boneco.

_Shaoran você está uma gracinha nessa roupa!_Ela não agüentou tinha que dizer, mas o que conseguiu foi um olhar reprovado. _Não gosta muito de elogios não é?_Perguntou sem graça.

_Não quando sugerem uma característica infantil. _Virou o rosto para a estrada vendo o enorme muro da vila começar, não queria vir á este lugar tão cedo, entretanto não tinha escolha.

_Só quis dizer que está bonito._argumentou a menina e antes que os olhares se encontrassem e ele pudesse agradecer foram interrompido pelo motorista.

_Chegamos Sr. é região do Li.

Pagou o homem decendo do carro perante aquela enorme entrada com portões avermelhados, não era somente uma casa pretegida pelos muros se tratava de varias famílias vivendo em uma só região como uma pequena cidade dentro de Hong Kong, todos lá usavam Qipao e ao verem os dois não receberam olhares muito amistosos, na verdade estava parecendo que tinham visto um criminoso entrando.

Aquilo sim era intimidante um ar negro quase morbido parecia ter tomado o lugar, Sakura não quis saber de permissão segurou rapidamente a mão do garoto ela podia sentir o ódio somente na forma como respiravam ou talvez a expressão de raiva que cada um tinha fosse bem sugestiva.

_Calma... Mantenha a cabeça erguida_ sussurrou para ela reparando que caminhava com dificuldade.

_Matamos alguém no caminho? Pela cara deles vamos ser linchados a qualquer momento!_disse no ouvido ele amedrontada.

_Quieta... _Respondeu segurando o riso.

_Li XiaoLang a líder e os anciões já estão á vossa espera e de sua esposa para apresentação, seus pertences ficam comigo. _Pronunciou um chinês do lado da escada que levava á maior casa aparentemente da região, alguns dragões estavam esculpidos nos corrimãos que eram como o corpo do réptil de ponta á ponta. Entregou a bagagem ao homem e prosseguiu caminho ao lado de outro chinês que os acompanhou até um salão enorme.

No canto da esquerda vários senhores e senhoras de idade estavam sentados em almofadas no da direita Eriol, Meiling e o que Sakura deducio ser os pais deles, logo na frente ela viu com seus próprios olhos a tal árvore com milhares de nomes era um desenho magnífico, mas logo uma senhora apareceu com uma vestimenta tão peculiar quanto a dela, porém cheia de enfeites e detalhes nos cabelos, se o olhar das pessoas lá de fora davam medo na menina o dessa mulher chegava a faze-la tremer ainda mais com aquele chicote-pessoa balançando na mão, sentou-se ao lado dele com a distancia considerável como lhe foi ensinado, respirou fundo tentando manter a calma e ver se lembrava das regras já na mente do garoto a calma se manifestava agora só restava seguir com o plano e garantir que Sakura não surtasse com o que provavelmente viria a seguir.

* * *

><p>*Certo esse capitulo ficou tenso, era pra essa parte da historia dos li ficar em um capitulo só pra nao ficar dois capitulos seguidos de "OMG", pois é mas nao deu por conta do tamanho, mas garanto á vocês que por enquanto acabo.<br>*Para aqueles que non captaram a roupa do Shaoran é a mesma do desenho com a qual ele luta.  
>*Qualquer erro quanto aos nomes reais das roupa do pien-fu gomem, eu entendo mais de kimono D:<p>

*Para quem curte e está esperando romance o proximo cap é o inicio tanto que se chama "A doçura de um primeiro beijo".  
>Desculpem qualquer erro.<br>Até a proxima!  
>bjusss<p>

_OBS: Respondendo josechan: Sim tive que trocar a cor dos olhos por q precisava deixar ele mais mestiço e ela menos o possí tudo tem um motivo mais a frente você vai saber o por qe de cada um ^^_


	10. A doçura de um primeiro beijo

Pois é demorei, mas facul me toma bastante tempo.  
>Maiores explicaçoes nas notas finais.<br>agradeço muitissimo aos reviews  
>desculpem qualquer erro<br>e boa leitura *3

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10<p>

A doçura de um primeiro beijo

Por um tempo àquela senhora á frente somente caminhou pelos lados, talvez pensasse em como começaria o questionário ou provavelmente só estava inquieta com a situação, porém quanto mais ela andava com passos firmes para os lados mais pavor ia dando nos dois afinal para Shaoran seria mais fácil simplesmente responder as perguntas com coerência, mas o modo pensativo dela mostrava que nesse dia não estava menos paranoica e isso já seria um problema por estar apta a argumentar todas as possibilidades.

Aos poucos Sakura ia tentando não ligar para o ambiente fúnebre os olhares receosos e o inicio de uma conversa na qual ela não entenderia bulhufas... Um sentimento de proposital da parte deles não saia da sua mente como uma forma de demonstrar a diferença de níveis.

_(Estão falando em chinês ON)_

_Sabe o que pensei quando minha neta chegou aqui debulhando em lágrimas me contando vossa nova "proeza" se é que posso chamar o que fez dessa forma..._Ela finalmente havia sossegado ficando de frente ao mestiço que permaneceu da mesma postura._ Qual seria o tamanho da sua consideração com os deveres que carrega no sobrenome? Cheguei à conclusão que não tem nenhuma._ Voltou se para a menina que assistia tudo com curiosidade sem entender nada_ Dentre todas as garotas da China, dentre todas as noivas de porte, dentre a noiva de porte mais inteligente, a mais competente, a mais ideal... E você escolhe isto?_ Apontou Sakura com desprezo.

_Inteligência sem caráter não vale nada, e sinceramente o que sua neta tem em uma falta aos montes em outro.

_Você quebra um compromisso com ela e ainda tem á audácia de insulta-la?_ Apertou o chicote segurando a raiva.

_Compromisso? Desde quando? Eu nunca disse que concordava com essa ideia de matrimonio ridícula entre nós!_ Shaoran percebeu a conversa levar uma sonoridade mais tensa e precisava mudar de assunto._Ora... Vocês me chamaram aqui para apresentar minha esposa, não para discutir sobre os planos fracassados de me casar com a Stª Li!_Tentou ser o mais prático possível um tom diferente na voz e ela perderia a postura.

_Eu já ouvi o bastante sobre essa história! _ Falou com desdém começando a caminhar de um lado pra o outro dessa fez lentamente_ Deve achar que somos tolos os suficientes para cair nessa conversa não é mesmo? O que realmente pretende com isso?

_Já parou pra pensar que às vezes as coisas são exatamente como aparentam ser.

_Espera mesmo que eu acredite que se casou por algo abstrato? Logo você... E o pior quer que eu acredite que foi correspondido? Meu querido, o amor é dado só aos possuintes de dignidade!_ Aquele modo de dizer como se falasse com um ser inferior conseguiu tirar o garoto da sua linha de raciocínio, provavelmente essa fosse à ideia dela.

_ Você foi rejeitada duas vezes e vem-me dizer que "EU" sou desprovido dignidade? Se tiver uma pessoa que desconhece sobre os sentimentos aqui é você velha mau amad..._Não deu nem tempo de completar a última frase para Yang enfurecer apertando o chicote com tanta força e com a mesma intensidade desferir contra o rosto do garoto que caiu de lado. A menina via tudo com o olhar desesperado não sabia ao certo que atitude tomar se acudia o jovem mestre ou questionaria a causa da violência, entretanto, foi logo alertada para não se mover por Shaoran que movia a cabeça negativamente prevendo as possíveis ações da parte dela, devagar Sakura engoliu seco amedrontada voltando a sua postura posterior, enquanto isso a líder observava a garota vendo a expressão de medo que ela transparecia.

_Não possui consideração e as aulas de comportamento hierárquico não lhe foram proveitosos pelo visto..._murmurou pensativa se aproximando dele_ É um parasita ardiloso idêntico á Yelan, pode conseguir enganar todos com essa conversa, mas a mim não vai.

_Que mania de perseguição! Se há uma vantagem pra nos dois nesse casamento é eu não ter que te aturar e nem você á mim!_ Tentou se explicar arrumando o chapéu.

_Não seja sínico olhe para ela..._Agora mirou a menina que apertava as mãos dissipando o medo misturado com angústia._Não passa de uma garota comum...

_A kinomoto possui muitas qualidades que me cativaram, no entanto, isto se diz respeito somente á nós dois!_ Argumentou rapidamente deixando ela mais desconfiada.

_Kinomoto? Você a chama pelo sobrenome? Vejam só isso meus caros irmãos!_Yang andou sorridente até os anciões._ Está é a prova de uma armação mal feita, está óbvio! Vocês veem algo nela que XiaoLang com todo seus princípios e regras chegaria ao ponto de se apaixonar por isso!_ Voltou para a frente do salão com o ar de vitoriosa frente ao garoto que raciocinava ao máximo por uma saída, e essa saída estava no passado._ E ainda acha que estou sendo paranoica?

_Meu avô nunca lhe chamou pelo nome minha cara senhora..._retrucou suavemente nesse momento o sorriso predominava nele, parecia uma guerra de argumentos entre os dois embora nenhum tivesse a completa razão e a menina ainda permanecia quieta somente observando, era o que dava pra fazer, e agora viu a expressão da velha se escurecer novamente com todo ódio como há minutos atrás rezou em pensamentos para não ter que assistir outra agressão._ E nunca o ouvi elogia-la nem nada parecido, qual o nível de intimidade de vocês mesmo?_Foi uma pergunta maldosa, podia contar nos dedos às vezes em que Yang e Liang se encontravam e não havia nada além de assuntos práticos, obviamente esse fato da sua vida ela mesma odiava, na verdade era sua ferida aberta que todos incluindo Shaoran sabiam e gostava de cutucar, infelizmente apesar de já ter uma noção do que viria a seguir devia ter pensado um pouco mais nas consequências.

Ocorreu da mesma forma, na raiva apertou o chicote e bateu contra o rosto do garoto que mais uma vez caiu para o lado, entretanto, não deu nem tempo dele acenar negativamente para a jovem, ela já o acudiu pelos ombros mirando Yang com horror, duas vezes na mente dela já era demais.

_(Estão falando em chinês OFF)_

_Qual o seu problema?_ Bravejou destemida, não interessava mais as regras que ele lhe dera, Yang sorrindo malevolamente era o que ela precisava pra fazer com que a menina ficasse.

_Kinomoto volta pra lá..._Sussurrou o outro quase desesperado.

_Não ensinou bons modos á sua esposa XiaoLang? Temos uma solução para isso aqui._O modo severo como ela dizia já dava para perceber suas intenções.

_Então use ela em você minha senhora!_Retrucou Sakura ficando de frente á velha chinesa.

_É melhor ter respeito sua...

_Respeito?_Interrompeu Yang, estava bem visível a indignação da jovem e não importava quantos puxões o garoto dessa ela falaria colocaria tudo o que pensava para fora._ Desde de que entramos fomos abordados por pessoas com maus olhares, chegamos aqui e você agrediu Shaoran duas vezes... E diz para eu ter respeito?_ "O que será essa coisa que sempre quando ela resolvia estourar todo mundo simplesmente parava para ouvir?" Era o que o jovem se perguntava, pois Yang ao invés de intervir e bater parou e escutou._ São vocês quem precisam de uma nova reflexão sobre o que vem a ser realmente "respeito", é você quem está sendo grosseira, é você que está sendo violenta, é você quem está nos punindo pelos erros do seu marido! Aposto como se eu ou ele agíssemos assim nos mandariam castigar... Por isso minha senhora só exija respeito de alguém que você respeite!_ Sua expressão convicta e no momento sem qualquer medo, sua ótima alegação, seu jeito digno de falar fez qualquer um naquele salão ficar quieto e prestar atenção. Era engraçado como sempre conseguia ir ao fundo da questão e provar que ela estava certa, entretanto, ela estava falando com uma Li e os Li jamais admitiriam que uma mera colegial tivesse a razão sobre qualquer coisa.

_Espera um pouco..._Disse Yang pensativa, segurou o rosto da menina analisando aquela expressão agora já um pouco intimidado._ Kinomoto...Esse olhar... Sim eu conheci um tal Kinomoto, um homem arrogante que me afrontou no dia do meu casamento, eu sabia que esse sobrenome não me era estranho... Masaki Kinomoto... Coincidência? Eu acho que não._ Concluiu virando para o menino que parecia amedrontado. Ela conhecia o avô da Sakura isso não seria um bom sinal.

_E só agora você veio dizer? Está inventando isso como desculpa o Sr. Kinomoto não tem nenhuma conexão com Liang eles nem se conheceram!_ Pensou rápido tentando puxar a menina para trás com um olhar de desaprovação.

_O único mentindo aqui é você seu fedelho! Tendo a cara de pau de dizer que este casamento é real!

_Está fazendo de novo!_ Interferiu a jovem novamente, Shaoran passou a mão no rosto fitou a incrédulo afinal ela estava fazendo tudo que ele pediu para não fazer.

_Estou o que?_ Questionou a velha.

_ Jogando os erros do Sr. Liang na gente!_ "Lá vem ela com as lições de morais de novo, devia ter mantido a conversa em chinês" Imaginou o mestiço quando viu a líder ouvir aquilo com aversão.

_Sakura você quer ficar quieta!_Ordenou sem fazer efeito.

_ Só por que ele estragou sua idealização de casamento você acha que o nosso é uma farsa!_Estranho como ela falava aquilo com determinação parecia até que realmente era de verdade, entretanto, tocou a ferida da chinesa.

_Pra mim já chega!_Vociferou a velha apertando o chicote pela terceira vez naquela tarde e acertar dessa vez á jovem, mas antes da chibatada alcançar seu rosto que já se escondia atrás dos braços Li segurou o chicote e o tomou da agressora.

_Mas que diabos!_Gritou ele em pé perdendo a paciência, não admitiria que tocasse em alguém que está lá simplesmente pelo acaso._ WO-XIHUAN- TA! Me ouviram? WO-XIHUAN- TA! O que mais precisam saber pra deixar a gente em paz? Eu não quero ficar aqui e vocês não me querem aqui não é o suficiente pra acabar com essa historia!_Todos naquele momento ficaram estáticos, o que se diria depois daquilo não havia bem uma resposta para situação, mesmo que a menina não tivesse intendo o que ele havia gritado.

_Não acreditem nele! Está jogando...

_Basta Yang!_ Ecoou a voz de um idoso interrompendo no meio daqueles que assistiam á tudo._ Já ouvimos o suficiente, os Li entraram em consenso com base no que foi visto e ouvido!

_Mas ele está..._Tentou argumenta.

_O que está dito está dito! XiaoLang e sua esposa estão dispensados da casa principal até segunda ordem, amanhã ao meio dia teremos nossa decisão!_Concluiu após cada um dos anciões se levantarem para a retirada.

_Eu afirmo que ainda há muitas coisas á serem ressaltadas irmãos, eu sei que conheço Masaki Kinomoto de algum lugar!_Insistiu a velha em uma suplica.

_XiaoLang tem razão quando diz que está paranoica, estamos exaustos desse assunto Yang! Sirva de utilidade e mande alguém leva-los até onde hospedaram essa noite!_Disse uma senhora que estava junto aos anciões.

_Claro..._Murmurou a velha chinesa se reverenciando._ Eriol os acompanhe!

Caminharam até uma colina distante de onde estavam uma pequena casinha ficava lá em cima ao lado de uma cerejeira por ironia talvez, ao longo do caminho ninguém dizia nada nem mesmo Eriol por estarem ainda sendo observados. Aquele aposento estava mais para cabana do que pra uma casa em si, tudo que ele possuía era um futon simples e largo, uma portinha em um canto e uma janela extensa, nada mais, nem TV, nem luxo tão pouco uma jarra de água. Para Sakura isso não seria um impasse, estava acostumado com locais humildes sem muita abundância só estranhou uma única cama no local.

_Eriol fique atento á situação, embora eu já saiba onde isso vai dar!_ Pronunciou o Shaoran quando chegaram.

_Eu avisei que ela não engoliria tão fácil, mas se serve de consolação à apresentação ficou bem convincente, conseguiu convencer os velhos de que ela estava meio paranoica! Ainda mais a parte da...

_Não serve, se as coisas tomarem um rumo mais tenso você já sabe!

_Certo..._Mirou a menina curiosa quanto ao ambiente analisando tudo, ela se recuperava bem rápido._ Sakura-chan dou-lhe meus comprimentos é a primeira pessoa que conheço que consegue sair ilesa depois de dar um sermão daqueles na velha!

_Oh obrigada eu acho..._Voltou sua atenção para os dois diante da porta.

_Eu vou indo... Mas tarde se eu tiver noticia venho te avisar._Quando ia tomando distância Sakura o chamou novamente.

_Eriol espera!_Ao girar e fita-la ela continuou._ Diz á quem é responsável que está faltando um futon!_Enquanto o chinês sorria o mestiço cerrou os olhos coçando a nuca descrençado.

_Você explica ou eu?_Perguntou o rapaz segurando o riso.

_Pode ir..._Respondeu puxando a menina para dentro._Kinomoto o que estamos fingindo?_Pensativa ela mirou os lados recordando e quando a resposta veio ela já sabia o motivo de ter somente uma cama.

_Ahh..._Um momento de silêncio constrangedor ficou pairando no ar, Shaoran raciocinava em como começaria e se começaria uma briga com ela...Resolveu dar inicio com um olhar desaprovador._O que foi?_ Perguntou a jovem quando percebeu.

_O que foi? Você não me obedeceu foi isso! Estragou tudo com sua lição de moral!

_O que esperava que eu fizesse? Ficasse quieta enquanto ela te espancava?_Questionou revoltada.

_O acordo de você ficar muda, surda e cega seria justamente para ignorar isso!

_Ora então melhor que tivesse dito "Sakura lá eles vão me ataca, mas não se incomode"..._As cenas voltaram a mente dela como uma tortura, agora que não estava naquele salão podia despejar o que sentiu nesse momento deixando as lágrimas escorrerem se sentando no chão_E mesmo assim se quer saber eu nunca vou ficar parada enquanto alguém é agredido na minha frente!_O garoto sem jeito não sabia o que dizer, afinal ele se quer tinha conhecimento sobre por que ela chorava.

_Ahh também não é pra tanto, só que com isso complicou pra gente eles podem exigir que eu te deixe aqui!Vamos pare de chorar! _Tentou reverter a situação.

_Pois eu prefiro ficar à assistir sentada aquela brutalidade!_Limpou as lágrimas falando com braveza.

_Se você ficar, aí sim vai saber o que é brutalidade do pior jeito._ Aproximou dela sem mais vontade de continuar esse assunto._Pare de chorar quem apanhou fui eu não você!

_Eu choraria menos se tivesse sido em mim..._Esperou ele se sentar ao seu lado para usar um tom mais suave_Está doendo?

_Ela tem sessenta e poucos anos Kinomoto, não tem tanta força assim mais..._Respondeu sorrindo de lado, pelo menos um pouco de paz.

_Mas está vermelho... Melhor pedir o Eriol pra trazer um primeiro socorros!_Tocou de leve a bochecha dele e sem jeito ele virou o rosto para o outro lado.

_Não sei o que é menos improvável Eriol conseguir um primeiro socorros aqui e logo pra mim ou os Li verem sua atitude como boa coisa!

_Nunca se sabe... Então o que a gente faz até amanhã?

_Você eu não sei, mas eu vou ler um livro!_Levantou indo até onde deixaram sua mala e pegando um livro verde grosso que logo de cara ela percebeu não estar em japonês.

_Ah não seja chato, não podemos dar um tour por aqui?

_Nem pensar, você deve ter percebido que não somos bem vindos por isso vamos permanecer aqui até eles nos chamarem!_ Recostou as costas na porta tirando o chapéu e colocando os pés do outro lado impedindo a passagem.

_Ora se você sabia que íamos ficar sem ter o que fazer por que não me avisou?

_Tinha coisas demais na cabeça, mas se quiser tenho um sudoku aqui..._Pegou a pequena revista e atirou na menina._Agora sossegue e me deixe ler!

Por instantes ela analisou aquela pequena revista sem muito interesse, afinal Sakura nunca foi muito boa com joguinhos que envolviam números por isso ao invés de tentar solucionar o quebra cabeça procurou uma pagina em branco para fazer qualquer coisa desde desenhar a escrever qualquer besteira sem muita importância...Mas obviamente foi questão de tempo até ela não aguentar todo esse silêncio e despois de uma hora e meia pegou o primeiro assunto que lhe veio a mente.

_Shaoran por que eles te chamam de XiaoLang?_Se aproximou dele que a fitou com desdém.

_É o meu nome tonta!_Voltou a ler.

_Seu nome é XiaoLang?

_Sim, se pronuncia Li Xiaolang, só que no Japão ficava meio difícil de falar para algumas pessoas então o Liang achou melhor deixar que me apresentasse como Shaoran! Mais alguma pergunta ou já posso continuar lendo meu livro?

_O que esta lendo?_ Puxou outro assunto ignorando a expressão zangada dele.

_Estratégias administrativas, Kinomoto se está entediada vai dormi ou sei lá use a imaginação!_Ela foi até a janela observar a cerejeira, que curioso ser a única na região Li e logo do lado da onde estava hospedada.

Agora sua mente voou para sua terra natal o que suas amigas diriam "Talvez não tenha tido tanta sorte assim Sakura" Podia ver Rika afirmando isso, mas ela não via dessa forma no fim não era tão ruim estar ali, um pouco chato admitia, no entanto, aos poucos o vento soprava sobre seu rosto e sua imaginação poderia finalmente ser aflorada. Ainda que tivesse em mente algo pra fazer preferiu pensar o que estava exatamente acontecendo, mirou o garoto lendo todo concentrado, como ele conseguia ficar tanto tempo quieto lendo um único livro? Imaginou se ele sempre ficava nessa cabana quando era obrigado a vir, se possivelmente tinha lembranças ruins dali ou se pelo menos uma única boa.

_Posso fazer qualquer coisa contanto que esteja aqui não é?_Perguntou tendo uma ideia.

_Sim, qualquer coisa, mas aqui dentro._ Repetiu a frase sem dar importância, girou para a janela olhando o tempo e lembrou a música favorita do seu avô.

__An old man turned 98, he won the lottery and died the next day_..._**(**_**Um homem velho fez 98 anos, ganhou na loteria e morreu no dia seguinte)**___Cantarolou ela quase em um sussurro, o jovem ao ouvi de leve o inglês mal pronunciado abaixou o livro identificando o que realmente ela estava dizendo._ _It's a black fly in your Chardonnay, It's a death row pardon two minutes too late…_**(****É uma mosca preta em seu Chardonnay, É o perdão no corredor da morte 2 minutos atrasado**_**)**____Apesar da voz suave, Sakura não era muito afinada, no entanto, não seria bem por isso que Shaoran começou a achar graça na sua música e sim por ela trocar todos os "L" por "R" e acabava por sair algumas palavras quase indecifráveis_ _Isn't it ironic, Don't you think?_**(** **Isso é irônico, não acha?)_**Ela literalmente fez essa pergunta ao garoto, despois desse trecho da música caminhou até o meio do quartinho em cima do futon e se preparou para a dança que seu avô lhe ensinara na época, e nisso o mestiço só sabia assistir segurando o riso e antes dela cantar o refrão ele conseguiu dizer:

_E eu que achava que o Eriol cantava mal!_ Fez o comentando sendo totalmente ignorado.

__It's like rain on your wedding day, It's a free ride when you've already paid, It's the good advice that you just didn't take, Who would've thought… it figures _**(****É como chuva no dia do seu casamento, É uma passagem de graça, quando você já pagou, É o bom conselho que você não aceitou, E quem teria imaginado... isto acontece.)_** Ela se remexia, não era bem uma dança estava mais para uma criança dando birra, mas era agradável de se ver ainda que sua voz fosse desafinada Sakura sabia dar um certo sentido divertido no que fazia. Ela cantou tão auto que não seria admirável ao longe de dali alguém mais ter ouvido, entretanto, estava sendo gargalhada do garoto que predominava não pela desafinação, nem pela dança e sim pela pronunciação errônea da menina o inglês dela era péssimo.

_Parou... Parou.._ Disse ele recuperando o fôlego ainda risonho jogando o livro de lado._ Você ganhou! Já tem minha atenção! Falaremos sobre o que você quiser!_Não era bem essa a intenção dela, mas ficou feliz não só pelo sorriso largo dele, porém poder conversar com ele por algum motivo ela adorava falar de qualquer assunto que fosse contanto que seria com o garoto.

_Eu canto tão mal assim?_ Fingiu estar ofendida se sentando ao lado dele.

_Nem é bem por isso, apesar do seu inglês ser um desastre, só que pode estar chamando atenção Kinomoto!_Ela sorriu carismática, pensando em algum assunto para comentar.

_Meu avô adorava essa música, ele dizia que a ironia servia pra nos mostra que ainda estamos vivos.

_Quanto mais ouço falar do seu avô mais me vem à mente um psicólogo de gente problemática!

_Ele era um bom homem, mas falando nisso sua avó disse que conhecia ele.

_Primeiro ela não é minha avó Yang é só a segunda esposa do meu avô segundo pode até ser que ela tenha conhecido um Kinomoto, mas qualquer coisa além disso pra mim é mentira, o casamento dela aconteceu á mais de trinta anos e na época o que dependesse dos Li devia ter ficado uma comemoração enorme, dai ela diz que se lembre de um entre mil? Ela estava jogando verde isso sim!

_Se você diz..._Fizeram silêncio por algum tempo cada um mirando o lado oposto , Sakura pensando em um novo assunto e Shaoran juntando forças para fazer algo que não fazia seu gênero.

_Me desculpa..._murmurou ele sem jeito.

_Pelo que?_ Perguntou ela espantada.

_Por essa encrenca toda Kinomoto, essa briga não é sua mesmo assim você acabou sendo envolvida nessa bagunça toda.

_Bom eu desculpo com uma condição..._Ele a miro ela estranhando afinal só tinha pedido por pedir não esperava ter que fazer algo pra consegui-lo, no entanto, resolveu realizar á condição dela.

_Qual?

_Que pare de me chamar de Kinomoto!

_Eu devia ter me lembrado disso na apresentação...

_HA! Eu sabia que ia dar essa bobeira lá...

_Eu não dei bobeira nenhuma, não fui eu que fiquei dando lição de moral na líder sendo que...

Pronto o dia havia sido preenchido nenhum dos dois se entediariam iriam discutir o resto da tarde falando sobre coisas atuais quantos erros antigos e no fundo eles gostavam disso era um apontando o dedo ou rindo da besteira do outro, mesmo que fossem vigiados ninguém suspeitaria que aquilo não fosse mais que uma briga entre casal. Ao anoitecer Sakura enrubescida acreditou ter um problema, tinha uma cama pra duas pessoas ela esperava que o garoto se pronunciasse dando uma solução, mas permaneceu na beirada da porta avistando sabe-se lá o que.

_Se prepara..._Disse ele girando para encontrar o olhar confuso dela.

_Pra que?_ No mesmo instante todas as luzes das casas dos Li se apagaram e a menina soltou um grito com tamanha escuridão._Por que apagaram as luzes?

_É tipo toque de recolher, as dez e meia eles apagam tudo por que trinta e tantas famílias gastam energia demais!_Ele pegou uma vela na mala e acendeu colocando a do seu lado._Pode deita e dormi eu vou ficar acordado.

_A noite toda?_Ele pegou seu livro e se ajeitou para a luz da vela iluminar as páginas.

_Sim... Da última vez que inventei de ir dormi acordei com um gato morto todo ensanguentado do meu lado._Nessas horas é que ela se perguntava com medo "Por que ele não guarda essas coisas pra ele?", ela puxou o futon até perto do mestiço que não entendeu muito o porquê daquilo, mas acreditou ser pela vela, entretanto, após ela se enfiar entre as cobertas espichou uma das mãos.

_Não vai me dizer que está com medo?_Perguntou incrédulo.

_Estou em um lugar completamente escuro e você acaba de me dizer que da última vez que dormiu aqui encontrou um gato morto na cama, o que você acha?

_Medrosa..._Caçoou.

_Que seja, segure minha mão logo!_Pediu exigente.

_Não acha que já teve apoio moral demais por um dia?

_Não é por apoio moral...

_Ah não, qual a desculpa dessa vez?

_Se eu sentir que está aqui não vou ficar com medo, não seja chato Shaoran até parece que estou pedindo dinheiro emprestando!_ Mais uma vez não esperou ele dizer que pode para agarrar sua mão._Sabe... Obrigada por tudo... Você disse que essa encrenca não é minha, mas foi à vovó quem começou isso, até podia ter simplesmente me deixado aqui mais está me ajudando pra não acontecer!_Falou esperando o sono chegar.

_Posso não ser bonzinho, mas sou bem justo!_Aos poucos ela ia cerrando os olhos no qual a brisa e o som do balançar das árvores ajudavam para seu sono despencar sobre ela.

_Boa noite Shaoran..._Murmurou antes praticamente dormindo.

_Boa noite..._Fitou a menina com o canto do olho e prosseguiu em um sussurro._...Sakura..._ A última coisa que ele pensou naquela noite é que não estar ali sozinho estava fazendo uma grande diferença ainda que sua parceira de quarto no momento guinchasse como se fosse um pequeno hamster, as vezes ele tentava soltar sua mão só que era inútil ela apertava mais e puxava para si, pela primeira vez em todas suas idas para a casa dos Li ele admitia que apesar das bofetadas tinha sido á melhor noite que já passara lá, inacreditavelmente até havia sorriso coisa que não acontecia em tempo mais remotos. Quando a vela acabou também não conseguiu livrar do sono se ao menos ela tivesse deixado o dormi no avião teria suportado, no entanto, pouco antes das quatro não aguentou se debruçando nos joelhos e adormeceu também com o vento lhe soprando de leve.

O sol finalmente havia batido na beirada da porta, mas já não tinha ninguém debruçado sobre ela ao invés disso um garoto vestido de verde com roupas tradicionais dormia um sono pesado dentro de um futon somente quando o a luz do sol acertou seu rosto é que ele pode abrir os olhos com mais vontade, ao fundo disso uma voz suave cantava uma música chinesa.

_nuan nuan de yang guang sa zai wo lian shang  
>dong mo de lv ya hai mei zhang<br>ao guo na yi chang piao lei de feng shuang  
>man man hui nuan shi jian ti xin kai le yi shan chuang <em>

_**A luz do sol quente brilha no meu rosto**_

_**Embora os rebentos de Inverno não brotou ainda **_

_**Depois de sobreviver por meio dessa dificuldade chorosa **_

_**Eu esperarei lentamente para aquecer **_

_**Com tempo abre uma janela de esperança para meu coração**_

Saiu de dentro das cobertas e ainda meio zonzo procurou pela jovem que não estava ao alcance da sua vista, á musica lá fora não poderia ser ela, afinal não sabia chinês, levantou se em um impulso se perguntando o que fazia deitado no futon e foi para fora da casa.

_tou guang de yun duo ying zai wo yan kuang,  
>wei feng qing fu lian pang na me bing liang<br>zhong ge yuan wang zai xin di de tu rang  
>guan gai lei guang kai chu wei xiao de mo yan<em>

_**As nuvens claras refletem nos meus olhos,**_

_**Assim como a brisa gélida suavemente toca meu rosto**_

_**Eu plantei um desejo no solo do meu coração**_

_**As lágrimas irrigam para**_

_**Por sua vez brotar um sorriso promissor**_

E lá estava a menina sentada de baixo a cerejeira de olhos fechados ouvindo mais do que a pequena moça ao longe cantando sentido algumas folhas caindo e o barulho da natureza soando suavemente. A manhã podia estar um tanto fria, no entanto para ela valia a pena, á quanto tempo não tinha um momento tão calmo assim. Logo ouviu os passos do garoto que ao contrario dela não estava muito contente.

_wo mian xiang mei you le ni de qian fang  
>man man xue zhuo jian qiang<br>bing leng leng de yue guang ye li zuo tong de shang  
>kuai tian liang<em>

_**Eu tomei uma direção sem você**_

_**Lentamente aprendo a sobreviver por contra própria**_

_**Embora o luar frio exponha as dores das feridas durante a noite**_

_**Mas é quase madrugada**_

Antes que ele começasse a falar Sakura fez um sinal de silêncio e sorriu docemente batendo ao espaço do seu lado, mas não o convenceu ele se aproximou zangado apontou para ela e depois para casa e a jovem balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_Ande volte para dentro!_Falou em um sussurro.

_O que diz a música?_Perguntou no mesmo tom baixo.

_Algo meloso sobre mágoa e o tempo, vamos logo lá pra dentro!_insistiu mas foi completamente ignorado.

_Ainda nem é meio dia Shaoran não tem ninguém aqui fora!_Argumentou ela.

_Meio dia é o limite, vamos lá pra dentro antes que você nos encrenque mais ainda!

_Me deixa pelo menos terminar de ouvir!_Ele cansado de discutir foi até ela e tentou puxa-la pelo braço.

_Te compro um CD da He Jie depois, agora vamos!

_Shaoran larga de ser chato!_Não era bem um clima tenso, nem estavam discutindo na verdade ela mais ria do desespero dele do que realmente se zangava._Vai me puxar a vida inteira e não vai me tirar do lugar._Caçoou rindo dos insistentes puxões dele enquanto ela estava sentada.

_Ahh é?_ainda segurando seu braço ele enlaçou com a outra mão a cintura da menina e em um último impulso conseguiu coloca-la sobre seu ombro.

_Nuan nuan de yang guang hang wo jian bang  
>dong mo de lv ya zheng zi zhang<br>chuan guo na yi hang chen tu de fei yang  
>hua er sheng fang shi jian ti wo men huan le xin zhuang<em>

_**A luz do sol quente brilha sobre meu ombro**_

_**Os rebentos de inverno já começam a crescer**_

_**Tendo passado por essa dura temporada**_

_**As flores se abrem florescendo**_

_**Assim como o tempo dá às flores a nova roupa para nós**_

Não conseguiu dar mais que dois passos, não por conta do peso e sim pelas roupas longas a diferença de tamanho que desequilibrava e a menina que se remexia de todo jeito quase dando uma crise de riso que só aumentou quando os dois foram para no chão. Vencido pelo cansaço Shaoran permaneceu deitado no tentando entender o porquê de tanto riso da parte dela.

_Do que tanto você acha graça?_Ela sem responder continou rindo até sua barriga doer e ela poder recuperar o fôlego.

_Eu não sei, sempre acordo de bom humor e com vontade de rir..._Disse ela ainda procurando ar.

_É incrível como você se distrai tão rápido deixando de lado qualquer preocupação..._Murmurou sentindo o vento suave e gélido da grama molhada pelo granizo e o barulhos das folhas das arvores se remexendo, agora sabia por que ela estava lá fora àquilo era relaxante.

_Você que é preocupado demais._E ela tinha razão, o mestiço se preocupava demais com coisas que nem devia.

_Nem vou discutir você vence por insistência!_Usou um tom gozador que não funcionou muito bem.

_É como dizem "Quem mama não chora!"_ Citou séria e quando ele começou a gargalhar percebeu que tinha trocado alguma coisa.

_Como você confundir um ditado popular tão simples?_ O mestiço ajeitou sentando de frente para ela que logo em seguida assentou também com as mãos tocando o chão.

_Eu sempre acordo de bom humor, daí eu fico alegre e não penso direito!_Se justificou com um ar de sabichona.

_Vou te dizer uma verdade que talvez você não saiba..._Tocou-lhe as mãos por pura travessura e fingindo uma expressão serena aproximou do seu rosto para sussurrar segurando o riso continuou_... Sakura você nunca pensa direito!_ O garoto esperava uma discussão após a ofensa, porém ao invés disso foi presenteado com o sorriso mais largo que a menina podia dar ele havia dito o nome dela e o som saiu tão magnifico quanto ela esperava.

_Deng chun tian dao lai pei hu die fei xiang  
>qing qing di ge hang wu ~ ~<br>wo mian xiang mei you le ni de qian fang  
>man man xue zhuo jian qiang<br>bing leng leng de yue guang ye li zuo tong de shang  
>kuai tian liang<em>

_**Então a Primavera vem junto com a dança de borboletas**_

_**Quietamente cantando melodias **_

_**Eu tomei uma direção sem você**_

_**Lentamente aprendo a sobreviver sozinha **_

_**Embora o luar frio exponha as dores das feridas durante a noite**_

_**Mas é quase madrugada**_

Ele não devia ter se aproximado tanto, aquele sorriso deslumbrante tão perto á seus olhos o cativaram mesmo sem entender muito bem o que tinha feito para ela lhe sorrir de modo afortunado como se tivesse ouvido a melhor noticia do mundo. Os cabelos dela já não estavam presos á presilhas sua beleza havia voltado a sua originalidade, seu jeito modesto não mudou em nenhum momento, ela sorria de tudo e para todos, mas esse era diferente um que nunca o tinha visto e por que não retribui-lo? Eles se entendiam, de certa forma combinavam, muitas vezes se aturavam e no fundo de cada um mesmo que um ou o outro não confessasse se gostavam provavelmente mais do que deviam. Por isso não faz muita diferença quem aproximou mais ou ousou tomar a iniciativa fato era que lentamente os lábios de um levemente tocou os do outro. Não houve malícia, luxúria ou paixão, havia simplesmente a ternura e o desejo de demonstrar o carinho que um sentia pelo outro, mesmo depois de tantas discussões e conversas precisavam manifestar todo esse carinho de alguma forma agora meio que por instinto haviam encontrado um jeito.

_wo bei xiang hui yi piao dang de di fang  
>man man xue zhuo yi wang<br>hui meng meng de tian guang yi lu shang de mi wang  
>kuai qing lang<em>

_**Volto ao lugar em onde vagam minha memórias**_

_**Lentamente aprendo a esquece-las **_

_**O céu nublado acinzentado me perdeu ao longo do caminho**_

_**Está quase clareando**_

Poderia não ser o primeiro beijo do Shaoran, mas pela primeira vez ele não estava sendo forçado ao contrário ele ansiava por aquilo no momento, sentiu de leve por aqueles lábios gélidos da jovem o seu sabor doce por algum motivo não era uma surpresa pra ele não esperava nenhum tipo há mais vindo da menina, o inesperado seria talvez que lhe agradasse tano fazer isso.

Para Sakura tudo era novidade, os lábios de um garoto havia tocados os seus podia até parecer mentira se contasse que uma menina de dezesseis anos nunca beijara ninguém, no entanto, essa era a verdade. Algumas vezes podia ter imaginado enquanto pensava que estava apaixonada por Yukito como seriam seus gracejos, mas nada tão mágico como sentia agora, as historias românticas pareciam lhe fazer tanto sentido no momento até aquele frio ou borboletas no estômago como diziam ela podia compreender e tudo isso por conta de um único leve e insistente selinho que não queria se desgrudar tão cedo por nenhuma parte dos dois.

_jing jing tai tou wang _

_wo zhong yu kan jian le tai yang_

_**Calmamente levanto minha cabeça para o céu**_

_**E eu finalmente posso ver o sol**_

A música da moça de onde quer que esteja já havia acabado tinha um tempo, no entanto, os dois ainda estavam lá apreciando as novas sensações provavelmente nenhum tinha refletido ou parado pra pensar no que faziam nesse momento ou de onde estavam não ousavam se quer abrir os olhos preferiam manter o beijo mais terno e agradável, mas como dizem tudo que é bom dura pouco... Uma tosse fingida se ouviu de perto assuntando a menina que estava de costas para seja lá quem for, no entanto, que á fez pular para trás do garoto quase roxa de vergonha quando notou que não era uma pessoa e sim sete. Shaoran tentou manter a postura se levantando com a jovem agarrada ao seu braço ainda assustada.

_(Estão falando em chinês ON)_

_Li Xiaolang sua presença e de sua esposa já não é mais necessária o conselho resolveu dar a benção á sua união!_Falou o filho de Yang junto a alguns anciões, Eriol que segurava o riso e Meiling com muito ódio no olhar, não se sabe se é pelo beijo ou a resolução.

_Esperai...Você disse benção?_ O homem raivoso tão incrédulo com a decisão quanto o mestiço confirmou com a cabeça sem vontade de continuar a conversa._Mas eu pensei que...

_Seu motorista já está á sua espera!_O interrompeu concluindo o que devia dizer e saiu dali junto aos outros.

_(Estão falando em chinês OFF)_

_O que eles disseram?

_Vamos embora..._Disse correndo até a casa e pegando a mala e a bolsa da menina.

_Embora, então eu não tenho que ficar?_Perguntou enquanto acompanhava ele com passos apressados.

_Por enquanto não..._Foi a última coisa que disse antes de encontrarem Wang na entrada feliz por vê-los.

_Que bom que ocorreu tudo bem!_Disse ele abrindo a porta do carro para os dois.

_Bem até demais nos deram á benção Fujitaka!_O homem espantado fitou o garoto estranhando.

_A benção?_Repitiu a palavra.

_Que boum!_Falou a outra patendo palmas, isso para ela queria dizer que concordaram.

_Não Sakura isso é péssimo, significa que eles aprovaram o casamento!

_Essa não era a intenção?

_Lógico que não! A intenção seria sermos cortados da família, mas se eles deram a benção quer dizer que ainda estamos na roleta!_Explicou o garoto.

_Na roleta?

_Sim sтª, significa que Sr. Li ainda está digamos que concorrendo a sucessão de líder, se acaso o segundo neto de Liang se casar e não receber a benção você e o Jovem Mestre serão os novos lideres da família Li. _Concluiu o outro.

_Segundo neto? Quer dizer o...

_Eriol... Tomara que ele encontre outra noiva se não estamos ferrados..._Murmurou caindo para o lado.

No avião Sakura resolveu vencer o medo e sentou se do lado da janela, desde o carro nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada sobre o ocorrido debaixo da cerejeira. Por um tempo ela ficou se perguntando se aquilo foi por que ele havia visto sua família de longe e queria ser o mais convincente possível ou se ele realmente gostava dela. Pensar nisso fazia ela não ter coragem de encarar o garoto, e essa timidez junto a alguma coisa lhe causava um frio na barriga como se estivesse despencando de um penhasco só de lembrar a cena ou de estar sentada ao lado dele morrendo de vontade de segurar sua mão a fazia questionar se estava dessa vez realmente apaixonada e se por sorte podia ser correspondida. Nenhumas das perguntas iriam ser respondidas caso ela não tivesse coragem de perguntar, por isso respirou fundo tomou força e se, pois a falar do assunto.

_Shaoran eu..._Ela parou no instante em que o viu debruçado para o outro lado dormindo, poderia acorda-lo, mas lembrou que o jovem tinha ficado praticamente a noite toda acordado e merecia descansar. Esticou o pescoço pra ver o semblante dele adormecido e antes de distanciar resolveu agradecer, mentira ou não os momentos na casa dos Li foram melhores do que ela esperava._ Obrigada por tudo Shaoran, como recompensa vou deixar você dormir!_Sussurrou suavemente no ouvido logo após um leve beijo na bochecha.

Ela devia ter prestado mais atenção pouco depois daquilo, o rosto do garoto ficou completamente vermelho claro que não estava dormindo ele não dorme com tanta facilidade, mas era esperto o suficiente pra saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele tocaria no assunto e no momento ele não tinha nenhuma noção de como explicar o que aconteceu. Abriu ligeiramente os olhos quando ela segurou sua mão sem permissão e logo voltou a fingir sem que ela percebesse, entretanto em poucas horas eles chegariam em casa e dai ele não teria pra onde fugir.

* * *

><p>*A Música que Sakura canta- ironic- alanis morissette<br>*Música chinesa- Bu yi yang dedi fang- He Jie, talvez a letra nao combine muito, no entanto, achei o toque dela bem apropriado para ocasiao e sendo chinesa melhor ainda. Para quem quizer conferir:

youtube

/watch?v=xGPsx0rMKck&feature=related

*Meu word deu piti e tive que restaura ou seja perdi tudo por isso demorei um pouco, e meu novo word nao acentua um bocado de palavra por isso gomem acaso eu esqueci de alguma.

*Proximo capitulo é um dos meus favoritos e um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever, por ser meio grande vou fazer em duas partes ou não dependendo das mudanças...

*O que Shaoran disse... o que acham? é meio obviu, mas gritou EU-GOSTO-DELA! em chines claro pra ela nao entender heehe

Obrigado aos reviews e espero q tenham gostado, ja estamos na metade da historia uhu!  
>Bjao para vocês e até a proxima!<p> 


	11. Preparaçoes:Mal entendidos

Uhuuu eu sei eu sei eu demorei, mas ta cheio de gente aki pessoal ficou meiu dificil até entra no pc x.x  
>maiores informaçoes notas finais.<br>perdoem os erros e agradeço muitissimo aos reviews *.*  
>Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11<p>

Preparações: Mal entendidos

Quando estamos dormindo o despertador toca marcando seis horas da manhã resolvemos fechar os olhos por cinco minutos ao abri-los novamente o tempo já passou e são seis e quarenta e cinco da manha, mas para muitos alunos, na escola o sistema é reverso se são nove e você fecha os olhos por cinco minuto ao reabri-los vê que ainda são nove e um. Sakura não pensava muito no tempo, simplesmente ansiava por voltar para casa mais cedo, neste dia o jovem mestre voltaria da súbita viagem que ele arrumou de uma hora para outra na semana passada para Tokyo, na verdade desde que chegaram da China á três semanas ele tinha aparecido com varias viagens repentinas. Mas faltava muito para o final da aula, só agora o sinal soou liberando os estudantes para o intervalo, ela não havia contado a ninguém sobre os fatos mais suas amigas já suspeitavam de alguma coisa.

_Saki estávamos pensando de reunirmos hoje e já começar a mexer na sua fantasia..._Falou Tomoyo animada, a menina sorriu sem graça pensando em alguma desculpa para dar.

_Gente eu já avisei que nem sei se vou ao festival, devíamos ajeitar a fantasia de uma de vocês pra entrar na competição ao invés de perder tempo comigo!_As outras a fitaram preocupadas, haveria um festival no colégio e ao contrario do tradicional a escola incentivou garotas que participavam do atelier ou mesmo de fora formarem um grupo e criarem uma fantasia que seria usada na festa de hallowen dada pelo colégio á mais criativa ganharia um prêmio secreto, mesmo que muitos grupos de meninas de lá estivessem levando só na brincadeira existiam aquelas que estava levando como uma questão de honra e uma delas era Tomoyo e ela não aceitaria outra vestindo roupas criadas por ela, por isso estava disposta a ir até o fundo da questão se preciso para tirar esse desanimo da amiga e faze-la ir na festa.

_Qual é dessa depressão agora Sakura? Quando avisaram da festa você ficou super feliz e disse que cooperaria com a gente lembra? Daí do nada diz que nem sabe se vai?_Perguntou Rika sem rodeos.

_Estou começando a achar que todo mundo tem razão... Sou uma pé frio... Eu não tenho se que um par e nunca fui nessas festas, vou acabar estragando tudo pro lado de vocês_Aquilo sim era assustador, ela estava sendo pessimista? O modo infantil que fez seu bico toda triste mostrou que não era bem essa a questão, Tomoyo conhecendo a amiga de infância logo entendeu que se tratava mais de emburro do que depressão em si.

_Isso é por causa do Yukito ainda não ter te convidado? Por que eu ouvi dizer que ele está querendo..._Falou Chiharu em um tom sapeca, espantando as outras embora a garota quem ela esperasse felicitar nem deu muito moral.

_Quem disse isso?_Perguntou Rika incrédula.

_Yamazaki..._murmurou, obviamente depois disso elas nem acreditariam no que ela disse, o namorado da menina era famoso por sua mentiras sem sentido.

_Okay... Então voltamos ao assunto principal: Sakura o que houve realmente? Desde que você voltou daquela viagem tem agido de forma estranha..._Depois de semanas escondendo isso das amigas, pensou que seria uma boa dividir esse sentimento desconhecido com alguém.

_Bom, não é bem o que aconteceu lá e sim o que está acontecendo aqui... Mas vou começar desde o inicio...

Enquanto para a jovem as horas passavam lentamente para o garoto deitado na cama encasulado na coberta o tempo estava voando rápido demais para seu gosto. No entanto sua presença parecia precisa em toda parte, todos queriam conversa com ele a questão era que ele não queria falar com ninguém, sem exceções só que deveres são deveres.

_Senhor já são dez e meia..._Fujitaka entrou no quarto um pouco mais preocupado que o de costume, mas ao ver o menino simplesmente não acreditou._ Ainda está deitado? Temos uma reunião em meia hora Jovem Mestre!

_Marque para outro dia, eu estou doente Wang..._murmurou o mestiço colocando somente o rosto para fora da coberta, o homem foi até lá e tocou sua testa.

_Não, não está, sei que não gosta dos americanos senhor mais já faz três semanas que está adiando o encontro com eles!_Disse tentando tirar a coberta sobre ele.

_Pare com isso Wang já disse que estou doente!_Gritou o menino impaciente, estava meio obvio ser uma farsa.

_O Senhor não costuma fugir dos deveres, o que houve?

_Já disse! Estou enfermo! Minhas pernas bambeiam às vezes, meu estômago parece ter calafrios, minhas mãos suam e alguma coisa dentro de mim dói bastante, mas eu até que gosto... Estou doente e não pretendo sair daqui!_Falou Shaoran apavorado, enquanto o mordomo somente observava.

_Senhor aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Stª Sakura na casa dos Li que não estou sabendo?_Questionou diretamente.

_Por que perguntou sobre isso? Ela disse alguma coisa?_Abraçou o cobertor aterrorizado, será que ela tinha contado pras empregadas?

_Não, é que vocês dois desde que chegaram tem agido de forma estranha, você tem inventado essas viagens sem pé nem cabeça e a Stª Sakura anda mais distraída que o de costume... Mas ouvi uma empregada dizer que ela comentou sobre você está fugindo dela... Antes eu me questionei, no entanto estou começando a achar que faz sentido._Disse o mordomo refletindo sobre o assunto._ Por que a está evitando? Vai me dizer que brigaram feio de novo?

_Quem dera fosse isso..._murmurou se sentando.

_Então?_O menino fitou o homem, respirou fundo e pensou talvez ele pudesse ajudar no seu problema.

_Que isso não saia daqui, se alguém souber te corto a língua!_Fingiu um tom bravo, era bom que o quarto estivesse escuro mesmo assim naquela imensidão Wang não poderia ver o rubro intenso estampado no rosto do chefe só de relembrar o ocorrido._ Bom...É que... Eu e a Sakura...Nós..._Pigarreou um pouco se esforçando pra dizer_ Ehrnn nos beijamos! Pronto falei! _ Voltou a se cobrir com cobertor, mas Fujitaka não entendeu bem toda aquela atitude.

_Posso ter ouvido falar de vários encontros seus resultantes em beijos para saber que não há motivo de agir dessa maneira...?

_É mais esse foi diferente..._Apontou a cabeça para fora o mirando.

_Diferente como?

_Eu não sei! Eu nem sei por que correspondi ou fui eu que comecei, eu não sei de mais nada!_Disse confuso.

_Senhor foi só mais um beijo nada mais_Tentou acalmar o menino segurando o riso.

_Então por que eu sinto essa vontade de fazer de novo?_Ao perceber o que falou buscou ar desesperado com a boca por pouco tremendo._Oh meu Deus não acredito que disse isso, está voltando essa droga de calafrio que insiste em não me deixa em paz, to dizendo estou doente!_Voltou a se encasular por debaixo do edredom.

_Esse alvoroço todo é por causa de um simples beijo?

_Não estou fazendo alvoroço, chame o médico não está vendo que vou morrer nesse ritmo?_Falou desesperado por debaixo da coberta.

_Pare com isso meu senhor, sabe muito bem que esses sintomas não são de uma pessoa doente..._Pegou uma cadeira e se sentou do lado da cama.

_É essa alternativa ou acreditar que estou aquilo que não posso estar!_Apontou novamente a cabeça pra fora.

_O que? Se apegando á alguém? E por que não?

_Meu avô me mataria só de pensar na possibilidade!

_Até seu avô se entregou a tais sentimentos, sua mãe é a prova disso._Falou calmamente.

_Você não entende Wang, eu tenho sempre tudo na ponta da língua pra qualquer coisa que seja, mas se ela vier me questionar sobre o porquê daquilo eu não vou saber o que responder, consegue ver o problema? Ela me confunde, ela faz tudo que eu penso certo se tornar errado e concordar com o pensamento dela, pior ela faz tudo o que meu avô me ensinou que era errado se tornar certo e consegue me convencer disso!_A expressão angustiada do menino surpreendeu o mordomo que não sabia que o sentimento já havia chegado a esse ponto.

_Sr. Liang sempre esteve equivocado sobre muitas coisas, o amor era uma delas..._Afirmou o homem pensativo._ Então se envolveu com Ayume em Tokyo para não pensar na sтª kinomoto?_Jovem mestre se assentou na cama se descobrindo com um ar arrependido.

_Não exatamente, aquela garota parecia ser tão inconsequente quanto Sakura imaginei que ao lado dela seria á mesma coisa que com ela pra me convencer que era bobeira minha pensar que tinha sentimento por alguém..._respondeu tristonho.

_E não foi?

_Não chegou nem perto... Achei que beija-la fosse sentir a mesma coisa que senti lá na china, ao invés disso me deu a sensação de estar cometendo adultério, agora minha consciência está pesada!_ Confessou enojado.

_Sakura não é como as outras.

_Eu sei... Sabe quando ela quebrou meu cinzeiro disse que algumas das garotas com que eu saia podia ter realmente sentimentos por mim..._Mirou o nada relembrando da cena como se ocorresse ali mesmo no quarto._ Eu me recordo da sтª Bethany em Londres, não dela em si, mas de como apertava as mãos por que aquilo me incomodava ela tentava me contar algo que eu já tinha noção do que era e estava pronto pra ignora-la...Liang me disse que as pessoas também ficavam nervosas quando mentem então pra mim não fazia muita diferença.

_O que tem haver com a sтª Kinomoto?

_Achei que pudesse prevê-la como as outras, mas não consigo entender como ela sente, está sempre sorrindo pra tudo e raramente está nervosa com qualquer situação é difícil dizer se é mentira ou verdade..._Falou sem saber muito bem o que cada coisa queria dizer.

_Do que exatamente está com medo, dela não gostar do senhor ou você está gostando dela?_Essa pergunta realmente havia pesado na sua mente por que ele não tinha ideia da resposta.

_Que conveniente... Se apaixonar por quem está casada..._Disse Rika sendo a primeira a pronunciar depois de ouvir a historia.

_Acham que eu me apaixono rápido demais?_Elas se entreolharam meio confusas, não podiam dizer que sim nem que não. Até onde elas sabem Yukito e Shaoran foram os únicos que ela disse estar gostando.

_É difícil dizer Saki, você teria que comparar o que sente pelos dois pra saber qual foi verdadeiro..._Explicou Chiharu, com um namoro de cinco anos não é possível que não entendesse sobre esse assunto.

_Dois? Que dois Chiharu eu estou só falando do Shaoran!_Falou sem entender com quem realmente comparar.

_Eu estava pensando no Yukito..._murmurou à amiga.

_Pelo visto ele já é carta fora do baralho..._Concluiu Rika com desdém, antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer coisa inconsequente a voz de uma menina soou fora do circulo de amigas formado por elas, era Naoko.

_Oiii gente!_Gritou ela mais uma vez da porta da sala, Yanagisawa Naoko não fazia bem parte do grupo de melhores amigas da Sakura, no entanto se entendiam. Ela era presidente do club de jornalismo da escola e de súbito resolveu entrar em um dos grupos do atelier por julgar sua imaginação fértil suficiente para criar uma fantasia que ganharia á competição, mas sempre entrava em conflito com Tomoyo que estava no ramo á mais tempo._ Então...? Está marcado pra hoje não é?_ Perguntou a menina sem jeito vendo que de certa forma atrapalhou a conversa delas.

_Estamos resolvendo um problema aqui Naoko..._Respondeu Tomoyo voltando seu olhar para melhor amiga.

_Que problema?

_Saki não está querendo participar..._Retrucou Rika zangada que foi logo fuzilada com os olhares reprovadores das meninas, será que ela não entendia que o assunto entre Sakura e Shaoran era meio que um segredo e contar sobre eles logo para uma garota louca por novidades não seria bem uma boa ideia.

_Não acredito! Mas por que Sakura-chan? Não tínhamos decido que você seria nossa estrela! _Veio correndo para o circulo com a expressão preocupada.

_Não é nada, só uns problemas ai..._Tentou disfarçar com um sorriso sua aflição.

_HAA não precisa dizer! Já sei o que é! Mas se eu fosse você se preparava por que ele andou dizendo que vai te convidar pro baile..._Disse ela em levantando as sobrancelhas continuamente como um sinal.

_Ele? Ele quem?..._Questionou confusa.

_Ué... O carinha daqui que te deu o fora no inicio das ferias...hummm Yuko, Yuiki, Yuto, Yuti..._Forçou a mente para se lembrar realmente de quem se tratava_...Yuikito!

_É Yukito!_Corrigiu Chiharu_ E ela não está mais interessada nele.

_É sério? Então é quem dessa vez?..._Elas se entreolharam sem muito desespero, não podiam contar que Sakura estava casada e agora morava numa mansão e toda historia.

_Um garoto que Saki conheceu na biblioteca..._Inventou Chiharu antes que ela se questionasse se iam mentir ou não.

_Isso! Bem no dia que o Yukito deu um fora nela, ai ele consolou ela e eles acabaram se entendendo..._complementou Tomoyo quase gaguejando.

_É ai ela acabou gostando dele mais do que pensava gostar e chegaram até a se beijar, o problema dela é que ele está evitando ela depois disso..._novamente a menina linguaruda foi fuzilada com os olhares das amigas quase dizendo "Não precisava contar essa parte!".

_Uuuu, entendi..._Falou a menina ficando pensativa novamente._Bom de acordo com meus conhecimentos, isso não é bom, as estatísticas dizem que garotos de dezesseis á dezoito anos quando não gostam de uma garota eles á evitam...

_Tente treze..._Caçou Rika, a menina de óculos redondos arregalou os olhos fitando Sakura que não parecia muito feliz com o jeito maldoso que amiga anunciou a idade do garoto.

_Oh! Não sabia que você se atraia por carinhas mais novos, mas já que é o caso isso é um bom sinal, de acordo com as estatísticas garotos dos nove aos quinze evitam aquilo que não entendem! _Falou ela sem ter certeza se dizia aquilo ou não, elas mais uma vez se entreolharam pensativas poderia sim ser o caso dele.

_Já é alguma coisa Saki!_Chiharu tocou o ombro da amiga sorrindo de leve, só que para ela simplesmente saber que ele estava fugindo por não entender não era o suficiente e o jeito de resolver isso seria encarando o problema e conversando. Mais uma vez naquele dia o sinal tocou, o intervalo havia terminado e o professor já estava na sala.

_Nesse ponto ela tem mais coragem do que eu..._Afirmou o garoto vestindo o terno, por fim resolveu mesmo ir para o trabalho.

_Sim... sтª Sakura não se importa muito com o que os outros vão ou até mesmo á própria pessoa vai pensa do que ela sente..._Confirmou o homem o ajudando a ajeitar a gola da camisa.

_O que acha que eu devo dizer?_Perguntou ele em um tom bem baixo, talvez estivesse sem jeito por realmente não ter ideia de como agir.

_Tente falar o que sente!_Shaoran fitou Wang com indiferença como se tivesse tido uma idiotice.

_Isso não ajudou muito! Já disse que não sei!

_Então é isso que deve dizer, que simplesmente não sabe ao certo sobre seus sentimentos..._Explicou ele sorrindo terminando de arrumar o garoto.

_Que seja! É melhor pararmos com esse assunto, quando a Kinomoto chegar eu vou encarar o problema e ir direto na questão..._Ficou pensativo por um momento depois concluiu_Embora eu não também saiba direito qual é a questão ou o que realmente tratar.

Finalmente o horário que tantos esperavam havia chegado Sakura já tomava rumo para casa e Shaoran na verdade já estava em casa praguejando os americanos pela decima vez, ele podia não ver ofensa em chegar uma hora atrasado mais achou insulto eles não o terem esperado o fazendo perder viajem. Terminou de arrumar os papeis antes de ouvir o grito de uma criança chamando pela sua "irmã" no andar de baixo, respirou fundo e se encorajou a ir ao encontro da jovem. Ao sair do quarto já deu de cara com o mordomo sorrindo "Será que ele acha que vai bisbilhotar nossa conversa?" se perguntou indignado, nesse meio período em que fitava o mordomo a menina se aproximava com o pequeno no colo.

_Fujitaka-san! Não pensava que fossem estar aqui tão cedo!_Falou a jovem ao avistar os dois do inicio do corredor.

_Pois é, tivemos uma má comunicação com nossos negociantes e acabou adiando tudo para amanhã!_ Disse ele sorrindo amarelo esperando que o garoto virasse para cumprimenta-la, mas ao invés disso ele ficou fitando o chão meio sem saber o que fazer, o homem lançou lhe uma olhar de "Por favor não corra!" quando viu uma ponta de desespero nas mãos agora suadas do seu chefe.

_Jovem Mestre!_Uma moça ao fundo o chamou com um telefone na mão._ Um telefonema da Sтª Ayume de Tokyo..._Com um jeito travesso fez uma pausa para concluir._...Disse que é sua namorada..._Ele engoliu seco quando a empregada pronunciou aquilo, de certa forma ele sabia que o que tinha feito não seria visto com bons olhos pela menina se não fosse vergonhoso sairia correndo nesse momento para evitar uma briga, no entanto, nada foi dito naquele momento.

_Diga que morri!_Virou para ela com a expressão zangada levando um empurrão da jovem que passou depressa por ele, lhe disse um "oi" tão baixo quanto o bufo. Engoliu seco novamente e quando a empregada se retirou girou com o pé novamente para Wang que fitava o garoto com certa pena._Acho que meu problema de ela vir me questionar acabou..._murmurou ele confuso se isso seria uma boa coisa ou não.

_Evidentemente seu problema agora vai ser fazê-la falar com o senhor, mas eu veria como algo bom!_Aos poucos ele ia caminhando e levando Shaoran junto.

_Onde está o bom nisso? _Questionou indignado.

_Por que ela se zangou por conta de outra garota significa ciúmes e só sentimos ciúmes daquilo que gostamos... _Compris?__Argumentou Wang como alguém que entende do assunto, e dizer aquilo funcionou momentaneamente até quase uma semana de voto de silencio com ele.

Seus comprimentos com o garoto não passavam de "Bom dia" e "Tchau", se antes quem evitava era ele agora o sistema havia se invertido se ela pudesse também encontraria viagens para se afastar, mas não pediria dinheiro por isso utilizaria do meio mais cruel e antigo geralmente usados pelos filhos com as mães para causar remorso... O silêncio juntado a forma seca de frases diretas. Mas um Li nunca admitiria que estava errado, ainda que na teoria não estava, afinal como dizia Shakespeare "_beijos não são contratos e presentes não são promessas"_ .

_Ele o que?_Perguntou Tomoyo depois que ouviu o desabafo da amiga, ela havia pegado umas roupas por que tinha decidido ficar um tempo na casa dos Daidouji.

_Se chama Ayune ou algo do tipo pelo que as meninas disseram..._A esse ponto ela já estava chorando afundada na cama improvisada pelos pais da morena.

_E o que ele disse quando ela ligou?

_Como assim? Ele ficou zangado e não falou com ela!_ Limpou as lágrimas imaginando o quão incessível ele estava sendo.

_E você nem perguntou na certa se era ou não, não é?

_Você faz parecer que a errada sou eu..._murmurou ela mais manhosa.

_Saki eu sei que você muitas das vezes vê o mundo cor de rosa onde todo mundo é bonzinho e ninguém tem a capacidade de passar outros para trás, mas ele não é nada bonitinho assim..._Tomoyo ficou de frente para a amiga com o olhar serio._ Não é preciso força a mente para pensar no montante de garotas daqui que dariam tudo só pra ter o privilegio de dizer que são namoradas de Shaoran Li o novo dono das empresas Li.

_Eu não acho que esse seja o caso, ele foi pra Tokyo e aí...

_Uma garota esperta descobre que ele está em um hotel e arruma o numero dele, isso é fácil demais pra qualquer uma, o que não falta no mundo Saki é menina interessada no dinheiro dele e se elas veem oportunidades obvio que vão aproveitar..._Ela fez uma pausa pensativa_ A tal da prima dele que você me contou é um exemplo não é?

_Meiling...

_E o que ela disse que era dele quando se conheceram..._indúsio ela a se lembrar.

_Noiva...

_Sim, no entanto, ela não chega nem a ser amiga não é verdade?_Ela concordou com a cabeça aliviada.

_Então você acha que aquilo tenha sido um mal intendido?_Sakura precisava ouvir diretamente para que ficasse mais certa.

_Bom é o que tudo indica não é? Na verdade acho que quando Naoko disse que ele te evitava por que não entendia tinha haver com isso provavelmente você seja a primeira garota que se interessou por ele e não pelo dinheiro..._Respondeu a garota se sentando ao lado da amiga, mas mal terminou de falar e a outra apressou o passo juntando suas coisas no chão e dirigindo até a porta._ Hey! Hey! Onde pensa que vai?_Com um sorriso largo a menina girou fitando Tomoyo já sem qualquer sombra de tristeza.

_Pra casa!_Disse alegre e logo sendo puxada pelo braço de volta pra cama.

_Não senhora, nossa conversa ainda não terminou...

_Mas...

_Nem mas, aposto como se eu te perguntar se agora você vai no festival você vai dizer que sim..._Afirmou com a cabeça ainda sorrindo._Sempre deixando suas emoções interferirem nas suas decisões, Saki temos que conversar sobre isso!

_Sobre o que?

_Olha não que eu esteja dizendo que você se apaixona rápido como perguntou na escola, mas você tem que parar um pouco e pensar se isso é realmente amor ou a mesma coisa que te atingiu quando veio no inicio do ano toda animada dizendo que estava apaixonada pelo Yukito, inclusive acho que devemos fazer o que Chiharu recomendou!_ As duas se sentaram de frente uma pra outra na cama se encarando, Sakura só obedeceu por medo de que talvez a amiga estivesse certa._ Vamos comparar seus sentimentos começando pelo Yukito, tente se lembrar do que te fez gostar dele naquela época!_Fazendo uma breve reflexão ela relembrou o passado se perguntando por que teria chegado á aquela conclusão e em instantes teve as cenas do que ela considerou como uma má interpretação.

_Yukito sempre, sempre foi gentil comigo..._Enfatizou o tempo relembrando todas as vezes que a ajudara_...Ao contrário dos outros quando eu caia ele me ajudava a se levantar, quando eu fazia alguma besteira ele me ajudava a concertar, quando notava que eu estava triste se preocupava em vir até mim e perguntar o por que..._ Agora a jovem se sentia mau por ter tratado os assuntos sobre ele com tanta indiferença, só por que ele não gostava dela como ela pensava que gostava dele não o tornava uma pessoa ruim._...Acho que eu mais admirava ele do que gostava..._Se questionou recordando o sorriso singelo que geralmente ele lançava a menina.

_Ele é bem reverso ao Shaoran, não é?_Disse Tomoyo não entendendo muito bem como ela se sente.

_Sim e não...Muitos podem achar que ele não seja gentil, mas cada um tem seu jeito de demonstrar gentileza, as dele as vezes passam até despercebidas..._ Refletiu por pouco tempo e continuou_...tipo quando ele reclama mais não contesta, ou fingi que não sabe de algo que está errado pra que a pessoa mesmo se corrija, ou o modo teimoso que não consegue admitir um erro mais sabe que está errado, ou dizer que não está falando com a gente como prova de que não sente mais raiva, ou dizer que um assunto não é da nossa conta por que seria doloroso demais até para quem ouve, ou tomar a iniciativa de cuidar de tudo sozinho pra que...

_Tá! já entendi ele é gentil do jeito dele!_ Interrompeu a amiga quando percebeu que a lista iria se estender mais do que ela imaginava, respirou fundo tentando voltar ao assunto principal._Vocês não tem muita coisa em comum, o que exatamente pode gostar em alguém tão diferente?_Perguntou um tanto indignada Tomoyo não conseguia captar o interesse de a amiga no garoto, ele era grosseiro ela delicada, ele não se preocupava com as pessoas ela se importava com todo mundo, ele era impaciente ela era calma, ele não comia doces ela não vivia sem eles, ele tinha um estilo escuro ela combinava mais com o claro, ele odiava a família enquanto ela amava-os incondicionalmente... Como poderia dar certo? Isso estava além até do problema com a idade.

_Eu não penso muito em diferenças, só em coisas que me agradam..._retrucou sorrindo timidamente._ Sabe eu nunca contei isso á ninguém, mas eu fico sempre na sala quando chego da escola só pra esperar ele chegar mesmo que quase sempre zangado, é reconfortante ouvir ele caminhar até a sala só para em silêncio ver Lei pular no meu colo e soltar um sorriso singelo de comprimento indecifrável por trás de todo aquele cansaço como se quisesse dizer algo além de "olá"..._Quem á via falando essas coisas nem perceberia que se tratava de uma pessoa totalmente desligada._ De noite as vezes ponho Lei para dormi mais cedo e fico meio com a consciência pesada, mas tudo passa quando eu entro lá e ele já fechou as coisas de trabalho esperando somente para conversar e tomar o chá para dormir...Engraçado como mesmo depois de umas três horas tenho a impressão de que ainda sim é pouco..._Murmurou a última frase percebendo o que dizia, apertou as mãos angustiada só agora notara que tomava essas atitudes. O rubor no seu rosto aumentou conforme compreendia algumas de suas ações sem entender o porquê exatamente sentia essas sensações._ Adoro falar com ele tanto que às vezes passo horas imaginando assuntos ouvindo coisas que ele poderia gostar de ouvir também, estou sempre querendo saber do que ele gosta, o que está pensando, quando vai chegar em casa e...O que eu tenho que fazer pra manter ele sorrindo..._Tudo estava sendo dito com certa duvida, ela não sabia o que realmente se tratava do que sentia._...Tem razão quando diz que somos diferentes e talvez isso realmente não seja amor, mas eu não sei mais o que pode ser ,no fim eu não entendo tanto quanto ele..._Concluiu se dando por vencida, tampou o rosto com a mão sentindo ele ferver junto as batidas aceleradas do coração desejou que seu avô estivesse ali pra lhe dizer o que fazer ele sempre tinha respostas pra situações como essas.

Tomoyo por um momento deixou a menina de cabelos castanhos se acalmar nos insistentes suspiros, quem seria ela para julgar o que a amiga sentia? Na realidade ela estava só criando caso por que nunca foi bem com a cara do garoto, acreditando que se algo surgisse ele não conseguiria dar o que sua melhor amiga merece. Entretanto ninguém consegue lutar com essa coisa impertinente e travessa que poderia surgir do nada nos corações, por esse motivo parou de questionar o por que e passou cogitar uma certeza para que tudo terminasse bem e quem sabe não teria algum ganho nisso? Um tal chinês ainda não havia saído da sua cabeça.

_Por que não convida ele pra ser seu par?_Um pouco surpresa a jovem mirou a amiga raciocinando se havia essa possibilidade._ Vai chamar um bocado de atenção, mas o festival é o lugar perfeito pra terem uma conversa desse tipo!

_Não sei se ele aceitaria... Acho que está acostumado á coisas chiques.

_É pra você tentar, como você mesma diz... Nunca se sabe_Retrucou a morena fazendo Sakura sorrir.

_Estava pensando em pedir Wang pra me ensinar a dançar, ele tem tanta classe com certeza deve saber dai eu já questiono ele acaso ele acha que Shaoran aceitaria...

_Já é alguma coisa se não der certo eu até sei quem vai com você...Escuta Saki..._Aproximou da amiga meio sem graça com o que iria perguntar._ Aquele primo dele...Quando que ele volta hein?

Infelizmente Sakura não poderia ajudar como retribuição a Tomoyo pelo havia feito aquela noite, ao invés disso foi obrigada a dar uma noticia não muito agradável a sua melhor amiga e agora á consolada teria que ser ela. No dia seguinte depois de combinar as cores e os detalhes da sua fantasia voltou mais tarde para casa, não havia mais ressentimento ou alguma punição a ser dada, mas retornar um inicio de conversa parecia tão difícil quanto ter ignorado ela pela semana.

_Onee-chan!_Foi abordada pelo pequeno que ouviu sua voz ao cumprimentar o mordomo que permanecia sempre perto da porta. Depois de vários abraços e beijos ela o pegou e foram para a sala para sua surpresa a pessoa que ela procurava estava lá.

_Fujitaka-san!_Se sentou ao lado do homem que curiosamente estava tendo uma conversa com Nadeshiko._Tem um minuto?_Ele afirmou com a cabeça e a seguiu até a escada.

_Diga Stª, o que deseja de mim?_ Falou ele todo formal com o sorriso carismático de sempre.

_Bom, vai ter um festival no meu colégio e pretendem fazer um baile o problema é que não sei dançar, então imaginei que você sendo tão inteligente soubesse e pudesse me ensinar!_ Pediu sem rodeios na mente dela isso não seria um problema para ele, entretanto o modo sem graça como ele coçou a nuca e mirou a menina sem jeito deu para perceber que haveria um impasse.

_ Stª eu sinto muito, mas sou um péssimo dançarino sou bom só com números e finanças..._Desculpou sem jeito até que queria ajudar, no entanto, não era possível aparentemente._...O pé de valsa daqui é o Sr. Li minha cara, devia pedir á ele foi ensinado pelos melhores professores de dança da China e do Japão!_Falou cheio de orgulho como se fosse ele quem tivesse tais dotes.

_Será que ele me ensinaria?_A negação logo veio à mente, por que faria isso ela o ignorou por uma semana.

_Pergunte á ele quando formos descer para o jantar..._Respondeu o mordomo sorrindo ternamente enquanto ela concordou com a cabeça.

Então seria assim...Sakura tentaria ser o mais prática possível para não parecer falsa como se estivesse falando com ele somente por que deseja algo da parte dele, enquanto ela formava frases feitas no seu quarto em um aposento ao lado alguém não estava bem pensando em sair de lá, novamente foi preciso uma indução do homem bem arrumado para convencer aquele garoto afundando na banheira da sua suíte.

_Nesse ritmo vai se enrugar todo..._Murmurou o mordomo procurando pela toalha do menino pelo quarto.

_Não me amole, estou tentando raciocinar!_Gritou o jovem lá de dentro mergulhando a cabeça na água.

_Acho que a Stª Kinomoto não está mais zangada com o senhor, vamos saia daí!_Não encontrou a toalha em controversa achou um roupão dentro do guarda roupa e levou até seu chefe.

_Não quero saber! Essa historia só tem me trazido dor de cabeça e isso por que nem começou!_ Retrucou aborrecido.

_Geralmente o que doí é outra coisa..._Sussurrou pra si mesmo._A culpa é toda do senhor que á evitou primeiramente ao invés de encarar o problema de frente!

_Wang quando a vaga de nova consciência estiver aberta te garanto que lhe aviso, mas por enquanto se aquiete que á minha está me torturando o suficiente com essa maldita ação mal pensada que tive!_Fujitaka apareceu na porta do banheiro com o roupão verde escuro na mão rindo do garoto, como aqueles chás fizeram falta á ele, parecia mais mal humorado com olheiras e mais impaciente quase idêntico ao Shaoran de três meses atrás antes da chegada da jovem._Acha mesmo que ela não está mais irritada comigo?_Perguntou timidamente.

_A meu ver está até mais alegre._ "Isso quer dizer que ela não tinha ciúmes coisa nenhuma" Pensou ele um tanto tristonho se levantando da banheira.

_Que bom pra ela..._Enxugou no traje que Wang havia trazido e o vestiu indo para dentro de seu quarto para colocar uma roupa adequada para o jantar.

Ao sair ia seguindo rumo para a sala de refeições parou pensativo quando uma voz que não ouvia com atenção há muito tempo ecoou em um aposento semiaberto frente ao seu quarto. Ela conversava com alguém e por algum motivo ele resolveu escutar quando ela pronunciou a palavra "Par", será que tinha o mesmo sentido que ele estava pensando?

_Não eu ainda não o convidei..._Dizia ela pelo telefone fazendo uma pausa e esperando a pessoa do outro lado falar._ E se ele não aceitar?_Esperou a resposta do outro lado._ Touya?_Fez outra pausa._Não sei não Tomoyo, eu sei que ele é bem charmoso, mas não acho que iria querer ir comigo a festa..._Esperou a amiga dizer novamente._Claro que gosto dele só que essa não é a questão, olha se não correr tudo bem eu convido ele está bem assim?_ Encerrou a conversa quando escutou o grito da mãe á chamando, enquanto ali perto Jovem Mestre ouvia tudo de um jeito e interpretava de outro por fim imaginou "Então ela gosta do motorista!". Não demorou muito até que ela saísse e desse cara com o menino que também ia descer para o jantar, se entreolharam poucos instantes antes de cada um mirar um lado diferente "Que infantil da minha parte!" se reprovou ele caminhando ao lado da menina que também estava sem jeito.

_Shaoran..._Começou ela ainda que meio nervosa respirando fundo ao se aproximarem da escadaria._Me disseram que você é...Um bom dançarino e vai acontecer um baile na minha escola...Se não for muito incomodo será que não poderia me ensinar alguns passos?_Por pouco suas pausas não formaram um gaguejo, mesmo tendo treinado para dizer essa simples frase não foi suficiente para o nervosismo atrapalhar. O mestiço parou no meio da escada captando o que ela tinha tido, não ouvia sua voz já fazia um certo tempo, é engraçado como tomaram rumos reversos ao que sentem afinal eles só estavam confusos por ter gostado e querer a companhia um do outro, no entanto, o que resultou foi um evitando o outro cada um com seus motivos e o principal provavelmente o orgulho.

_Eu não posso tenho muito trabalho amanhã!_Respondeu de supetão sem pensar direito ou virar para trás.

_Oh...Claro... Desculpa fazer você perder o seu tempo..._ Murmurou "Ele deve me odiar pelo que fiz agora." Imaginou ela infeliz, mas aquelas palavram foram como uma faca no peito do garoto, pois sua consciência pesou mais de uma tonelada, por que ela tinha que dizer daquele jeito tão lacrimejante? Antes que ela tomasse passo ele reformulou a resposta.

_Não, espera..._ "Olho por olho então" Pensou isso exclusivamente por lembrar que ele também se envolveu com uma garota em Tokyo._ Eu conheço somente danças formais caso se interesse hoje depois do jantar eu não vou fazer nada... Se quiser..._Mal concluiu e ela o abraçou sorridente.

_Arigatô! Depois do jantar então na sala de música!

_Hey lá é um ambiente restrito sabia?

_Tem um lugar melhor?_Sorriu largamente animada correndo até a sala._Anda se não vai ficar tarde!

O vento gelado da noite soprava as cortinas daquele cômodo cheio de instrumentos de cor branca, tudo parecia ser branco o chão as paredes os tapetes que pontinho branco em uma casa coberta de cores escuras. Wang entrou trazendo consigo um pequeno aparelho de som ajeitou ele em cima do piano e colocou a musica mais calma que tinha quando o Shaoran tentava mostra a posição correta para a menina. A música colocada causou certa surpresa nos presente, não era bem o que o tutor esperava, no entanto antes que fosse discutir com o mordomo ele se retirou fechando a porta e ao som de G-DRAGON cantando uma música suave chamada Butterfly provavelmente para acalmar os nervos dos dois, sim estava até perfeita para o que estava preste a ensinar, mas não seria tão fácil como ele acreditava.

_Aí! Eu já disse pra não vir pra frente!_Brigou com a jovem mais uma vez._Presta atenção! Eu guio, não você! Simplesmente sinta meus toques para onde deve ir..._A diferença de tamanhos não era grande postos tão próximos assim, ela tocava seu ombro e ele o seu suas mãos se pegavam para forma a postura de dança. Conforme ele impulsava e a puxava de leve eles seguiam passos lentos como a música ao fundo repetindo pela sexta vez. Ela até agora não contestava, juntara coragem para fazer o convite, mas parecia que nenhum momento era o apropriado o jeito seria criar o assunto necessário agora que havia encontrado o compasso certo.

_Já foi a muitos bailes Shaoran?_Sem fita-la simplesmente guiando ele respondeu.

_Só as da empresa! São uma chatice um bando de gente falsa doida pra te bajular!_Contou ele.

_Então você não gosta muito não é?_Se ele dissesse que não ela desistiria de convidar...será?

_Nem um pouco, não sou muito chegado em multidões..._Murmurou ele "Por que exatamente esse interesse?" se questionou vendo que ela parecia insistir no assunto.

_Humm...Então se alguém te convidasse na certa recusaria não é?_Questinou jogando sua última tentativa, nesse momento ela já devia estar vermelha de vergonha tentando não mirar o garoto que ainda não tinha notado a indireta, mas que estava jogando algo para que ele percebesse.

_Seja direta Sakura!_Com essa era a segunda vez que pronunciava seu nome, foi quase como um impulso, ainda era deslumbrante ouvir mesmo que fosse em um tom tão rude. Ela sorriu docilmente sentindo a coragem finalmente tomar vez naquela timidez por estar próxima á sua pessoa querida como se independente da respostar fosse ser uma coisa boa.

_Gostaria que fosse meu par no baile... Se quiser..._Disse ela finalmente fitando aqueles olhos esverdeados confusos demais para seu convite.

_E o motorista?

_Oh! É só segunda opção._ Parou a dança esperando que ele pudesse lhe dar a resposta para seu convite, entretanto, foi repentino demais para o mestiço que por enquanto tentava entender o que o rodeava no momento, tinha se convencido que havia ficado pra trás e mais uma vez ela estava agindo diferente do que pensava._Então...

_Ahrnn..._Chega desse joguinho de fugir, uma hora teria que encarar e imaginou que pudesse ter uma conversa menos pressionada com ela nesse tal baile._Está bem, eu te acompanho..._Mumurou ele sem ter muita certeza.

_Hein? Não ouvi!_Ela se aproximou bem perto para ter confirma a resposta, na verdade fez isso por pura travessura.

_Eu disse Sim caramb..._Dois abraços em um dia já significava alguma coisa, provavelmente que não ligava para o fato da historia da menina de Tokyo ou que estava tudo em paz novamente, bom não importava muito o motivo naquele momento.

_Hey! Como sabe que eu ia convidar o Touya?

_A questão é você não devia estar chamando ele pelo primeiro nome!_Desconversou saindo da sala.

_Não venha com essa Shaoran como sabia que eu ia convidar ele...

Por enquanto tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal mesmo que muitas coisas ainda devessem ser esclarecidas, no entanto, cada um tinha o plano de resolver tudo no festival e depois dele muitas coisas iria de fato se transformar drasticamente.

Continua...

* * *

><p>*A demora foi pq fiquei sem tempo e pc aki, por isso ja peço desculpas as leituras pendendes x.x<br>*Bom nao é bem essemeu capitulo predileto e sim o depois dele como eu disse devido ao tamanho tive que fazer em duas partes D:  
>*Vejam essa imagem <strong>http:i53. tinypic.**** com/21qx4h ****.jpg (junta os espaços) **eu achei muito parecida com o Shaoran, seria mais ou menos assim ele mestiço, para alguns que nao visualizaram ele de olhos verdes ta ai xD* o Proximo deve sair lá pela segunda!  
>*Vou responder os reviews logo logo juro! x.x<br>Um abraço pra voces e até o proximo, sei q esse é meio cansativo, mas acreditem em mim tudo é necessario para entender os fins!

Bjusss


	12. O tempo sempre tem a resposta

**Okay eu sei q demorei, mas no notas final eu explico o pq.**  
><strong>Por enquanto eu agradeço muiiitttiiissiiimooo aos reviews e peço mil desculpas pelos erros e a demora<strong>  
><strong>Boa leitura!<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12<p>

O tempo sempre tem a resposta

O ar gelado e abafado que o ar condicionado proporcionava daquela sala iluminada por vários abajures fornecia um ambiente sombrio e até monótono para o garoto que estava sentado em uma cadeira na ponta de uma mesa larga e comprida no qual dos lados estavam os donos secundários da empresa conversando ao mesmo tempo tentando cada um dizer seu ponto de vista em uma coisa que o menino não estava nem ligando. Ao perceberem o desinteresse do jovem mestre que mexia as mãos com o rosto baixo mirando qualquer coisa que não fosse às faces indignadas dos homens presente pararam de argumentar sobre o assunto fazendo um silêncio incomodo até para eles e vendo que nem isso chamou a atenção daquele garoto de treze anos um praguejo saiu da boca de um dos velhos.

_Pirralho maldito..._Falou o senhor distante do menino, e mesmo que quase todos tivessem ouvido ele continuou na mesma indiferença enquanto Wang permanecia como uma estatua apenas observando cada um.

_Senhor Li sinceramente o assunto é sério, nós todos avaliamos a sociedade com a empresa americana e está mais do que óbvio de que é um bom negócio!_Disse um rapaz ao fundo se levantando revoltado com a expressão de desdém do garoto.

_Americanos são patriotas demais..._Respondeu ele em um tom baixo levantando o rosto agora mirando o nada ao seu lado e coçando o pescoço com a ponta dos dedos, eles se entreolharam com um pensamento em comum "E isso é ruim?" até que alguém resolveu tentar questionar e por acaso o mesmo que o havia ofendido.

_Não vejo isso como uma justificativa para não aceitar a proposta deles!_ Retrucou o velho recebendo os olhares positivo dos demais menos do que mais importava.

_Não? Eu também não veria se morássemos no mesmo país do deles, no entanto, estamos no Japão meus caros senhores!_Respirou fundo revendo o real motivo da sua decisão._Acho peculiar que de uma hora para outra a instabilidade deles simplesmente permaneça firme sem que suas porcentagens em si não aumentem, sinceramente está me cheirando a fachada..._Ele subiu naquela mesa larga agora fitando cada um que repensava no que ele dizia_ ...Se você mexe com coisas ilegais de grande porte precisa de uma empresa grande porte para camufla-la, então em uma simples demanda nossa para o exterior ironicamente para eles mesmos é trocada por...Vamos supor bombas..._Deduziu_...Um dia alguém descobre e ficamos como traidores do nosso país ou iniciamos um conflito com outros países e eles como estando lá viram patriotas do deles por abastecerem o exército dele!

_Isso é ridículo! Você se quer tem resquícios disso, não pode negar um negocio simplesmente por suposições!_ Retrucou o mesmo velho alterado.

_Eu prefiro não arriscar..._Caminhou lentamente pegando uma bengala que estava com um dos homens da mesa._... Imaginem senhores um inseto, ele não é um inseto qualquer que só destrói...Ele é esperto, ele inventa mentiras para intrigar as pessoas e consegue fisga-las com palavras usando o ódio delas em comum como auxilio..._Ele pensou bem se aproximando do velho Taro que agora estava mais apavorado do que alterado enquanto o jovem balançava aquela bengala lentamente como se fosse um taco de golfe._...Ele é como um traficante de armas, mas ao invés de armas ele alimenta as pessoas com armas em forma de palavras á seu favor enquanto ele mesmo aparenta ser o único desarmado, ele não liga para que lado ganhe, afinal de contas ele mostra estar dos dois lados por que esse meus caros senhores "É" o negocio dele, caso vocês percam ele não vai dar o ombro para vocês chorarem ao invés disso vai ser o primeiro á se denominar líder!_ Estava óbvio a indireta para o velho que foi completamente molhado quando Shaoran quebrou seu copo cheio de água em uma tacada com a bengala e se abaixando logo após apertando a garganta do homem com o objeto._ Você deve se achar muito esperto por fazer acordo as escondidas com os americanos não é seu velho depravado!_Vociferou ele rangendo os dentes em um tom baixo como ameaça._ Aposto como eles pagaram por cabeça para cada um que convencesse , não é mesmo?

_Eu... não s..sei do que está falando..._Replicou com dificuldade quase sendo sufocado.

_Não? Vou facilitar para você então! Wang!_Gritou o mordomo que atirou na mesa varias fotos do encontro e dele apertando a mão dos ocidentais, o mestiço pegou uma e colocou bem próxima aos olhos do velho._ Quem é o pirralho agora?_ Sussurrou no ouvido do senhor Taro e se levantando logo após isto_ Eu devia lhe processar por corrupção..._Olhou para o lado vendo a fúria dos sócios que acabaram de ver as fotografias e caminhou para seu lugar com um sorriso de lado vitorioso._ Mas provando que opiniões a parte são importante vou deixar que seus companheiros decidam por mim..._Atirou a bengala para Fujitaka que a pegou com destreza e juntos se retiraram da sala escutando as milhares de acusações e xingamentos caindo sobre o velho.

_Foi simplesmente esplêndido senhor! Não quer ver o termino do show?_ Perguntou o responsável sorrindo também.

_Eu sou um apresentador, me retiro depois de exibir os participantes!_ Afirmou o garoto rindo e entrando na sua sala.

_Me pergunto onde está esse Jovem mestre astuto quando o assunto é Stª Sakura..._Perguntou em um sussurro modesto sem realmente esperar uma resposta isso desfez completamente a expressão de felicidade do garoto.

_Eu não sei, tento manter a calma só que acabo por ficar nervoso, tento parecer o mais perfeito possível, mas ai vem essa droga que me confunde e eu não sei o acontece de errado com a minha língua que trava e chega a dizer coisas que contrárias ou gaguejo... É esquisito _Retrucou ficando confuso novamente.

_Okay, Okay..._Respirou fundo não seria uma boa ideia deixar o garoto com complexos logo no trabalho_ Mas falando sobre ela o festival é amanha quer que eu lhe arrume novas fantasias ou prefere usar as que já possui?_ Desconversou.

_Eu uso mesmo aqueles lá de casa se fosse pelo menos em um lugar com quesitos, no entanto, como não é já sabe né!_Concluiu ajeitando os papeis da mesa e guarando em uma gaveta.

_Jovem Mestre tente guarda isso para si quando estivermos lá, pode magoa-la dependendo do comentário..._O garoto somente confirmou com a cabeça encerrando o assunto._Vamos que ainda temos que pegar o Lei.

Nisso se dirigiram para a saída do prédio para o estacionamento e em seguida buscar o pequeno. Ao chegar em casa algo em comum ocorreu a menina não estava na sala como o de costume, pelo visto não havia nem chegado, o mais novo tristonho encaminhou para o quarto da jovem a fim de procura-la mesmo ouvindo de que ela não estava presente. Sem ao certo saber o que fazer Shaoran se sentou na sala e pediu um suco as empregadas que estranharam a permanência dele ali, será ele estava preocupado? Era um pergunta duvidosa que podia surgir afinal Xiaolang Li não se importava com ninguém ao ver delas.

_Calma Saki a gente vai dar um jeito..._Ouviu alguém dizer ao entrar, com o copo na mão se foi até a entrada mantendo a postura e logo avistou a menina ao lado do que ele supôs ser suas amigas.

_Então como estão os preparativos? _Perguntou chamando atenção daquelas que ainda não havia percebido o jovem perante a porta da sala. Sakura o fitou assustada tampando o rosto choroso logo após correndo em soluços para seu quarto deixando as outras para trás._ Eu disse alguma coisa errada?_ Arqueou a sobrancelha confuso questionando as não entendendo bem o motivo das lágrimas dela.

_Não é você... Olha..._Chiharu levou o que na certa devia ser a fantasia da amiga, porém só havia um monte tecido completamente picotado sem qualquer característica de uma roupa.

_O que diabos é isso?_Perguntou dando uma leve espiada.

_Era pra ser a fantasia da Saki..._Respondeu Tomoyo tristonha afinal ela tinha feito.

_Que mau gosto._ Murmurou ele voltando para sala, elas se entreolharam e logo Rika tomou frente não ficaria com vergonha de pedir.

_Não, escuta... Uma garota entrou no nosso espaço da escola pegou a fantasia e rasgou por justamente perceber que íamos ganhar!_Explicou seguindo o mestiço.

_Por causa de um concurso de escola pública?_Questionou indignado._ Meu Deus que desespero._ Caçou.

_Bom pra você pode não ser grande coisa, mas para nós é um avanço!_Retrucou Tomoyo o mirando da porta da sala.

_Hey você bem que podia ajudar a gente a consertar ele..._Falou Rika com um jeito modesto.

_Ahhh estava demorando..._Levantou do sofá descrençado enquanto elas o seguiam.

_A qual é? Não é pela gente é pela Saki, ela não vai à festa se não for nessa fantasia!

_Não adianta eu não caio nessa conversa. _ Argumentou ele ao ser abordado pelas três.

_Poxa Shaoran-kun ela deu o fora em um monte de garotos só pra poder ir com você!_Mentiu Rika em um tom culposo.

_Sim e fez o maior sacrifício pra ter coragem de te convidar sem contar toda a felicidade de você poder ir..._Insistiu Tomoyo percebendo que a chantagem estava dando certo com ele.

_E ela vai ficar mais feliz quando souber que você nos ajudou..._Concluiu Chiharu fazendo ele a fitar pensativo.

_ O que esperam que eu faça? Eu não entendo nada de roupas..._Disse um pouco sem jeito.

_Será que você não conhece ninguém que possa consertar pra gente até amanhã?_Ele pensou um pouco e não demorou muito um sorriso largo se formou no rosto do mestiço.

_Alguém que conserte não, mas talvez eu conheça uma pessoa que possa refazê-lo!_Entrou o copo para um criado e empurrou as meninas para fora até o carro.

_Wow que lugar é esse?_Perguntou uma das meninas deslumbradas com aquela loja enorme toda bem enfeitada, porém, parecia vender somente roupas de gala mais no estilo europeu. Shaoran sentou em uma das cadeiras que lá dentro tinha esperando a moça chamar o dono do local e não precisou muito tempo para um homem loiro todo delicado aparecer completamente animado com a presença do garoto.

_Sr. Li não o esperava tão de repente!_ Cumprimentou o homem com um sorriso sutil.

_Olá Keith tenho um desafio para lhe oferecer!

_Um desafio? Do que se trataria? Um terno de última hora?_O sorriso do homem bem vestido logo se animou.

_Na verdade não..._Ele chamou a atenção das meninas que ainda estavam curiando o ambiente elegante tomando os panos das mãos delas._ Quero que refaça esta fantasia até amanhã de tarde!

__Pour ma bom Dieu!¹_ Do que se trata isso?_Falou o francês revirando o tecido.

_Pergunte a elas! Se você conseguir terminar até amanhã às três e meia te pago o triplo pela sua mão de obra do contrário só pago os tecidos, o que me diz?_O loiro sorriu largo, na mente dele parecia algo muito fácil.

__Bien, nous avons um accord!² _Quem dessas jovens pode me mostrar como deve ser feito? Por seguir por isto aqui _est_ _impossíble!__Assim Tomoyo seguiu o francês animada por nunca ter conhecido alguém tão bem arrumado e se tratando de outro estilista.

Por uma hora lá ficou o mestiço somente assistindo aquelas duas mexerem em tudo que era roupa, acaso estivessem sem o garoto sabia muito bem que esses vendedores esnobes já as teriam expulsado. Tomoyo veio em seguida e ao contrário das amigas assentou ao lado dele às vezes o observando, afinal agora ele não era tão mau quanto ela pensava que fosse.

_O triplo?... É um pouco demais não?_Questionou a morena procurando algum assunto.

_É o melhor jeito de ele me pagar o que deve, Keith é talentoso, mas é o francês mais desequilibrado que já vi..._Respondeu pensativo.

_Ele te deve?_Shaoran confirmou com a cabeça apoiando o cotovelo na poltrona e segurando o rosto com a mão sem muito interesse._ Bom se é assim..._ela respirou fundo como se fosse dizer algo difícil, porém importante_...Escuta... Obrigada..._Disse sem jeito recebendo o olhar desinteressado dele, afinal o garoto não ligava muito se elas estavam gratas ou não sua intenção era agradar outra pessoa._...Não pela gente e sim pela Saki..._Ela sorriu singelamente relembrando a amiga._...Ela merece isso e muito mais depois de tudo que aconteceu...

_Tudo o que?_Ele conseguia imaginar somente o vestido.

_Ahh os problemas de família, a implicância dos babacas da escola com essa coisa de azar...

_Ela não é azarada o único problema dela é que é distraída demais!_Contestou interrompendo a Tomoyo que logo de cara se identificou com o assunto, que por acaso era seu preferido.

_Mas é claro! Eu vivo dizendo isso á ela só que ela não me escuta e acaba por fazer tudo de novo!

_Eu sei como é! Outro dia mesmo ela estava fuçando no que não devia e eu havia acabado de dizer pra fixar a atenção somente em uma coisa de cada vez dai se distraiu e derrubou tudo!_Ela colocou a mão na cabeça imaginando a cena e rindo, tinham algo em comum no final das contas o gosto pela mesma garota.

_Não adianta, uma vez fomos em uma excursão e ela..._Conversava os dois interagindo se agora.

O tempo já não passava tão lentamente como estava antes embora eles ainda não soubessem o que estavam esperando, Chiharu e Rika sentaram perto dos dois que conversavam sobre as maluquices da Sakura.

_Sr. Li Keith mandou lhe dizer que já pode ir se for do seu agrado, a não ser que deseje algo mais..._Disse uma das vendedoras sorrindo de orelha a orelha provavelmente louca para receber alguma comissão de alguma peça.

_Ah..._Mirou as jovens ao seu lado e achou engraçado que em nenhum momento elas tivessem pedido algo ou insinuado, simplesmente pareciam contentes por ajudar à amiga á ir do jeito que queria a festa._...Vão! podem escolher um vestido pra vocês por minha conta!

_A gente não precisa, já temos roupa para o festival._Afirmou Tomoyo se o explorassem na certa Sakura mataria elas.

_Eu sei...

_Então...

_Para de questionar!_ Rika puxando a amiga seguindo a vendedora que mostrava o caminho tão animada quanto elas.

Conseguiu sair daquela loja somente quando a noite tomou a cidade, Shaoran já tinha ouvido falar da demora das mulheres para escolher uma roupa, no entanto, aquilo era um absurdo a seu ver , e como se não fosse piorar ainda teve que receber o abraço de todas ao mesmo tempo do qual ainda que se queixasse não adiantou muita coisa. Chegou em casa exausto logo sendo abordado por Fujitaka que aparentava estar preocupado.

_Meu senhor onde estava? Te liguei a tarde toda!_Sem dar ouvidos o mestiço bocejou continuando o caminho até seu quarto.

_Agora não Wang depois conversamos, vou tomar um banho e ver se descanso um pouco, me chame quando o jantar estiver pronto._ Pediu ele sonolento.

Não deu nem tempo de tomar banho entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama dormindo profundamente.

__Oji-san..._Chamou uma criança de três anos por um senhor sentado de costas para ele._

__Shaoran não é hora para isso!_Falou grosso o homem de terno preto desinteressado._

__Você prometeu!_ Gritou o pequeno alterado._

__Não está merecendo nem a comida que come e eu não tenho obrigação de te dar nada, continue com essa birra e nunca vai poder se quer olhar de longe!_ Vociferou o velho assustando a criança que saiu correndo daquele quarto escuro indo para o seu aposento gelado com a sensação de querer estar em outro lugar e naquela escuridão só se ouvia o choro e os soluços do pequeno._

Despertou do sonho amedrontado olhando para os lados procurando qualquer resquício de realidade do seu sonho e para felicidade deste estava em seu quarto ainda que escuro em um tempo distante daquele. Sentiu o calor daquele terno e uma quantidade quase insuportável de suor percorrer seu corpo ao mirar o relógio no pulso já marcava seis e quinze da manhã. Levantou se espreguiçando indo até o banheiro e ao invés de um banho quente como sempre preferiu um gelado, o quarto estava abafado não havia lembrado de ligar o ar para arejar um pouco.

_Já está acordado senhor?_Perguntou Fujitaka batendo na porta do toalete.

_Não Wang eu vim tomar banho dormindo!_ Revidou a pergunta sem lógica do mordomo que riu do sarcasmo.

_Desculpe senhor é que acordou cedo._ Justificou ainda rindo._Ontem eu lhe chamei, mas estava em um sono tão pesado que imaginei ser melhor deixa-lo dormindo!

_Okay, preciso que vá á um lugar hoje..._Terminou o banho saindo do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha.

_Onde senhor?

_Mandei o Keith refazer uma coisa lá, leve a amiga da Sakura quando ela estiver ai a Stª Daidoji o resto você resolve!_ O mais velho não entendeu muito bem, entretanto, confirmou com a cabeça.

_Vou ajudar Lei a se arrumar, daqui vinte minutos eu desço para o café tudo bem?

_Vai! Agorinha eu desço também._ Depois que mordomo saiu sentou já vestido na cadeira observando o retrato de Liang na mesa, seria ironia que justo no dia em que ele teria uma conversa definitiva com a garota ele sonhasse com o velho. Não acreditava em coisas sobrenaturais, mas chegou se questionar se não fosse um aviso "Não vou cair aos pedaços como você... Eu nunca estive inteiro para começo de conversa..." Mencionou para a fotografia.

Levantou rapidamente do devaneio imaginando a loucura que estava fazendo, rapidamente se arrumou como sempre, esquecendo aquela historia e pensando em argumentos que teria com alguém de verdade nessa mesma noite e sinceramente quanto mais raciocinava para ser o mais pratico possível menos sabia o que dizer, afinal de contas o que se diria nessa ocasião? Se beijaram e conversariam sobre isso? Parecia um motivo errado, falariam então sobre sentimento que nem eles conheciam ou sabiam se eram verdadeiros ou não? Quanta complexidade para possivelmente uma verdade, mas o improviso na certa seria usado pelos dois.

_Minha filha calma! Se continuar assim o pó não vai tampar esse vermelho no seu rosto!_ Pediu a Nadeshiko maquiando a menina que não aguentava mais ficar na mesma posição.

_Não consigo, só de pensar em descer fico nervosa..._Choramingou apertando as mãos, já devia estar todo mundo esperando por ela na sala.

_Eu sei baby, tente imaginar que é um festival como qualquer outro._ Disse docemente dando uma ultima retocada enquanto a filha tentava se distrair com qualquer pensamento.

_Não é bem o festival mamãe...

_ Pronto..._Ajudou ela a se levantar com naquele vestido amarelo._...Está linda!_Elogiou orgulhosa de ver a garota em pé sorrindo sem graça.

_Você acha? Pra mim a Tomoyo exagerou dessa vez...

_Besteira, ela sempre acerta no ponto!_Retrucou confiante._ O premio já é de vocês._Concluiu confiante ajudando ela a sair dali ao se aproximar da escadaria suas amigas estavam todas lá em baixo cada uma com uma fantasia diferente. Rika de bruxa moderna, Chiharu de ninja e Tomoyo vestia um Kimono imperial, miraram Sakura descendo devagar e principalmente a morena ficou encantada vendo sua peça tão bem feita.

_Saki nos acertamos em cheio!_Disse uma delas ao aproximarem ajeitando qualquer defeito ou amarrotado.

_Ow minha criação!_ Vangloriou Tomoyo fingindo um choro de emoção._Hey relaxa que consigo ver seu rubro daqui!_A menina tampou o rosto rapidamente desejando que ainda estivesse no aposento, até perceber que estavam somente elas ali.

_Ué cadê todo mundo?

_Não desceram ainda..._Respondeu Chiharu arrumando o enfeite em seu cabelo e por fim se afastaram para apreciar de longe a obra de arte que criaram.

O vestido era longo chegando a cobrir os pés, com babados na frente de um amarelo quase dourado para dar um ar de graça, depois dele mais babados, no entanto de um tecido preto até o termino do vestido no chão. No dorso algo parecido com um corset escuro também modelando a cintura da jovem indo até o busto e lá formava um tomara que caia que era despercebido graças á um tecido de uma tonalidade clara e cintilante esverdeada e no meio uma flor vermelha feita á mão prendendo essa espécie de echarpe junto a outro tipo de enfeite aparentando as pontas de um laço do mesmo estilo que a parte mais extensa do vestido. Esta parte amarela com desenhos pretos ia da cintura dando um tipo de nó e rodeando o resto da vestimenta deixando somente a parte da frente ter uma estampa diferente. Para completar a fantasia luvas pretas até um pouco acima do cotovelo e uma pequena headress com uma coroinha dourada no canto direito perto da orelha. Para as garotas simplesmente perfeito para o tema que escolhera "A filha do mal", mas para a jovem um exagero extremo e esse papel não servia para ela.

_Você fez de proposito confesse de uma vez homem!_Soou a voz zangada do garoto se aproximando da onde estavam.

_Senhor já lhe disse eu não encontrei as outras, sendo que uma delas o senhor mesmo me mandou dar um fim por que da ultima vez disseram que se parecia com Hitler._Argumentou o mordomo segurando o riso, chegando ao alcance das vistas das meninas souberam mais ou menos o motivo da discussão.

_Muito bem a engraçadinha que disser "Que bonitinho" vai de a pé pra festa!_ Ameaçou-as quando notou os olhares todos se voltarem para ele como se tivessem visto um ursinho na vitrine.

_Kawaiii!_Disseram em uníssono tentando ir até ele que logo se defendeu atrás do mordomo percebendo que iram pegar nele.

_Não vem, já recebi atenção demais de vocês na loja!

Somente Sakura ficou de longe assistindo a cena apesar da vontade não subiria as escadas naquele vestido novamente, mas também tinha achado o jovem mestre uma graça na vestimenta aristocrata. Ele estava com uma camisa listrada ao fundo de cores escuras no qual a gola formava babado leve junto á um laço sutil no canto do pescoço e na risca da costura perto aos botões mais babado, porém nada exagerado afinal um colete preto junto a linhas duplas de botões prateados de enfeite. Tudo isso era quase todo coberto pela jaqueta azul marinha com uma de pulsos largos pretos combinando com o colete e uma parte da jaqueta que ia debaixo do braço se estendendo até o a borda branca. Cada detalhe muito bem traçado até mesmo a dobra da gola preta, mais abaixo o motivo de maior raiva do garoto uma calça curta da mesma cor que o jaqueta da altura do joelho com uma dobra na ponta presa a dois botões como o colete. Com algo parecido com uma meia preta indo até a babata da perna para baixo usava uma polaina azul marinha com pequenos botões pretos , ela acobertava uma boa parte do sapato negro que o garoto usava. Por fim uma luva escura e uma cartola combinando com o traje com um laço listrado em volta como a cor da camisa.

_Está vendo Wang isso é culpa sua!_Disse zangado saindo de trás do homem.

_Mas é um elogio..._Tentou mais um vez argumentar.

_Kawaii não é elogio no meu dicionário desde que tinha cinco anos..._murmurou bravo passando de longe das meninas que sorriam.

_Devia para com isso está tão bonitinho nessa roupa..._Comentou a menina ao fundo dando um susto no mestiço que ainda não á tinha visto ali e como estava bonita naquele vestido, balançou rapidamente a cabeça tentando não corar.

_Ohh então era assim que estava o monte de pano?_Falou se aproximando dela_Não parece uma fantasia, está mais pra um vestido de debutante.

_Pode até ser, mas está linda confesse!_Tomoyo grudou no ombro dele o que o incomodou bastante se esquivando.

_Ora não que...

_Lambo está pronto!_Gritou uma criança de cima da escada correndo até perto de Fujitaka, mais uma vez um som uníssono se fez de "Kawaii" ao ver o pequeno vestido de...Boi?

_É ...minha fantasia não é a mais ridícula aqui..._Cochichou para sua acompanhante que riu, infelizmente ela não se movimentava muito com medo de estragar o vestido

_Que crueldade..._sussurrou de volta.

_Muito bem já que inventaram de querer levar todo mundo aqui vai as regras pra você pestinha..._Se aproximou do irmão que no momento estava sendo paparicado pelas jovens._ Você não vai pedir nada que sabe que não pode ter, não vai exagerar no doce, não vai chorar, não vai dizer nada que não deve, não vai discutir, não vai me amolar e o principal se der qualquer inicio de birra te trago de volta pra você levar a surra mais doída do ano estamos entendidos?_Já assustado com o sorriso de psicopata do mais velho somente confirmou com a cabeça._Okay então, vamos dividir em grupos pra quem vai com Wang e quem vai comigo...

_Eu vou com Fujitaka!_Pronunciou Nadeshiko rapidamente animada sendo recebida por olhares maliciosos e um sorriso sem graça de Wang.

_Oooookay... Então vai você, a velha e o Lei com ele e o resto vem comigo..._Voltou se para o grupo.

_Mais eu quero ir com a onee-chan!_Choramingou o pequeno correndo até os braços da garota.

_Mais não vai, você vai ficar com o Wang!_Retrucou o mais velho.

_Não, eu quero...

_Lei se continuar com isso te tranco no seu quarto...

_E vai caber tudo mundo em um carro?_ Uma delas questionou interrompendo.

_Sim, e ainda vai sobre espaço pro seus pares..._Agora se dirigiam para a porta e o "carro" que ele mencionara que por acaso era mais que um simples carro que já estava lá dando uma grande surpresa nelas.

_Vamos nisso? Andar nessas coisas não é meio caro? Sem contar que é meio exagerado_Falou a menina mirando com espanto o carro comprido.

_Não olhem pra mim a ideia foi do Wang!_Retrucou ele defensivo.

_O que importa, vamos logo!_Gritou Rika puxando as amigas entrando na limusine preta._OMG isso é emocionante, sinceramente gente mesmo que não ganhemos pra mim já está ótimo!_No fundo elas também concordavam aquilo estava sendo mágico no momento mais pra elas do que pra quem realmente deveria senti. De certa forma Sakura não se sentia bem em coisas luxuosas como aquela, parecia um mundo diferente do seu por isso tentou não pensar a onde estava e sim com quem estava, observou o garoto ao seu lado rindo das amigas que pareciam estar no céu. Mesmo não sabendo o que naquela noite conversaria com ele tinha em mente de que não importava o que, algo tinha que ser dito mesmo que em palavras incertas.

Shaora podia não ter se impressionado com o veiculo, mas o festival sim foi algo que lhe chamou bastante atenção não por estar bem feito e sim pela extensão. Para ele o colégio era pequeno por isso seria um festival no qual praticamente só iria familiares dos alunos...Errado, para sua surpresa a escola Tomoeda tinha até uma certa fama de ter ótimos eventos onde atrai vários cantos da cidade, mas tinha alguma coisa errada onde seria a tal festa? Afinal tudo parecia tradicional como em qualquer festival e nada tinha resquícios de uma festa halloween e a presença deles era um tanto notável.

_Não tinha um caminho menos tumultuado pra gente passar não?_ Queixou o garoto sendo um dos que recebia os olhares e as vezes até caretas...Era exatamente por isso que não gostava de multidões.

_Relaxa já estamos chegando..._Revidou Sakura suavemente e ao longe dali estava o ginásio da escola todo enfeitado com uma entrada enfeitada antes de se aproximarem de verdade a menina relembrou de algo que devia ser dito._Shaoran me esqueci de te dizer..._Falou tendo a atenção dele e dos outros que pararam para ouvir._Lá ninguém sabe que você é um Li, eles acham que você é um bolsista de uma escola particular para superdotados..._Explicou ela sem graça.

_Eles quem?_"Ela contou de mim para os outros?" imaginou ele se gabando de certa forma.

_Bom primeiro foi agente que deu bobeira de soltar algumas coisas pra Naoko, ela sendo fofoqueira tivemos que dizer isso por que se não ela faria um alvoroço com essa historia e ninguém ia te deixa em paz, mas com certeza ela já contou pra todo mundo sobre o parceiro mais novo da Saki._Concluiu Tomoyo.

_Entendi..._No fim ele preferia que tivesse sido como ele pensava.

A festa estava toda personalizada com o tema dia das bruxas, as luzes amareladas como se fosse velas e embaixo de algumas mesas pequenas luzes avermelhadas para dar um ar mais macabro. As cortinas brancas como que rasgadas que colocaram para tampar o fundo do ginásio com outra completamente preta no fundo para não aparecer nada nos buracos. A cesta de basquete fora usada para colocar uma caveira enorme com velas verdes artificiais e ao fundo um banner grande escrito com letras vermelhas sangue em japonês "_Kare no shi wa watashi-tahi no shiawasedesu!_"_³_ Em alguns pontos colocaram pequenos fiapos parecendo com teias de aranhas, em um dos lados no andar de cima ficava varias mesas para os alunos dali e em um espaço mais aberto no primeiro piso para os de fora cada mesa continha uma caveirinha com uma pequena vela artificial laranjada dentro. Algumas mesas completamente vermelhas com um forro preto e outras completamente pretas com um forro vermelho todas com enfeites em cima ou com morcegos e vermes ou com aranhas e mini abóboras com sorrisos maliciosos. Em um canto mais espaçoso dali estava o labirinto do terror e como o nome mesmo diz era um labirinto todo esquematizado para ser o mais pavoroso possível, porém esse tinha uma taxa para pagar. Um tapete longo indo até um palco separava esse jogo dos convidados que ficavam mais da outra parte e para atiçar a curiosidades destes resolveram colocar o ponche de "sangue" que na verdade é era de cereja e os biscoitinhos em forma de monstrinhos quase ao lado dele, assim quem ia lá para comer acaba ficando com vontade de entrar lá dentro. No palco só tinha os jurados vestidos cada um de uma fantasia observando todos que entravam. Os participantes deviam ir até lá tirar uma foto rápida e pega seu número, por que eles não dariam o veredicto do vencedor só no dia seguinte acreditando que se dissesse ali poderia uns não aproveitarem o resto da festa por ter perdido.

A questão era que nem todo mundo curtia esse ar de terror, vendo aquelas caveiras e monstros Sakura logo agarrou no braço do menino um tanto amedrontada enquanto ele curiosamente achava aquilo tudo muito legal. Deu uma certa risada ao mirar o rosto medroso da sua acompanhante até queria soltar um "Medrosa", mas com a musica ao fundo ela na certa nem ouviria.

Uma mão longe dali em um andar mais elevado se ergueu gritando ao máximo por eles, era Naoko vestida de Cleópatra grudada no parapeito lá de cima que estava segurando as mesas do melhor lugar no seu ponto de vista perto de uma janela aberta onde dava para ver o festival e com um vista bem privilegiada da pista de dança. Logo que avistaram a menina subiram lá pra cima onde ela havia juntado varias mesas para justamente a presença deles.

_Uau como conseguiram consertar ele?_Rodou Sakura vendo analisando de perto o vestido._Sem dúvidas o prêmio é nosso!

_Demos nosso jeito!_Respondeu Tomoyo sorrindo sem graça, se sentando junto com os outros na cadeira.

_Estou vendo...Ai fiquei sabendo por uma meninas que a Hikari era quem estava no nosso espaço durante a aula de educação física!_ Cochichou a garota de óculos se sentando de frente para elas que faziam cara de bravas relembrando o ocorrido, só então notou a presença daquele jovem de cartola vestido de aristocrata ao lado da menina que preferiu evitar o assunto sobre o vestido._Ohh...Não vai me dizer este é o seu namorado Saki?_Sem deixar ela responder enquanto a palavra "namorado" parecia errado no seu ouvido ela prosseguiu._ E no fim tudo deu certo não é? Meu nome Naoko!_Puxou a mão dele em um cumprimento, Shaoran não sabia se disfarçava, se ignorava, se contestava por isso fez o que lhe pareceu mais certo nessa ocasião sorriu sem graça, ainda bem que as luzes vermelhas em volta da mesa não permitiam diferencia o rubro de vergonha da iluminação e a menina ao seu lado agradeceu á mesma coisa se desprendendo do braço dele aos poucos. Os presentes sorriram sutilmente para não piorar a situação.

_Então foi a Hikari?_Tomoyo voltou ao assunto anterior pra ajudar os dois.

_Ao que tudo indica sim, pensa bem...Ela participa do grupo rival do nosso, vive falando mal da Saki e ficou dizendo pra todo mundo que provavelmente o vestido da gente ia rasga por causa dela._ Contou a menina de forma intrigante.

_Olha vamos deixar essa conversa de lado, não temos provas e não vai levar á nada!_Para ela ficar falando sobre aquilo só iria estragar o clima pacífico da festa.

_Que mania feia de defender quem ta errado..._Falou o garoto se intrometendo na conversa.

_Não estou defendendo, mas isso é só boato._Retrucou ela convincente.

_Se a pessoa cheira a fumaça, tem um isqueiro no bolso, está suja de cinza e ainda sai do local do fogo obviamente ela que provocou o incêndio!_Argumentou ele.

_Não senhor, ela pode ser somente uma pessoa que ao acaso está perto do crime e se por acaso fuma e possui isqueiros no bolso obviamente isso não passa de uma coincidência!

_Isso é tão provável quanto dizer que o seu azar é culpado por seu vestido ter sido triturado!_Sorriu vitorioso para ela.

_Você não perdoa ninguém não é? Pois eu digo que é coincidência!_Afirmou ignorando a risada dele.

_Foi fato! Foi proposital, assim como atirar um cinzeiro de cristal no chão pra explicar uma coisa sem sentido!_Agora sim ele tinha ganhado o olhar choroso dela mostrou que sim.

_Até quando você vai me torturar com isso?_Ele não respondeu somente riu sem perceber que os da mesa observavam a conversa deles como se fosse uma novela e logo que notou já voltou a postura de antes.

_Ohh que gracinha..._Falou Naoko debilmente._Deixa eu tirar uma foto de vocês dois bem juntinhos?_Pegou a maquina dentro da bolsa no chão.

_Eu quebro ela!_Respondeu fingindo um tom bravo e ao invés de intimidar vez todos na mesa rirem da atitude dele.

Fujitaka resolveu levar o pequeno Lei junto a Nadeshiko e Sonomi para dar um passeio no festival, afinal a criança nem mesmo Shaoran tinham ido em si em um festival japonês daquele o máximo que sabiam eram por conversas além do mais aquele parecia um ambiente mais juvenil do que para eles em si. E foram eles saindo e chegando logo em seguida um rapaz moreno de cabelo meio espetado fantasiado de vampiro, de surpresa deu um abraço forte em Chiharu que levou um susto por não tê-lo visto.

_Yamazaki! Já falei pra não fazer isso!_Brigou a menina sorrindo._Onde estava?

_Você não vai nem acreditar amor, me confundiram com um vampiro de verdade! Eu passei horas sentado em uma cadeira tentando explicar que...

_Sua mãe demorou aprontar você não foi?_Interrompeu ele que inventava mais uma mentira.

_Pois é eu falei pra ela apressar, só que aquela mulher não me ouve!_Confirmou dando se por vencido, não tinha como mentir para ela. E agora era a vez dele notar o mestiço assentado ali se lembrava da namorada ter dito qualquer coisa sobre a amiga não estar interessada no Yukito e os boatos que Naoko soltou sobre a menina, mas não sabia que o motivo era aquele tampinha que conversava sem pausas com a menina rindo do medo ridículo dela e ficar afastar os monstrinhos da mesa._Hey! Então é você o namorado superdotado da nossa Saki-chan!_ Quando ele mencionou aquela palavra que mais uma vez parecia errado o garoto pensou descrençado "Outro..."_Eu sou Takashi Yamazaki!

_L..Shaoran _Corrigiu-se lembrando do que lhe alertaram tocou na mão estendida dele e logo o rapaz ficou de frente para ele achando curioso o jeito do mestiço, o professor Terada chegou nesse mesmo momento indo até a cadeira ao lado da Rika e do Yamazaki.

_Veja sensei esse baixinho aqui é o namorado da Saki dá pra acredita?_O tom dele parecia uma zuação contando para o homem que acabara de assentar-se. O professor fitou o menino também curioso quanto aquilo enquanto Sakura queria se afundar no primeiro rio que visse na frente.

_Já nos conhecemos de algum lugar, você não me parece estranho..._Falou o homem analisando bem o garoto.

_Duvido muito, é a primeira vez que te vejo e olha que tenho boa memoria!_Retrucou ele respirando fundo pra não bater no jovem a frente ainda encarando ele. "Bem que a Tomoyo disse que trazer ele ia chamar atenção" pensou a menina, porém aquele ambiente que até então estava amistoso pareceu se desfez quando uma garota com uma fantasia bem chamativa de dama de copas, na parte da frente as pernas eram descobertas formando um vestido quase curto e ao redor ele girava alongando se até o chão, ela usava uma bota preta cano alto e uma coroa prateada na cabeça, os desenhos do vestido eram uma risca de três corações no meio. Quando Tomoyo percebeu quem era viu que a disputa ia ser difícil por que o vestido da concorrente era muito bem feito, pena que ela não podia dizer o mesmo do caráter da participante e seu parceiro que estava ao seu lado.

_Saki eu sabia que gostava de criança, mas não a esse ponto!_Curtiu a menina de voz aguda fazendo o namorado rir da piada, "mais um" pensou o garoto que nem tinha notado a presença dos dois e tentou se conter, entretanto, em uma olha de canto rápida decidiu rebater por perceber que era a tal garota que estavam comentando, como ele sabe? Conhece esse ramo de mal intencionados tem muito tempo.

_Até que enfim alguém pra me atender!_Pegou uma nota de dinheiro no bolso e entregou na mão da garota._Me trás um _Chardonnay _okay?_ Indignada Hikari jogou o dinheiro na mesa enquanto ninguém entendia a atitude dele.

_Eu não sou servente imbecil!

_Não? Com essa roupa como é que vou saber a diferença!_ "Como dizia meu avô : Fira os sentimentos de uma garota falando mal da roupa dela" pensou ele malicioso.

_É Rainha de copas!_Disse mais indignada.

_De que baralho? Está mais pra coringa..._Claro que não estava, só falava aquilo por pura crueldade e estava adorando fazer isso._Mass... Maid seria minha dedução final!_Concluiu fazendo os outros presentes rirem, menos Sakura estava espantada e achava que isso estava indo longe de mais e Saito sendo encrenqueiro não ia deixar barato.

_Aí pirralho ta confundindo minha garota com empregada?_Tomou o parceiro a frente falando grosso fantasiado de alguma coisa verde que ninguém ao certo sabia o que era, no entanto, ele não devia ter dito a palavra proibida ele já tinha ouvido demais em um dia só.

_Ela é sua namorada?_Perguntou ele fingindo curiosidade.

_Sim!_Respondeu de forma intimidadora sem fazer efeito.

_Parabéns!_Falou com animo para depois mudar automaticamente de expressão_ Eu não teria coragem!_Concluiu fazendo uma expressão de nojo caçoando fazendo novamente os outros rirem deixando o rapaz mais zangado.

_Ora seu...

_Deixa Hikari...Eu é que não teria coragem de sair com a azarada, mas um pirralho que nem você ainda não sabe do pé frio que está do seu lado pra dizer que minha garota é ruim!_Ele falou a palavra proibida de novo? Isso já era um abuso e ele não se seguraria mais por conveniência.

_Saito aí tu pegou pesado!_Disse Yamazaki tentando defender a amiga.

_Fica na sua, o fedelho aqui tem que saber sobre o gato preto ali!_Sim agora o cruel estava sendo ele, Sakura abaixou a cabeça tristonha ele já estava exagerando, Tomoyo já ia se queixar quando o garoto se levantou "Três vezes já era demais".

_Azarada?..._Murmurou pra si mesmo fingindo um sorriso._Que engraçado você dizer isso por que ela pelo menos vai sair ilesa daqui hoje!_Disse encarando bem a face do rapaz uns vinte centímetros mais alto que ele.

_E quem disse que eu nã..._Não deu tempo nem de terminar a frase e um soco atingiu o meio da cara daquele garoto que só veio entender o ocorrido quando estava no chão sentindo o sangue descer pelo nariz e o grito afinado da parceira. Tocou meio tonto o nariz dolorido e um tanto torto e agora sim sabia as consequências quando o pequeno aristocrata se agachou bem perto do rosto dele.

_Quem é o azarado aqui hein? _Só de olhar aquelas orbes esverdeadas bastantes realçadas pela luz do ambiente sentiu um certo temor._...E se eu souber que andou importunando ela de novo vou quebrar mais do que seu nariz! Isso também vale se torna a me chamar de pirralho... _ Sussurro rangendo os dentes no ouvido do encrenqueiro que levantou em um pulo e saiu correndo segurando o sangue do nariz.

Dai algo inesperado aconteceu, ao invés de como sempre receber repreensão Shaoran depois disso foi saldado com aplausos e até mesmo gritos não só dos que estavam na mesa mais de todos que estavam próximos dali. Sem entender muito bem somente sorriu e se sentou novamente encolhendo o corpo não queria chamar tanta atenção assim. Mas Sakura não parecia tão feliz com seu feito.

_Cara isso foi demais! Já estava na hora de alguém colocar o Saito no lugar dele!_Falou Yamazaki vangloriando o mestiço que permaneceu quieto no canto._Bate aqui!_Fez um punho e ergueu para formarem o sinal sem entender o mestiço simplesmente deu um tapa na mão do rapaz que ficou meio confuso.

_Nada disso, nada se resolve com violência!_Contestou a garota separando a mão dos dois.

_Deixa de ser ingrata Sakura fiz o favor de te defender!

_Mas não devia, eles sempre implicam e depois saem, brigar não é necessário!

_Ora eles estavam te ofendendo e ia ficar quieta esperando a boa vontade deles de sair?_Shaoran estava indignado ele nunca que aceitaria algo desse tipo.

_É assim que funciona!_Isso parecia o inicio de uma briga.

_Comigo não, alias deve ser por isso que todo mundo vem encher a sua paciência se fosse mais impassível talvez eles paravam com essa bobagem de azar!

_Não tem haver com ser ou não impassível tem haver com...

_Se você falar sentimentos eu te jogo daqui de cima..._Interrompeu ela falando de uma forma séria, dai pra frente a briga já não era mais séria havia conseguido um sorriso bem amistoso dela.

_Como você é chato!_Brincou dando lhe um cutucão no braço.

_Não tem de que!_Retribuiu o cutucão de leve.

_Cadê ele?_Perguntou em uníssono um grupo de garotos se aproximando um mais alegre que o outro._Olha o carinha ali!_Apontou um deles para Shaoran que não sacou bem o que estava acontecendo "Um motim?" Que nada pela cara deles estavam era impressionados._Aí como é que fez aquilo? Vimos o Saito ser lançado pra longe!_Disse um deles encenado o ato.

_Pow vocês não viram nem metade da historia!_O garoto fantasiado de vampiro tomou a frente animado._ Ele disse pro Saito "Chama minha garota de azarada mais uma vez idiota!" dai o bobão se achando foi e "TENTOU" chamar por que antes de completar já estava no chão choramingando pedindo arrego!_ Eles estavam tão concentrados na historia que provavelmente nem ouviram Shaoran dizer envergonhado "Hey eu não disse isso ai não"_ É...E não para por ai quando ainda estava no chão fez questão de dizer "Meche com minha namorada de novo que quebro seu pescoço"_Tentou imitar uma voz intimidadora, sem que ninguém escutasse de novo o mestiço argumentar algo como "Da onde você tirou isso? Larga de ser mentiroso"._Eu até queria dar uns tabefes nele, mas ele saiu correndo e sabem como é..._Se gabou pondo o braço em volta do ombro do garoto._Você é dos meu Shaoran, eu no seu lugar tinha feito a mesma coisa!

_Ai estamos indo lá pro festival vamos com agente? É melhor vir por que na certa já te dedaram._Antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa foi puxado pelo grupo que o abraçava em conjunto mesmo ele pedindo ajuda a menina que só sabia rir "Assim ele conhece mais pessoas"Pensou ela positivo.

E no fundo estava certa depois de provavelmente uma hora eles voltaram, Sakura já tinha pegado seu número e apresentado sua fantasia. Pela expressão dele não tinha sido tão ruim assim, até sorrira indo para o mesmo assento. Cada um dos garotos tinha um boneco diferente na mão e pareciam todos felizes com seja lá o que fosse.

_Olha só o que eu consegui pra você _Darling!__O pior do Yamazaki era que ele não sabia mentir direito, estava meio obvio que seria desmentido ali.

_Larga de mentir, foi o Shaoran-kun quem acertou todos os tiros e ganhou pra gente o carinha é tem uma mira impecável!_Falou um deles batendo no ombro do quem sabe novo amigo._Aí vou ver se conquisto uma garota com esse urso...

_Com um urso de pelúcia? E ainda mais de barraca?_Questionou o menino indignado_Só se for uma menina de três anos!_Caçou ele levando as risadas dos outros consigo.

Assim saíram lá de perto apostando quem conseguiria conquistar alguém com os bonecos, ele parecia se divertir com aquelas conversas e até mesmo se entreter com os garotos que conhecera para Sakura aquilo era magnifico parecia ser a primeira vez que ele estava à-vontade perto das pessoas sem preocupar se estavam sendo falas ou não. Por que no momento para eles Shaoran não passa de um garoto bolsista comum com a inteligência um pouco elevada e com um senso critico aguçado, e poderia perder as contas de quantas vezes mencionaram algo como "Saki seu namorado é demais" mesmo que ainda parecesse um titulo errado...Por enquanto.

Era incrível que um lugar tão bonito não fosse caro como muitos esperavam, pouco distante das mesas podia se ver as luzes de uma parte de Tomoeda uma vez que esse local ficava em uma parte elevada da cidade. Naoko tinha convidados os amigos para comer no restaurante de seu pai perto do fim da festa pra comemorar, e para a surpresa esse lugar calmo e um tanto vazio por conta do festival era mais charmoso do que muitos pensavam. Por ser sua primeira vez ali o mestiço caminhou até o parapeito apoiando seus braços, distante dos outros onde havia uma porta que dava para uma espécie de varanda apreciando aquela paisagem que nunca tinha percebido nos seus treze anos e meio morando na cidade. Sakura logo deu por falta de seu par e quando todos pareciam distraídos comendo alguma coisa saiu de fininho para procura-lo e estava onde exatamente imaginava que estivesse, quietinho debruçado no parapeito atento as luzes. Sem fazer muito ruído ficou a seu lado também encantada com a vista.

_Até que... Não é tão humilde quanto pensei..._Murmurou ele olhando vista da cidade lá de cima, notando a presença dela perto agora que não entendeu muito bem o que ele tinha dito.

_O que não é humilde?_ Cruzou os braços de frio agora percebendo do que se tratava._Sim, o legal daqui é que parece que todos fazem exatamente o que querem fazer por isso não fica como as capitais cheias de correria o sorrisos forçados..._Falou suavemente pensando nos amigos.

_É uma boa tática pra não se estressar..._Sussurrou ele nem tanto interessado sobre isso, poderia tentar dizer alguma coisa, pois logo ia dar a hora de irem embora e ainda estariam ali parados e ao notar que se não fizesse ela o faria resolveu inicia a seu modo_É engraçado como temos o hábito de sempre esperar que saibamos de todas as respostas sobre nós mesmo... Posso decifrar tudo sobre o mercado de ações, mas ultimamente não tenho tido ideia dos significados das coisas que tem haver comigo e o gozado é que no momento não estou me importando... Isso mostra que não dou a mínima pro meu ego quando tem haver com isso..._Falou ele com certa duvida nas palavras._Se você me fizesse uma pergunta sobre aquilo eu com certeza diria "Eu não sei"..._Shaoran não ousava mirar a jovem estava sendo já difícil demais ter que dizer aquelas palavras e com ela se aproximando mais para ouvir melhor o que dizia só piorava.

_Isso te deixa triste?_Perguntou curiosa queria saber o que se passava na mente dele.

_Não é bem por ai...Acho que tem haver com vulnerabilidade, quando vejo que não consigo controlar minhas atitudes e falas por que simplesmente tem essa coisa dizendo que tudo que faço é ridículo pra quem eu quero parecer perfeito..._Ele contava com angustia como se estivesse arrancando lá de dentro._Eu...Não quero conversar sobre isso..._Murmurou amargurado consigo mesmo debruçando a cabeça nos braços.

_Dizem que a verdade é absoluta...Mas acho que não teria muita graça se todos soubesse dela.._Falou a jovem aquecendo os braços sorrindo se debruçando também no parapeito enquanto Shaoran levantou a cabeça não entendendo o contexto daquilo._ meu avô dizia que o divertido é descobrir..._O rubro tomou seu rosto enquanto mirava as luzes imaginando no que queria._ E no momento tudo que eu sei é que...Eu quero saber quem é Shaoran, saber por onde eu devo começar, saber como sentir... Saber se é real..._Disse ela suavemente como se falasse com o vento, um pouco surpreso ele enrubesceu de leve e um tanto alegre com o que ouviu.

_Você é sincera demais..._Enlaçou um dos braços da menina ao ver o frio que ela sentia, não tinha bem desconversado._Shaoran não é uma pessoa muito interessante de se conhecer._Dizia ele, os dois conversavam tão baixo que parecia ser mesmo só pra um ouvindo o outro ou um simples motivo para irem se aproximando.

_Você acha? Eu gosto dele..._Revidou ele tocando sua mão com carinho._Mesmo que eu não o entenda muito...

_Eu só quero saber o que isso significa..._Poderia até ser as luzes, mas para Sakura que estava bem próxima daquelas esmeraldas que no momento pareciam brilhar e vendo isso sorriu igualmente quando estavam na china, foi quase uma abertura pra algo mais e o algo mais se tornou alguma coisa. Outro toque dos lábios um do outro sem preocupações em que de uma hora para outra ansiava pra suprir o tempo longe que ficaram um em cada canto por seus próprios motivos. A menina desfez do enlaço do braço girando o corpo ficando mais de frente do garoto pra lhe tocar com uma das mãos em seu rosto delicadamente e a outra sobre seu ombros mexendo de leves os dedos que tocavam a nuca do jovem no mesmo momento em que ele aproveitou par usa um dos braços livres para puxa-la um pouco mais pra si. Sentiu dessa vez com mais frevor gosto brando do doce e meigo daquele beijo que por eles deviam ser interminável, porém quando Shaoran resolveu por necessidade aprofundar o beijo ouviu um clique ao fundo dali sem dar importância em si ligando somente para aquele frio que percorria seu abdômen junto as batidas do coração descompassadas, ele não pensou nisso, porém Sakura poderia pedir-lhe o que quisesse que com certeza ele cederia pela primeira vez parecia completamente entregue a uma única sensação, sem saber a menina tinha descoberto o ponto fraco dele, entretanto ele faria de tudo para não demonstrar fraqueza.

_Pegou?_Perguntou a vozinha tentando fazer silencio distante dali.

_Peguei!_Gritou Naoko assustando o casal que na mesma hora se separam assustados agora vendo todos nesse momento os observando, Sakura não pensou duas vezes antes de tentar se esconder atrás do jovem mestre que mais um vez tentava manter a postura._Essa aqui vai pro mural da escola!_Falou a vestida de Cleópatra mostrando a câmera se vangloriando.

_Menina me dá essa maquina!_Ia até correr atrás dela, mas no susto Naoko já estava longe enquanto os outros acobertavam dizendo "Ohh que bonitinho...!" ou "Até que em fim"e Tomoyo completar com o aviso.

_Se apressem ai que a gente tem que ir!_Voltaram pra dentro deixando os dois mais uma vez lá.

_E eu achando que a historia da Ayume fosse o problema maior..._Falou ele quase pra si mesmo, agora as coisas seriam esclarecidas.

_Como assim? Eu pensei que fosse trote!_Replicou ela zangada "então não era como Tomoyo tinha dito?".

_Trote? Da onde é que tirou isso?_Caçou ele sem perceber que uma nova briga ia surgi.

_Ohh Então o que ela falou é verdade?_ Engoliu seco ao notar a mudança na expressão de feliz para indignada.

_Não do jeito que está pensando...

_Argh eu detesto você!_Passou por ele bufando de raiva.

_Ora agorinha a pouco me disse algo diferente! Hey esperai...

Sentados no banco do carro completamente virados um para cada lado nem pareciam que a pouco tempo atrás estavam aos abraços e beijos, nada que os amigos da garota pudessem ter dito dentro do carro ajudou e por estarem sozinhos esperando até chegar em casa parecia mais tenso do que com ele cheio.

_Não acredito que foi pra Tokyo fazer isso!_Discutiu ela insistindo na conversa.

_Eu já expliquei, não fui lá pra isso... Eu..

_Ahah É isso que faz toda vez que viaja não é, bem que Eriol me falou!_Interrompeu sem dar ouvidos.

_O que? Não senhorita! Grande parte das minhas viagens é para trabalho!

_Ué está trabalhando de namorado de aluguel agora?

_Argh agora você está sendo infantil!_Retrucou ofendido.

_Infantil? Foi você quem ficou fugindo, viajou e enganou a pobre de uma garota!

_Eu não enganei ninguém! Não deu nem tempo pra isso... _Bi y__à__ow__ù__ g__e__ng_... _ Coçou a nuca meio sem graça, no fundo ela tinha uma certa razão._...Eu estava confuso okay! Na hora parecia uma boa ideia fazer um teste..._Tentou se explicar.

_Teste? Você usou ela?

_Eu achei que ia dar certo! Os cientistas fazem isso com os ratos!_Parando pra pensar ele percebeu a besteira que estava dizendo._Okay foi uma péssima comparação...

_Sempre que ficar confuso vai testar em alguém?_Ela já não estava tão impassível e sim decepcionada.

_Não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes ta legal?_Virou para a janela assistindo o asfalto passar. Por um momento uma coisa veio a mente da menina sobre algo que poderia ter haver "Ele não conheceu os melhores para dizer que são boa coisa" Eriol havia dito isso pra ela, talvez ele realmente não soubesse do que se tratava, devia estar mesmo confuso com tudo sem saber o que fazer com aquela coisa nova.

_Chegou alguma conclusão com seu teste?_Falou de um jeito mais suave para que ele notasse que ela já não estava zangada.

_Além que os Hoteis de Tokyo não são confiáveis?...Nada..._Respondeu olhando para os lados quando murmurou a ultima palavra, mas Sakura notou o disfarce dele.

_Você está mentindo pra mim?

_Da onde tirou isso?

_Mexeu os olhos, sempre faz isso quando mente?

_Eu não estou mentindo..._girou novamente os olhos dessa vez ele mesmo notou e sorriu vencido.

_Uhummm seiiii..._Se aproximou bem perto curiosa._Diga o que descobriu?_Ele não ia dizer que havia descoberto que gostava mais dela do que pensava, em vez disso aproveitou a pouco distancia para distraí-la com outro beijo. De inicio tão modesto quanto o penúltimo até sentir o leve toque da mão da menina tocando seu rosto e em um rápido impulso de abir os olhos novamente sentiu aquele rasgar no seu estomago pedindo por mais do que a simples passividade de tocar seus lábios nos dela, porém no mesmo instante em que ia tomar essa atitude sentiu o movimento do carro parar logo então o motorista aparecer abrindo a porta com um "Chegamos" sem graça.

_Estou começando a achar que existe um complô pra interromper a gente..._Murmurou ainda com o rosto próximo ao dela, vermelha daquele jeito só conseguiu sorrir e sair junto á ele pra dentro de casa. Com a ajuda dele subiu as escadas sem se distrair e tropeçando nos degraus até notar ela um tanto vazia.

_Pelo visto ninguém chegou..._Iniciou a Sakura quando chegou no andar de cima e o silêncio tomava o ambiente, o que era estranho por que Lei já devia estar na cama. Ao chegarem na porta de seus quartos uma dúvida em comum surgiu e agora? No fim nada realmente foi esclarecido se quer havia uma certeza no que haviam feito além de que um apreciava e não era pouco a companhia e por que não os gracejos um do outro. Contanto outro pensamento semelhante ambos podiam estar tendo como resolução naquele instante em que se entreolharam, estavam deixando que o tempo respondesse por eles, se esse gosto fosse algo maior ou uma simples simpatia entre eles não seria os dois a dizer. Até descobrirem poderiam de certa forma ficarem juntos afinal de contas querendo ou não eles só separariam de verdade se a menina quisesse quando completasse dezoito anos, e ironicamente ou não sorrindo um para o outro naquele momento foi a primeira vez que o contrato os beneficiava mais do que financeiramente.

Se aproximaram ao poucos com a desculpa de despedida que iniciou com um aperto de mão, depois com um singelo abraço até finalmente criarem coragem para continuar o que ainda não tinham terminado, entretanto antes de selarem o beijo Shaoran murmurou:

_Aposto como vamos ser interrompidos novamente...

E como se previsse o futuro ele acertou o que aconteceria, não durou nem dez segundo em que se beijaram para alguém aparecer ao fundo bastante surpreso e com uma criança dormindo no colo. Ele não ousou falar, mas o casal pode ouvir os passos do homem ironicamente fantasiado de mordomo. Sakura de tão ruborizada pref eriu soltar um leve "boa noite" e adentrou apressadamente no seu quarto, enquanto o garoto evitava olhar para o sorriso maquiavélico de Fujitaka segurava a gargalhada por vários motivos, sem querer dar explicações no momento Shaoran também correu para dentro do aposento.

Alguns na mesma situação poderiam ainda que confusos ter dito palavras bonitas, feito promessas, enchendo uns e outros com juras de amor e ações exageradas, porém nenhum dos dois queriam mentir e apesar das diferenças essa era um característica em comum que eles possuíam ambos não gostavam de mentiras, por isso disseram o que deviam dizer, agiram como queriam mesmo que reprimindo certos vontades por esse motivo ambos dormiriam aliviados por ainda que não tivessem chegado uma certeza como esperavam durante a semana queriam de certa forma encontrá-la junta.

Mas esse era só o começo...

_Pelo visto isso indica a próxima etapa não?_Falou uma Chinesa ao celular mirando casa do Li pelo hotel._Se você diz...

* * *

><p>*Traduçoes: 1= Por meu bom Deus! 2= Okay, temos um acordo! 3= Sua morte é nossa alegria. Chardonnay é um vinho e o que shaoran diz em chines é um praguejo como "erda!".<br>*Demorei mais por conta da facul que deu um monte de prova essa semana e esse cap é meio longo -  
>*Ficou meio cliche pq como eu disse é uma adaptaçao da minha historia dai nesse ai acabou ficando mesmo -<br>*As fantasia sao cosplay (obviu talvez) do Shaoran do ciel, Sakura de Rin kagamine e Lei o lambo quem quizer conferir i56. tinypic. com/ 2mqoild .jpg (**junte os espaços)**

*Percebam que o enfoque voltou mais para Shaoran nesse cap por agora vai continuar...pq? vao ver xD  
>Well vou indo nessa, até o proximo que deve sair semana que vem.<br>Bjao á voces e mais uma vez gomem pela demora!  
>T+<p> 


	13. Ser ou nao ser?

**Hello my sweet hearts!**  
><strong>Bom serei breve aqui- musica do cap borderlands-len kagamine(Aconselho vocês a ouvirem, pq a letra ñ é lá muito bonita, mas o som é prefeito para o momento =D www. youtube. com watch?v= yNk84b X52N4 *junte os espaços)**  
><strong>Eu agradeço muitissimo ao reviews!<strong>  
><strong>boa leitura<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13<p>

Ser ou não ser?

A liberdade pode ser descrita como o direito de fazer ou não alguma coisa, mas é engraçado que mesmo que o país seja "livre" somos regularmente inibidos pela nossa própria mente ou por quem geralmente dependemos. Olhar aquela papelada em cima da mesa do quarto em uma sexta enquanto todo mundo lá fora pareciam fazer algo mais divertido que contas, analisar merchandising, entre outras mil coisas sem a menor graça aparentava injusto e bastante cansativo para o garoto que mirou a mesa com muita descrença, principalmente por que ouvia as risadas e gritos dos outros no andar debaixo. "Deixa de ser preguiçoso!" Brigou consigo ao perceber a vontade de descer para fazer sabe se lá o que estavam fazendo, porém seu maior desejo não consistia em estar lá e sim que uma certa jovem subisse para lhe fornecer um pouco de atenção e diversão com qualquer coisa que fosse.

Ter esse sentimento de querer não tendo se quer coragem de exigir o fazia ficar um tanto quanto frustrado, não por reprimir isso, mas sim por não saber á que ponto parecia ser seu limite ou ter seus direito sobre ela por mais que parecesse um pensamento errado.

Conseguiu sair do devaneio e finalmente se concentrar no que estava a sua frente, mesmo com os barulhos estaria seriamente envolvido no que lia e multiplicava escrevendo rabiscos que só ele conseguia interpretar em uma caderneta.

Ao entardecer e ter terminado praticamente tudo sentiu o estomago gruir praticamente pedindo qualquer tipo de alimento, espreguiçou junto ao bocejo se levantando para sair do quarto e ir encontrar uma servente que pudesse lhe trazer algo.

Chegando já na porta uma surpresa ela fora aberta pela menina com uma roupa modesta e trazia consigo uma bandeja com um lanche bem reforçado de acordo com o gosto do garoto que a observou surpreendido.

_Parece que eu adivinhei seus pensamentos!_Disse Sakura sorrindo alegre.

_É parece que sim..._Revidou ele tentando tomar o tabuleiro da mãos dela falhando prontamente quando ela puxou para si com uma bravura fingida.

_Não senhor, vamos para a sala você está ai dentro faz horas... Vem..._Concluiu ela indo na frente, o mestiço não contestou estava um tanto abafado lá dentro mesmo.

Sakura puxou um descansa pés para perto do sofá frente ao garoto facilitando a locomoção dele que só precisava esticar o braço, logo depois sentou ao seu lado e por uns dois ou três minutos permaneceu quieta enquanto ele saboreava um suco junto á um sanduíche, mas até Shaoran sabia que ela não conseguia ficar mais do que isso calada.

_O que vai fazer amanhã?_Perguntou ela agora voltada para um bolsa perto de si procurando algo.

_O que eu faço sempre... Trabalhar. _Suspirou descrençado só de pensar em ter que trabalhar mais, tomou o ultimo gole do suco colocando o copo sobre a mesa.

_Bom aposto que quando vir isso vai mudar sua agenda..._Entregou o panfleto para ele animada.

_Um parque de diversões?

_É! Que tal a gente ir?

_Nem pensar! Detesto esse tipo de lugar!_Levantou rapidamente vendo que ela insistiria.

_Ora Shaoran é até uma oportunidade de você se aproximar do Lei, não vai precisar ficar perto das pessoas!_Retrucou ela seguindo o jovem que começou a caminhar pela casa.

_Aproximar do Lei? Pra que?_Questionou diminuindo o passo.

_Por que... _Se aproximou dele como se fosse contar um segredo._Você sabia que ele acha que você não gosta de ficar perto dele? Ou que ele sabe varias musicas em francês?_Falou ao pé do ouvido

_ Eu pago o curso dele pra aprender o idioma o mínimo que tem que saber é uma musica qualquer, quanto a não gostar de fica perto dele... Garoto esperto... _ Cochichou de volta com um tom sarcástico.

_Shaoran!_Clamou a menina zangada._ Ele é seu irmão tem que mostrar amor fraterno.

_Temos nosso próprio método de demonstrar afeição._Justificou ele entrando na sala de refeições e ela indo atrás.

_Um distante do outro?_Perguntou com ironia fazendo o rir.

_Basicamente... _Revidou formando um breve silêncio que só teve por que ela pensava em outra tática para convencê-lo enquanto os outros ali somente assistiam.

_Lá vai ter algodão-doce!_Se aproximou rapidamente abraçando o braço direito dele impedindo de continuar andando.

_Não como açúcar!_Revidou.

_Roda gigante!_Insistiu.

_Muito sem graça.

_Sorvete de morango!

_Não como açúcar!

_Carrossel!

_É pra crianças!

_Ursos de pelúcia!

_Sakura!_Brigou dando um fim nos argumentos sem fim dela._Esse lugar não é pra mim, não tem nada que eu goste...

_Ouvi dizer que vai ter uma pista de carts de corrida..._Pronunciou Wang interrompendo os dois.

_Carts? Tipo mini-buggy?_Seus olhos esverdeados brilharam só de imaginar a possibilidade de ter o brinquedo lá.

_Sim, sim!_Disse a menina tomando a frente mostrando o folheto novamente ao ver que esse assunto o interessava bastante. _Veja! E nem vai ser tão caro!

_Ohhh... Não parece ser dos melhores, mas já é alguma coisa!_Falou entusiasmado analisando melhor o panfleto.

_Então quer dizer que você vem?_Perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

_Contanto que saiba que não vou ficar muito tempo...

_Yaahhh!_Abraçou-o em um pulo contente sem se importar com os presentes, porém alguém ali ligava.

_Sakura..._Murmurou saindo do enlaço da menina e para evitar olhares maldosos voltou para seu quarto no momento em que ela foi agradecer Wang pelo incentivo.

_Ainda está mexendo com isso?_Perguntou o mordomo ao ver o garoto enfiado nas papeladas e no notebook em pleno sábado de manhã_ Senhor deixe isso de lado depois eu mesmo revejo a situação da publicidade..._Em um sorriso um tanto malicioso para o menino continuou._ A sтª Kinomoto já esta a sua espera lá...

_Eu já revi três vezes, está tudo na pasta!_Parou de mexer no computador mirando o homem a sua frente, nos últimos dias parecia esperar quase uma confissão ou procurar atitudes novas que o relacionamento entre o casal poderia trazer._Vai continuar com essa atitude de mãe de debutante até quando?_Falou para Fujitaka que cada vez que o fitava lançava o mesmo sorriso da noite do baile.

_Senhor?_Sabia do que se tratava, mas preferiu não confirma as suspeitas do garoto.

_É por isso que evito contar as coisas para você e pro Eriol, não posso fazer nada que não seja da minha rotina que já pegam no meu pé..._Voltou se para o notebook fechando tudo de uma vez.

_Estou feliz pelo senhor, eu vejo essa sua "interatividade" como uma coisa positiva..._Justificou o homem indo até o guarda roupa do mestiço._...Uma vestimenta mais simples deve ser mais apropriado não concorda?_Desconversou para não prolongar a discussão.

_Escolha qualquer coisa ai, contanto que não seja chamativa... _Revidou indo até Fujitaka._Assim...Eu até sei o que as pessoas fazem nesses locais na teoria, mas...O que exatamente eu tenho que fazer lá?_Questionou sem graça.

_É um parque Jovem Mestre, você se diverte no que tem vontade...Não existe uma regra como está procurando ou uma lista de coisas que tem ou não deve fazer..._Explicou lhe entregando uma toalha._Apenas tente se divertir..._Concluiu assistindo o garoto se afastar para tomar seu banho.

No fim o "_x_" do problema nem era o parque em si, mas o simbolismo que aquele "encontro" poderia significar, Shaoran se sentia completamente perdido emocionalmente com essa coisa, era difícil para ele compreender o que sempre desacreditou no que lia nos livros ou lhe foi ensinado como errado, era como ler um manual que todo mundo já tinha a pratica a diferença é que para ele tudo na pratica parecia errado. Nesses momentos a imagem de seu avô zangado não saia da sua mente, parecia uma segunda consciência lhe infernizando ou repreendendo por coisas que ele se quer poderia controlar. "Só por hoje..." Dizia para si mesmo para tentar amenizar essa culpa de desobediência.

Vestiu uma camisa de mangas longas acinzentadas comum sem qualquer estampa junto a um moletom preto e cinza em estilo camuflado, por não estar tão frio deixou aberto na frente. E por fim uma calça jeans escura junto a algo que ele raramente usava um tênis _all star_ preto. Desceu até a sala de visitas esperando encontrar somente a jovem, no entanto, um certo serzinho pequeno estava bem arrumado pra quem iria ficar em casa e bastante animado para alguém que ia ficar sozinho.

_Eu espero que ele esteja indo pra um lugar diferente do nosso..._Pronunciou ele aproximando da menina e da criança.

_Como assim? O Lei vai com a gente ora..._Revidou ela sorrindo.

_Hein? Quando me convidou dizendo "a gente" antes eu pensei que o "a gente" fosse "a gente" nos dois, você não mencionou nada sobre levar o "manha em pessoa"_Gesticulou fazendo aspas com os dedos tentando ignorar a vestimenta um tanto imprópria á seus olhos que ela usava. Um vestido cinco dedos acima do joelho em um tom bege indo para o tom mais castanho com uma fita marrom abaixo do busto formando um pequeno laço no lado esquerdo. A meia calça da mesma cor do laço tanto do vestido quanto o laço miúdo da sapatilha também bege, mas nada deixava mais deslumbrante do que a gargantilha preta de veludo com um pequeno coração prateado.

Notando cada detalhe teve certa desconfiança sobre quanto "a gente" estavam envolvidos por que parecia cada vez menos improvável ela estivesse assim por causa da sua nobre companhia .

_Não seja egoísta, lá é um lugar próprio pra ele!_Contestou ela.

_Minha vontade de ir acabou de sofrer uma drástica queda..._Tomou a frente para sair da casa e principalmente para disfarça o rubro de te-la achado encantadora.

_Quanto drama, você nem vai notar a presença dele lá..._Retrucou Sakura pegando o pequeno no colo.

_Eu acho bom, por que se ele der birra é você quem vai tomar conta!

_Feito!

Lei só não falou nada por que na certa o irmão brigaria e o obrigaria ficar em casa, por isso somente abraçou a menina e fingiu se comportar. Mas chegando ao parque parecia até ter sido possuído tomou a frente correndo e observando tudo maravilhado. Desde a morte do avô ninguém o tinha levado em nada parecido, sendo que mal se lembrava da vez que tinha ido em seu aniversario de dois anos.

_Eu avisei antes de sairmos pra comprar uma coleira, você não quis agora ele é problema seu..._Alcançou a menina que estava sentada exausta de tentar ir atrás da criança.

_Dispenso seus avisos, mas agradeceria se pudesse me ajudar..._Falou sem fôlego para aquele que segurava sua mão para se levantar.

_Ninguém me ouve dá nisso..._Murmurou ele avistando onde o irmão se encontrava e sem muito esforço o pegou colocando no colo da menina._É todo seu!

_Ainda bem que choveu ontem à noite se não ia estar maior poeira aqui!_Desconversou ela fugindo de mais um critica dele enquanto o pequeno tentava se soltar dos braços dela.

_Em vez disso tem lama pra toda parte!_ "Eu devia deixa ela sofre com essa peste, só que na certa sobraria pra mim..." Imaginou ele vendo o mais novo doido pra fazer baderna. _Se eu tiver que buscar você de novo a coisa vai ficar feia pro seu lado..._O tom grave que usou vez um belo efeito em Lei que se aquietou no mesmo instante.

_Ohh eles chegaram!_Levanto a menina indo em direção a um grupo de jovens distante dali que acenavam.

_Eles? Eles quem?_Questionou preocupado vendo a quantidade de garotos que estavam em volta.

_Ora eu convidei as meninas e os outros vieram...

_Espera um pouco você não disse quando saímos que o "a gente" ia aumentar de eu, você e o Lei para eu, você o Lei e eles!_Falou zangado fingindo um sorriso para aqueles que se aproximavam.

_Na verdade eu não estou no "a gente" que você vai estar... _Diminuiu o passo também fingindo um sorriso conversando entre dentes.

_Han!

_Shaoran os garotos quase me imploraram pra te trazer, eles querem passar um tempo com você..._Justificou chorona para o garoto que agora estava indignado. _Se eu contasse sobre isso você teria vindo?

_Claro que não!

_Foi por isso mesmo que não disse.._Sussurrou quase ao mesmo tempo da resposta.

_Você me enganou? Eu pensei que..._" VOCÊ quisesse passar um tempo comigo" impediu se de continuar a frase, mas por conveniência do que pela proximidade dos jovens.

_Seja educado..._Cochichou antes de finalmente o grupo ficarem de frente pra eles, Yamazaki logo abraçou em um pulo o mestiço que respirou fundo para se manter calmo.

_Aha! Não achou que íamos te deixa sobrando no grupinho das meninas não é?_Disse ele enquanto o resto dos rapazes se aproximava dele tocando seu ombro como comprimento.

_Eu nem sabia que elas estariam aqui..._Murmurou desanimado.

_Estamos querendo ir lá na pista de corrida, vamos?_Chamou um deles, recebendo a aprovação dos outros e consequentemente arrancar um sorriso satisfatório do mestiço que ouviu o que queria.

_Hehe o carinha gostou da proposta! Sabia que tinha bom gosto Shaoran-kun!_Disse outro colocando o braço no ombro esquerdo sobrando enquanto Yamazaki pendurava no direito e assim saíram de perto das meninas sem qualquer preocupação.

Hiro era o moreno mais alto do grupo, Shaoran via um certo ar de líder nele por isso na sua mente o rapaz seria quem tomava s iniciativas e dava o veredicto sobre as decisões entre os amigos. Kana era o único que praticava karate e com o cabelo tingido de loiro parecia ser o mais encrenqueiro com uma pontada de malvadeza em si, por que não importava a situação ele sempre tinha uma piadinha ou uma brincadeira pra fazer tanto com os amigos quanto com qualquer um, talvez por isso gostasse tanto do mestiço que também tinha sempre um comentário sarcástico. Já Maiko o mais baixo de cabelos castanhos Shaoran via como o fantoche do grupo, apesar de ter uma paciência incomparável e estar sempre apto a aceitar qualquer coisa em muitas situações o rapaz era usado para fazer algo que ninguém do grupo tinha coragem ou não queria fazer e por fazer sempre recebia as zoações deles, mas quando se tratava de outro pra zoar era o primeiro a caçoar. E por fim Hideo o mais gordinho do grupo, ele geralmente era o cara que pensava duas vezes antes de concordar com os demais, mas em geral Shaoran via ele como o cara das idéias por parecer sempre analisar as coisas antes de fazer por isso e ninguém geralmente ignorava um aviso dele, na mente do garoto Hideo era a consciência camuflada dos demais, porém também era um dos que mais gostava de curtir com as idiotices dos outros. Yamazaki era e não era do grupo em si, na verdade ele era de todo grupo, não significava que ele se unia a qualquer um, mas o rei das mentiras era bem flexível e raramente fazia diferença, então quando alguém dizia "Nosso grupo vai dar uma volta" na imaginação dele qualquer pessoa estava na roda de amigos inclusive ele, qualquer pessoa fazia parte do grupo e de uma forma até inocente da parte dele não havia rivalidade entre grupo nenhum.

Eles rodaram o parque e quando finalmente chegaram à pista uma grade junto a uma placa enorme de "Aberto somente das 2:30 as 5:00" estavam barrando a passagem dos garotos que descrençados voltaram praguejando para o meio do parque. Por ser um final de semana estava consideravelmente cheio de pessoas, Yamazaki em uma euforia repentina choramingou até convencer-los de procurar sua namorada no meio daquela multidão e aquilo foi um tanto estranho por que eles acreditavam que o mestiço que faria isso.

_Agora que é uma hora, não acredito que vou ficar aqui de bobeira uma hora e meia..._Resmungou o mais novo andando atrás daqueles que estavam atentos para avistar as garotas.

_Nem me fale, se eu soubesse tinha ficado em casa jogando vídeo game..._Revidou Hideo andando no mesmo ritmo que ele.

_Vocês dois não estão ajudando, minha baby está perdida e vocês ai reclamando do horário!

_O único perdido aqui é você! Ela deve estar em um lugar bem melhor do que nos nesse sol quente sem ter que procurar por alguém que se quer vai pagar um refresco se realmente a acharmos... _Ironizou Shaoran em reposta levando as risadas de concordância dos presentes consigo.

_Aí! Chiharu eu não to vendo, mas aquela ali perto do _Evolution_ não é a Saki?_ O mais novo mirou para toda parte afinal o que diabos era o Evolution? Até que ao avistar um brinquedo enorme que girava varias vezes de todas as maneiras possíveis viu a menina do lado de fora frente à portaria do brinquedo fazendo gestos para Lei que analisando bem a cena o garoto já sabia que seu irmão estava dando uma birra e pela expressão de desespero da jovem já tinha um certo tempo.

Seguiram rumo até lá e compreenderam o que estavam ocorrendo, o choro da criança não cessava por nada Sakura tentava ser doce, rígida ou mima-lo pra ver se parava, no entanto tudo era em vão. Ao ver seu preferido se aproximar aliviou-se imediatamente achando que ele intercederia por ela, mas ao invés disso ficou observando a cena.

_Shaoran!_O chamou para perto de si esperando uma bronca dele para a criança.

_Que problemão você arrumou..._Revidou em resposta ao olhar desesperado por ajuda dele.

_Não comece, ele está chorando há horas já não sei mais o que fazer? Faça algo!_Implorou segurando o braço direito dele, a birra do irmão não podia ser mais irritante.

_Eu? Desculpa, mas pelo que eu sei não estou no mesmo "a gente" que vocês dois... Se vira!

_Péssimo momento pra querer se vingar! Faz alguma coisa! Ele é seu irmão...

_Isso não quer dizer nada, não serviu de nada minha fraternidade quando decidiu trazer ele!

_Não pode deixar ele trancafiado como você só pela probabilidade de que ele vai dar uma birra!

_Eu não fico trancafiado! Alguém tem que trabalhar o mínimo que ele deve fazer é ficar quieto em um canto!

_Sem ver pessoas, sem conhecer coisas novas e desconfiado de todo mundo igualzinho a você?...Não dá pra discutirmos isso depois?_Eles por pouco não tinha que gritar, pois o choro aumentava mais a cada instante.

_Quem ta apavorada aqui é você por mim ele pode chorar até perder a voz que não dou à mínima!

_Por favor!..._O tom de voz, o olhar, o jeito com que ela pediu fez aquela postura toda de vitorioso ceder para fazer o que a jovem desejava mesmo no momento estando zangado. Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando parecer rígido mais desistiu quando ela percebeu que ele a ajudaria.

_Eu achei que tivéssemos um trato Lei..._Falou se agachando frente ao mais novo._ Mas está mais do que obvio que o seu descumprimentos dos deveres quer dizer que não estamos mais um pelo outro...

_Mais eu quero ir no brinquedo..._Lacrimejou o pequeno em soluços.

_Não me interessa! Tínhamos um trato e você não está cumprindo..._Revidou ríspido sem deixa que ele terminasse a frase._ Sendo assim não vou estar lá pra você da próxima vez..._Sussurrou sem mudar a rigidez da voz fazendo a criança cessar o pranto no mesmo instante com uma expressão amedrontada.

_Não..._Shaoran se levantou e caminhou ficando do lado da menina que não tinha entendido nada._Não onii-chan... Desculpa...Eu...Não faço novamente..._Gaguejou até finalmente segurar a mão do mais velho suplicando.

_Peça desculpa a Sakura.

_Gomem onee-chan..._Obedeceu prontamente voltando a mirar para o irmão esperando algo.

_Preste atenção...Eu quero que você obedeça ela, quando dizer que "não" é "não" estamos entendidos?_Ele concordou com a cabeça aliviado.

_Uhum... Continua o mesmo não é?

_Claro!_ Nisso saiu de perto evitando a menina, qualquer conversa com ela no momento poderia vir a ter uma discussão.

_Aonde vai?_Questionou pegando o pequeno no colo.

_Não tem de que!_Respondeu zangado.

_Hey espera e a Chiharu?

_A namorada é sua! Encontre você mesmo!_Falou o garoto seguindo caminho junto com os demais que riam do outro, mas antes de se afastar ouviu um murmúrio "É esse o moleque?" de alguns rapazes que estavam por perto que o deixou curioso se seria com ele ou não deu uma olhada por via das duvidas, mas já tinham saido.

Em um local mais aberto e menos cheio de gente possuía varias cadeiras para aqueles que queriam dar um tempo pra diversão. Os garotos resolveram ficar por lá até a pista abrir, no entanto, notaram a mudança repentina de humor do mestiço que assentou em um banco e preferiu não participar da conversa furada.

_Shaoran pela minha experiência com relacionamentos prolongados com mulheres devo te aconselhar a pedir desculpas primeiro, descobrir que bancar o durão com elas não funciona muito bem..._Pronunciou Yamazaki sentando ao lado do mais novo que soltou uma risada mirando o rapaz.

_Experiência? Pelo que eu suponho esse é seu primeiro relacionamento não?

_Sim, mas já dura cinco anos e meio!_Revidou se gabando.

_Isso só significa que é experiente em uma garota imbecil..._Concluiu com o raciocínio expondo a lógica que consequentemente foi concordada pelo rapazes.

_Pior que ele tem razão Takashi, o máximo que pode dizer são as tácticas que usa com a Mihara..._Disse Hideo sentando do outro lado do mestiço._ Mas acho que devia fazer o que ele propôs, afinal ela está cuidado do seu irmão...

_Eu não mandei ela trazer ele e ainda fiz o favor de vir e tudo que ela sabe dizer é que eu só fico trancafiado em casa! E você acha que eu tenho que me desculpar?

_Acontece que na cabeça das mulheres desobedecer alguma coisa que agrada elas mesmo nos desagradando é algo que nos devemos estar gratos._Explicou Hiro em um ar de sábio.

_Isso não faz o menor sentido...

_E eu não sei disso? Moro em uma casa com três mulheres tem noção da loucura que é viver lá?

_Mas eu não vou pedir desculpas não estava errado..._Eles não o convenceriam do contrário era orgulhoso demais pra fazer algo do tipo, mas longe dali Sakura não entendia o que havia feito de errado para deixa-lo zangado depois de esperar suas amigas decidiu que o procuraria para conversar e não bravo pelo que ela fez.

No caminho uma surpresa inesperada na barraca de pipoca alguém conhecido e que não deu atenção há algum tempo... Yukito. A voz suave do rapaz a chamou para perto com um sorriso gentil nos lábios, tão calmo e doce era um ótimo amigo.

_Yukito! Agora trabalha aqui? O que houve com o restaurante?_Deu um leve abraço no jovem que parecia um pouco sem graça de falar com ela.

_Ainda estou lá, trabalho aqui só de manhã para um amigo do meu pai e vai ser temporário até o parque ir embora._Explicou alegre.

_Oh entendo, deve ser divertido trabalhar aqui!_ Fitou a criança abaixo puxando seu vestido para lhe pedir uma pipoca._ Você quer?_Esperou Lei concorda com a cabeça timidamente depois da discussão com o irmão parecia um anjinho._ Está bem...Yukito pode me dar uma de doce?

_Claro!_Respondeu pegando o que pedira_ Ele é parente seu?

_De certa forma..._Sakura não sabia em que grau deveria colocar o pequeno, irmãozinho, cunhado ou nenhum dos dois.

_Ah sabe eu estava querendo falar com você sobre um assunto... Ehrn...Na verdade eu queria me desculpar..._Disse enquanto ela pagava e ele entregava a pipoca um tanto envergonhado._... Não sei se ficou sabendo, porém tem um tempo que estou tentando ir para Todai e quando aquilo aconteceu...Bem..._Tentou se explicar.

Longe dali um grupo de garotos já tinham percebido a aproximação do inimigo no território proibido, o problema era que o mais interessado não tinha qualquer conhecimento sobre seu maior inimigo.

_É melhor você ir lá ele ta usando todo charme para cima da sua garota!_ "Minha garota?" imaginou achando aquela conversa um tanto estranha.

_Sério? Não sabia que vender pipocas agora era jogar charme para as garotas..._Revidou sendo sarcástico.

_Não Shaoran ele tem razão, deve está fazendo toda a cena de bom moço pra ela nesse momento!

_O que esperam que eu diga quando chegar lá? "Aí ta vendendo pipoca pra minha garota? Eu não admito esse tipo de intimidade pra cima dela não!"_ Forçou uma voz grossa enquanto os outros riram mais ainda pareciam preocupados.

_Não é a pipoca! Não está vendo quem é o pipoqueiro?_Sem esperar resposta Hiro continuou._ É o senhor perfeição Yukito!

_Não tenho idéia de quem seja...

_Como não? Sakura não te contou?

_Contou o que?

_Ora que ela se declarou pra ele no inicio das férias..._Ao terminar a frase Kana percebeu que não devia ter dito aquilo quando foi fuzilado pelos olhares dos presentes de desaprovação.

_Certo! Mas isso faz muito tempo, agora você vai lá e diz que ela está muito bem acompanhada!_Yamazaki tentou desfazer aquele clima tenso.

_Ele tem razão, vai lá e diga que Sakura é SUA namorada!

_Não vou me rebaixar ao ponto de fazer isso, além disso não temos em si uma relação confirmada..._Murmurou depressivo.

_Não foi bem isso que ela espalhou pra escola inteira, entenda que para as mulheres se você segura a mão delas você já esta tendo um tipo de relacionamento na cabeça delas!_ "Ela espalhou?" se perguntou mais encorajado.

_Shaoran você tem que impedir isso, esse cara é um destruidor de casais varias garotas do nosso colégio já largaram o namorado só por achar que teriam uma chance com o mr. Incrível!_ O mestiço deu uma analisada de longe no rapaz que aparentava estar desconcertado, poxa apesar de terem brigado ele pensou que as coisas estavam indo bem, entretanto, pelo olhar da jovem com um sorriso largo no rosto realmente parecia que estava tendo certo clima ali.

_Vai se mexa! É só você chegar lá e traze-la pra cá!_Encorajou um deles.

_É isso aí, não precisa mais do que isso Yukito é recatado não vai nem contestar com você!_ Ainda que incerto sobre o que fazer Jovem Mestre respirou fundo tomando coragem.

_Segurem meu moleton._Entregou o casaco para os amigos e seguiu caminho.

A chuva havia deixado varias poças de água por aquele vasto espaço que ainda estava úmido Shaoran tomava todo o cuidado para não sujar seu tênis que por azar era branco. Seguia apenas um rumo pisando com cuidado no chão repensado as palavras que diria ao chegar no local desejado, nessa distração repentina entre analisar o chão e olhar para frente seu destino um pé se pos no caminho fazendo o cair subitamente em uma poça alagada de barro. Sentiu a lama grudar em cada canto do seu corpo enquanto arribou o rosto desesperado cuspindo aquela coisa nojenta com gosto de terra que entrara em sua boca, levantou nauseado pelo ocorrido sem ter certeza do que o fizera tropeçar. Tentou velozmente tirar todo aquele lodo grudado em si em primeiro lugar no rosto e vendo sua situação sentiu se deplorável até ouvir as risadas do seu lado notando a causa da sua queda.

_Não viu meu pé não moleque?_Era uma quadrilha de uns seis rapazes e uma duas mulheres que não paravam de rir enquanto o líder parecia se divertir mais ainda provocando o mestiço. Havia uma semelhança considerável entre o sorriso maldoso daqueles rapazes e os dos Li, talvez por isso qualquer compaixão que pudesse existir dentro do garoto naquele momento fora substituído pela trágica recordação de suas idas a China. Como se houvesse um _click _dentro dele que havia desligado o bom senso escurecendo suas orbes deixando-as assustadoras... Se tinha um Li por perto como um Li ele tinha que agir, aquela música cheia de batidas com uma vozinha dizendo que o mal compensaria voltara como nos velhos tempo fazendo o sorrir de lado.

_sachuu wo tadayoi ginga no hate made tadori tsuitesa. __  
><em>_yumemiru hitobito, tomi to meisei wo sagashi motomeru. __  
><em>_sabitsuita fune wa akui wo haratte ugoki hajimeta. __  
><em>_nanimo shiranai hitobito hayagate, kagi wo mitsuketeshimau_.

_**Eu me afastei através do espaço e finalmente chegou no fim da galáxia.**_

_**Sonhando com as pessoas, que procuram fama e fortuna. **_

_**O navio enferrujado fez o mal crescer e começou a mover-se**_

_**Pessoas ignorantes finalmente, encontraram a chave.**_

Não houve prévia, nem aviso Shaoran lançou uma rasteira naquele que o fizera cair e antes que o rapaz atingi-se o chão o golpeou com vários socos na face. Foi tudo tão rápido que a quadrilha só veio a entender quando o líder já estava com o rosto completamente afundado na mesma lama que o mestiço caiu, com o garoto forçando mais para dentro daquela poça.

_Energúmeno ruminante, vai cuspir areia por um ano!_Vociferou furioso afundando a cara o jovem com força.

Nessa breve vingança um dos homens vieram com tudo desferindo um soco contra o rosto do jovem que caiu novamente agora ficando mais fuirioso, a diferença é que estava cercado pelo bando.

_nananen no toki ga sugita wakusei wa ibukiki kaeshi, __  
><em>_nemureru kemono wo haji kara haji made mezame saseta. __  
><em>_subete wa koufuku, yumemiru jinsei. ame to onna to. __  
><em>_te ni tsukamu tameno tankyuu koudou? __  
><em>_"kono hito koroshi!"_

_**O planeta, depois de 7 anos, devolveu a respiração **_

_**e acordou a besta que dormia de canto para canto.**_

_**Tudo é felicidade, sonhando com a vida. Dinheiro e mulheres.**_

_**Quest para segurar a mão? "Mate essa pessoa"!**_

Mas logo viram que o mais novo não estava sozinho um grupo de garotos se aproximaram uns mais medrosos que o outro, na verdade o único animado lá era Kana que sentia o sangue ferver ao lado do mestiço.

_Haha Aí ninguém mexe com nosso parceiro!_Falou Kana animado com um sorriso tão largo quanto o do mestiço que com certeza não esperava a atitude dos rapazes_ Que tal deixar essa luta mais justa?

_Mais justa só se estivessem lutando com hamster!_Retrucou sarcástico fazendo seus amigos sorrirem, entretanto, deixando os meliantes mais irritados.

_kigakuruttetari, ookina inu dattari. __  
><em>_seikimatsutekina soushoku minitsuketetari. __  
><em>_aikyou mansai no koe de shaberu ponkotsu. __  
><em>_aa, tayoreruno wa jibun dake?_

_**Eu posso ser louco como um cachorro grande**_

_**Eu posso vestir uma decoração centenária**_

_**O lixo velho fala com um voz bonita**_

_**Ah, eu posso confiar somente em mim mesmo?**_

Como uma briga de rua os jovens se atracaram, alguns como Yamazaki e Maiko que não sabiam lutar mais se esquivacam do que brigavam no qual muitas vezes era jogados no chão ficando cada vez mais impossível ficar limpo naquela luta, já outros como Kana e Shaoran sabiam muito bem o que estavam fazendo tanto que conseguiam dar conta dos seis mesmo sendo acertados por alguns golpes. Porém em um momento que o mestiço notou que estava um pouco distante dos seus parceiros sentiu se livre para não se preocupar em acerta um deles e começar a lutar com mais fervor com os três que pareciam não querer ficar quietos no chão. Tomou a posição de Kung-fu e depois disso foi atacou os oponestes como lhe foi ensinado na China, em verdade usou a mesma tática como fizera nas aulas lutando tanto com professor quanto parentes daquele lugar infernal, que ao invés de três era obrigado a derrotar sete, por isso raramente ganhava, porém saia feliz por conseguir colocar muitos na maca e não seria diferente nesse momento.

_onore shinjite ikeyo! voruto wo __  
><em>_mama no aisae kuiarashite __  
><em>_onore shinjite ikeyo! voruto wo __  
><em>_mamoru mononado inai hakoniwa de._

_**Desde que eu possa confiar em mim mesmo!**_

_**A força elétrica invade o amor da mamãe e bagunça tudo**_

_**Desde que eu possa confiar em mim mesmo!**_

_**A força elétrica no jardim sem proteção.**_

No calor da luta já não tinha ninguém ali que não estivesse completamente sujo de lama e quando estavam já no ultimo golpe contra o ultimo em pé ainda, Kana soltou um grito assustado para o mais novo.

_Shaoran atrás de você!_Sem pensar direito o jovem desferiu um soco contra o rapaz atrás de si, mas ao olhar bem quem era e quem estava do lado dele como em um outro _click_ voltou a si se arrependendo de ter dado esse golpe. O loiro no chão era Yukito que por pouco não chorou pela dor sentindo o sangue escorrer o nariz, Sakura correu em socorro ao rapaz que sorria disfarçadamente. Shaoran fuzilou o amigo que caiu na risada após o engano fazendo um sinal de desculpas com a mão, quanta falsidade obvio que fez de propósito.

_Você é impossível! Não consegue ir ao um lugar sem procurar uma briga?_Discutia a menina tentando fazer assepsia na ferida do rosto do garoto.

_Me dá isso aqui!_Pegou o algodão e o álcool da mão dela fazendo ele mesmo, estavam sozinhos em uma enfermaria improvisada no parque._ Olha só o meu estado, o que esperava que eu fizesse? Agradecesse?

_Violência nunca resolve nada...

_Adiantou no meu caso! Posso ter perdido a roupa, mas continuo com a minha dignidade!_Interrompeu ela zangado.

_Você bateu no Yukito!

_Foi um acidente! Ninguém mandou o estúpido ficar perto da briga!_Revidou indignado com a preocupação dela com o outro, tirou a camisa suja vestindo a outra que os meninos tinham arrumado.

_Estúpido? Ele foi lá pra impedir a briga! E você quase quebrou o nariz dele!

_Naquela moleza toda não separaria nem briga de criança!

_Ora não fale como se fosse um defeito não saber lutar, nem todo mundo pensa que luta é algo bom!

_Por que está zangada? Eu devia estar zangado! Você tentou fazer chantagem usando o Lei, por fim acabei vindo e descobre que o " a gente" era uma farsa e que você mentiu e me manipulou pra vir e você não gosta do que EU fiz?

_Está me culpando por querer que você se divertisse um pouco?

_Me divertisse? Eu falei pra você que aqui não era lugar para mim, mas o que você fez? Insistiu e usou toda artimanha possível!_Virou de frente para ela enquanto Sakura permanecia sentada.

_Eu estava tentando tirar você daquele quarto pelo menos um pouco...

_Pra que? Pra me deixa sozinho com seus amigos sem ter o que fazer?

_Eles não são meus amigos, eu só conheço bem o Yamazaki os amigos são seus, achei que fosse querer passar um tempo com eles!_Respondeu se levantando indignada.

_Eu queria passar um tempo com você!_Retrucou de supetão sem pensar direito o no que tinha acabado de dizer, percebendo a besteira que dissera girou ficando de costas para ela escondendo o rubro das bochechas._Quer saber esquece! Eu vou voltar pra casa e me trancafiar como você diz!

Só nesse instante a menina percebeu o que ele tinha dito sorriu timidamente abaixando o rosto rindo consigo, imaginando que seria bom se ele fosse mais honesto consigo mesmo e principalmente para ela que queria tanto saber sobre o que se passava na mente dele.

_Não seja ranzinza não é como se eu estivesse mentindo sobre isso você não sai de lá!_Se levantou indo até o garoto que assustou com a proximidade.

_Só que eu não faço por escolha é meu trabalho pra sustentar o que me foi deixado..._Ela tomou o algodão junto a garrafa de álcool das mãos dele e puxou para a banqueta sentando um de frente para o outro.

_Humm...Não seja teimoso e me deixa fazer isso..._Disse ao ver que ele contestaria.

_Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma criança!

_Não estou...Só que vai ter que engolir esse orgulho pra pedir desculpa pro Yukito!

_Eu? Nem sonhando, já disse que não mandei ele ir xeretar lá!_ "De novo esse cara!"pensou ele irritado.

_Mas você bateu nele, ele está lá fora agora com nariz roxo!

_Se está tão preocupada vai até lá, não foi pra isso que você veio aqui no final das contas?_Virou de costas para poder não mostrar o desgosto de dizer aquilo.

_O que? Do que está falando?

_Não se faça de boba, eu sei sobre sua declaração! E você ainda teve a audácia de me julgar por ter ido pra Tokyo!

_Esperai! Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra!_Revidou analisando do que se tratava._É verdade que eu me declarei, mas não passou disso, já você...

_Ora não me venha com essa, qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito não é pior do que usar uma pessoa como segunda opção!

_Está brincando não é?_Segurou o riso vendo que poderia ofende-lo, mas pela expressão séria dele obteve sua resposta._ Oh por favor Shaoran isso tem um tempão, na verdade foi no mesmo dia que te conheci qualquer coisa que eu sentia por ele foi substituída pelo desespero de estar sendo forçada a casar e logo então...Pela sua companhia com o tempo não tem nada haver com segunda opção!_Colocou um bandaid em cima da ferida, ele abaixou o olhar evitando encara-la fazendo aquele silêncio incomodo._Humm... Eu não sabia que ele estava aqui se quer saber foi pura coincidência..._Contou diminuindo um pouco mais a distancia de seus rostos procurando que aqueles orbes verdes encontrassem o seus ambarinos.

_Não acredito em coincidências..._Murmurou subindo o olhar contemplando novamente aquele sorriso doce e modesto e o olhar sem qualquer malicia, não teria coragem de fazer algo que o prejudicaria.

_Isso não me surpreende nem um pouco..._Com as pontas dos dedos tocou levemente o rosto do jovem que sem importar com a briga a instantes atrás deixou se levar a aquela acaricia.

Sentia sempre mais do que o leve toque dos lábios da menina contra os seus, uma pontada na ponta do estômago insistia em sempre comparecer nesses momentos tão doces quando sentia a ternura de suas acariciais. Parecia que iria cair de um penhasco toda vez que ela o afagava tocando levemente seu pescoço com os dedos ou enrolava suavemente as mechas mais compridas do seu cabelo perto da nuca... Nesse momento já tinha esquecido qualquer ofensa que a jovem poderia ter feito contra o próprio. Dessa vez com a idéia de que ninguém os interromperia pressionou sua face contra a da moça para um beijo mais profundo, mas fora impedido pela jovem que no instante afastou o namorado com um sorriso no rosto.

_Shaoran você está com gosto de terra..._Disse ela segurando o riso e completando a frase logo após um cheiro de modo suave em seu pescoço...E cheirando a lama também...

_Culpa de quem?_Revidou enquanto ela ria.

_Eai os dois pretendem ficar a tarde inteira ai?_Perguntou um dos garotos batendo na porta.

_Já vamos!_Respondeu Sakura se dirigindo para a saída puxando Jovem Mestre pela mão.

_Não vou andar por ai com essa camisa ridícula!_Contestou esticando a roupa mostrando a estampa enorme de um ursinho azul.

_Não seja fresco!_Ao sair avistando o grupo o menino não agüentou teve que rir daqueles marmanjos todos com a camisa idêntica a dele.

_E eu achando que era o único que ia passar vergonha!

_Nem é tão ruim assim!_Revidou Hiro curtindo com a situaçao grudando no ombro do amigo, estava mais machucado que ele_Agora só falta um nome pra nossa gangue por que logotipo a gente já tem!

_Que tal ursos assassinos?_Inventou Kana alegre.

_Com esse desenho? Está mais pra ursinhos carinhosos..._Caçou o garoto seguindo agora seus novos amigos, nem precisou que a menina forçasse a andar com eles, mas no final dia quando estavam na pista de corrida era a vez dela de sentir falta e querer o "a gente" só os dois ainda que estivesse feliz por vê-lo se entrosando com garotos não tão bons para influencia, porém já era um começo para a amizade.

Ao anoitecer a jovem pensou em algo agradável para de certa forma se desculpar com Shaoran. As nove e meia ajeitou tudo como estava em sua imaginação e subiu até o quarto dele rezando para que já não estivesse deitado na cama por sorte ele estava guardando alguns papeis que em cima da mesa.

_Muito cansado?_Perguntou chamando a atenção dele que ainda não a tinha notado entrar.

_Um pouco...

_Que tal um chá?_Ele não entendeu a questão geralmente ela trazia sem perguntar se ele queria ou não, mas resolveu não contestar.

_Por mim...Traga o chá.

_Não aqui não estava pensando...

_Sabia que tinha algo mais!_Interrompeu com o ar de sabichão ele sorriu já imaginando isso.

_Isso é um não pra minha idéia?

_Eu não disse isso...O que tem em mente?_Terminou de organizar acompanhando a moça que segurou em seu braço o guiando.

O vento agradável do jardim batendo nas folhas deixando uma brisa suave passar pelo casal sentado no banco frente a uma mesa não muito grande de madeira levada pela menina que servia o chá de camomila com morango com alguns biscoitos brancos quebradiços.

_Os biscoitos é um teste, se estiver sem graça é por que o senhor frescura não pode com açúcar!_Ele comeu tomando o chá e curiosamente adorando aquela singela refeição, parecia estar doce sem realmente ter adoçado.

_Está ótimo! Você é boa com essas coisas de cozinha..._Murmurou o elogio comendo mais.

_Uhum, sou eu quem cozinhava em casa e na escola também é a única coisa que sei fazer direito..._Disse sem graça.

_Você é o que pensa! Se menosprezar não mudar nada.

_Palavras de otimismo vindo de você? Que honra!

_Depois me chamam de malvado, mas adoram me caçoar..._Ele havia mesmo gostado dos biscoitos pois nem se importou e continuou devorando o resto que tinha na bandeja, Sakura havia comido um quando fez, mas ao seu ver estava sem graça então curiosa quanto real gosto provou mais um e realmente tinha ficado sem graça.

_Argh Shaoran! Como é que consegue comer tantos, está sem gosto..._Sem dar atenção continuou.

_Que nada, é melhor que aquelas bolachas que a Sr.a Akira faz..._Se aproximou colando junto dele que mirou estranhando, ele estava parecendo uma criança devorando chocolates de tão fofo.

_Shaoran você é meio indecifrável às vezes diz uma coisa, mas parece querer outra...

_Do que está falando?

_Ontem estávamos todos lá embaixo enquanto você trabalhava, quando fui te chamar você parecia tão concentrado que nem notou quando falei com você e sem falar a semana toda que ficou na sua e quase não manteve uma conversa, fiquei imaginando se você gostava ou não de ficar com a gente...

_É só ter o lugar e o momento certo...

_Mentira!_Interrompeu antes dele completar_ Essa é uma coisa que descobri sobre você hoje, você tem coragem pra tudo, mas não tem coragem de ir a um lugar que não tenha sido convidado ou entrar no meio de um grupo de pessoas que não tenha te chamado... Acho que deve pensar que sua companhia não faz diferença ou incomoda já que não te chamam, e acaba por se isolando..._Ele ficou cogitando aquelas palavras haviam algum sentido, mas não queria dar esse gostinho á ela.

_O que te leva a ter essa dedução?_Questionou só para provocá-la.

_Comecei a supor ela no momento em que disse que queria passa um tempo comigo..._Ele sorriu timidamente abaixando o rosto, maldita hora em que soltou aquilo.

_Querer passar um tempo com você não justifica sua dedução!_Revidou ele estava mesmo disposto a criar uma rixa por conta daquilo?

_Ohh essa é a parte em que você deve me responder..._Deu um beliscão de leve no braço do menino por travessura.

_Como assim?

_Por que você sempre se segura pra dizer ou pedir as coisas pra mim? Ou por que não me chama quando quer que eu lhe faça companhia ou por que sempre tenta disfarçar quando estou começando a acertar..._Levantou o rosto dele com uma das mãos tocando levemente as bochechas agora vermelhas forçando a encara-la.

_Um cara esperto tenta esconder seus defeitos..._Revidou engolindo seco, fora atraído para uma armadilha , ela estava curiosa para descobrir sobre ele e Shaoran nesse momento venderia a mansão por mil yenes se ela pedisse.

_Bom teremos que entrar em um acordo, o que preciso fazer para você abrir esse livro fechado por que acho que eu querer não é o suficiente..._Com a faces tão próximas que chegavam a sentir cada um a respiração quente do outro, o mestiço pensou rápido tendo uma resposta nem tão criativa quanto as outras propostas.

_Que tal um trato? Já que você cozinha tão bem... Eu te contarei o que quiser saber da minha vida para cada iguaria que fizer que eu gostar, porém não vale repetições..._Ela sorriu largamente selando o acordo com um beijo, dessa vez sem interrupções ou algo para atrapalhar. Shaoran enlaçou a cintura dela com fervor se alguém aparecesse no jardim nesse momento ele com certeza mataria, com a mão direita tocou o queixo da jovem induzindo os lábios desta entreabrir sem ter certa noção ela permitiu levando uma surpresa ao sentir a língua do mestiço deslizar suavemente dentro da boca da garota que abriu o olhos em um instante sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou o que ele estava fazendo, mas ao sentir minuciosamente a língua dele finalmente tocar a sua sentiu o corpo inteiro se arrepiar e ferver junto ao seu coração que pelo jeito sairia para fora do peito aos poucos foi cerrando seus olhos se entregando aquela sensação que agora queria que durasse eternamente. Agora ele havia descoberto seu ponto fraco, ela não ousou se mover deixou o garoto fazer o que pra ela fazia tão bem com medo de realizar um ato que o desagradaria suficiente para parar. Quando o fôlego surgiu havendo a necessidade de um pouco de ar ele deu certa distancia sem tirar o braço envolta da cintura da jovem, já tinha muito tempo que vinha tentando ganhar um beijo semelhante aquele e ouvir Sakura suspirar com o rosto completamente rubro abrindo os olhos nesse momento reluzentes a seu ver foi algo esplendoroso. Ela em si tomou mais distancia ajeitando se no abraço do mestiço com as mãos sobre os lábios bastante envergonhada sem entender todas aquelas sensações, mas uma coisa naquela noite parecia certa Sakura nunca mais veria Shaoran com qualquer resquício de criança. No fundo Eriol tinha razão ele era muito mais aflorado do que ela, a prova disso e que enquanto ela parecia surpresa recuperando o ar que lhe faltava ele voltou a tomar o chá e comer o resto dos biscoitos.

Shaoran tentou não rir da expressão assustada da "namorada" que ainda o mirava sem jeito, pensou em um assunto para distraí-la e vendo que o biscoito havia acabado surgiu um.

_Bom como prometido você tem direito a uma pergunta!_Ela entendeu o que ele se animando prontamente pensando no que perguntaria, tinha tantas em mente que não sabia qual seria a mais peculiar.

_Me conte sobre sua mãe!_Era uma pergunta por isso ele não compreendeu bem o que dissera e ficou rindo, entretanto, cedeu a vontade dela, não seria uma historia comprida mesmo.

_Eu não sei nada sobre ela, sinceramente lembro de ter visto ela duas vezes na vida, uma quando tinha cinco pra seis anos e outra quando ela trouxe Lei pra cá...Não tenho nenhum tipo de afeição com essa mulher, pra mim qualquer empregada aqui é mais minha mãe do que ela. Eu não sei onde ela está, o que tem na cabeça, por que fugiu dos Li ou da maternidade eu só sei que sou obrigado a mandar todo mês uma pensão para a conta dela por que meu avô decidiu isso! É tudo que posso dizer sobre ela..._Contou com uma ponta de amargura no olhar e a menina de certa forma compreendia, era o mesmo sentimento em relação ao seu pai por isso achou melhor não tocar mais nesse assunto.

_Humm...Isso explica por que você é meio carente..._Murmurou provocando de propósito.

_Eu não sou carente!

_Ora não é um defeito!

_Mais eu não sou! Vamos ver então quem de nos dois agüenta ficar sem qualquer toque por mais tempo hein?_Disse com um ar vitorioso, ela jamais toparia e bico de emburrada mostrou a prova disso.

_Eu não vou apostar nada, eu não sou como você!

_Retire o que disse ou vou manter essa aposta por mim mesmo..._Ele estava afim de induzi-la a pedir.

_Eu não falei mais do que a verdade, não seja chantagista!

_Retire ou eu saio e amanha nem aperto sua mão por bom dia..._Ele sorria tão largamente vendo ela mirar para os lados tentando achar uma desculpa.

_Shaoran você sabe que não estou mentindo, não invente essas coisas..._Choramingou ela beliscando sua bochecha.

_Hoho eu não sei do que está falando...

Não foi uma noite tão diferente, eles finalmente estavam no "a gente" que desejavam terminar o dia e antes de irem dormi com certeza se entenderam sem nenhuma aposta a cumprir, nenhum abriria mão de se afastar do outro por qualquer capricho agora mais do que nunca.

Ao longe dali em uma parte escura da cidade lá estava a chinesa de cabelos longos elegante vestida de vermelho novamente, se aproximou de um bando de delinqüentes jogando um envelope com dinheiro dentro.

_Aí está o resto do dinheiro como prometido!_Disse a mulher com uma voz profunda enojada vendo o estado deles, cada um mais roxo que o outro.

_Esperai dona! Você não mencionou nada sobre ele saber lutar! Pode desembolsa mais um pouco aí!_Falou o líder do grupo com autoridade.

_Eu mando vocês provocarem um garoto de quatorze anos, vocês levam uma surra e ainda querem mais?

_Ele tinha amigos e ele...

_Amigos? Um bando de colegiais onde pelo que eu assisti somente UM sabia lutar? É melhor se contentar com isso ai bando de inúteis!_Em outra ocasião eles chantagiariam, porém machucados daquele jeito preferiram ficar na deles enquanto ela se retirava com postura.

* * *

><p><strong>*Esse é um cap mais sobre Shaoran e o que se passa com ele.<strong>  
><strong>*A musica nao tem uma letra legal mais é boa de se ouvir como trilha sonora =O<strong>  
><strong>*Desculpa qalquer erro e pela demora!<strong>  
><strong>*O enfoque vai variar mais pra frente entre os dois no proximo!<strong>  
><strong>Agradeço muitissimo pelo reviews eles animam qualquer autor a escrever mais =D<strong>  
><strong>um abraço até o proximo que prometo que nao vai demorar mais do que uma semana<strong>  
><strong>beijao pra vcs =*<strong>


	14. O que eu nao vivi Parte I

**Hello!**  
><strong>Yes yes eu demorei xD<strong>  
><strong>Mas ésta ai, agradeço de coraçao aos reviews e desculpem o erro.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14<p>

O que eu não vivi

Parte I

Abriu a porta um pouco receoso fazia quanto tempo que não entrara ali? Quase um ano talvez, o ar fúnebre de subir as escadas naquela escuridão até o aposento aumentou a sensação de ser repreendido assim que abrisse a segunda porta do quarto. Engoliu seco antes de adentrar e mirar as trevas que aquele ambiente se encontrara, ligou as luzes e sua vista confirmou aquilo que esperava... Ninguém sentado na cadeira atrás da mesa. O quarto era quase idêntico ao do jovem, no entanto, bem maior e mais sofisticado e muito bem decorado.

Shaoran deu uma circulada por lá apreensivo, tantas lembranças e nenhuma lhe trazia alegria, rodeou a mesa tocando os cantos com as pontas dos dedos e finalmente ficando atrás dela "Seja sempre prático Shaoran! Um homem sentimental só tem valor quando morre!" Recordou quase vendo o velho perante a enorme parede de vidro fitando o jardim dali. Respirou fundo se desviando do devaneio e agora procurando o que viera pegar uma pasta amarela cheia de documentos e registros, nisso se apressou para sair do quarto podia por pouco até sentir o cheiro forte do avô exalando no ar, mas antes de chegar na escada avistou a única fotografia que tinha no aposento em uma estante de livros...Era Lei em seu aniversario de um ano com Liang do lado fazendo algo raro a sua vista...Sorrindo. Um pontada de amargura bateu forte em seu peito o fazendo respirar fundo sentiu certo desamparo como se tudo que ele tivesse feito até então não servira de nada, novamente aquela pergunta que doía tanto nele bombardeou sua mente com a mesma questão de sempre "Afinal de contas o que você está fazendo?", uma questão sem resposta e nesses momentos sentia o chão sumir e uma vontade súbita de desaparecer de tudo, mas isso seria covardia e não tornaria a fazer aquilo de novo.

_Shaoran!_Gritou uma menina ao longe tirando ele do transe que a imagem provocara, mais do que depressa saiu deixando qualquer angustia fechado novamente naquele quarto._ Ohh aí está você!_Aproximou Sakura do garoto que terminava de trancar a porta.

_Sim...Vem comigo tenho que guardar essa coisa..._Murmurou ele precipitadamente puxando o braço da jovem até seu aposento jogando a pasta encima da cama de qualquer jeito e ao ouvir a batida da porta se fechando sem pensar direito prensou moça contra a estante embutida na parede e com certa ferocidade tomou seu lábios contra os seus. Sakura sem entender muito bem ficou estática, mas quando ele aperto-a pra si inserindo língua dentro da boca da jovem ela sentiu as pernas bambearem junto ao coração disparado e as mãos tremulas. Cerrou os olhos agora procurando o lugar onde sempre colocava as mãos acariciando o pescoço e logo os cabelos castanhos do garoto que se deleitou sentindo o toque minucioso da menina, manteve o fervor do beijo com ardor encontrando finalmente a língua da namorada acariciando com a sua, esperava certa atitude dela, porém como não obteve despejou nela toda aquela tensão de seu passado e sugando sua ternura junto a paixão que ela transbordava.

Depois de um tempo afastou respirando com certa dificuldade ouvindo o longo suspiro dela seguido pela busca insistente de ar, o rosto visivelmente corado, a forma tímida que aos poucos abria os olhos recusando olhar nos seus, as pernas de certa forma bambas...Tudo aquilo o cativava tirando qualquer angustia que sentira pouco tempo atrás, ela em cinco minutos e meio fazia o desgosto de treze anos de lembranças evaporarem sendo substituídas pela emoção de sentir o doce gosto de seus lábios.

Soltou a menina respirando fundo tomando a velha postura de sempre enquanto ela tentava se sustentar nas próprias pernas que mal agüentavam o peso da jovem depois "daquilo" ela achou que fosse ter um colapso por isso sentou no chão ainda surpresa só por precaução sentindo todos os poros do seu corpo exigindo ou quase implorando um pouco mais.

_O que queria falar comigo?_Disse Shaoran como se nada tivesse acontecido andando pelo quarto pegando a pasta e aprontando para inicia o dia de trabalho.

_Erhn..._Ainda aérea ficou sem resposta por pouco sem voz e quase sem equilíbrio._É que..._Levantou finalmente com o rosto fervendo e o coração disparado até olhar de canto pra ele e perder completamente o motivo de tanto nervosismo, na verdade virou outro tipo de nervosismo do tipo mais pra zangada do que envergonhada, ele não estava nem prestando atenção mexia no computador e lendo os papeis concentradamente.

_Hum..._Continuou na mesma posição sem qualquer expressão decifrável "Qual é o problema com esse garoto?" pensou ela furiosa, depois daquilo esperava a atenção dele seguida a outras possíveis caricias. Zangada foi até a mesa e pegou a tal pasta tomando certa distancia esperando a bronca._Hey faça o favor de devolver isso ai!

_Não! Se eu vou conversar com você quero que pelo menos preste atenção!

_Que historia é essa eu estou prestando atenção!

_Sei...Ao mesmo tempo que trabalha?

_Pare com isso e me devolva a pasta! Meu tempo vale dinheiro sabia?_Nesse momento Fujitaka entrou no quarto alegre, mas logo desfez o sorriso ao perceber a briga se pondo por perto sem interromper.

_Sério? Onde eu marco meu horário então?_Perguntou caçoando deixando Shaoran impaciente.

_Eu não tenho tempo pra perder com seus caprichos agora me dá essa pasta logo!_Ele havia usado aquela palavra de propósito sabia que feriria o ego da menina, obviamente recebeu o olhar desaprovado do mordomo e Sakura mordeu o lábio mais enraivecida, no entanto respirou fundo se controlando mirou Wang que sorria sem graça quase dizendo "Não ligue para isso".

_Mil perdões senhor Li!_Disse formalmente fazendo bastante ênfase ao entregar o objeto._Prometo não lhe perturbarei mais!_Shaoran não deu atenção para o drama dela e voltou a trabalhar. _Ohh Fujitaka-san! Eu lhe contei a última novidade?

_Não sтª, o que me conta de novo?_Logo de cara ele percebeu o olhar maldoso dela e entrou na sua trama.

_Minha sala está indo para uma viajem na praia nessa sexta!

_Que ótima noticia sтª!

_Ohh mais eu ainda não contei a melhor parte, como eu finalmente me entendi com meu velho e maravilho amigo YUKITO-KUN resolvemos fazer tudo junto na viajem!_Ela novamente fez uma ênfase no nome do rapaz e seu plano estava dando certo por que no mesmo instante o mestiço a fitou meio incrédulo._Eu queria tanto que você o conhecesse Fujitaka-san...Ele é gentil, carinhoso, cuidadoso, atencioso e eu fico até sem graça de dizer mais no ensino fundamental ele meio que tomava conta de mim!_Ela sorriu notando a boquiaberta do namorado que já estava bravo.

_Compreendo... Então ir nessa viajem com ele é praticamente mágico não é?_Oh que crueldade ele dizer aquilo, por que agora o menino mirava os lados imaginando o que exatamente eles poderiam fazer numa praia só os dois.

_Sim já até separei meu biquíni! Vai ser paradisíaco!_ "Paradisíaco?" repetiu a palavra em sua mente soava tão... Tão maliciosa ou imprópria e logo pode imaginar a cena dos dois ela com o mesmo biquíni que fora nadar na piscina e ele aproveitando a falta de roupa dela para tocar na pele nua, branca e macia da menina ou melhor da sua namorada. Quase teve um colapso e na fúria bateu as mãos na mesa com força.

_VOCÊ NÃO VAI!_Vociferou enquanto os dois seguravam para não rir.

_Ehh parece que estamos atrapalhando o senhor Li não concorda Fujitaka-san?_Revidou ela fingindo que nem tinha ouvido a ordem.

_Sim sтª, devemos continuar essa conversa em outro lugar? Assim você me conta os detalhes desse encontro que pelo visto promete ser inesquecível!_Ambos pareciam ter combinado de enlouquecer o menino e estava funcionando, pois ao ser ignorado foi até Sakura e puxou ela para si.

_Você não vai!_Falou entre dentes olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

_Mas é claro que vou, eu vou todos os anos não vai ser diferente nesse!_Retrucou soltando se dele.

_Vamos ver então! Suborno quem for pra essa viajem não acontecer...

_Nem sonhe em fazer algo do tipo!_Voltou raivosa para ele._Fujitaka-san se importaria?_Pediu com doçura e ele sem mais demandas saiu do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos novamente._Eu só disse essa coisa do Yukito pra prender sua atenção.

_Você não vai!_Tornou a repetir.

_Quer para de dizer isso? É claro que vou!_Fez uma pequena pausa sentando na cadeira ficando ainda de frente para ele._Hoje eu vim te chamar pra vir comigo...

_Eu não vou e você não vai!_Revidou e antes que ela discutisse continuou_Além do mais não acha tive minha cota desses seus...

_Caprichos?_Completou o vendo voltar para a poltrona e ao fitar aqueles olhos âmbares com a expressão triste e decepcionada se arrependeu de ter dito aquela palavra, ia dizer qualquer coisa mais ela tomou a frente._Não vou te atrapalhar mais..._Nisso saiu dali.

Imbecil, cretino, idiota entre todos os palavrões nenhuma devia o qualificar naquele momento em sua mente talvez todos juntos formasse o xingamento correto para puni-lo. Passou a mão sobre o rosto sentindo o peso da consciência misturar com a dor insuportável em seu peito, mas ele iria até ela e se desculparia? Onde estaria seu orgulho nisso? Parecia tão vergonhoso fazer algo que á seu ver não parecia tão errado, porém os olhos dela diziam outra resposta. Recostou a cabeça por cima do braço na mesa pensando, se segurando mirando o nada sua parte racional dizia para ficar quieto, entretanto seu coração latejava para sair dali se desculpar e contemplar o sorriso dela novamente. Havia uma briga entre seus princípios e seus sentimentos, qual deles era mais importante?

__Por__quanto__tempo__mais__você__vai__chorar?_ __Questionou__um__velho__chinês__de__terno__frente__a__uma__criança__de__cinco__anos..___Entenda__uma__coisa__Shaoran__lágrimas__não__transformam__desejos__em__realidade,__elas__não__espantam__tristezas__muitos__menos__um__agressor..._

__Você diz isso, mas o que espera que eu faça?_

__Isso é você quem decide, pode chorar a vida inteira ou procurar uma solução, porém é só em uma delas que vai obter algum resultado..._

__Uma solução pra mim ou pros seus problemas?_Perguntou o pequeno revoltado._Por que até agora tudo que eu tenho passado tem mais haver com você e a Yelan do que comigo!_

__Todos estamos fadados a carregar o peso dos problemas de nossos pais ou família você não é exceção!_

__Pais? Família? Eu nem sei o que é isso..._

__E nunca vai saber!_Interrompeu o velho furioso_ Eu não te comprei da sua mãe pra te dar uma família aqui! Eu paguei por que estou ficando velho e preciso de um substituto não de um neto!_Vociferou o Liang naquele salão escuro atrás de sua mesa, o pequeno saiu correndo dali novamente levando um tombo ao descer as escadas e finalmente chegar em seu quarto procurando um canto, um esconderijo, um refúgio...Respirava com tanta dificuldade com as lágrimas não cessando daria qualquer coisa pra sumir dali o único lugar que achou foi debaixo da mesa. _

_Ouviu as batidas na porta insistentes era Wang o chamando, abafou o som dos soluços e do pranto, não voltaria para lá, não queria ver o velho mais, não queria sofrer aquilo mais... Avistou longe dali na estante de livros uma tesoura media dentro de um recipiente. Sem pais, sem família, sem ninguém afinal qual o sentido daquele destino então? Na mente infantil dele nenhuma , não valia a pena viver pra se tornar o que odiava, tremulo e sem a completa certeza da atitude derrubou o pote de vidro pegando o objeto pontiagudo e quando Fujitaka abriu a porta pelo barulho apressou em cravar a tesoura no peito antes que ele o impedisse. Mirou a si mesmo vendo o sangue quente em suas mãos e por pouco não sentindo ele sair pela ferida, a dor era enorme, mas almejava algo parecido com a liberdade e a morte seria seu primeiro e ultimo ato de vontade própria em sua mente. Ouviu o grito desesperado do mordomo que caiu no choro segurando o corpo da criança e carregando consigo tirando qualquer um a sua frente, ele gritara socorro e mandava todos ligarem para ambulância ainda que ele mesmo o estivesse levando. "Meu senhor o que estava pensando?" Foi a ultima coisa que pode escutar antes de desmaiar._

Acordou do sono em um pulo procurando o sangue ou a ferida em seu corpo e tudo que encontrou foi uma cicatriz quase imperceptível no peito direito foi quando percebeu que estava anos do ocorrido. Respirou mais calmamente mirando a foto do avô na mesa, em uma súbita ira jogou o retrato longe dali. Por que ele estava dando mais importância ao velho que se quer gostava dele ao invés da jovem que sempre o afagava e fazia questão de sua companhia para tudo? Quando fez essa pergunta para si levantou depressa dali procurando a namorada pela casa. Não estava em seu aposento, nem na sala ou no quarto do irmão.

_Wang cadê a Sakura?_Perguntou topando com o mordomo na sala.

_Na cozinha...O senhor está bem?_Sem dar explicações correu para o cômodo avistando a menina de avental preparando alguma coisa ao lado da Sr.a Akira que apenas assistia, ele fez sinal para ela sair. Respirou fundo novamente se acalmando.

_Sei que está com raiva de mim..._sussurrou ficando do lado da jovem que não deu atenção._Eu estava um pouco alterado, mas estou a todo ouvido agora..._Continuou esperando alguma reação dela que apenas o observou com o canto do olho.

_É tudo que tem a dizer?_Questionou esperando um pedido.

_Okay entendi..._Pigarreou um pouco antes de continuar._Me desculpa...

_Por?_instigou a ele dizer provocando.

_Por ter sido rude com você e não ter te dado atenção!_Completou vencido.

_E o que mais?_Revirou sua memória não lembrava de ter feito nada além disso que pudesse entristece-la.

_E o que mais o que?

_Você me atacou quando eu entrei no quarto... _Cochichou ao pé do ouvido dele que soltou gargalhou após entender do que se tratava.

_Geralmente a gente só se desculpa quando fazemos algo que outra pessoa não goste e sinceramente você não..._A jovem envergonhada tapou a boca dele com medo que alguém mais ouvisse.

_Shhh! Não vai ficar espalhando isso..._Murmurou voltando a fazer a comida.

_Estou perdoado?

_Você vem comigo pra viagem?

_Eu não posso, não vai me chantagiar com isso vai?

_Não, se não quer ir tudo bem eu vou sozinha então..._Ele pensou um pouco relembrando o que ela havia dito pro Wang.

_Aquela historia sobre o mr. perfeição era conversa não é? Ele não vai nessa viagem...

_Claro que vai eu e ele somos voluntários pra ajudar os professores nos deveres já que nem eu nem ele temos dinheiro pra pagar a viagem...

_O que? Quem disse que não tem?

_O dinheiro é seu não meu...

_Ahan sei... isso não tem nada haver com ter mais tempo com ele?_Perguntou desconfiado.

_Há um tempo atrás até era..._Deixou o que fazia por um tempo procurando a cozinheira._ Shiori-san pode modelar e colocar no forno pra mim?_Chamou a mulher e lavou as mãos retirando o avental._Vem..._Sinalizou para o mais novo.

Ela achou que na sala teriam uma conversa mais calma e quem sabe convence-lho.

_Olha vão ser só três dias, a gente sai sexta de madrugada e volta na segunda à tarde, o que vai te custar?

_Eu nem sou aluno...

_Os garotos já conversaram com os professores e eles concordaram em deixa você ir!_Retrucou, era isso que ela queria que ele dissesse os contras pra ela rebater.

_Sabe que não como qualquer coisa...

_Também já resolvemos isso eu sendo quem ajuda os professores e só eu fazer uma parte separada pra você e nenhum aluno descordou! Shaoran o único esforço que você vai ter que fazer é ir por que o Maiko e o Hideo pagaram sua parte, Kana está levando futons extra pra você e o Hiro e eu conseguimos convencer os professores em questão de te colocar na lista e alimentação!

_Vocês pelo visto pensaram em tudo?

_Se quiser até arrumo sua mala, vamos não seja sem graça, vai ser divertido!_Ela pensou um pouco e continuou_ Eu prometo que não te peço nada exagerado assim até o ano que vem!

_UAU que tentador!_Disse sarcástico já rendido à proposta, queriam tanto assim a presença dele? Então não lutaria contra isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parecia que o único acordado no ônibus era o motorista, por estar de madrugada o silêncio pairou dentro do veiculo talvez tivesse alguns roncos, entretanto a viagem não demoraria muito para chegar ao seu destino, uma das pequenas praias perto de Tomoeda.

_Muito bem meninos chegamos! Cada um pegue suas coisas e segue pro dormitório nos encontramos no espaço de refeições as..._Alertou o professor mirando o relógio que no momento marcava sete horas._... Nove.

Cada um mais sonolento que o outro se levantou quase obrigado descendo do ônibus para pegarem suas coisas no bagageiro, Shaoran ajudou o amigo a carregar as malas se separando da namorada, agora não poderiam ficar juntos afinal dormiriam em lugares diferentes. Uns garotos ainda o fitavam estranhando e boa parte das meninas também, porém no caso delas era mais por que ele havia batido no xodó delas mesmo que sem querer.

_Aí Shaoran vamos amontoar por aqui!_Chamou um deles a atenção do garoto apontando para um canto do cômodo, ele ainda sonolento seguiu para lá arrumando o futon que Kana havia lhe entregado.

_Então esse que é o tal do namorado da Kinomoto..._Disse um dos alunos se aproximando._Tu não é fedelho demais pra alguém da idade dela?

_Né por nada não Kaito, mas o último que eu vi chamar o Shaoran de pirralho engoliu dois quilos de lama!_Revidou Yamazaki ajeitando seu futon perto dos amigos.

_Isso vindo de você Takashi é o mesmo que nada!

_Continua então, depois não diga que não avisei..._O grupo soltou uma risadinha imaginando que seria bom o rapaz levar uns tapas, no entanto, isso colocaria o mais novo em problemas por isso Hideo tomou a frente.

_Escuta ai, mexe com ele..._Apontou para Shaoran._...E vai está mexendo com a gente! Sacou?_Agora apontou para a roda de garotos que continha Hiro, Kana, Yamazaki, Maiko e ele, nisso o outro preferiu se afastar e deixar quieto por enquanto. Shaoran em si não estava nem ai o sono era tanto que após aprontar o futon se jogou na cama e dormiu, tinha até as nove mesmo.

Acordou as oito e meia bem mais descansado, na noite passada havia adiantado as coisas no trabalho para não se encrencar depois ainda que Wang insistisse que cuidaria de tudo. Chutou Kana que estava na cama ao lado levando um susto com a pancada.

_Não tínhamos que estar em algum lugar às nove?_Questionou batendo nos outros que também estavam deitados exceto Yamazaki que não estava ali.

_Puts! Pior que é mesmo!

Chegando ao tal espaço de refeição o mestiço encontrou algo diferente do que pensou, na realidade ele imaginava que iriam servir o almoço ou seja que fosse como um restaurante, entretanto, não era bem isso quando avistou cada um olhar um folheto pregado em um mural de madeira no qual pelo que lá dizia ele teria que ajudar a limpar as mesas e o local junto a Maiko. "Limpeza?" Cogitou consigo ninguém informou a ele que teria que trabalhar ali, procurou pela namorada, mas foi em vão com tantas garotas em volta ficou sem jeito de sair por ai buscando alguém como se fosse dependente dela.

Até que o trabalho não era pesado, eles limparam primeiro as mesas para depois varrerem o ambiente e finalmente juntar o lixo e jogar fora. Conforme cada dupla terminava seus afazeres iam se juntando naquele espaço esperando a refeição.

_Cara eu to com fome..._Reclamou Maiko sentado ao lado do mestiço que por acaso também estava.

_E vai demorar mais um pouco por que as garotas que ficaram responsáveis pelo almoço foram tomar banho antes de servir_Explicou um dos alunos se aproximando dos dois. O mais novo deitou o rosto por cima dos braços na mesa sem ter o que fazer e logo o local foi ficando cheio de adolescentes cada um encontrando seu grupo e uma mesa adequada e isso não foi diferente com os camaradas deles.

_Eu quero comer!_Gritou Kana batendo as mãos na mesa.

_Hey quietos as meninas já estão vindo!_Revidou o professor vendo algumas chegando.

_Shaoran!_ Gritava uma jovem de cabelos curtos vestindo um maiô azul escuro junto a um short curto._Você pode me dizer o que significa isso?_Puxou o traje de banho um pouco pra frente mostrando para ele.

_Um maiô descente e por acaso muito caro..._Retrucou.

_Não perguntei o que é, eu quero saber por achei isso na minha mala ao invés do meu biquíni?

_Ahh quer que eu diga quem tirou seu biquíni de lá e colocou esse maiô?_Perguntou retoricamente_ Sim eu troquei! Gostou do presente?_A essa altura todos fitavam os dois rindo da cena.

_Não seja cínico! Aquele biquíni foi a Tomoyo que me deu você não tinha o direito de jogar fora!

_Não joguei fora, está lá em casa provavelmente escondido, mas eu te devolvo quando voltarmos e for tomar banho em um lugar deserto ou entre família ao contrário de um lugar... Erhn como posso dizer... Tão freqüentado!

_Sabe... Depois vamos ter uma conversa sobre o que um pode e ou não exigir do outro!_Encerrou o assunto vendo o sorriso maldoso dele seguindo as outras meninas que também assistiam à briga.

_Feito, só que coloque desde já na sua lista que eu exijo que você use maiôs ao invés de biquínis!_Nesse momento Sakura se aproximou de Yukito propositalmente conversando qualquer abobrinha esperando provocar o mais novo e por fim conseguiu._ Ai..._Virou se para o amigo do lado e sussurrou._Qual é o nome dele mesmo?

_Yukito-san..._Murmurou de volta.

_Ae Yukito-san eu sinto muito pelo nariz!_Esperou o rapaz o fitar sorrindo para prosseguir_Juro que foi sem querer...Daquela vez..._Enfatizo bem o "Daquela vez" E no mesmo instante o jovem parou de falar com a moça levando a caixa que tinha nas mãos pra outro lugar enquanto Sakura fuzilava o namorado pelo olhar.

Todos em volta riram em uníssono, primeiro por que até agora ninguém tinha acreditado no relacionamento dos dois e segundo porque era engraçado ver as caras e bocas que um fazia para o outro. Mas Sakura tinha um trunfo ele havia feito aquela cena então ela daria o troco nele, pegou o que supostamente ele comia ali e dirigiu-se para a mesa onde estava e com um sorriso bem maléfico o provocou em auto som.

_Aqui está bebe!_ "Bebe?" ele tinha ouvido direito? Mas que maluquice era aquela? Mirou a garoto super confuso lançando um olhar reprovador._O que? Não quer que eu te chame de bebe mais? Que tal docinho?_Os amigos do menino não conseguiram se conter gargalhavam do que estavam assistindo.

_Se me chamar de bebe mais uma vez te chamo de Kinomoto pro resto da vida!_Revidou envergonhado.

_Ah! Isso é chantagem!_Sakura não conseguia ter argumentos com ele era esperto demais.

_Foi você quem começou!

_Eu comecei? Quem foi que sem permissão mexeu nas minhas coisas!

_Se você não tivesse me instigado sobre o "paradisíaco" eu não teria feito isso!

_Ora foi você que virou a cara!_Eles jogavam a culpa um no outro quase gritando e para quem via aquilo estava sendo hilário, entretanto havia uma professora durona pronta para separar as brigas que possivelmente houvesse entre os alunos, nisso se aproximou chamando a atenção deles.

_Parem com isso já!_No calor do momento Shaoran nem viu quem falava, mas não queria perder a razão para a namorada.

_Não se meta!_Gritou raivoso vendo o erro que tinha feito enquanto a mulher fazia uma expressão furiosa.

_O que foi que você disse?

_Hein?_Mirou ela sem mudar o cenho pensando rápido no que responderia._Ora eu estava dizendo á Sakura que eu acho o cumulo ela ser tão indisciplinada se parece que os professores dela são corretos! A senhorita acredita nisso? Meu ex professor Masashiro Kojima admiraria a força de vontade dos profissionais desse colégio!_Quando viu a mulher ajeitar a blusa percebeu que a bajulação dera certo.

_Oh o que é isso?_Revidou encabulada._Nós é que admiramos ele..._Tomou postura novamente vendo os alunos soltarem risadinhas e se retirou rigorosa._E você Kinomoto realmente precisa ter mais disciplina onde já se viu discutir em público!

_Desculpa sensei..._Murmurou cabisbaixa ainda fuzilando o namorada que se segurava para não rir._Eu vou voltar nesse assunto mais tarde..._Cochichou para ele.

_Aposto como não vai!_Sussurrou de volta.

_Está bem sabichão vamos ver se você consegue vencer também o livre arbítrio!_ Ah como aquele ar de desafio agradava tanto ele quanto ela.

Agora sim o garoto era uma curiosidade para muitos, tinha sossegado a professora mais rígida do colégio com tão poucas palavras.

O primeiro dia seria livre eles poderiam tomar banho o quanto quisesse, dar uma volta pela praia, jogar algo entre varias outras coisas. O mestiço parecia ter virado atração turística estava sendo requisitado em toda parte até que encontrou um jogo em que realmente se interessasse, pois precisava de tudo que ele mais gostava de usar inteligência, lábia e grito de vitória, o tal do baralho a seu ver possuía jogos intrigantes começou com poker até passar para um em que ninguém conseguia derrota-lo truco.

Chegou um momento em que ninguém queria mais jogar contra ele e um outro momento em que todos brigavam para ser seu parceiro e inesperadamente ele estava realmente gostando daquele ambiente, na verdade estava gostando de tudo e por incrível que parecesse tudo parecia gostar dele, exceto algumas garotas que até agora tinham certa implicância com o garoto, mas na mente dele tinha a atenção de quem importava.

_AAHA!_Tentou assustar o mais novo sentado avistando todos de longe cantando uma música. _Sem graça...

_Onde estava esse tempo todo?_Questionou ele sem muito interesse.

_Ajudando os professores...Por que está aqui sozinho?

_Por nada só pensando..._Olhou em volta vendo a paisagem da lua refletindo no mar enquanto a música dos alunos ecoavam._...É engraçado...

_O que?_Sentou ao lado dele abraçando um de seus braços.

_...Sempre achei que eu fosse alguém de sorte por não ter freqüentar escolas ou participar dessas bagunças... Erhn...Não que não seja produtivo do jeito que fui educado...Erhn...É só que..._Era difícil para ele confessar que estar ali era muito melhor do que estudar duramente um mês inteiro para fazer uma prova de quarenta questões cada matéria e assim aprender em um dois ou três meses o que normalmente se estuda nos colégio em um ano.

__Hai__hai_ eu entendi..._Deu um leve beijo na bochecha dele que a fitou mais carinhosamente._...Ahunn...Que tal eu vencer aquela aposta e voltarmos sobre aquele assunto?

_Me deixe pensar... Temos menos de meia hora antes que nos coloque para dormi, você ficou ajudando os professores até agora e provavelmente amanhã estaremos sobre o comando deles e nesse curto tempo você quer discutir?_Realmente parecia uma opção idiota da parte dela e refletia bastante se perdia a aposta ou aproveitava o tempo.

_Você não aceita perder não é?

_Se eu vou perder é você quem decide!_Revidou rindo da braveza da menina, no entanto, essa noite ela havia decido ganhar.

_Está bem você ganhou! Feliz?... _Disse fingindo estar zangada se afastando dele.

_Se eu soubesse que ia fazer esse rebuliço não tinha te provocado...

_Eu poderia, mas como você disse temos pouco tempo então não vou discutir com você._Retrucou indiferente.

_Ao invés disso vai ficar emburrada, grande diferença!_Agora tinha a deixado brava de verdade.

_Você é bem cruel quando quer não é?_Virou de costas enrolando a mexa maior de seu cabelo. Novamente algo esquisito dentro do menino doeu tinha uma nova disputa entre seus sentimentos e seus princípios. Um mandava ficar firme e não dizer nada até ela se desculpar o outro insistia em assumir a culpa e dar um jeito de brotar um sorriso na jovem, mirou a varias e varias vezes de canto procurando a solução.

_Não está com frio?_Foi o que conseguiu soltar quando sentiu a brisa.

_Quer que eu saia daqui é isso?_ "Diga: faça o que quiser" mencionou uma parte da mente "Diga que não era isso que estavam querendo dizer" firmou uma parte do peito do menino. Quanta luta para um simples momento._Fa...Erhn...Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..._Colocou a mão na cabeça confuso esfregando os olhos com força tentando eliminar os pensamentos.

_Eu vou embora..._Disse ela se levantando ele parecia querer ficar só. "Embora" Ecoou a palavra morbidamente na sua mente, abaixou o olhar amargurado "No fim é sempre assim você sabe disso XiaoLang!" Reprimia em seu pensamento "Você é tão idiota está tentando..."_Não vai dizer nada?_Fitou a surpreso sendo tirado do devaneio acreditando que estivesse bem longe dali.

_O..Que espera que...Eu diga?_Gaguejou engolindo seco recuperando a postura a vendo sentar frente a si.

_Eu não sei...Talvez...Fique eu acho..._Respondeu já corada.

_Isso é decisão sua.

_Bom...Já que ganhou a aposta te dou a permissão de decidir por mim!

_Você muda de humor bem rápido..._Disse estranhando o sorriso largo da menina.

_Hehe ao contrário de você eu não luto contra meus sentimentos...Eu não preciso de uma máscara pra parecer bonito pros outros ou pra mim mesma..._Ele sorriu sem graça ouvindo o sermão ela não estava tão de bem com ele assim._...Pelo menos não quando estou com você._Sussurrou a última parte envergonhada sentindo o coração palpitar cada vez mais rápido.

_Senti um pequeno insulto no ar sendo reprimido por uma confissão..._Caçou ele baixinho.

_Que boum que não discorda..._Puxou a gola da camisa dele para si beijando o intensamente ainda que surpreso com a repentina iniciativa dela não recuou pelo contrário forçou os ombros desta fazendo ela deitar sem desfazer o até por que ela segurava o mestiço bem firme pela camisa. Mesmo o ar estando frio havia um calor extravasando por eles, Shaoran deslizou a mão tocando o braço da jovem até chegar ao pescoço sentindo aquela maceis incomparável tendo pensamentos possessivos e egoístas como "ninguém a tocará além de mim" ou "Ela é só minha", desceu a mão para cintura chocando seu corpo com o dela, estava mostrando aos seus princípios que comparado aquilo eles não significavam nada, e qualquer coisa ruim que pudesse surgi a presença da sua namorada espantaria completamente.

Uma luz forte ao meio de um grito em um auto falante deu um tremendo susto no casal que no instante não sabia o que fazer. Era a professora durona novamente e pela a cara não adiantaria bajular ela no momento, por isso resolveram baixa a cabeça.

_Os dois pro dormitório A G O R A!_Gritou ela no qual todos em um raio de quinhentos km tinham ouvido, "Pode ser o mesmo?" Pensou Shaoran sarcasticamente, mas achou melhor não caçoar a mulher era tão musculosa que dava um certo medo e a duvida se ganharia uma briga com ela._ As regras são claras e não existe exceções, nada de namoricos as escondidas, nem abraços, nem beijinhos, nem aperto de mãos!_Resmungava ela empurrando os dois._Onde já se viu? Nessa idade...

No dormitório masculino os garotos não conseguiam conter o riso, era uma situação bem constragedora por que a mulher usou os dois como exemplo para dizer que não podia haver "toques" entre os gêneros. Para evitar as piadinhas o mestiço deitou e virou de costas para os outros.

_Hey hey! O danadinho já foi dormi! Cansou né?

_Vão encher outra pessoa, bando de invejosos!_Revidou ele se levantando.

_Pior que temos mesmo, quem diria e eu achando que você não era de nada... safadinhoooo...

E nisso ficaram a noite inteira até o professor ir reclamar com eles pela barulheira, porém apesar da noite ser uma criança o dia de amanhã seria bem mais interessante e exaustivo.

Continua

* * *

><p>Respondendo review: <strong>nadja Li: Eu aconcelho que assista soul eater, full metal panic( um dos animes que eu mais amo), ouran high, Lovely complex, shugo chara só se tiver paciencia, gosick tambem é muito bom =D<strong>

**A T E N Ç A O! **  
><strong>*O proximo cap é muito longo e posso demorar um pouco, entendam o seguinte essa historia é uma adaptaçao de um historia que eu escrevi por isso eu preciso mudar bastante coisa e esse proximo é um dos que mais vai ter q ser modificado!<strong>  
><strong>*O passado do Shaoran vai começar a vir atona entao vai vir drama por ai.<strong>  
><strong>Estou muito feliz que estejam gostando da minha historia e ainda tem bastante coisa pela frente.<strong>  
><strong>Eu tenho uma novidade pra vocês, mas vou deixar pra contar depois xD<strong>  
><strong>bjuss meus amores e t++<strong>  
><strong>juizzoo ;D<strong>


	15. O que eu nao vivi Parte II

**Perdon mis amores, sei q demorei, mas minha vida ta pior q novela mexicana´só que sem homem e romance só intriga e drama xD**  
><strong>O cap nao saiu do jeito q eu queria mais precisou ficar assim.<strong>  
><strong>Desculpem os erros e boa leitura!<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15<p>

O que eu não vivi

Parte II

Acordou um pouco assustado com risinhos abafados e cochichos, Kana estava sentado ao lado dele fazendo gesto para fazer silêncio apontando para o que estava acontecendo. Yamazaki tinha pegado emprestado a maquiagem da namorada e estavam pintando o rosto de alguns dos rapazes que dormiam no qual chegavam a roncar, Shaoran tapou a boca com a mão também abafando seu riso, estavam ficando ridículos com batons e sombras escuras. Eles passavam bem de leve para não chegar ao ponto de acordá-los, devia ser umas cinco e meia da manhã e como todo homem desleixado nenhum deles haviam levado espelho, ou seja, nem sonhariam o que tinha ocorrido.

Quando ouviu uma espécie de sineta tocando acordando os alunos o mestiço mordia os lábios tentando não ri junto ao outros. O mais engraçado era que grande maioria achava que só tinham feito com uns e que eles não estavam de maquiagem então ficavam calados rindo. Ao chegar perto das meninas que quase choraram de tanto ri eles soltaram o riso também e aqueles maquiados bufaram de raiva, embora um bocado tivesse levado na esportiva. Depois da higiene matinal voltaram para tomar o café da manhã e o mais novo foi o único que recebeu o alimento na mesa tendo um uníssono como "uhhh" de alguns, enquanto Sakura ignorava era tão bom ver seu preferido sorrindo daquele jeito e logo de manhã o que geralmente era raro por que acordava em grande parte das vezes zangado com alguma coisa.

_Porra Chiharu por que nunca trouxe um café assim pra mim?_Questionou o namorado em um tom choroso, a menina que estava de costas virou se furiosa.

_Por quê? Quer saber por quê? Ahh eu te digo o porquê senhor Takashi Yamazaki, porque o senhor no dia dos namorados resolveu me dar um ridículo bilhete para um jogo de basket!

_Ora essa mulher! Você disse que queria que eu te desse uma coisa inesperada!_Retrucou ele como se tivesse a razão, mas uma vez Shaoran gargalhou, de certa forma ele achava que o rapaz tinha razão.

_Imbecil! Vai ver só uma coisa quando vier pra cima de mim!_Revidou sentando zangada.

_Isso por que ele diz que tem experiência com mulheres!_Comentou o mestiço recuperando o fôlego recebendo as risadas dos amigos dizendo "É mesmo ele disse isso", aquele ambiente era magnífico ele mais se divertia do que fazia algo sério.

Depois da primeira refeição do dia todos foram indo para a praia, porém uma coisa chamou a atenção de Shaoran um dos professores estava lhe sorrindo de forma estranha e justo aquele da festa. Enquanto todos estavam distantes ele se aproximou do garoto com um olhar meio curioso e até fascinado.

_Então você é mesmo o neto do famoso Liang Li?_Perguntou de uma vez sem mais delongas.

_O que? Como você...

_Sakura-chan me contou, eu sabia que você não me era estranho, já tinha ouvido vários boatos sobre os Li morarem pelas bandas de Tomoeda, só que eu achei que fosse conversa..._Ele falava como se estivesse diante de uma lenda apesar de admirar seu avô não o garoto.

_Então sabe que não pode sair espalhando não é?

_Fique tranqüilo, eu sou um tumulo!_ "Duvido muito" pensou ele dando um sorriso disfarçado e correndo para procurar a menina que estava junto ao demais, puxou ela pra si cochichando em seu ouvido.

_Você enlouqueceu? Como é que conta pro seu professor sobre mim, ele vai acabar chantagiando a gente!

_Não se preocupe, Terada-sensei não é doido de fazer isso, digamos que é segredo por segredo, além do mais precisávamos contar pra um deles, assim não iam ficar enchendo a paciência de querer saber seu nome completo!_Ela lançou um sorriso doce pra ele dando fim ao assunto._Relaxa eu pensei eu tudo._Deu um leve beijo no rosto dele se afastando quando os educadores iam anunciar os grupos.

_Muito bem alunos! Vamos dar inicio as competições! Meninas de um lado meninos do outro, cumprimentem seus adversários!_Eles que até então estavam divididos se aproximaram com um ar de "Vamos ganhar" Shaoran não sabia qual era a regras, mas não ia perder e ver sua namorada olhar de maneira quase dizendo "Dessa vez eu ganho" Sentiu o corpo aquecer almejado a vitória.

_Não se preocupe bebê, vamos pegar leve com vocês!_ Disse ela apelidando propositalmente.

_Ah isso é o que vamos ver... K I N O M O T O!_Soletrou o sobrenome provocando-a essa rivalidade passava além dele invadindo e dando coragem aos outros lá trás dizendo "Dessa vez vamos ganhar".

_Que tal deixarmos isso mais interessante?_Perguntou pro mestiço com um ar travesso.

_Quer uma aposta suponho?_Ela afirmou com a cabeça._Beleza, te dou o que quiser se você ganhar, porém se eu ganhar você vai me deixar dar um fim definitivo no seu biquíni!

_Feito!_Selaram a aposta com um aperto de mão seguido ao leve selinho interrompido pelos professores.

_Já chega! Para darmos inicio aos jogos vamos começar com o jogo "Era uma vez um desenho", escolham quem vai ser o participante!_Deu a ordem, cada grupo formou um circulo vendo quem melhor poderia desenhar.

_Como é esse jogo?_Ele nunca nem tinha ouvido falar daquilo.

_É assim Shaoran, alguém vai lá pra frente e lê uma determinada historia no papel em silêncio dai ela tem que nos contar através dos desenhos que faz e nós temos que adivinhar a historia toda, geralmente o conto não passa de um parágrafo._Explicou um deles.

_É tipo editar toda historia, ele desenha uma princesa em um castelo então contamos "Era uma vez uma princesa em um castelo", ganha quem for mais rápido ao termino da historia!_Agora ele tinha compreendido._Fazemos o seguindo Toki vai você lá pra frente é o único que participa do club de arte!_O rapaz de baixa estatura foi lá pra frente e ficou ao lado da garota escolhida.

Tiraram na sorte para saber quem começava e os garotos acabaram perdendo, sendo assim eles começavam. O tempo só era contado depois dele ler o papel inteiro pela primeira vez e começasse a desenhar depois de menos de um minuto pensando em como passaria aquilo em forma de pinturas ele começou. O primeiro desenho era parecido com um gramado com uma arvore torta.

_Era uma vez um campo com uma arvore torta?_Tentou um dos meninos recebendo a negação do outro.

_Era uma vez um quintal com uma arvore torta?_Dizia outro tentando descobrir, mas errando.

_Era uma vez um parque?_Ele acenou que sim, tudo era dito em um curto tempo alguns falavam ao mesmo tempo.

_Que tinha uma arvore quebrada?...Que tinha uma arvore encantada?...Que tinha uma arvore morta?...Que tinha uma arvore falante?...Que tinha uma arvore deitada?_Shaoran chutou varias vezes quase desesperado o menino a frente mal podia entender o que ele dizia "Que desenho mal feito" pensou ele ficando irritado o garoto afirmou que certo com o polegar, apagando o desenho e desenhando a historia novamente, os garotos riram do menino que estava levando aquilo bem serio.

_Calma Shaoran, não precisa de tanto..._Disse um deles sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

_Eu não vou perder!_Revidou mirando o que o participante estava desenhando.

Cinco minutos depois.

_O que demônios é isso? Uma criança ou um porco?_Criticava furioso com o desenho do rapaz, as meninas em um canto quase choravam de rir do ataque de raiva dele enquanto os garotos de um lado mandavam ele ter calma. O aluno afirmou que era a primeira opção e voltou a desenhar._A arvore era depressiva e ficou contente que as crianças montavam nela é isso?

_Fica quieto Shaoran tem que deduzir a historia certa!_Falou Kana rindo do garoto indignado._Certo onde nos paramos: Era uma vez em um parque havia uma arvore deitada na qual acreditava que não tinha utilidade até as crianças começarem a se aproximar e com o tempo as pessoas mais se aproximavam dela do que das outras... continua Toki!

_Mas que historia também não é?_Resmungou mais uma vez. Na verdade Shaoran tinha acertado quase todas as deduções por que ele atirava o que achava que era muito rápido,mas chegando ao fim do conto estava achando muito patético._Há elas subiam com mais facilidade... Esse ai ta obvio!_Disse de supetão antes do rapaz terminar o desenho, afirmando que sim.

_Boa garoto!_Ele desenhou o final da historia fazendo um sorriso na arvore.

_E arvore tem dente?_Criticou fazendo os outros rirem.

_Sendo assim ela tinha mais... Utilidade e... Ficou feliz pela sua diferença?_Estava certo, eles não precisavam acerta toda palavra só os aspectos mais importantes.

_Grande utilidade, servi de banco pra crianças barulhentas... _Murmurou rindo do outro dando uma de sabichão.

_Muito bem... _O professor tomou a frente._Dessa vez até que conseguiram um bom tempo.

_Deixo minha queixa desde já, a historia era muito chata!_Reclamou o mestiço dando vez as meninas e um leve tapa da namorada.

As meninas haviam ficado com a historia de uma bruxa, a participante a frente era bem mais rápida pra desenhar e bem melhor. Mesmo assim levaram alguns minutos para decifrar a historia inteira, ao final não pareciam preocupadas parecia até que a vitória era prevista.

_Com a diferença de trinta segundos..._Anunciava o profissional._...As meninas ganharam a primeira prova!_Elas se abraçaram alegres e deram pequenos gritos.

_Ta vendo! Isso é culpa de vocês, ficam nessa moleza por isso que elas ganham..._Comentou o mestiço zangado.

_Relaxa ainda tem muita prova pela frente!_Retrucou outro.

E realmente tinha, no total eram quase vinte provas. As de força física e resistência como natação geralmente eles sempre ganhavam, porém chegando nas provas de culinária, equilíbrio e mímicas elas ganhavam de disparada e isso só deixava o jovem com mais cede de vitória, principalmente quando via Sakura o provocando com o olhar.

Já estava entardecendo, colocaram-no para jogar um jogo chamado controle remoto, haveria uma pista de obstáculos e ele estaria com os olhos vendados. Um dos garotos deveria dizer exatamente o que ele deviria fazer para não tropeçar em nada, do contrario voltava para o final da pista.

_É pra esquerda Shaoran!_Ordenou o rapaz vendo o mestiço quase pisar novamente em uma poça.

_Sua anta maltrapilhada você esta de frente pra mim! Sua esquerda é minha direita explica direito ou vou tirar essa venda e te socar!_Respondeu furioso, as meninas ao longe quase choravam de rir o pobrezinho já estava todo sujo pela burrice do outro.

_Okay, agora você vai ter que pular pra frente..._Explicou o rapaz._... Logo a frente vai estar a faixa de chegada._Ele obedeceu e finalmente acabou a prova, mas estava todo sujo de lama e tinta. O grupo adversário já tinha feito a prova, agora se tratava só do resultado.

_Eu acho meio obvio... Mas as meninas venceram..._Shaoran deu um cutuco no seu parceiro que ria dele._Vamos para a prova de perguntas e respostas...Lembrando que é uma das provas que mais valem pontos!_Terminou a professora de dizer pegando um pacote de cartõezinhos em uma mala. _Fiquem separados e na hora que o adversário receber a pergunta lembrem-se de que não podem conversar ou atrapalhar!

_Como funciona esse?_Na verdade Shaoran só perguntou por que imaginou que teria aquela idiotice de torta na cara.

_É uma prova de conhecimentos gerais, o grupo tem quarenta segundos pra responder...Detesto essa prova..._Murmurou Hiro explicando_ Está vendo que tem cartões de cores diferentes?_Esperou o menino afirmar com a cabeça pra continuar._São os níveis diferentes, os vermelhos são de nível cinco, os brancos um, os azuis três, os lilás quatro...Enfim o nível aumenta de acordo com a questão que estamos, pegamos o de nível dois quando estivermos na questão dois...Pra não ter injustiça a gente escolhe um cartão entre cinco..._Os rapazes pareciam meio depressivos naquela prova, o único que parecia ser inteligente era Yukito que estava sentado com um caderno na mão para questões de matemática.

_Ah...

_Muito bem, os meninos começam por ter perdido a prova passada!_Ela foi até eles e mandou escolher um cartão branco. Shaoran tomou a frente e pegou entregando novamente para a mulher._Oh uma questão de historia meninos, prestem atenção: O Japão permaneceu isolado do mundo exterior do século XVII ao século XIX, em 1639 o país iniciou um período de reclusão chamado...? Quarenta segund...

__Sakoku_!_Respondeu o mestiço se levantando antes de vê-la terminar a frase._Que é o mesmo que país fechado, ninguém entrava ninguém saia...

_Erhn...Está correto, mas da próxima vez deixa eu terminar de perguntar okay?_ "Rhum!" Sentou junto ao meninos novamente recebendo a aprovação deles, não era uma pergunta difícil.

_Para as meninas... _Elas escolheram e entregaram_ Na matemática o que vem a ser a "Razão" ?...Quarenta segundos..._Elas se reuniram e logo uma delas já possuíam a resposta.

_É dado ao quociente obtido pela divisão... De um numero por outro!

_Certa resposta!_Pegou as cartas amarelas levando até os garotos, um deles escolheu uma e entregou._... O que é o _El__niño_? Quaren...

_É um fenômeno climático que acontece por causa do aquecimento excessivo das águas superficiais do oceano, resultando em efeito catastróficos em diversas partes do planeta, isso ocorre com o enfraque..._Respondia Shaoran rapidamente.

_Owa! Calma garoto! A pergunta é só o que é e já disse que tem que esperar!

_Tanto faz, eu acertei não foi?_ Ela fez que sim, mas estava notável que não gostara do tom do garoto, o grupo dos rapazes ficaram meio espantados ele se quer precisava questionar algo com eles, acertava com a certeza de que estava lendo em um livro.

_Okay meninas..._Pegaram o papel amarelo e entregaram._Qual a diferença entre genótipo e fenótipo? Quarenta segundos._ Elas mais uma vez se amontoaram pra pensar.

_Genótipo tem haver com a constituição genética do individuo, o fenótipo é a interação do genótipo com o ambiente!_Quem respondeu foi a representante de classe, usava um óculos fundo de garrafa e de longe se percebia que se tratava de uma CDF, ela mirava Shaoran com um ar de rivalidade por antes não ter ninguém no grupo dos garotos que pudesse responder nas as perguntas de cartas brancas, agora tinha esse mestiço que parecia saber de tudo. O menino notou o desafio no olhar dela e de forma silenciosa aceitaram o desafio "vamos ver quem acerta mais espertona" Pensou ele a fuzilando. Sakura estava adorando aquilo, ele estava serio, porém era um sério divertido, não era aquele ar sério e seco como quando trabalhava.

_Correto...Meninos agora vocês..._Pegou e entregou o cartão azul._...A lei de Coulomb diz que...Quarenta segundos_ Ele pensou um pouco, detestava física, enquanto seus amigos discutiam logo relembrou de qual lei se tratava.

_Hum... A força de..._Ele mexia as mãos recordando o que lia nos livros._...Interação entre dois corpos carregados eletricamente...Humm... É diretamente proporcional ao...

_Produto das cargas elétricas...

_Cala boca!_Brigou o mais novo fuzilando o rapaz que tentou ajudar_ Produto das cargas elétricas e inversamente proporcional ao quadrado da distancia que separa esses corpos!_Os outros não sabiam o que dizer por isso preferiram rir, era o único levando o jogo a sério e tinha motivos já que ele apostou com a jovem.

_Certo...Meninas...: Se decantação é empregado tanto na separação de liquido-sólido quanto de dois líquidos, sabendo disso o que vem a ser a flotação?_A menina de óculos tomou a frente, ao invés de mirar a professora fitou o mestiço com o ar sabichão.

_É o método empregado na separação de dois sólidos com densidades diferentes!_Sorriu largamente e voltou para ao lado das amigas que a elogiaram batendo palmas.

_Agora as questões vai ficar difíceis..._Pegaram o cartão lilás e entregaram._..Meninos...Língua estrangeira, traduzam este trecho do soneto:

_When I consider every thing that grows_

_Holds in perfection but a little moment. _

_That this huge stage presenteth nought but shows_

_Whereon the stars in secret influence comment._

Entregou o cartão para os garotos lerem caso não tenham entendido a pronuncia, porém o mestiço já estava um passo a frente dos rapazes, afinal falava inglês fluentemente.

_Quando eu considero todas as coisas que crescem, detém na perfeição, mas de um curto momento, Que nesse palco imenso se obedece, no qual as estrelas em segredo influenciam o comentário... _Ele pensou um pouco ao terminar a citação._...Já ouvi isso em algum lugar..._Eles miravam o garoto incrédulos, não demorou nem um pouco para traduzir e nem as pronuncias antigas pareciam confundi-lo, a idéia de que realmente fosse um superdotado se firmou e os gritos do seu grupo deixaram agora as adversárias com certo medo. Nunca passaram do nível quatro, e se elas errassem e eles acertassem a quinta teriam direito ao cartão dourado, que passava todos os pontos daquele jogo de conhecimentos para eles. A única que não se importava era a namorada se perdesse ou não o lembraria que o importante foi esse momento de união entre ele e os novos amigos.

_Correto... _Respondeu a professora incerta, Terada não estava surpreso agora que sabia de onde o menino vinha era de se esperar um nível mais alto de Qi._...Meninas...Segundo Einstein, a energia carregada pelos quanta de luz, mais tarde denominados fótons, é:...Quarenta segundos._Elas se reuniram e quando a mulher fez sinal com o relógio a representante meio incerta tomou a frente.

_Bom... A gente acha que é E = hf, onde h é a constante de Planck e f é a

Freqüência...

_Acertou!_Elas sorriram aliviadas estava ficando complicado._Agora o cartão vermelho, lembrando que se um de vocês errarem e outro acertarem terão direito ao cartão dourado!_Levou os cinco cartões até os meninos e eles deixaram que Shaoran escolhesse um._...Dois condutores isolados, A e B, possuem as seguintes características: CA = 8μF, VA = 100V e CB = 2μF, VB = 0 (zero). Se colocarmos os condutores em contato, as cargas QA e QB, após o contato, serão, respectivamente:...Quarenta segundos para resolverem..._ "Física de novo?" pensou ele bravo indo pra perto do rapaz que fazia a conta no caderno. Yukito era bom nessas contas e já tinha um tempo que queria marcar sua presença, mas com o mais novo tomando a frente sem se quer precisar de um caderno estava difícil competir. Enquanto formulava a conta na cabeça o mestiço deu o resultado vendo o que ele precisava.

_No caso fica 640μC e 160μC..._Li deixou o menino responder "Quem liga pra física?" pensava ele sem dar moral se acertou ou não.

_Correto!...Meninas..._Pegaram o cartão sortido._Uhh essa é de matemática lápis e caderno na mão...: Um circulo de área igual a 16 p cm2 obtido pela secção de um plano a com uma esfera. Se a distancia do centro da esfera até o plano a é igual a 3cm, então, o volume da esfera é?...Quarenta segundos..._Elas se entreolharam perdidas, ninguém tinha idéia de por onde começar, a representante tentou fazer uns rascunhos, porém logo o tempo se esgotou.

_Erhn...240 cm3 sobre 3?...

_Nahhhh! Errou feio!_Caçou o garoto se vangloriando, elas olharam para a professora e ela confirmou que haviam errado.

_Muito bem, vocês vão querer tentar o cartão dourado?

_Claro!_Shaoran respondeu antes de ver a reprovação do seu grupo.

_Lógico que não! Se a gente errar são elas que ficam com os pontos!

_É, mas nós não vamos errar, além disso vai ser bom pra recuperarmos as provas passadas!

_Então ta, escolham qual cartão!_o grupo adversário cruzou os dedos para que eles não acertassem._Ohh, é de matemática de novo!_ "Ótimo! Minha predileta!" cogitou ele atento a pergunta. _... O lucro de uma empresa localizada no interior do Japão é dado pela função L(x) = -x4 + 3x3 + 6x2 - 8x para todo x ≥ 0. Sabe-se que os valores de x que tornam L(x) positiva proporcionam lucro a empresa e os valores de x que tornam L(x) negativa proporcionam prejuízo à mesma. Os valores de x que geram prejuízo pertencem ao intervalo de...? Voc...

_(0,1) (4, )!_Respondeu de supetão, a mulher tinha falado sua língua finalmente, lucros, empresas, cálculos que tem haver...Ele fazia isso todos os dias não precisava ficar matutando um século para chegar á um resultado que á seu ver era muito simples. Aquilo espantou alguns que estavam ali, foi rápido demais e inesperado. Como ele tinha conseguido fazer aquela conta de cabeça assim?

_E..Está correto..._Olhou varias vezes o cartão se impressionando. Os rapazes voaram em cima do mais novo o parabenisando e agradecendo ele tinha ganhado a prova quase toda sozinho e ainda levou os pontos da prova dos adversários junto. A vitória não pareceu tão longe para eles nesse momento, o animo de que podiam vencer aumentara enquanto as meninas praguejaram e meio que culpavam a jovem por ter trazido o mestiço.

Depois de uns vinte minutos ajeitando a próxima e última prova eles chamaram os garotos que estavam se exibindo para as moças zangadas no momento. Com algumas placas atrás fizeram uma dupla de professores pra cada grupo, as placas seriam sortidas também, no entanto pelos profissionais da educação.

_Esse é o jogo do improviso, lembrando que os pontos contam com os acertos das frases não com a seqüência! A última como todos sabem é a que vale mais pontos nessa prova!_Avisou a professora._Escolham um participante.

_Puts...Quem quer ir nessa?_Perguntou Hiro já se excluindo da prova, para todos aquela era á mais difícil, os grupo se entreolharam e ninguém estava afim de participar._Qual é gente é só pra ir lá e perder..._Tentou fazer uma piada falha.

_Escolheram a Sakura..?_Murmurou Jovem Mestre estranhando, ela havia participado até então só da de culinária e vencido, nas outras parecia mais servi como apoio moral.

_Lógico! Elas não são bobas, sua namoradinha ganha no improviso todos os anos meu caro!_ "Sério?Ela nunca me disse que tinha jeito pra essas coisas...Se bem que solta as palavras bem rápidas de vez enquanto..." Penso ele consigo.

_Sério? Como é esse jogo?

_Ótima idéia se o carinha for pode jogar charme e fazer ela errar ou ela pode ficar com dó!_Comentou um levando um chute leve do garoto "E eu lá preciso de dó!" imaginou ele.

_Okay...O jogo funciona assim Shaoran..: Está vendo aquelas placas não é! Eles vão ligar o som e de acordo com a velocidade de que a música tocar você tem que falar o que eles escrevem na placa...Dai serão seqüência de rimas ou de palavras que você tem que colocar na frase...Humm Tipo assim eles escrevem "Golfinho" Você tem que criar frases que façam sentido uma com a outra que tenham a palavra golfinho, no caso não precisa de rimas...Eles que decidem na verdade...Mas todas as frases curtas devem ter sentido uma com a outra_Ele não tinha entendido muito bem, entretanto, não havia mais tempo os professores já estavam chamando ele. Assim mesmo sem compreender direito ficou de frente com a moça que lhe sorria meigamente com um ar de "Vouuu ganharrr dee vocêêê...", os gritos clamando a menina soavam alto.

_As meninas perderam, então elas começam!_Ligou o pequeno aparelho que iniciou um toque um tanto rápido com sussurros mais rápidos ainda para o desgosto do garoto, não dava pra dizer algo no mesmo ritmo. Um dos professores da dupla responsável pela placa do grupo das meninas escreveu algo e levando ela fazendo a menina iniciar o jogo estava escrito "Termine duas frases com o final 'su'"

__Kore__ga__watashi__wo__remote__control__suru__kikai__desu;_

_Sukoshi ibitsu na katachi shite orimasu ga, tsukae masu;_

_**Este**__**é**__**o**__**meu**__**dispositivo**__**de**__**controle**__**remoto;**_

_**Está um pouco quebrado, mas ainda é utilizável;**_

Terminou as duas frases recebendo o Ok de correto dos professores e o olhar surpreso do namorado por conta da rapidez com que falou seguindo o ritmo da musica certinho. Logo o outro professor levantou novamente a placa pra ela " 'casa' e 'acabar' em frases diferentes + outra sem precisar de conexo"

__Mou__chotto__de__soto__ni__derareru__no__ni__na;  
>Dou<em>_yattemo__umaku__ikane;  
>Mada<em>_mada__tarinai;_

_**Eu deveria gastar mais tempo fora de casa**_

_**Como será que acabaria?**_

_**Ainda não seria suficiente!**_

A outra placa do garoto já tinha sido levantada ele mirou meio assustado tinha entendido mais ou menos, mas ainda estava admirado com a velocidade da menina de jogar. "Termine duas frases com as mesmas palavras que as da adversária"

__Kore__ga__boku__wo__remote__de__soujuu__dekiru__kikai__desu;  
>Setsumeisho<em>_wa__funshitsu__shite__orimasu__ga__tsukae__masu;_

_**Este é o controle remoto que pode me controlar**_

_**As instruções sumiram, mas ainda é utilizável;**_

Disse as palavras incertas por pouco não gaguejando, aquilo era mais difícil do que imaginava, como a menina conseguia fazer tão calmamente e ainda acertar! Acompanhar o ritmo então era mais ainda, mas ele tinha acertado. A próxima placa já estava levantada " 'Brincando' e 'sério' em frases diferentes + outra sem precisar de conexo"

__Karakatteru__mitaina__itsumo__no__kao  
>Kyou<em>_wa__kanari__honki__da__ze?  
>Hora<em>_sugu__kimeru__zé_

_**Mesmo que meu rosto pareça sempre estar brincando;**_

_**Hoje eu estou bem sério! Não acredita?**_

_**Pronto pode ver por si mesmo!**_

Respirou fundo ao terminar essa última parte, porém agora vinha o mais difícil do jogo e ele deveria começar as placas do seu lado logo se levantaram dando um susto no menino que precisou de um tempo até assimilar o que devia fazer. "Termine 4 orações com 'ai' deve ter conexo umas com as outras"

__Horeta__hareta__no__nanairo-zamurai  
>Araizarai<em>_shuchousuru__sonzai  
>Omoichigai<em>_ga__suketeru__anbai  
>Kowai<em>_kurai__no__wakuteka__joutai_

_**Um samurai de arco íris se apaixonou;**_

_**E reclamou toda a existência para si mesmo;**_

_**Seu conceito errado é um tempero transparente;**_

_**Um assustador estado de excitação;**_

Ele mesmo sabia que tinha errado, porque não fazia o menor sentido ele simplesmente chutou as palavras para não ficar calado, os garotos riram da tentativa falha dele, mas sem mais demora a placa da menina tinha levantado "Termine 4 orações com 'i' deve ter conexo umas com as outras"

__Ki__ni__shinai__no__ga__anata__no__porishī?__  
>Nayande<em>_ite__mo__onaka__wa__herushi__  
>Nandakanda<em>_de__seken__wa__herushī__  
>Oki<em>_o__tashika__ni__nurumayu__danshi_

_**Você não se preocupa com sua policia?**_

_**Mesmo se eu me preocupar, vou ficar zangada;**_

_**De certa forma no resto do mundo é só multa**_

_**Não vai fazer nada imprudente, garoto desagradavel!**_

Mesmo que a vez do menino tivesse chegado, ele estava boquiaberto vendo a dizer tudo com muita facilidade sem quase nao precisar pensar, as garotas gritaram com vitoria quando a vez dele passou fazendo perder o ponto e o dela chegou continuando o que devia. "Comece com uma frase com repetitadindo duas palavras, no meio diga ela em inglês e termine com uma oraçao, faça isso duas veze."

__Suwaru,__suwaru  
>OH<em>_SIT__DOWN__PLEASE!  
>Feedback<em>_ni__karada__azukete_

_Odoru, odoru  
>OH DANCIN' NIGHT!<br>Mushup de morenaku agaru!_

_**Sente-se, Sente-se**_

_**Oh Sente-se por favor**_

_**Acredite na reação do seu corpo**_

_**Dance, dance **_

_**Oh noite de dança!**_

_**Levantando por completo o mashup!**_

Terminando essa parte a vitória da prova já tinha sido da jovem, embora Shaoran tivesse acertado algumas das orações e ganhado alguns pontos. Ela deu uma última olhada para o garoto com jeito de quem já tinha ganhado e voltou para perto do seu grupo que se vangloriava.

Os educadores reuniram fazendo as contas das provas que cada grupo havia ganhado e um tanto surpresos foram até eles.

_Por conta de cinco míseros pontos..._Anunciava o professor._...OS GAROTOS VENCERAM ESSE ANO!_ Incrédulos ainda gritavam e urravam felizes com a tão sonhada vitória, Li sentiu um alivio na espinha por não ter perdido. Seu grupo o pegaram no colo jogando ele pra cima, afinal se não fosse a prova do pergunta e respostas eles não tinham pontuado tanto assim._Agora decidam a prenda das suas adversárias..Lembrando que tem limite gente._Se reuniram formando um circulo e as mais loucas idéias apareceram.

_Parem com isso, eles nunca vão deixa elas fazerem top less, eu voto em dar o troco na coisa da cena romântica!

_Besteira, garotas não se importam em contracenar cenas românticas umas com as outras imbecis!_Contestou o mais novo.

_Já que graças ao Shaoran nós ganhamos, então vamos o deixar escolher!_Ele meio espantando com a atitudes dos outros que concordaram começou a pensar em como se vingar.

_Se querem humilhar mesmo aquele bando de feministas é só dizermos que a prenda delas e tratar a gente como lordes, chamando de "meu digníssimo senhor" , nos servindo o jantar...Enfim colocando toda uma hierarquia para ela nos tratar entendem?

_Até que não é má idéia!_Eles concordaram e foram até os outros informar._Muito bem como prende nós queremos que as senhoritas nos trate como patrões ou donos de alguma coisa importante, queremos ser servidos, cuidados e muito bem tratados, deveram se dirigir a nós como... "Magnífico senhor quase Deus" e fazer o que exigirmos!_Elas se entreolharam umas perguntando as outras " Ele ta falando sério?", Sakura de longe já imaginou de quem poderia ter sido a idéia malvada.

_Bom...É cabível, mas isso será só até o final da última refeição de hoje!_Ordenou o professor recebendo o desagrado do grupo das meninas.

Na hora do jantar as meninas já não agüentavam mais as enjueiras dos rapazes que as chamavam o tempo todo enchendo a paciência. Quando o professor liberou o jantar e disse para servi-los essas se reuniram e combinaram uma pequena vingança por conta da prenda.

_Por qual motivo essa comida demora tanto? _Maid_ seu dono está com fome!_Gritou um deles caçoando fazendo os outros rirem.

_É isso ai, e é bom que a comida esteja servida ao meu nível se não, você vai fazer outra!

_A você vai ser servido ao seu nível.._Murmurou um delas para as outras que seguravam o riso, cada uma foi até um determinado rapaz colocando o prato com o alimento a frente deles sobre a mesa._...Aqui está Magnífico senhor quase Deus..._Disseram em uníssono com a voz manhosa, enquanto eles se gabavam uns para com os outros, Shaoran estranhou o sorriso maléfico da sua namorada pra si "Alguma coisa não está certo..."cogitou ele forçando um sorriso falso pra ela.

_AGORA!_Gritou a representante para as outras que ao mesmo tempo empurraram de surpresa o rosto dos rapazes sendo afundado na macarronada, entrando em um espírito esportivo um dos garotos gritou enquanto as meninas choravam de tanto rir.

_GUERRA DE COMIDA!_Agora a farra estava armada nem mesmo os professores tinham escapado dessa, voava macarrão para toda parte e ninguém estava apto a sair ileso nem mesmo o mestiço que só veio entender a brincadeira após levar uns três bolas de almôndega na cara. A guerra acabou sendo dividida novamente no qual garotas tacavam a comida de um lado e os garotos do outro, mesmo os gritos insistentes para parar dos educadores não fizeram os jovens se renderem a luta que só veio ter seu termino quando já não havia mais nada pra jogar no adversário.

Todos mais tarde tiveram que se juntar para limpar a sujeira da brincadeira, agora os grupos já não estavam mais divididos como antes.

Depois de um banho tirando toda aquela lambança Shaoran ia seguindo os garotos até a fogueira armada na praia quando ouviu o assovio de uma jovem o chamando para um local mais reservado.

Ao longe dali em um lugar reverso do da noite passada foram para um ambiente mais silencioso e menos aberto, chegava a ser aconchegante.

_E eu é que não aceitava perder não é?_Ela não se importou com o que ele dizia dando leves selinhos, ficou o dia inteiro sem tê-lo necessariamente por perto estava meio que com saudades.

_Foi uma brincadeira..._Sentou em um tronco caído ali puxando para si._Sem discussões hoje que tal?

_Ohh isso me parece interessante..._Murmurou se aproximando quase colando a ela.

_Sim, até por que a intenção era você ganhar._Enlaçou o braço do mestiço beijando seu rosto.

_Ahh claro...Conversa de perdedor é sempre assim!

_Não é verdade, mas já que tocou nisso você parece bem feliz, no fim não foi tão ruim vir não é?_O provocou mexendo em seus cabelos esperando uma resposta, ele meio sem graça de responder a verdade tentou beija-la de forma mais intensa, porém foi logo interrompido pela mão da garoto._Primeiro me responda!

_Pra que?

_Ora você sempre faz isso, eu faço uma questão pessoal e você tenta me atacar..._Fingiu um zangado manhoso.

_Eu não sei por que você quer saber dessas coisas, é pra amenizar a dor da derrota?_Desconversou querendo não comentar sobre sua interatividade com os outros.

_Não tem nada haver, eu queria que Li deixasse Shaoran aparecer um pouco..._Nesse momento o menino se afastou um pouco sério.

_Que maluquice é essa? Você fala como se eu fosse dois...

_Às vezes até parece, mas é só..._Tentou revidar, porém ele como em um _click_desligando algo de novo em sua mente repentinamente ficou notavelmente irritado se levantando._...Shaoran eu só digo isso por que queria que você fosse mais sincero...

_Eu sou sincero! Quem esconde coisas aqui é você! Seja lá o que quer dizer com essa separação do meu nome, ainda sim é uma parte de mim!_Ela ia tentar dizer algo mais ele voltou a interromper._Você parece a Meiling falando... "Eu sei que tem uma parte em você que não é assim"_Imitou a voz fina da prima._...Como se tivesse algo errado...

_Eu não disse que tinha!_Ela tinha tentado não discutir, continuou sentada mirando o namorado revoltado._...Só acho que as vezes o Li ofusca o Shaoran, acho que as vezes não...

_Para de falar como se eu fosse duas pessoas diferentes!_Gritou ele zangado._ Você vive querendo sinceridade sobre meus sentimentos não é? Mas e quanto a você que vive escondendo?

_Não me venha com essa eu sempre fui sincera!

_Haa é?_Mordeu o lábio inferior engolindo seco mais com medo da resposta da pergunta que faria do que de perguntar em si._Então seja sincera...Se pudesse pegar essa "coisa" que diz que senti por mim e jogar para o senhor perfeição faria isso?_Se ela dissesse que não na sua mente seria uma grande mentira, afinal era o tal entre as meninas.

_Não sei o que isso tem haver, mas eu diria que não...

_Ora não me venha com essa, não foi você quem disse que ele era gentil, carinhoso e mais aquele monte de qualidades inúteis, fora ser da sua idade e ainda ser bem parecido em muitas coisa com você, e ainda tem a coragem de dizer que não trocaria?

_Por que todo mundo fala isso? Por que diferença parece sempre um impasse?_Ela fez um silêncio cogitando aquilo em sua cabeça, não imaginava que ele se preocupava tanto com a distinção._ Se quer saber mesmo a verdade eu não trocaria, Yukito-san pode ter muitas coisas haver comigo, mas não é assim que funciona!_Agora ELA estava zangada.

_Ah não? Então como é que funciona pra você, seja sincera! Não é isso que você vive querendo dos outros?_Revidou no mesmo tom que o dela. Meio cabisbaixa a jovem começou a cogitar aquilo, não dizia as coisas que diria nesse momento por que tinha vergonha e achou que ele não estivesse afim de ouvir.

_Pra que algo se complete ele não pode ser igual..._Murmurou pra si fazendo ele se aproximar para ouvir melhor._...Eu sempre fui desajeitada, meio desligada, as vezes calma demais ou passiva demais..._Sakura apertava os dedos tentando tirar o nervosismo._...Ficar perto do Yukito-san parecia fazer elas não serem um problema..._Li mordeu o lábio enraivecido por ter que ouvir aquilo e uma dor súbita em seu peito como se tudo até agora fosse nada._...Mas perto de você... torna elas qualidades._Essa parte quase não saiu, entretanto foi suficiente para ele ouvir e se surpreender.

_O que?.._Questionou mais pra si do que pra ela.

_Podemos até sermos reversos, mas você trás as coisas que falta em mim e..._Olhou para os lado respirando fundo estava tão nervosa que seus olhos ardiam querendo chorar.

_Eu na.._ "o Estou entendendo" ia dizer, porém notou que aquela conversa estava mexendo com ela.

_Eu estou distraída o tempo todo e você nunca está desatento, então quando está perto você me alerta...Como se passasse isso..._A jovem cansou de segurar e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem._...Eu nunca sou boa com nada e quando eu estou com você isso não faz diferença por que parece que meus defeitos com os seus se tornam algo bom...Sabe é como se toda sua agitação mexesse com minha calmaria dai se torna algo equilibrado, quer dizer é mais ou menos isso... Você se torna o que eu não posso ser e mesmo que isso me faça muito bem ainda sim não é o suficiente por que eu não consigo fazer a mesma coisa por você!_Ela tentava segurar, mas no fim despejou tudo o que tinha guardado não só desde que o conheceu, porém bem antes._Eu sei que tem muitas coisas erradas em mim, algumas das quais eu simplesmente não consigo mudar e ai todo mundo resolve dificultar então eu sinto como se tudo que eu fizer vai desmoronar... E no fim tudo desmorona e tão sempre lá pra dizer que a errada sou eu!

_É assim que se sente em relação a todos? Por que não se revolta então?_Perguntou indignado agora mais zangando com as outras pessoas que geralmente fazem questão de colocar a menina para baixo.

_Porque eu não consigo!_Respondeu aos prantos._Mas ai você apareceu e fez como se tudo igualasse...Me dá a coragem que eu não tenho, exigi as coisas que eu não posso, diz o que eu não digo...e...e...E eu nem consigo retribuir a mesma sensação!_Ela fez um pequena pausa engolindo o choro enquanto ele ouvia tudo com o coração apertado, pediria para ela parar, mas precisava ouvir aquilo, sua parte racional precisava entender por sua parte emocional se apegou tanto á ela._Foi por isso que te trouxe aqui, já que minha companhia não significava motivo de alegria então eu queria te dar esses momentos que nunca teve, por isso que eu queria tanto saber sobre você...Eu só queria achar um jeito que ficasse feliz..._Limpou as lágrimas na roupa sentindo um pesar enorme, como se aquela conversa fosse um fim.

Assentou-se no tronco ao lado da menina, ela dissera tudo aquilo como se fosse mais do que gosta que sentia por ele era quase uma necessidade, por isso ela ficava tão feliz quando o via chegar de viajem ou quando entrava em casa, por isso parecia mais distraída depois de um tempo longe dele, por isso ela fazia tanta questão de levar o chá de noite um pouco mais cedo.

_Parece irônico..._Sussurrou fitando aquelas orbes ambarinas brilhantes por causa do pranto agora o encarando rubra._...Mas te ver feliz de certa forma me deixa feliz..._Ela soltou um sorriso tímido.

_Um de nós tem que começar então..._Retrucou brincalhona._...Eu já te disse isso, mas era sério quando disse que prefiro você sorrindo..._Ela pensou um pouco sobre a discussão e ressaltou._Só que eu gosto de todas as partes em você, mas ainda prefiro você sorrindo!

_Desculpa ter gritado com você..._Murmurou em um sorriso tímido terminando de limpar o rosto molhado da jovem.

_Quer saber? Falando de Yukito-san acho que ele é o tipo de pessoa que sempre te socorre quando você cai..._Comentou não agradando nem um pouco o garoto que revidou com um "Rhum!"._...Mas Shaoran é o tipo de pessoa que não deixa cair!_Aquilo sim ele tinha gostado de ouvir, foi inesperado como a briga inteira e satisfatório, como se pela primeira vez alguém reconhecesse os cuidados que muitas vezes passam despercebido.

_De todas as nossas discussões acho que essa foi a mais produtiva!_Retrucou com ar de empresário, ela não perdeu mais tempo o abraçando e beijando o garoto incontáveis vezes, como era bom ter ele por perto e ele poderia dizer o mesmo. Shaoran entendeu o que ela queria dizer, ela não trocaria de pessoa por ironicamente as diferenças terem um consenso, afinal nenhum dos dois se importavam com o outro ser mais calmo ou mais estressado, ou se um comia doces e o outro não, o interessante daquela relação é que do excesso de uma coisa em um o outro equilibrava e no fim eles se completavam.

Depois de uma pausa nas caricias, com o sentimento de confiança mais forte dentro das duas partes em Shaoran ele resolveu que soltaria mais sobre ele e também queria saber mais sobre ela.

_Quer saber por que nunca digo nada a meu respeito?_Perguntou entre os selinhos desferidos em si, ela parou subitamente, ele não era disso.

_Porque?_Apertou o abraço curiosa, ele fechou um pouco a cara indeciso se contava ou não, porém já que começou respirou fundo e confessou.

_Medo por que eu sei que meu passado não foi nenhum conto de fadas pra ficar contando..._Disso ela já esperava, mas sempre tinha a resposta na ponta da língua pra isso.

_Só que conhecer o Li do passado pra poder entender o Shaoran de agora, por se você pensar bem é o de agora que me importa!_Ele retribuiu o sorriso encerrando aquele assunto por hoje.

_Eu gostei de ter vindo, foi...Gratificante!_Mudou de assunto respondendo a primeira pergunta que ela fizera.

_Hehe pra mim foi perto de paradisíaco!_Ele deu gargalhou da zoação lembrando que ele tinha ficado zangado por conta dela.

_Quando chegarmos em casa foi te ditar um bocado de palavras de duplo sentido que você deve evitar usar!

_Mente suja!

Ouviram um soar alto de um sino dando o toque de recolher, se não fossem eles o procurariam e seria bem pior. Saíram daquele lugar fechado e antes de se separarem um último beijo de boa noite com a idéia de que teriam mais tempo juntos quando voltassem e pela primeira vez os dois se contentaram de não só morar na mesma casa como de estarem casados, a jovem chegou a agradecer o avô em orações.

No dia seguinte arrumaram toda a bagunça, recolhendo o lixo deixando exatamente como estava antes de chegarem para partir. O rapazes não quizeram deixar o mestiço viajar dessa vez ao lado da namorada "Vocês vão ter muito tempo quando voltarmos" dizia eles bagunçando o cabelos do mais novo que no fim não contestou curtir com aqueles garotos era muito divertido.

_Até que enfim!_Disse ele entrando no carro junto com a jovem, enlaçou a cintura dela para mais perto juntando com um longo beijo, só não exagerado porque o motorista ficou olhando.

_Podíamos fazer como na semana passada e tomar o chá no jardim o que acha?

_Eu adoraria, não to nem um pouco com vontade de se quer sentir o cheiro daquela papelada me esperando!

_Ótimo, estou com umas idéias e acho que pode dar certo...Vou falar com a senhora Akira.._Revidou animada.

_Estranho Wang não ter vindo nos buscar..._Murmurou lembrando do mordomo, ele iria adorar ver a pele do chefe um tanto mais corada por conta do sol, ela não retrucou estava pensando nas receitas que faria quando chega-se em casa. "Que animo pra quem vai cozinhar.." pensou ele rindo, afinal ele estava cansado da viajem como que ela não?

Chegaram em casa e o motorista foi trazendo as malas, se que perceberam quando entraram a expressão de luto dos serviçais na porta.

_Você não é alérgico a nada não é Shaoran?_Perguntou entusiasmada.

_Não que eu saiba..._Agora ele tinha notado a diferença no jeito dos presente até Fujitaka aparecer descendo as escadas com um pesar no rosto._O que aconteceu?

_Hun?_O tom sério do Jovem Mestre alertou a menina, o mordomo somente olhou a porta da sala meio tristonho, ele abriu apressadamente a porta da sala de estar e avistou um dos motivos de toda aquele ar fúnebre._Mas o que...?

_Essa não..._Murmurou por último deixando sua presença ser notada.

Eles estavam com a idéia de que teriam um tempo para os dois, mas esse momento poderia demorar um pouco mais, pois os problemas não paravam para que facilitasse as coisas e o inicio não parecia começar como deveria, festejos ou felicidades estavam começando a virar planos secundários.

* * *

><p><strong>*Não era pra ele ter ficado assim, com as mudanças eu sei q pode ter ficado maçante, mas acreditem em mim nao dava pra ficar como o original.<strong>  
><strong>*Eu sei q ta faltando romance, mas se aguentem que os proximos só vai ter romance e muito drama!<strong>  
><strong>*As questoes logico q eu nao tirei de cabeça, tao pouco sei a metade, a parte do improviso eu pegei as falas de uma música, só pra nao dizer que eu bolei sozinha xD<strong>  
><strong>*Me perguntaram pq q ainda nao descobriram o sobrenome da sakura na escola..Pra quem tem a mesma duvida é pq nao houve uma rematricola na escola entao apesar de ela ter o Li na identidade, na escola ela continua com o Kinomoto e com o stats solteira xD<strong>  
><strong>*O proximo nao vai demorar quanto este eu juro =D<strong>  
><strong>*E eu agradeço muito aos review, eu fico muito contente e sempre me anima a escrever mais!<strong>  
><strong>Bom por enquanto é só t+<strong>


	16. Tormento

**OMG eu demorei, Facul, familia, intriga..Problemas a parte + taí!**

**Seguinde amores, qualquer coisa q nao compreendam volte de cap sobre o fardo, + acho q ta blz.**  
><strong>Música do cap: Amigo estou aki do filme toy story!<strong>  
><strong>Ótima leitura e desculpem os erros!<strong> 

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16<p>

Tormento

Voltar para casa acabou não sendo como esperavam, a menina depois de uma noite mal dormida se levantou e um pouco angustiada caminhou até o quarto frente ao seu, precisava tirar aquela sensação de inutilidade de si, por que no fim não houve culpados.

Shaoran terminava de ajeitar a gravata quando avistou a namorada entrando tristonha e de certa forma ele também estava meio sem jeito com tudo.

_Você conseguiu dormir?_Perguntou ela se sentando na cama.

_Não muito..._Revidou indo até ela.

_Nem eu..._Murmurou vendo uma criança sair da suíte do quarto e deitar na cama._...Bom dia lindinhu!_Acariciou o cabelo do mais novo que na manha devolveu o comprimento, quando ele se embrulhou de volta nas cobertas o casal se entreolharam carinhosamente, como se um confortasse o outro tentando aliviar o ocorrido, mesmo que de suas memórias fossem demorar sair.

Haviam entrado em casa depois da viajem e tiveram uma surpresa com noticias nada agradáveis, Eriol estava lá no sofá com um olhar indecifrável quase sem vida podia se dizer.

_Ele se negou a receber tratamento ou qualquer medicamento enquanto o senhor não chegasse..._Cochichou Wang para chefe perto de si, a menina ao seu lado via aquilo quase horrorizada pelo estado do rapaz._...Liguei pra China, eles descobriram sobre o romance dele com a...O senhor sabe...

_Só por isso?_Sussurrou para o mordomo, que meio sem jeito respondeu.

_Ela estava grávida...

_Estava?_Até esse momento ele não fora percebido pelo primo ao longe dali, estava aéreo demais para notar a presença deles.

_Meu senhor, pelo que me contaram ela foi abortar e sofreu uma hemorragia...O senhor sabe os tipos de "açougueiros" que geralmente essas meninas procuram..._O mestiço cogitou um pouco aquela informação "Então Kaho morreu?" Se questionou meio duvidoso, foi tão inesperado e além disso ela não parecia grávida quando se viram, embora isso tenha sido a uns dois meses._...E tem mais..._Continuou sem jeito._...Quando chegou acabou despejando tudo perto do Lei, imagina como ficou presenciando novamente isso e com o Li despejando suas suposições._Ele já imaginava, apavorado era a palavra especifica para a reação da criança, morria de medo da família, Sakura só não se atirou indo até o rapaz por que além de horrorizada estava curiosa sobre o por que de tudo aquilo.

_Faça um check-up no quarto dele, vou embromar se for preciso.

_Não, eu mesmo já fiz o check-up, não tem nada arriscado lá dentro..._O mestiço respiro fundo e foi até o chinês que só depois de estar de frente notou a presença do primo. Eriol iniciou um choro quase interminável. Era uma mistura de desespero, angústia, raiva em meio a uma tristeza profunda, depois de analisar bem o mestiço notou que os hematomas em seu rosto e possivelmente em outras partes do corpo era a prova da severidade da família, o motivo não deveria ter sido se envolver com uma prostituta, o que fez questionar sobre o exagero das pancadas, embora os dois já estavam acostumados a serem surrados.

Ele tinha um ferimento inchado enorme em volta do olho esquerdo que estava mais vermelho que o de comum, um parecia ser de choro o outro aparentava bem machucado quase o impedindo de abri-lo por completo pelo inchaço, havia um corte reto nos lábios do chinês, ele não devia ter se quer lavado o rosto por que tinha uma mancha do sangue seco agora em sua face. O nariz também estava visivelmente machucado, o rapaz parecia ter sido espancado por umas cinco ou seis pessoas, Sakura fez menção de ir até ele, mas se limitou a ficar um pouco distante pra não interromper a conversa dos dois, era um assunto entre os Lis.

_Que droga..._murmurou se aproximando, vendo o primo praticamente acabado.

_É isso mesmo... Eles descobriram. _Eriol mirou o primo com incerteza, parecia tão mais alegre pra despejar tudo nele assim. O mais novo passou a mão sobre o rosto, o que dizer agora?

_Eri...

_EU NÃO VOLTO PRA LÁ!_Gritou enraivecido._ Aquele lugar é um inferno!_Segurou os ombros do mais novo que permaneceu estático._Eles a mataram Shaoran! PIOR! Mataram meu filho..._Ele chorava inconsoladamente.

_Esperai...Não é bem assim, pelo que eu sei ela...

_Quando descobriram deviam ter obrigado ela a ir lá!_Retrucou desesperado, de que lado o primo estava?

_Obrigar? E quem ia acreditar nela, pra eles chegarem e obrigar?

_O que está insinuando?_Se afastou do mestiço que o mirava descrençado.

_Vamos ser realistas, qualquer homem com um bom porte social na China tem mais chances de ser pai da criança que ela esperava do que você!_Foi como uma flecha acertando a ferida mais dolorida do chinês que não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

_Shaoran!_Brigou a menina com ele indignada com a insensibilidade do Jovem Mestre.

_Quieta!_Ordenou a ela enquanto pretendia continuar. _ Não seja burro Eriol, pensa bem! Você sabe que os Li tão pouco se lixando pras prostitutas por que acreditam que não são relacionamentos que vão progredir algum dia! Sendo que um bocado dos Li procuram tais serviços!

_Como pode ser tão frio?

_Estou sendo realista! Sinto por você Eriol, mas não vou ser falso suficiente pra dizer que sinto por ela, ainda mais depois do que fez!_Um silêncio incomodo se fez, cada um refletindo as palavras do Jovem Mestre a sua forma.

_É mentira! O filho era meu Shaoran! E por conta disso eles a obrigaram a abortar...É tudo culpa deles...

_A custa de que? Poderiam ter dado dinheiro a ela para que não fizesse escândalo, além disso você sabe que é duvidoso! Para de fantasiar drama e não volte a dizer essas basbaquices na frente do Lei!_O mais velho abaixou a cabeça lembrando do pequenino que chorou desesperado depois de ouvi-lo contar aquelas historias ao mordomo.

_Eu não sabia que ele estava ouvindo..._Murmurou tristonho.

_Wang chamará o médico e dessa vez deixe que eles tomem conta de você...Eu vou tomar um banho..._Abaixou o tom de voz vendo o estado do chinês, apesar de não gostar da companheira dele tinha um enorme carinho por ele e vê-lo daquele jeito de certa forma o machucava também._...Vê se não vai fazer besteira hein?_Disse tomando caminho para o quarto.

_Já passei dessa época..._Retrucou com um sorriso forçado.

Sakura ficou estática sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, ainda não tinha entendido bem o que realmente havia acontecido, porém ver aquele rapaz daquele jeito apertou seu coração. Shaoran a puxou pelo braço fazendo-a ir junto com ele "Não é hora pra eufemismo" Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, assim ela deixou seu foco de levar os pêsames ao rapaz para discutir com o namorado.

_Vai lá se desculpar com ele!_Bufou a menina furiosa seguindo o namorado que também não estava nem um pouco contente.

_Eu não vou me desculpar coisa nenhuma, não disse nenhuma mentira!_Revidou apressando o passo.

_Shaoran o que você fez foi horrível! Piorou a situação!_Entraram no quarto.

_Eu não fiz nada além de abrir os olhos dele!

_De um jeito cruel!_Retrucou ela zangada se sentando na cama, eles se silenciaram um pouco quando a porta abriu e uma criança aos prantos entrou chamando pelo irmão.

_Onii-chan!_Gritou o pequeno correndo para os braços dele._Não me deixa sozinho de novo onii-chan você prometeu que estaria pra mim enquanto eu fosse bonzinho!

_Eu to aqui não estou?_Alisou o cabelo do irmão menor tentando acalma-lo._Essa briga não é nossa Lei pare de chorar..._Foi inútil a criança mesmo parando de chorar continuou grudada no braço dele.

_Posso ficar aqui com onii-chan hoje?_Shaoran afirmou que sim e só assim ele correu para cumprimentar a garota que abriu os braços para um abraço.

_Você foi muito rude Shaoran, precisa ir lá e se desculpar!

_Sakura esse é o método Li de superar as coisas, passar a mão na cabeça não rende em nada! Não sei o que espera que eu faça?

_Pra começar que não chegue lá chamando a coitada de prostituta, ela morreu, você podia ao menos ter respeito!

_Eu detesto ela! Não vou ficar fingindo que ela é uma boa pessoa só porque morreu..._Ele estava mexendo em seu armário procurando roupas mais formais._...Se quer saber estou feliz, livrou Eriol de uma pedra!

_Pare com isso..._Soltou o pequeno na cama e foi até ele._Shaoran você é como um irmão pra ele, ouvir essas coisas vindo de você dói mais do que como se tivesse ouvido por qualquer um!_O mestiço parou o que estava fazendo fitando a menina, de algum jeito ela tinha razão._Tenho certeza que ele já ouviu tudo o que você já disse da família, ele espera algo menos árduo vindo de você...Sei que não gosta dela bebê, mas evite falar dessa forma grossa pra ele, machuca muito...

_Eu não entendo como ele pode pensar que os Li mataram ela é tão obvio o que aconteceu!

_Você acha que não foi eles?

_Claro que não Sakura! Olha eu conheço a índole deles, é verdade que chegam a esse extremo em casos irremediáveis, mas Mizuki não era um problema pra eles! Bateram no Eriol como lição com a probabilidade de ser o pai... E se fosse, seria um lucro pra ela, por que os Li pagam uma grana pra casos assim pras garotas abortarem e não fazer escândalos, mas a parte de se livrar do filho é opção não é da forma desgovernada como Eriol disse!

_Se eles pagaram então era filho dele...

_Sakura eles só se falam por telefone isso quando se falam, se encontram uma vez a cada cinco meses por que precisa de autorização pra sair da região dos Li, eu vou ver isso direito, mas pra mim acho que eles descobriram depois que ela morreu, por que Eriol é covarde ele teria negado qualquer envolvimento se ela estivesse viva._A jovem mirou o chão "Se ela abortou não era tão boazinha quanto eu pensava" cogitou consigo.

_Independe do que ocorreu, seja bonzinho com ele está bem?_Ele afirmou com a cabeça aceitando o abraço da menina._Acho que nosso chá no jardim foi pro beléléu..._Beijou seu rosto com um sorriso tristonho.

_Infelizmente, depois de ajeitar as coisas aqui depois vou ver se passo um tempo com ele eeee depois converso com Lei, qualquer coisa entre a gente vai ter que ficar pra amanhã...

_Prometa que não vai ser rude com ele?_Selou um último beijo quando ele afirmou com a cabeça.

Desceram juntos para tomar o café da manhã, Sakura estava de férias por isso passaria o dia sem muito o que fazer, cuidar de Lei seria um opção a outra era ir visitar o rapaz que insistia em não querer sair do quarto estava cada dia mais abatido.

O clima da casa já não estava tão alegre, sempre que algo bom surgia era ofuscado pela lembrança de que tinha alguém se debulhando em lágrimas em um quarto na casa, Shaoran por incrível que parece também estava sendo afetado, ver o primo naquela situação não lhe agradava nem um pouco e todo dia tentava uma abordagem diferente, as vezes gentil, outras vezes rude, fazendo drama, silencioso e animado, entretanto era em vão, o chinês continuava deitado na cama vendo filmes de desenhos animados, as vezes quando se levantava cantava junto as canções dramáticas depois voltava para a cama chorando por qualquer coisa que acontecesse no filme.

_Pretende ficar assim até quando?_Entrou no quarto abafado do parente e se sentou em uma cadeira que tinha por lá.

_É fácil pra você falar..._Murmurou escolhendo um dos DVDs espalhados no chão._...Não sabe o que é a dor de um perda...

_Não, realmente não sei, essa coisa de afeto ou amor incondicional me foi negado desde a maternidade..._Eriol o mirou apreensivo, apesar de todos os pesares sabia que a vida do primo era bem mais complicada do que a dele._...Mas esse não é seu caso, eu não entendo de amor, só que sei que não tem nada haver com o que vocês viveram..._Um expressão enojada se fez do rosto do mais novo, se punindo por imaginar os dois juntos.

_Acha que tem haver com o que então? Chás ao anoitecer?

_Pelo menos não somos ignorantes pra ficar dizendo coisas que não são verdades, você não me vê sendo uma coisa que não sou perto dela nem ela precisa ser o que não é perto de mim...Agora quem é você perto da Mizuki e quem é você perto dos Li? E quem é ela longe de você?_Uma pausa silenciosa se fez enquanto Shaoran terminava seu raciocínio._ Eu sei que morre de medo dessa resposta, mas tente ao menos usa-la para superar essa depressão._Se levantou em um longo suspiro, seu primo parecia um indigente, e pelo cheiro não tomava banho tinha um bom tempo.

_Você diz que sabe sobre ela..._Eriol voltou para cama assoando o nariz nos lençóis._...A avó dela é puramente chinesa, foi um dos motivos pelo qual deram a benção, ela é 25% chinesa... _Mingmei__Feng_ te parece familiar?_O tom seco soou como uma vingança verbal. Ainda sim Shaoran saiu dali, o rapaz não estava para papos.

"Feng? A única família Feng que conheço é a...Será?" cogitou ele apressando o passo procurando qualquer Kinomoto pela casa, por que não tinha sido informado disso? Óbvio que daria problema esses 25%, e como eles descobriram isso e ele não?

Avistou a menina e a mãe conversando na sala descontraídas.

_Que historia é essa de que a velha é chinesa?

_Que velha?_Perguntou Sakura assustada com o tom condenador do garoto.

_Sua avó! Acabei de saber que pra começar ela se chama Mingmei!

_Minha avó não é chinesa, ela é japonesa! Se casou com meu avô aqui mesmo antes de construírem a casa, eu não sei quem te disse isso, mas mentiu feio!_Usou o mesmo tom zangada "Da onde ele tirou isso?".

_É verdade Shaoran, minha mãe é japonesa!_Confirmou a Nadeshiko com a voz suave acalmando o nervo dos mais jovens "Um mais orgulhoso que o outro, não sei como ficam juntos sem se matarem..." Pensou a mulher rindo do casal.

_Os Li não inventariam isso..._Saiu dali dando de cara com Sonomi folgada tomando um suco mirando a cena sem muito interesse._Ohh vamos desvendar esse mistério... Quem é você velha?

_Vamos vovó mostra sua identidade pra acabar com isso!

_Os Li possuem contatos bem sigilosos quanto a falsificação, não me admira que saibam sobre mim, já que seu avô foi quem fez pra mim..._Revidou a mulher voltando para a sala.

_O que?_Questionou a menina.

_Ora não me olhem assim...

_Mamãe você é chinesa?_Agora até Nadeshiko estava espantada.

_Por que não me contou antes?_Perguntou o garoto ríspido.

_Não se sai contando isso borra-botas, sabe muito bem o destino das chinesas quando fogem dos deveres e do seu país, foi preciso mudar o nome e tudo mais quando resolvi fugir com Masaki, na época seu avô era amigo do meu velho e ele topou me ajudar... Imaginei que descobrissem minha origem quando minha neta foi até lá..._Contou a mais velha com um sorriso no rosto.

_Você fugiu com o vovô?

_Sim, no começo achei que ia dar tudo errado, mas no fim eu mesma nem lembrava que era chinesa...

_Own que romântico!

_Mingmei Feng, os único Feng que eu conheço são os do templo Beijing...Tem alguma conexão com eles?_Ignorou os suspiros das presentes levando para uma conversa mais séria.

_Sim, sou a primogênita deles...Bom era..._Ele passou a mão no rosto "Um problema a mais", mas entendeu por que não podia dizer.

_Ainda bem que essa historia tem tempo..._Murmurou apreensivo se retirando de vez do ambiente, tinha muita coisa para resolver, com o infeliz do natal chegando a empresa toda entrava em pânico, afinal tudo tinha se ser renovado para se tornar chamativo, foi para seu quarto e tentou tirar esses devaneios da sua mente para se concentrar no que estava a sua frente.

Um silêncio até incomodo se fazia naquele ambiente, se ouvia somente os dedos do mestiço no teclado e o passar das folhas rapidamente, em uma curta distração para um som ao seu lado algo começou a murmurar. _"__Admita__está__com__remorso!__" _uma voz disse em sua cabeça depois de algum tempo fazendo calculo, ele coçou os olhos ignorando-o. Naquele quarto escuro iluminado por uma luz fraca fez sua cabeça latejar de novo _"__É__tão__culpa__dela__quanto__sua,__você__sabe__que__eu__tenho__razão__"__._

_Ela tinha opção..._Disse pra o nada em um canto.

__" __Você__também!__Fizeram__pelo__mesmo__motivo!__"_

_Não é a mesma coisa!_Gritou furioso se levantando agora parecia perturbado.

_ _"__Vai__dizer__isso__pra__ele__então...__"__._

_Eu não tive escolha, se eu não fizesse...

_ _"__Seria__punido?__E__não__acha__que__valia__a__pena?__"__._

_Cala boca! O necessário é sempre o necessário!_Revidou amedrontado enquanto aquela voz ecoava auto no aposento.

__ "__Você__não__passa__de__um__verme__como__todos__os__Li__"____Ele jogou o que encontrou naquele espaço que parecia ocupado agora por alguém.

_Isso se chama SOBREVIVÊNCIA!_ Gritou revoltado para o garoto de olhos verdes o mirando de frente com um sorriso tristonho.

__ "__Isso__se__chama__EGOÍSMO,__e__se__ela__nos__deixar__por__conta__do__seu__jeito__mesquinho__eu__juro__que__da__próxima__vez__eu__acerto__o__lado__certo!__"____Algo em si doeu bastante ao ouvir a possibilidade de uma certa garota ir embora, colocou a mão sobre o peito vendo aquela imagem como um espelho._ _"__No__fim__temos__algo__em__comum...Não__estraga__dessa__vez__"____Disse por final desaparecendo da mesma forma que apareceu, Li sentou se no chão olhando aquela lugar silenciado, sua mente palpitava eram tantas coisas e nenhuma estava ao seu alcance para ser resolvidas.

_É tudo tão sem sentido..._A porta de seu quarto abriu iluminando melhor aquele lugar.

_O que ta fazendo ai no chão?_A voz suave da jovem trouxe o garoto do devaneio.

_Você às vezes não se cansa?_A pergunta sai tão baixa que Sakura não conseguiu entender.

_Hun!_Se agachou à altura dos olhos inexpressivo dele que balançou a cabeça, para ele isso não era problema dela.

_Nada, esqueça!_Se levantou tomando a postura de sempre.

_Está triste por causa do Eriol não é? Eu ia conversar com ele, mas não acho um momento apropriado...

_Não quero falar disso agora, estou com tantas coisas na cabeça e Eriol podia ser sensato e enxergar logo que aquela coisa só deu trabalho!

_Juro que não compreendo esse seu ódio por ela... Por que é tão difícil de acreditar que eles se amavam? Shaoran esses sentimentos não fazem distinção de emprego...Se é que possa ser chamado assim...

_Isso é pura ilusão dele, Kaho amava o dinheiro, era lucrativo ter um vinculo com algum Li!_Retrucou impaciente "De que lado você está?" cogitava ele.

_Como sabe disso?_Ela se sentou na cadeira mirando algo quebrando em um canto.

_Conheço os dois a um bom tempo...Na verdade eu me amaldiçoou todos os dias por ter aceitado sair naquela noite e ter o desprazer de conhece-la!_Afirmou severo.

_Do jeito que fala parece até que tem prova..._Murmurou juntando os vidro._...O que estava fazendo?

_Sakura deixa isso ai! Vai dar uma volta!_Desconversou com um tom indiferente.

_Está zangado com alguma coisa?

_Você fica defendendo aquela concubina, o que acha? Se soubesse o quanto ela não presta não ficava me julgando assim?_ "Do que ele ta falando?" pensou ela notando a irritação repentina dele.

_Quem está julgando aqui é você..._Retrucou em um timbre mais suave._...O que ela fez de tão grave?_Ele mordeu o lábio inferior coçou a nuca, se contasse estragaria tudo, mas estava exausto, estava cansado de segurar tudo, de carregar tudo sozinho, entretanto a fitando novamente não achou que valia a pena desabar ali perante ela e destruir o pouco de ligação que tinha se formado entre eles. Sorriu forçado e acenou que nada.

_Acho que estou só mais estressado que o normal..._Olhou para os lado evitando a duvida nas orbes ambarinas dela.

_humm..._Se sentou na beirada da mesa quase de frente pra ele._...Você nunca vai estar disposto a me contar tudo não é?_Sorriu tristonha encarando o mesmo sorriso lhe voltar.

_Você estaria disposta a ouvir? E aceitar depois disso?_A pergunta rasgou pela garganta receoso, do seu jeito carinhosa tocou rosto do garoto sorrindo sincera dessa vez, envolveu-o em um abraço para enfim sussurrar.

_Não á nada que eu não possa agüentar...Abra seu coração pra mim, divida comigo ao menos um pouco desse fardo...__ "__Ahnn__você__sempre__diz__o__que__queremos__ouvir...__"__._

_.:Flash__back:_

__Feliz ano novo chinês primo!_Gritou um garoto de onze anos contente para o de sete._

__Estou caindo de sono Eriol, vamos voltar!_Reclamou o mais novo coçando os olhos._

__Não seja estraga prazeres agora que..._Parou subitamente no meio da frase._

__Agora que o que?_Fitou o parente que parecia estático mirando em uma só direção._Eriol!_

__Veja Shaoran!_Apontou o dedo para uma jovem vestida com um pienfu colorido com cores avermelhadas como o cabelo._

__E?_

__Ela não é linda?_

__Não,chama muita atenção! Vamos embora!_O mais velho correu até a garota não muito longe dali que sorria para ele. Naquele dia o mestiço não viu certo problema, afinal não espera, nem queria qualquer contato com ela._

_Cinco anos depois_

__Parece um pouco nervoso..._Disse o avô do garoto._

__Eu não quero fazer isso Liang, é desconcertante!_Revidou folgando a vestimenta._

__É o ciclo da vida! Mais cedo ou mais tarde esse momento chegaria e se não fizer terá que fazer todo o curso novamente é isso o que quer? Ficar mais três meses aqui?_Mesmo já sabendo a resposta queria deixar claro o que está em jogo._

__Claro que não!_

__Então não reclame, não serão mais do que uma hora!_O garoto apertou as mãos, nada do que pudesse ouvir ajudaria._

__Eu não quero! Não sei quem é, onde esteve, com quem! Como é que eu toco em alguém assim?_

__Shaoran você não vai se casar com ela, não precisa dessas informações, saiba que é uma prostituta, veio de prostíbulo de alto nível e que nunca mais além de hoje vai precisar voltar a vê-la!_Ele colocou a mão na barriga sentindo um nó se forma._

__É nojento fazer essas coisas desse jeito Liang! Chega a ser anti-moral!_

__Besteira, eu tive que fazer, meu pai e o pai do meu pai...É uma tradição, não se preocupe mandei escolherem uma bem bonita!_

__Isso não ajuda, mas vai cumprir o que me prometeu não é?_

__Trato é trato, se você passar nesse teste nunca mais terá que voltar aqui se não quiser, virá só quando achar que deve e ainda lhe dou aquele meu cinzeiro!_Respondeu o velho com um sorriso sincero._

__ Li Xiaolang me acompanhe..._Chamou uma pessoa na porta da sala onde estavam, levando o garoto até um quarto um tanto grande._...Seu teste começa daqui cinco minutos, lembre-se de que a porta será trancada até o tempo limite e haverá uma verificação na moça e só assim o teste será validado! Por enquanto aguarde!_ Nisso fechou a porta enquanto um incenso que não lhe agradava nem um pouco o enjoava mais ainda. "É só um teste!" dizia pra si mesmo enquanto apagava aquelas velas com cheiro enjoativo, e ligava as luzes do cômodo. A porta se abriu novamente e uma moça em uma vestimenta elegante entrou, ele respirou fundo e virou-se para ela levando um desagradável susto._

__Muito bem eu...Erhn...Mizuki?_Correu até aporta batendo nela._..Espera houve um engano!_A garota estava tão espantada quanto ele._

__Não houve, eles me pagaram uma fortuna pra vir!_Falou incerta._

__Pois você vai devolver, diga que quer sair e nega o trabalho!_Estava apavorado, preferia não pensar no por que ela estava ali, uma desconhecida seria bem melhor._

__Está maluco, foi o maior cachê que já me pagaram!_Puxou ele antes que batesse de novo na porta._

__Você é namorada do Eriol! Ele sabe que faz essas coisas?_

__E nem precisa, escuta se você não contar ninguém vai saber por que ninguém sabe o que eu tenho com ele!_O mestiço á empurrou assustado._

__Enlouqueceu! Eu jamais faria isso! Ainda mais com o Eriol!_

__Pois você querendo ou não vai ter que fazer, eu preciso de dinheiro e você precisa de passar na droga desse teste!_A garota começou a se despir na mesma velocidade que o desespero do mais novo aumentava._

__Eu vou dizer tudo a ele!_

__Ah vai! Você tem duas escolhas Xiaolang ou passa no teste agora e vai pra casa e nunca mais tenha que aturar isso aqui, ou sai daqui e é condenado a ficar mais três meses fazendo o curso...Se escolher a primeira opção não poderá contar ao Eriol, a segunda você se ferra e pode contar com a chance de que eu posso reverter, nas duas alternativas Eriol vai acreditar em mim, por que você é a copia do seu avô só serve pra fazer as escolhas que ele fez... Por que não poupa todo o desgaste de argumentar contra mim e não fazemos o que nos beneficia?_

__Eriol ele...Ele está..._

__Não se engane, eu amo Eriol! Mas o amor dele não me alimenta, o meu trabalho sim! Termine logo com isso!_ Mirou os lados sem alternativa, sentiu a raiva desligar o sentimento mais remoto de apreensão deixando que a parte da razão sem qualquer sentimentalismo tomasse essa decisão, que infelizmente acabou sendo um tormento._

_.:Flash__back:_

_Eu não sabia o que fazer...E fiz a única coisa que não devia..._Terminou de contar para a menina que ouvia tudo chocada, sua raiva não era dele e sim de Liang por deixar que isso acontecesse._...Ela podia ter negado o trabalho! Assim eu nem ninguém seria punido, ao invés disso...

_Você também errou! As conseqüências seriam maiores, mas valia a pena...

_Eu sei! Você não sabe o que olhar pra todo lugar, pensa em tudo o que sua mente consegue pra no fim uma só coisa vir como idéia...Eu nunca tive tanto nojo de mim mesmo quanto nessa época, senti que trai a única pessoa que me tratava com carinho...E agora eu nem posso tirar ele dessa fossa..._Ela abraçou o namorado, era tudo tão complexo, e no fim ela também não saberia o que fazer no lugar dele se estivesse.

_Devia cantar uma música de algum desenho pra ele, poderia animar ele._Havia dito só para não ficar o clima tenso que estava.

_Nem morto!_Disse com um sorriso singelo._Achei que não ia querer nem encostar em mim depois disso..._suspirou timidamente.

_Não há nada que você tenha feito no passado que me faça deixar o que você é hoje, na verdade eu..._Puxou ele pra si forçando a se levantar._...Estou feliz que pela primeira vez você divida um fato importante da sua vida comigo..._aproximou encostando a testa na dele mirando as orbes esverdeadas do Jovem Mestre que pareciam tão mais aliviados agora._...É como se me permitisse fazer parte de um pouco de você..._Um beijo se iniciou fazendo toda amargura se dissipar, as vozes em sua cabeça se calavam, pois no final das contas também se rendiam aos gracejos da jovem. Seu coração palpitava deixando que dessa vez ela guiasse, estava tão cansado de tomar as rédeas de tudo, que por um instante permitiu dividir seu transtorno com alguém, que agora com certeza confiava cada dia mais. Abrir os olhos atualmente parecia um erro, como se a mágica se perdesse e a realidade dura e cruel voltasse com tudo, consentiu-se sentir a doçura dos lábios suaves da menina que tinha gosto de morango com mel, doce...Ela sempre tinha um gosto doce, desconhecido por ele e que fazia ele querer conhecer somente por aquele método através da ternura que lhe era passada. Sentiu o enlaço mais forte dela, ele logo sem seguida apertou sua cintura colando os corpos tirando o resto do espaço que tinha entre eles beijou-a com mais ardor conseguindo a permissão de entrada entre seu lábios apreciando a língua cálida e doce que ao encontro da sua sentiu também seu corpo arder e um nó ir tomando seu estômago, a menina admitiu dessa vez ousar algo além de ser beijada com tamanho desejo, mesmo pensando que erraria o compasse, explorou por conta própria a boca do mestiço percorrendo e acariciando com carinho a língua do mestiço, deixando o instinto assoprar os próximos passos.

A necessidade de ar tomou contar dos dois que respiravam ofegantes ainda bem próximos.

_Você tem jeito com as palavras, podia tentar falar com ele..._Disse um pouco receoso

_Amanhã eu vou falar, depois do que me contou talvez eu consiga tirar ele dessa depressão..._Disse Sakura ainda buscando ar.

_Se conseguir te dou dois benefícios!

_Sério? Estão combinado! Mas não pode contestar depois ta bem bebê?

_Feito, já é a quarta vez que me chama assim... Quer brigar?_Revidou em um tom brincalhão.

_Não tem ninguém vendo Shaoran, deixa de ser chato!

_Eu não gost..._ foram interrompidos por alguém.

_Senhor o esboço do...Ops... Não queria interromper..._O mais incomodo era o sorriso maléfico que Wang soltava nesses momentos.

_Tudo bem eu já estava de saída Fujitaka-san...Até depois..._Sussurrou para o outro que sorriu evitando mirar o mordomo, abriu uma gaveta na mesa e tirou um papel.

_Eu fico...

_É uma conta e tanto Wang, _Trinità__dei__Monte_em Tomoeda? É bem caro_...__Agora o sorriso malvado predominava no menino.

_Isso é invasão de privacidade senhor..._Murmurou o homem sem graça.

_Não quando você está paquerando minha sogra, Sakura sabe que estão tendo esses encontros?

_Senhor por favor, foi só um jantar!

_Eu não estou questionando, mas pelo visto foi um bem romântico pelos pedidos aqui..._Ele foi até o mestiço e lhe tomou o papel.

_Já entendi, não vou mais fazer isso!

_Ótimo!_Concluiu rindo do rubro no rosto daquele homem, em seus plenos trinta e quatro anos parecia agir como um adolescente envergonhado. Abriu o computador pensando em voltar a trabalhar, mas um relapso sobre uma idéia dada lhe veio a cabeça por isso pos se a pesquisar algo sobre isso...Uma última tentativa, mesmo sendo um sacrifício.

Ambos caminharam até o quarto do chinês, Shaoran entreabriu um pouco a porta e Sakura curiou junto a ele o que lá se sucedia.

_Essa não está assistindo Rei Leão de novo...Não sei que graça tem ver essa baboseira mentirosa..._Estava na parte crucial do filme o pai do Simba tinha morrido e o rapaz chorava pra variar.

_Não critique eu também sempre choro nessa parte..._Li mirou a menina com um olhar curtidor segurando o riso, ela respirou fundo e entrou no quarto fechando a porta._Se importa de eu conversar com você?_Ele pausou o filme olhando em volta, estava maior sujeira e ela tão limpinha.

_Tudo bem, embora eu ache que já sei o que vai falar..._Eriol limpou o rosto e sorriu sem graça.

_Bom pra inicio de conversa, eu sinto muito pela Mizuki, e entendo de certa forma seu sofrimento..._Sentou em uma cadeira colocando de frente pra ele.

_Sabe é? Já perdeu alguém que amou?

_Bom mais ou menos, mas eu sei o que é perder uma das únicas pessoas que não acham que tem um problema com você, e que enxerga você como você realmente é...Eriol eu sei que é difícil, e Shaoran não tem ajudado nem um pouco com os argumentos dele, só que acho que você não vê isso por que fica o tempo todo aqui, no entanto, nos afeta bastante te ver dessa forma..._Explicou calmamente.

_Eu perdi o amor da minha vida, você não saberia o que é isso...

_Eriol-kun o que sentia quando estava com ela?

_Que eu poderia ser o que fosse e ainda sim ela gostaria...Eu sentia que o mundo se apagava...

_Eu não acho que isso seja amor...

_O que você entende de amor?_Revidou ríspido, todo mundo tinha mania de dizer que não era.

_Bom quando penso em vocês dois eu vejo uma garota que foi vista pela primeira vez com olhos que não a julgaram e um garoto que pela primeira vez foi visto como simplesmente um garoto, acho que os dois usaram um ao outro como refugio, uma forma de ser o que são sem que o que fizeram antes fosse usado contra vocês..._Ela fez uma curta pausa pensando._Os dois detestavam a própria realidade e o que eram, ficar junto era como um escape de tudo, isso não é amor Eriol, ao contrario do que os outros pensam amor não é uma troca, é rendição...Você faz tudo pela felicidade do outro..._Ela se aproximou tocando as mãos do chinês que ouvia aquilo com muita atenção._...Me diga quantas vezes em seus encontros com ela pensou realmente sobre a felicidade dela?_ "Nenhuma!" gritou uma voz na cabeça dele, sempre que se encontravam ele só conseguia pensar no quanto era bom ficar longe dos Li e estar ao lado de que não o via como Li. E o mesmo valia por ela, em todos os momentos queria se ver longe daquilo tudo, e o fato de alguém importante como um Li se interessar pelo que ela era por dentro a fazia feliz.

_E você e Shaoran?_Havia puxado esse assunto propriamente para lembrar que o mestiço era o egoísmo em pessoa.

_Temos nosso jeito, ainda estamos nos compreendendo..._Murmurou sorrindo docilmente, não havia uma certeza sobre nada ainda._...Mas você não tem idéia do quanto preocupa ele...

_Eu? Ele não liga...

_Não é verdade! Eriol pra ele você foi o primeiro resquício de família que ele teve, é importante pra ele, é o único Li que ele considera realmente um parente de coração!_Retrucou, o chinês apesar das diferenças também gostava bastante do garoto, sempre quis ser como um irmão, mas no fim nunca pode protegê-lo como tal._Quem acha que me pediu pra vir aqui? Ele com todo seu orgulho engoliu tudo e pediu, ele se preocupa com você..._Depois de ouvir aquilo finalmente pode sorri um pouco._...Eu sei que tinha um carinho especial por ela Eriol, mas que isso fique como uma lembrança, uma recordação de algo que teve, não coloque um ponto final na sua historia, um dia encontrará alguém boa suficiente que retribuirá o amor que você tem pra fornecer...Chore uma última vez pela perda e levante a cabeça logo em seguida por ter tido a honra de viver algo assim e por fim busque a felicidade novamente!_Ele liberou algumas lágrimas e sorriu concordando, havia tanta gente lá fora que estava mal por ele, não estava sozinho como pensava e tinha que se alegrar por isso.

Deu um leve abraço na menina que ficou aliviada por ter conseguido tirara aquela tristeza dele, se dirigiu para a porta afim de encontrar o primo e se desculpar pelo trabalho que deu.

_Já chega Eriol!_Falou ele vendo o rapaz limpar o rosto._Vem comigo!_Puxou ele até a sala de música, lá dentro cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido do mordomo que deu um leve sorriso e sentou na banqueta frente ao piano.

_Shaoran eu não..._ Sentiu um beliscão no braço dado pela jovem que sorriu largo fazendo sinal de silêncio "Será que ele vai fazer o que eu to pensando?"

Wang começou a tocar uma música suave no piano, o mestiço engoliu seco e respirou fundo o que ia fazer não combinava nem um pouco consigo, tentou se lembrar da música que encontrou em um dos desenhos que o primo gostava e com voz um pouco aguda e rouca cantou tentando não desafinar.

_Amigo estou aqui, amigo estou aqui_

_Se a fase é ruim e _

_São tantos problemas que não tem fim;_

_Não se esqueça que ouviu de mim_

_Amigo estou aqui, amigo estou aqui_

_Amigo estou aqui, amigo estou aqui_

_Os seus problemas são meus também_

_E isso eu faço por você e mais ninguém_

_O que eu quero é ver o seu bem_

_Amigo estou aqui, amigo estou aqui_

_Os outros podem ser até bem melhores do que_

_Como os brinquedos são, porém_

_Amigo seu é coisa séria pois é opção do coração viu?_

_O tempo vai passar_

_Os anos vão confirmar _

_As três palavras que proferir..._

_Amigo estou aqui, amigo estou aqui_

_Amigo estou aqui!_

O chinês não agüentou, Shaoran tinha cabado de cantar uma musica de desenho animado só pra animar ele? Chorou novamente tapando a boca, tinha sido a coisa mais linda que o primo poderia ter feito por ele.

_Own!_Sakura bateu palma alegre sentindo o peito palpitar._Shaoran isso foi magnífico!_Correu até lá dando lhe um abraço e um beijo._Você é incrível!

_Espero que tenha tido efeito, por que nunca passei tanta vergonha na minha vida!

_Bobinho, eu já tinha convencido ele antes, está me devendo dois benefícios!

_O que? Por que não me disse pra parar então?_Questionou indignado.

_E perder isso! Só se eu fosse louca... Olha pra ele Shaoran não consegue parar de chorar pelo que acabou de fazer..._Sussurrou mirando o rapaz na porta que tentava cessar o pranto pra tentar conversa com o mestiço.

_Senhor eu como seu responsável... Estou orgulho de você..._Comentou o mordomo sentado frente ao piano.

_Waaa eu também!_Beijou seu rosto incontáveis vezes._Vem cá Eriol!_Chamou o outro que veio correndo para um abraço grupal agora sim a alegria tomaria aquele ambiente, até o pequeno Lei parecia surpreso com o que o irmão fez.

O que ela pediria? O que mais queria dele? Nada...Nada além de estar perto dele e talvez esse pudesse ser um dos pedidos. Quando pequena seu avô costumava pegar os futons e colocar na sala uma vez por semana e todos dormiam juntos e aquele sentimento de família unida era grandioso e assim seria. Conversou com Eriol que agora já estava bem mais arrumado e foi o que mais adorou a idéia, Lei sempre dormia com alguém, não parecia novidade, mas a dificuldade seria o Jovem Mestre.

_Alguém me deve um beneficio..._Disse entrando de noite no aposento dele, estava terminando de escrever algumas coisas nos papeis.

_Para de jogar isso na minha cara e diga logo o que quer...

_Que bom que não contesta...Então como primeiro pedido quero que se una a gente lá em baixo! Toma banho vista um pijama e pode deixa que lá já tem um cobertor!

_O que? Que tipo de pedido é esse?

_Só me obedeça certo?

Eriol colocou um de seus filmes na Tv e naquela fileira de colchões frente aos sofás assistiram, Shaoran não compreendia aquilo, por que dormi todos juntos na sala? Porém gostou, tinha a menina do seu lado seu irmão do outro quase em cima dele e o primo bem próximo depois de tanta tormenta agora sorrindo confiante. Não assistiu o filme deitou de bruços com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e tentou dormir durando o drama.

_Que sem graça...Já dormiu..._Suspirou a menina desligando a Tv, Lei também estava dormindo._...Será que ele se zangaria se eu encostasse nele?

_Acho que não..._Revidou o rapaz vendo a jovem enlaçar um dos braços do garoto._...Você gosta muito dele não é?_Ela o olhava com tanta ternura que seria difícil negar algo assim.

_É esquisito, mas cada dia parece menos provável que eu seja feliz longe dele..._Tocou de leve as costas dele com a outra mão, dormindo parecia tão calmo.

_Eu sempre me considerei com mais sorte que ele por causa que eu tinha a Mizuki, acho que agora os papeis se reverteram...

_Você vai encontrar, eu tenho certeza..._Se ajeitou no futon sentindo o sono chegar._...Você não se sente aconchegante nesses momentos Eriol? Eu sinto, como estar em família..._Disse antes de cair no sono.

_Pode ter certeza que sim..._Esperou um pouco até ouvir algo peculiar começar, Sakura guinchava como um hamster pequeno._Shaoran sua namorada guincha..._Sussurrou aproximando do garoto._...Vamos eu sei que não ta dormindo... Eu vi seu rosto ficar vermelho daqui!

_Cala boca Eriol!_Respondeu o mais novo tentando tirar o travesseiro de cima do rosto sem se mover pra acordar a menina._ Você não tem nada que ficar fazendo essas perguntas pra ela...

_Eu só fiz por que sabia que estava acordado... _Sorriu largamente._...Um agradecimento pela homenagem de ontem.

_Vejo que já recuperou seu senso de humor negro..._Revidou._...Por enquanto vou tentar embromar os Li pra que não queiram que você vá agora, por isso fique despreocupado.

_Obrigado, não quero ver eles por um bom tempo...

_Digo o mesm...

_Shaoran?_Ela mirou ele sonolenta soltando seu braço, agora que não estava mais de bruços podia abraça-lo direito, enlaçou seu pescoço deitando de lado.

_Vai se acostumando pra quando firmarem o casamento!_Caçou o chinês quando viu o primo não conseguir se livrar do abraço.

_Rhum!_Retrucou sem negar, o cheiro suave que ela tinha o fez desistir e se render, ela era quentinha e por fim adorava o som que fazia enquanto dormia. Sentir ela o tocando tão ternamente, sentir a respiração dela tão perto da sua, seus cabelos encostarem nos seus...Talvez aquilo também pudesse virar uma rotina, a mais adorável de todas, e nesse momento somente uma coisa lhe vinha em mente._Eriol..._Cochichou novamente para o primo que ria silenciosamente.

_Hun?

_Acho...Acho que me apaixonei..._A palavra mesmo que baixa ecoou pela sala, mesmo que só os dois tivessem ouvido, o chinês preferiu dormir depois daquela confissão.

* * *

><p><strong>* O nome do cap foi inventado de ultima hora, tava sem ideia pra ele D:<strong>  
><strong>*Demorei pq to em epoca de prova D:<strong>  
><strong>*Aparte sobre ele conversando com o nada será explicado capitulos a frente.<strong>  
><strong>*Aborto na china é legal, só relembrando pra quem nao sabe.<strong>  
><strong>*O proximo nao vai demorar juro!<strong>  
><strong>*Olha to com leituras pendentes e prometo responder os reviews assim que puder x.x<strong>  
><strong>Um abraçao pra vocês e muito obrigada pelos reviews!<strong>


	17. Um tempo de felicidade

**Eis o captulo mais meloso que ja escrevi! Muito Muito Muito romance e melosidade!**  
><strong>Músicas do cap: Ashita kuru -kobato, When i fall in love( quando dançam!<strong>  
><strong>Brigada ao reviews e desculpem os erros<strong>  
><strong>Boa leitura!<strong>  
><strong>Mas esclarecimentos no notas finais!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

**Um tempo de felicidade**

O cheiro delicioso do café fresco da manhã despertou o mestiço que sinceramente não estava nem um pouco com vontade de levantar do futon estendido na sala de estar e sair dentre as cobertas naquele frio que fazia. Abriu os olhos junto á um bocejo demorado, ia se espreguiçar, entretanto orbes ambarinos lhe miravam fazendo par com um sorriso inconfundível, a jovem estava deitada com o rosto suspenso apoiado na mão e o cotovelo firmando o braço erguido.

Sorriu de volta, poderia dizer muitas coisas como inicio de conversa, mas o silêncio pareceu a melhor opção, com um olhar travesso a menina jogou sua coberta para um lado e ousou levantar a dele se cobrindo e abraçando o Jovem Mestre que nem pensouem reclamar. Aprincipio ficaram somente sorrindo um pro outro assim cansaram de trocar olhares e aproximaram seus rostos para um grandioso beijo como bom dia.

_A sala não é motel!_Falou uma voz atrás do garoto ligando a televisão a frente deles quando começaram a roçar seus lábios.

_Ahh...Você ainda está aqui..._Murmurou desgostoso virando o corpo sem sair do enlaço da menina para o primo._...Primeiro não estamos fazendo nada abusivo para ir a tal lugar, segundo quem freqüenta esses lugares é você e..._Parou quando percebeu que não só faria referencias a Mizuki como jogaria um insulto. Eriol abaixou o olhar pouco deprimido, mas depois sorriu mirando os dois.

_Deixa Shaoran as piadinhas maldosas dele já não funciona mais mesmo!_Sakura encaixou seu rosto entro o pescoço e ombro do menino que não duvidava da sagacidade do rapaz.

_Você que pensa minha cara...Shaoran que não se comporta não pra ver se eu não conto algumas coisas pra você!_Revidou em um tom malicioso.

_Cala boca Eriol!_A jovem que tinha colado seu rosto como namorado somente assistindo a cena agora virou ele que estava de lado pra si.

_Hey não íamos ser sinceros? Por que conta segredos pra ele e não pra mim?

_Só quando tem haver com você!_O chinês entregou rindo.

_Comigo? Ele falou de mim? O que foi que ele disse?_Praticamente montou em cima do namorado mirando o rapaz do lado animada, seria bom saber o que geralmente o que ele pensa sobre ela.

_Eu pretendo ficar um tempo mais aqui, então melhor deixar quieto._Brincou vendo o rosto do mais novo ficar rubro.

_Own conta o que ele disse vai!

_Eu ainda to aqui sabia!_ Falou o mestiço em um tom neutro.

_Você não me conta nada, então eu tenho que perguntar os outros!_Disse a ele.

_Se eu não digo é por que não é pra saber tonta!

_Não me chame de tonta, o fato de você não querer contar não significa que eu não quero saber!_Revidou mirando com o rosto bem próximo do dele, Shaoran sorriu de lado inclinando a cabeça pra cima.

_Que droga gente, eu to aqui!_Falou o chinês curtindo._Hey! Tive uma idéia vamos brincar de entrevista polêmica?_Se aproximou do casal sorrindo.

_NÃO!_Gritou o mais novo com olhar apavorado._Nem pensar, da última vez que entrei nessa "idéia" sua você...

_Eu topo!_Interrompeu o namorado tão animada quanto chinês, Shaoran não acreditou no que ouviu.

_Sakura você...

_Vamos nessa então! Estamos aqui com Sakura Li, ela está disposta a abrir seu coração nessa entrevista!_Eriol imitava um entrevistador com um microfone invisível._Está preparada?_Ela fez que sim entusiasmada._Sakura Li não tem vergonha de ficar com um garoto mais novo?_A jovem deu um sorrisinho vendo o mestiço fuzilar o primo.

_Shaoran não é tão novo são somente 3 anos, e sinceramente age mais como um velho ranzinza do que alguém imaturo!

_Hahah pior que tem razão!_Falou o chinês fitando o primo agora rubro._Só que Shaoran é dois anos mais novo que você não três!

_Como assim? Ele tem treze anos e eu dezesseis!_Disse ela confusa.

_Não contou a ela que fez aniversario em julho?_Questionou ao primo que só agora lembrava que realmente tinha feito quatorze.

_Você fez aniversario em julho? Mas nem comemoramos... _Choramingou a menina.

_Eu nem lembrei disso...E eu não comemoro aniversários!

_Ohh já sei! Comemoramos junto com o natal o que acha Eriol?

_Eu acho ótimo! Podíamos aproveitar e fazer alguma brincadeiras, dai depois da ceia cantamos os parabéns aos aniversariantes!_Respondeu no mesmo entusiamo enquanto o mais novo era ignorado.

_Hey e minha opinião não conta! Ninguém vai fazer ceia aqui em casa, essas coisas não são permitidas!_Falou se sentando fazendo a menina voltar ao seu lugar.

_Por que não?_Questionou ela indignada.

_Isso não é um costume daqui, meu avô não ia gostar...

_O vovô também não ia gostar de te ver dormindo na sala, mas você dormiu, o vovô também não ia gostar de você ficar três dias fora de casa que não tenha haver com a empresa e você ficou! O vovô...

_Chega Eriol! Ninguém vai fazer festa aqui e pronto!

_Sakura usa seu charme de namorada!_Brincou o rapaz.

_Humm..._Ela pensou um pouco e se aproximou dele._...Você está me devendo um beneficio..._Cantarolou a frase recebendo a desaprovação do garoto._Vamos Shaoran você só vai ter que comparecer, eu e Eriol cuidamos de tudo não é?_Mirou o rapaz que afirmou que sim.

_Essas coisas dão trabalho, tem que contratar buffet...

_Eu e Tomoyo vamos fazer a comida, Eriol e vovó pode cuidar da decoração, Fujitaka-san e mamãe cuida das compras, e você só que que comparecer e se divertir conosco!

_É isso aí!_Concordou o Eriol "Essa menina é esperta" pensou ele vendo o primo respirar fundo e ter que aceitar.

_Está bem! Vocês podem fazer a festa..._Sakura pulou em cima dele beijando suas bochechas feliz da vida.

_Hey ele merece um beijo grupal!_Comentou ela vendo Eriol só bater palma, os dois garotos fecharam o sorriso na hora, o que aquilo queria dizer?

_Não eu me contento só com o seu!_Revidou o mestiço estranhando.

_Eriol beija sua bochecha direita...Lei!_Chamou a criança que logo apareceu confuso._...E Lei a esquerda e eu...

_Que idéia estúpida eu não quero macho me beijando em lugar nenhum..._Vendo o desgosto do menino o primo resolveu concorda.

_Certo! Vamos lá Lei!_Antes Shaoran não tivesse dito que não queria, o trio o beijou ao mesmo tempo. Eriol beijou de leve a bochecha direita, Lei beijou inocentemente a esquerda e a menina ficou com uma parte mais sensível, os lábios do namorado que empurrou os parentes com a mão deixando só ela continuar a caricia._Argh ninguém merece!_A menina puxou a coberta sobre eles, mas logo sentiu o peso do corpo do chinês amontoando sobre si.

_Yay sai de cima você é pesado Eriol!_Sem dar importância o chinês continuou.

_Montinho! Vem Lei pula em cima de mim!_O pequeno foi até lá e subiu em cima achando a brincadeira divertido. Era um momento de paz, Shaoran apesar de estar sendo esmagado avistou o sorriso largo do primo e aquilo era um alivio, tinha voltado a todo vapor ao seu antigo "eu", sem drama e felizmente sem ressentimento e como prêmio ainda tinha sua encantadora companhia pra fazer qualquer momento se tornar inesquecível.

Faltava menos de uma semana para o natal, para um lugar que nunca se quer foi enfeitado com uma arvore de natal até então, aquele brilho que a entornada por pequenos enfeites e alguns bonecos parecia errado. Uma casa que tão poucas vezes estava em volta de sorrisos e foi alvo de alegrias, agora aparentava possuir um enorme aconchego cheio de paz e amor, tão diferente de antes, que quando o mestiço desceu as escadas ouvindo os risos e cochichos, estranhou tudo...Por um momento cerrou seus olhos parado a no último degrau da escadaria, dentre todas as atrocidades que já tinha visto, sonhado e vivenciado se sentia um pontinho negro no meio de tanta luz "Um Li feliz?" cogitava, tinha impressão que sentia até o cheiro da felicidade. Que curioso à realidade ser melhor do que seus sonhos, pensando direito ele nunca havia sonhado com algo do tipo, fora incapaz até de desejar algo tão distinto de si, seria como pedir o impossível, mas estava ali diante de si.

_Está bonito não concorda senhor?_Abriu os olhos notando o mordomo atrás de si.

_Ele ficaria furioso..._Murmurou cabisbaixo.

_Esqueça isso Jovem Mestre...Deus me perdoe por dizer isso, mas o fato de não estar aqui é o motivo de que tudo está seguindo tão bem, a felicidade finalmente pousou sobre essa casa..._Ficou de frente ao chefe e o tocou seus cabelos e rosto._...E no senhor..._Sorriu um pouco emocionado mirando a criança._...Tenho esperado isso a minha vida inteira e o senhor sabe muito bem, não estrague com lembranças passadas._Concluiu avistando alguém chegar, voltou ao seu lado como sempre mantendo a postura.

_Fujitaka-san!_Gritou a menina._Está faltando algumas coisinhas se incomodaria de ir com mamãe buscar?_Ele fez que não.

_Meu senhor..._Reverenciou com o consentimento do mestiço que sorriu de lado.

_Sem encontros as escondidas dessa vez hein?_O homem sorriu sem graça acompanhando a mulher que agora estava rubra e cochichou algo como "Como ele sabe?".

_Encontro às escondidas?_Questionou a jovem vendo os dois saírem.

_Um dia você vai saber. _Revidou o mais novo rindo do rosto sujo da garota e do avental que usava, estava trabalhando duro esse dias._Você não tem uma folga?

_É ruim ter uma namorada que só pensa em trabalho não é?_Respondeu com sarcasmo.

_Engraçadinha... Nesse caso vou dar um volta SOZINHO!_Nisso encaminhou para a saída, Sakura tirou o avental velozmente e correu atrás do menino.

_Não, não, eu estava brincando... Espera Shaoran!_Choramingou de volta.

_Isso não é muito típico de você... _Sussurrou a voz da jovem observando o mestiço que estava deitado na grama do jardim com os olhos cerrados.

_Não...Mas sempre quis fazer...Eu sempre via essa parte do jardim da janela do quarto do meu avô, quando eu trabalhava perto dele, tudo que eu queria era vir pra cá e sentir o cheiro da grama molhada..._Sakura apoiou os cotovelos no chão e seu queixo nas mãos como se fosse uma criança ouvindo uma historia.

_Seu avô morreu há um ano e só veio fazer isso agora?

_Bom...Acho que eu via como desrespeito, fazer algo que dizia pra não fazer..._Mirou as nuvens e o céu azul._...Pensando bem esses dias eu só tenho feito o que dizia pra não fazer...

_Hum...Sempre que alguém me fala do seu avô parece que fala de uma pessoa que é contra coisas alegres..._Sussurrou deitando mais acima deixando seu rosto pareado com o dele._...Nós dois não íamos dar certo.

_Hehe disso eu tenho certeza, mas Liang não passava de um velho amargurado sabe..._Suspirou._Vou lhe contar um segredo, mas não quero que conte isso nem para Eriol okay?_Ela fez que sim e ele voltou a observar o céu._...Quando eu era mais novo, estava de noite e eu tinha umas coisas pra conversar com ele...Ele devia pensar que eu estava dormindo, quando abri a porta bem devagar pude ouvir claramente e vê-lo chorar diante um fotografia da minha avó...

_Yang?

_Não! Yang não é minha avó! Yu sim...Era estranho ver um homem que sempre diz que o amor é uma ilusão ou perda de tempo se desmanchar por lembranças tão curtas, e como ele chorava parecia até uma criança..._Contou relembrando _...Depois daquilo não tive coragem de pensar em outra fuga, resolvi encarar tudo por pior que fosse o que estava me esperando.

_Por mais triste que a historia dele fosse, não lhe dava o direito de ser cruel e te obrigar a fazer aquelas coisas..._Ele sorriu de lado "Parece Wang falando".

_Que seja..._Desconversou encarando aquelas lindas orbes âmbares que se juntou a um sorriso, ás vezes parecia até mentira que um ser tão magnífico tinha um sentimento tão terno por alguém como ele. Nesses momentos ainda que palavras não fossem usadas os olhares pareciam dizer tudo.

_É...Mas eu não ia gostar..._Sussurrou quando de um sorriso o mestiço roçou seus lábios nos dela. Com toda correria tanto em casa quando no trabalho dele, tinham se visto muito pouco e o tempo que tinham pra passar juntos se encurtou para rápidos selinhos de manhã ou antes de dormir, sem que um desse a devida atenção que ansiava para o isso apesar de um inicio calmo, a vontade de tomá-los para si bateu em ambos, e nem mesmo o fato de estarem em posições invertidas podia interferir nesse pouco instante que tinham.

Entretanto um grito ao longe chamando pelo nome da jovem os obrigou a interromper suas caricias, aos poucos com muito custo se separaram quando a menina se levantou deixando o garoto entendido ali "Devia ter contratado buffet" cogitou ele a vendo ajeitar a roupa.

_Nos vemos depois... _Murmurou ela mexendo no cabelo.

_E eu tenho escolha?_Revidou ele baixinho com desgostoso continuando deitado no jardim, Sakura sorriu com o tom dele e antes de se retirar deu um último beijo por pouco roubado e logo saiu correndo para dentro de casa.

_Saki! Estou te chamando tem quase meia hora!_Disse a morena com o avental da outra na mão._Onde estava? Eu não sei o que fazer com o pudim que já saiu do fogo!_Colocou a vestimenta nela. _Eu entendo de roupa, não de comida, vem por que a mestre cuca é você!_Empurrou a amiga até a cozinha o chinês logo apareceu lá depois de ouvir sua voz.

_Achou ela?_Ele sorriu malicioso se aproximando._Foram espertos dessa vez, onde é que foi o encontro?

_Eriol a sala de estar ainda não foi enfeitada sabia?_Desconversou Sakura com o rosto rubro, as piadinhas dele ainda funcionavam.

_Ohhh Me desculpe senhora Li é que sua avó ainda não trouxe os outros enfeites!_Caçou o rapaz saindo dali, era tão divertido provocar ela quanto o primo.

Faltavam dois dias para o natal, Jovem Mestre terminava finalmente de fazer as últimas contas e de avaliar pela quarta vez as últimas linhas de um relatório sobre a última idéia de merchandising, depois daquilo pelo menos até o dia vinte e sete daquele mês não precisava se quer abrir o computador, afinal o número de vendas só era lançado um dia depois do natal. Haveria uma festa na empresa, no entanto, não quis nem pensar em comparecer, tinha um acordo a cumprir por conta de um beneficio que prometera. Quando acabou um som que há muito tempo não ouvia começou a tocar naquele quarto de pouca luz, era um soar abafado e por algum motivo o mestiço sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha, apreensivo foi vagarosamente até o guarda roupas, olhou para um lado e pro outro e o abriu. Lá dentro em embaixo das vestimentas que quase nunca eram usadas, como fantasias e outras tradicionais, um pequeno celular bem no canto brilhou com o som agora mais alto, estava conectado ao carregador que era disfarçadamente ligado á uma tomada quase escondida na parte escura do guarda roupa, respirou fundo antes de finalmente atender a única pessoa que sabia o número daquele telefone.

__Ni hao..._Sim, pode dizer, estou sozinho..._Falou para a outra pessoa._...Sabe quando?_Perguntou depois de ouvir o que o individuo disse._Certo, eu vou estar preparado._Nisso desligou o celular e o colocou de volta no lugar o escondendo. Engoliu seco mirando o nada, uma ponta de decepção misturada com desespero bateu em seu peito, seja lá o que ouvira, não era uma boa noticia.

_Shaoran!_Entrou a namorada no quarto sem bater na porta, ele fechou o armário apressadamente e tentou disfarçar uma expressão neutra._Está tudo bem? Ta um pouco pálido..._Analisou a menina se aproximando e antes que ele pudesse inventar uma desculpa ela completou._...Nem precisa responder, está aqui a tanto tempo que não me surpreende estar assim!_Repreendeu o garoto que sorriu de lado por pouco não concordando.

_Está tudo pronto pra amanhã a noite?_Mudo de assunto ajeitando os papeis da mesa e guardando na gaveta.

_Sim, só falta isso._Entregou lhe um cartão com tópicos o primeiro dizia "_Diga 4 coisas pelas quais você é grato que aconteceram esse ano"_ e abaixo a linhas numeradas e o último dizia _"Diga uma coisa que faria seu ano terminar com perfeição"_ e mais um última linha a abaixo.

_A gente não faz essas coisas no ano novo?_Devolveu o cartão desinteressado.

_Não, isso vale como cartinha de natal! Então não custa nada você escrever..._Colocou sobre a mesa dele.

_Não vou fazer isso.

_Shaoran escreve qualquer coisa, de qualquer jeito vamos queimar quando der meia noite!

_Mais um motivo, se vão queimar...

_Não seja chato, você escreve, coloca em uma caixinha que está na sala e depois queimamos pra que chegue ao papai Noel!_Explicou entusiasmada. _Todo mundo vai fazer..._Esticou a mão com o cartão na mão sorrindo travessa.

_Está bem!_Pegou o papel.

_Ótimo! Depois que escrever coloca no buraco da caixinha vermelha escrita _pedidos _que está debaixo da arvore de natal!_Explicou. _Vamos ao shopping daqui quinze minutos quer ir junto?_Perguntou observando que as papeladas e computador estavam de certa forma arrumados. Ele olhou em volta imaginando que não ia ter nada pra fazer então aceitou.

_Não vão demorar muito vão?_Questionou acreditando que com mulheres no meio com certeza demorariam, ainda sim iria, ficar sozinho novamente já não era tão agradável como antes.

_Não muito...A propósito..._Se agarrou no braço do mestiço cochichando ao pé do ouvido._...Sabia que Eriol e Tomoyo andaram tendo uns encontros esses dias?

_Sério? Vou ter com o que curtir com ele então!_Revidou travesso encaminhando para fora do aposento.

Foi um pouco pior do que pensava, quando chegaram lá as moças vasculhavam todo santo lugar tanto no shopping quanto fora dele, às vezes entravam em comércios que se quer interessavam elas como de agropecuária, mas ainda sim insistiam em analisa seja lá o que lá tinha. Cansados de andar Wang e Shaoran se sentaram em um banco enquanto Eriol cuidava de Lei e as mulheres continuavam sua eterna busca pelo nada.

_Me lembre de não aceitar outro convite desses..._Murmurou o garoto com desdém para o mordomo que sorriu.

_Só se mentir nesse momento para elas que devo permanecer com o senhor, não é uma experiência que pretendo repetir novamente também!_Os dois se entreolharam rindo.

_Wang..._Mudou o tom para um mais sério fitando o seu protetor._...Humm...Vamos dar uma volta..._Analisou em volta se distanciando da multidão que ali passavam constantemente. No andar mais elevado daquele shopping estavam as lojas mais afortunadas, de preços mais caros e conseguintemente um andar mais vazio pelo valor exagerado de algumas mercadoria dali. Joalherias e lojas de roupas de marcas bem caras eram exemplos de comércios que tinham ali, quem andava por ali ou só estava olhando ou tinha um nível social elevado.

Shaoran contou ao homem sobre o que ouvira no celular sem mencionar sobre o telefonema, havia certas coisas que o garoto se limitava em ficar só pra si, confiava no mordomo, porém tinha mais haver com precaução.

_O que quer que eu faça?_Perguntou ele com a expressão surpresa e um tom preocupado.

_Tenho um pressentimento que a situação continuará calma, só que seria bom se desde agora nos preparássemos, apesar de não ter um plano concreto e certeiro no momento, quero temos nosso inicio pelas contas e depois penso direito sobre os registros..._Comentou caminhando pelas lojas mirando disfarçadamente as vitrines.

_Compreendo...Eu vou fazer isso, porém tem certeza do que me disse?_Questionou hesitante, mas a seriedade do olhar do seu chefe lhe deu a resposta.

_Tenho sim...Aliás..._Ele parou subitamente perante uma das vitrines.

_Aliás?_Fitou o mestiço que parecia hipnotizado por um adorno, soube no mesmo instante a quem aquilo o lembrava._Devia leva-lo Jovem Mestre..._Sem perder tempo o menino entrou na loja junto ao mordomo.

Véspera de natal, finalmente o dia tão esperado havia chegado, mesmo o natal sendo no próximo dia a véspera se tornava o dia em que todos comemoravam a chegada do dia seguinte. Alguns naquela casa tinham prometido deixar o passado ser enfim esquecido, outros se comprometeram em dizer palavras que jamais foram ditas, alguns em simplesmente aproveitar o que vinha pela frente, entre outras promessas em que a alegria e felicidade parecia ser prioridade. Shaoran já tinha ido a muitas festas, mas sentiu as mãos suarem por ser sua primeira em que estaria no meio de pessoas que tinham de certa forma um carinho por ele, seja como cunhado, irmão ou algo além de amigo ainda não definido.

Eriol em uma de suas repentinas atitudes imprevistas decidiu que se arrumaria no quarto do primo, ambos tinham cortado o cabelo quase um idêntico ao outro no dia anterior, se não fosse à diferença de etnia realmente pareciam irmãos ainda que se ajeitaram de forma diferente. Eriol vestiu estranhamente uma roupa mais ocidental, uma blusa de mangas longas azul marinha com gola alta e por cima um casaco não muito grosso em um tom de azul mais claro, com bordas do mesmo tom azul que a blusa combinando com a calça jeans preta. Terminou de pentear os cabelos e colocar seus óculos, se olhou no espelho e de lá avistou o primo vestindo uma roupa formal como sempre.

_Não! Você não vai usar isso! E de gravata Shaoran? Qual é? É uma festinha entre família, você não está indo pra aquelas festas chatas da empresa!_Resmungou indo até ele, fuçou no guarda-roupa do mestiço que não se queixou, afinal a última coisa que queria era se vestir de forma estranha no meio dos outros._Veste esse! O verde sempre te cai bem!

_Andou pegando conselhos da menina estilistas?_Caçou o primo que ficou rubro na hora, Shaoran pegou a roupa e começou a se vestir.

_Pelo amor de Deus Shaoran não faça essas piadinhas perto dela..._Murmurou sem graça.

_Ué você nunca se importou..._Revidou rindo do rapaz.

_É diferente...

_Claro que é...Dessa vez é de verdade, não é?_Disse sarcasticamente repetindo as palavras do chinês.

_Hehrn...Olha só agora sim você ficou elegante e casual!_Desconversou disfarçadamente. O garoto vestia uma camisa de um tom amarelo bem claro, por cima uma jaqueta Oxford verde escura com as bordas finas brancas, fazendo conjunto com uma calça sarja verde escura quase preta, com bolsos fole nas laterais e um cinto preto com uma pequena fivela quadriculada. Eriol terminou de arrumar o primo colocando um cachecol em volta do pesco do garoto que não parecia muito contente com a roupa.

_Me sinto um marginal..._Se viu no espelho analisando o estilo.

_Que nada, você está ótimo, só está estranhando por que raramente se veste de forma casual..._Explicou o chinês entregando a escova para o mais novo e vendo Wang entrar todo bem arrumado junto a Lei que estava vestido de...Duende!._...Vamos termina ai que já é oito horas!

**No quarto ao lado**

_Eu sou a única calma aqui?_Perguntou Sonomi sendo ignorada pelas mais novas que maquiavam umas as outras.

_Vovó ajeita meu cabelo aqui atrás?_Sakura correu se agachando de costas aos pés da velha que prendeu algumas mexas com um singelo prendedor prateado.

_Saki amarra aqui atrás pra mim?_Pediu a amiga terminando de colocar o vestido em seu devido lugar.

_Filha me empresta aquela diadema sua branca?

_Está dentro da gaveta mamãe!_Gritou a menina enquanto fazia um laço no vestido da morena.

_Senta ali Saki vou terminar de te maquiar!_Avisou a menina puxando a outra pra cadeira. Sakura vestia um vestido branco rodado com manga curta bufante, o vestido tinha quatro camadas de babados as duas últimas eram rosa avermelhado claro indo até três dedos antes do joelho, deu um realce a pele branca da menina. Junto a uma meia calça banca e um sapatilha com um detalhe também avermelhado. Uma gargantilha de cetim vermelho percorria seu pescoço dando contraste ao pequeno babado em volta de si e um pingente em forma de estrela. Tomoyo usava um vestido branco um pouco mais longo, porém com um laço amarelo na cintura bem claro.

Depois de pouco mais de uma hora e meia finalmente elas se entreolharam e terminaram os últimos retoques, a esse ponto já estava todos lá em baixo na sala inclusive Sonomi que não agüentou mais ficar entre as jovens.

Como se estivessem em um desfile desceram uma por uma pela escada, uma ficava em baixo vendo se tinha alguém defeito na outro pra quando entrarem na sala não passar vergonha com um dos rapazes apontando dedo.

_Pelo menos aqui temos a o que recorrer, lá no shopping era banco ou banco..._Murmurou Jovem Mestre com desdém sentado no sofá.

_Não comece Shaoran!_Falou a namorada de longe entrando com estilo, sentiu as aquelas orbes esverdeadas percorrerem seu corpo enquanto lentamente sua boca abria involuntariamente. Ambos ficaram rubros ao se olharem, para Sakura o mestiço estava muito charmoso, sentou tranquilamente ao lado dele.

_Está deslumbrante Sakura!A sтª Daidouji também está muito formosa._Disse Wang e depois voltou se para a mãe da menina com o olhar baixo e estranhamente um pouco tímido._Também está muito elegante._Ela agradeceu com um sorriso um pouco vermelha.

_Vocês também não estão nada mal!_Brincou a morena sentando ao lado do chinês.

_Perto de vocês somos meros mortais, você e Sakura-chan mais parecem ninfas gregas! A propósito agora sei da onde Sakura puxou tamanha beleza!_Dizia Eriol de forma cortes, por algum motivo não agradou nem um pouco o primo que fuzilou por alguns instantes. Antes que elas agradecessem o garoto tomou a frente.

_Que ótimo, esse era o plano de vocês? Ficar sentado se elogiando o natal inteiro?_Questionou com desdém.

_Certo qual jogo brincaremos primeiro?_Falou uma da jovens.

_Por que não assistimos O estranho mundo de Jack?_Comentou o chinês alegre.

_Eu não vou assistir nenhum desenho animado, já basta ter aturado toy story!_Revidou o mestiço.

_Vamos brincar da caixinha onee-chan!_O pequeno foi até um canto e pegou uma caixinha verde com um monte de papei dobrados e um na superfície.

_Ótima idéia! Gente formem um circulo aqui em volta do sofá!_Cada uma pegou uma cadeira formando o tal circulo deixando um espaço no meio.

_Como funciona?_Perguntou o Jovem Mestre analisando a caixa, graças ao bom Deus não era a mesma que colocou o seu cartão de pedidos.

_A caixa vai girar entre a gente durante dez segundos, na onde ela parar a pessoa pega um papel e faz o que ele pede!_Explicou sorrindo._Fujitaka-san trouxe o cronômetro?_Ele fez que sim e tirou do bolso.

_E já está arrumado pra apitar a cada dez segundos!

_Então vamos começar!_Nisso a caixinha começou a circular e quando o relógio apitou ela estava no colo do chinês que tentava passar para o próximo. Ele pegou um papel que tinha lá dentro onde estava escrito _Faça a pessoa mais séria do grupo sorrir!_

_Haha essa é fácil!_Foi até o primo e ficou de frente pra ele._Jean Petit danse!_Quando o mestiço entendeu o que tinha dito caiu na gargalhada enquanto ninguém entendia nada, exceto Wang que também começou a rir.

_Qual a graça?_Indagou a menina confusa.

_Música preferida da sтª Dumont!

_Quem é ela?_Perguntou Tomoyo curiosa.

_Deve ter sido a quarta vitima do Shaoran, certa vez estavamos em uma festa de gala de grandes empresas no Reino Unido, acho que deram bebida pra ela e como se já não fosse louca sóbria endoidou e resolveu cantar essa música como declaração de amor..._Contou sorrindo.

_Ela vomitou antes de chegar na parte da barriga, foi inesquecível!_Comentou o garoto tentando cessar o riso.

_Coitada!_Deu um leve tapa no garoto._Vamos continuar!_Novamente a caixinha começou a passar por cada um até o tempo acabar e parar sobre a jovem _Diga na frente de todos a coisa mais bonita que já te disseram!_ Estava escrito no papel.

_Ela vai te entregar agora irmãozinho!_Brincou Eriol, de certa forma Shaoran sabia que não seriam palavras que ele dissera por que nunca disse nada tão marcante, pensar nisso o fez sentir um aperto no peito. Seriam palavras de outra pessoa que foram mais significantes para ela. Sakura respirou fundo e em um sorriso singelo repetiu as palavras da pessoa tão querida.

_ "Você é como um presente que eu não cheguei a pedir, uma parte do céu que veio a mim, uma doce melodia que resume o quão perfeita foi minha historia"_Sonomi baixou o olhar depois de ouvir a neta, Masaki era ótimo com as palavras era o único capaz de dizer coisas como aquelas, e do jeito que gostava da menina não esperava menos dele. Todos ali fizeram um determinado silêncio, alguns cogitavam quem dissera aquilo para ela e outros só apreciavam o sentimento que as palavras queriam dizer.

_Quem te disse isso?_Murmurou o garoto quando a jovem sentou se novamente ao seu lado.

_Meu vô..._Respondeu ao pé de seu ouvindo o fazendo suspirar aliviado. A caixa voltou a circular e dessa vez parou no mordomo que ficou um pouco sem graça de mostrar o papel que tirou. _Dance a macarena!_ Shaoran segurou o riso, não era algo muito típico do mordomo, mas não achou conveniente contesta com os participantes. Depois desse mico, a caixa voltou a circular e depois de um tempo todos já tinham pagado, de certa forma uma vergonha naquele jogo exceto o sortudo do Jovem Mestre que até então a caixa não parou uma vez se quer nele. Mesmo que boa parte do grupo estivesse louco para vê-lo pagar uma prenda por ter criticado alguns micos do grupo. Faltava somente um papel o jogo durou quase uma hora e a última rodada da caixa começou a passar.

Dessa vez com a intenção de que ele pegasse o papel Sakura segurou a caixinha por uns três segundos até receber o sinal de Wang avisando pra passar e finalmente o garoto pagar mico.

_Isso foi roubo!_Resmungou ele.

_Roubo é você ser o único que não foi lá na frente!_Revidou o obrigando a ler o papel. _Imite a pessoa a sua esquerda se apresentando!_ Que ironia a pessoa ao lado dele ser sua namorada.

_Hum.._Foi pra frente e pigarreou pensando em como a menina geralmente agia._ "Bom...Meu nome é Sakura, não gosto de pessoas que não gostam do que eu geralmente gosto..."_Dizia com imitando uma voz fina que acabava saindo roca.

_Eu não sou assim Shaoran!

_ "Não me interrompa sua mal educada! Eu não acho que ninguém é mal, como mais açúcar do que bebo água, eu acho que dizer sobre sentimentos resolve todos os problemas eee.."_Cogito um pouco lembrando outras coisas sobre ela.

_ "E sou casada com anfitrião da festa e às vezes dormimos juntos na sala e TODAS as noites eu levo chá pra tomarmos junto, embora não seja bem por isso que eu vá lá!_Brincou Eriol deixando o primo vermelho tanto de raiva quando de vergonha, a menina encolheu no sofá rubra de vergonha.

_ "Ohh pare com isso Eriol-kun..."_Parou de afinar a voz._Ou digo pra todo mundo que você está dando em cima da amiga dela! Ops!_Voltou para se sentar com o chinês agora envergonhado sem coragem de fitar a morena ao seu lado.

_Hehrn...Por que não abrimos a caixinha de pedidos!_Disse o Sonomi tentando quebrar aquele clima constrangedor.

_Vamos queimar agora?_Perguntou Shaoran estranhando, faltava dez minutos para as dez.

_Claro que não borra-botas, nós vamos ler, elas só são queimadas onze meia!_Explicou a velha indo até a arvore e pegando a caixa e abrindo.

_Como assim? Você não me disse que iam ler em publico!_Falou bravo para a namorada.

_Se eu dissesse você não ia escrever!_Revidou segurando seu braço pra que não voasse em cima da caixa.

_E aquele papo de sinceridade?

_E você ia ser sincero se eu falasse que íamos ler?

_Claro que não! Me devolve meu cartão!

_Shaoran você não colocou nome, ninguém vai saber!_Tentou acalmar ele, mas ainda que insistisse a velha já estava distribuindo os cartões aleatoriamente.

_Toma, você lê esse na frente!_Disse ela se dirigindo ao meio depois de distribuir todos e pegar qualquer um lá dentro._Feh eu conheço essa letra, então sei muito bem de quem é!_Murmurou ela começando a ler._As 4 coisas pela quais essa pessoa é grata que aconteceram esse ano:

1° Sou grata pelas minhas dividas pagas,

2° Sou grata pelas preocupações terem sido praticamente dizimadas,

3° Sou grata pelo sorriso voltar ao rosto da minha filha,

4°Sou grata pelo destino me apresentar uma pessoa magnífica!_Estava obvio que era o cartão de Nadeshiko, o rubor em seu rosto deu a certeza disso._O que faria esse ano terminar perfeito: Que continuasse tudo do jeito que está!_A velha mirou a filha que não sabia onde enfiar a cara, bateram palmas e logo uma criança tomou o lugar onde Sonomi estava.

_Eu não sei de quem é essa.._Disse lendo a carta._As 4 coisa pela quais essa pessoinha é grata que aconteceram esse ano é: 1°_Mostrou com o dedinho com uma voz seriamente fofa._Sou grata por meu vestido ter ganhado o concurso!

2° Sou grata por mais um ano eu estar comemorando o natal com minha melhor amiga!

3° Pela situação mesmo de forma lamentável girar á meu favor!

4° Sou grata pelo tormento da minha amiga finalmente ter desaparecido!_Voltou seu olhos para a ultima linha._Agola o que faria esse ano terminar perfeito:Terminar está noite da forma mais romântica possível!_Disse um pouco duvidoso, os presentes ficaram um pouco boquiaberto, tinha sido um pouco direto demais da parte da morena, afinal não tinha como não dizer que era ela.

_Você ouviu não é Eriol?_Caçoou o mestiço segurando o riso, o pequeno se retirou dali enquanto Tomoyo tomava seu lugar._O legal é que ninguém se preocupa em ser sigiloso.

_É um cartão meio confuso, mas muito fofo! As 4 coisas pelo qual esse serzinho é grato que ocorreram esse ano:

1° Sou feliz pelos chocolates!,

2° Sou grato por ganhar uma onee-chan,

3° Sou feliz por Eri-chan morar conosco agora,

4°Sou grato onii-chan estar sempre aqui pra mim!_ Um uníssono de "Own" se fez na sala._Agora essa parte é de derrubar qualquer um...O ano dessa pessoinha terminaria perfeito se...O onii-chan dele gostasse ao menos um pouco de ficar perto dele!_ Shaoran sorriu de lado mirando o irmão mais novo que cobriu o rosto atrás do chinês. Recebeu um cutucão da namorada que chamou o pequeno pra ficar entre eles, Lei correu e se sentou ao lado do irmão.

_Não seja bobo é claro que onii-chan gosta de ficar perto de você, não é Shaoran!_Disse a menina.

_É sim..._Respondeu Shaoran sem graça, não fazia por mal, mas também não sabia que a criança sentia falta da presença dele.

_Bom é minha vez!_Falou Eriol se levantando._Teve gente que fez de má vontade e por isso esse cartão entregou ele!_Fitou bem o primo._Olhem só o que ele começou dizendo:

1° Sou grato pelo aumento nas porcentagens da empresa!

2°Sou grato por ter um Qi mais elevado que a maioria das pessoas...Alguém aqui consegue imaginar de quem é esse cartão?_Ele riram mirando o Jovem Mestre que ficou sem graça._...Por algum motivo ele começou a ser mais sincero nos próximos:

3° Sou agradessido por ter a liberdade de partilhar certos momento com alguém...Alguém quem Shaoran?_O mestiço abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, se soubesse que iam ler nunca teria escrito pra valer._..Oh próximo é pra você Sakura!

4° Este ano sou grato pela solidão ter sido substituída pela companhia de alguém especial! Huhuhuhu Que coisa mais fofa priminho!_ "Deixa chegar sua vez Eriol" cogitou ele corado morrendo de vontade de pular no parente._Por fim nosso anfitrião filosofou, para o ano dele terminar perfeito ele colocou: Que as mudanças continuem acontecendo, sem que as pessoas próximas de mim se vão!..Nós sabemos muito bem quem aqui seria a única pessoa que ia fazer uma falta danada se fosse embora não é pessoal?_Brincou, Sakura também estava corada, preferiria que ele tivesse dito isso quando tivessem a sós.

_Bom deixe eu ler este aqui..._Nadeshiko tomou a frente quando o chinês voltou a se sentar._...Como vingança pra minha menina e meu genro...

1° Sou grato por passar o natal aqui ao invés da China!,

2° Sou grato por ver que a solidão é mais coisa da minha cabeça do que a realidade!

3° Sou grato pelas novas e magníficas amizades e uma em especial,

4°Sou grato por ter tido o privilegio de ouvir alguém que tenho tanto apreço me homenagear!_Ela leu depois mirou o chinês que estava rubro, ele brincava, porém seu carinho pelo primo era real._E para o ano dessa pessoa terminar perfeito ele pede: A única coisa que me traria mais alegria seria Shaoran me chamando de Eriol-nii-chan!_Ela devolveu o cartão para a caixa vendo a surpresa no rosto do mestiço.

_Ahh mais isso é muito simples!_Disse a menina alegre._Vai Shaoran chama ele!

_Eu não!

_Oh o que é isso borra-botas nem é um pedido complicado!_Falou a mais velha rindo do jeito orgulhoso do garoto.

_Vai Shaoran chama!_Pediu a namorada mais uma vez lhe abraçando de lado. Ele mirou o olhar tímido que o primo lhe fitava, não era mais uma de suas brincadeiras, podia se ver que era algo importante ouvir.

_Eriol-nii-chan! Satisfeito!_O chinês soltou um sorriso surpreso, entretanto, muito feliz enquanto parecia realmente emocionado, correu até o primo e quase pulou sem seu colo.

_Meu irmãozinho!_Caçoou o rapaz abraçando o garoto.

_Certo! Agora sai!_Empurrou Eriol que voltou para onde estava.

_Já que estamos nessa onde de pedido ao Shaoran vou ler o cartão que peguei! Ele é muito comovente...A pessoa desse cartão é grata pelas seguintes coisas que aconteceram esse ano:

1° Sou feliz por continuar no mesmo trabalho sendo útil ao Jovem Mestre!

2° Sou feliz por esse ano estar em um ambiente tão harmonioso ao lado de meu protegido!

3°Sou grato pelas companhias majestosas que se estabeleceram nessa casa principalmente perto de mim!

4° Sou grato por finalmente o sorriso fixar o rosto do Jovem Mestre!_Ela lia tudo com muito carinho, pois sabia de quem era e não sabia que Wang se sentia dessa maneira em relação ao garoto._Por fim o ano terminaria perfeito para ele: Eu sinceramente acredito que seria perfeito ver meu estimado sempre sorrindo, então seria perfeito que esse ambiente caloroso nunca tenha fim!_Ela voltou a se sentar no sofá, um silêncio respeitoso se fez, ainda que Shaoran não parecesse surpreso com o que ouvira.

_Muito bem vou ler o cartão que me deram, acho que Jovem Mestre vai adorar ouvir esse..._O garoto fitou o homem curioso._As 4 coisas pelas quais essa pessoa é grata que aconteceram esse ano:

1°Agradeço por meu azar de levar um fora, pois graças a ele um contrato se firmou!_Todos fitaram Sakura que escondeu o rosto entre as costas do namorado._2° Agradeço ter ganhado um irmãozinho e um grande amigo que me ajuda driblar o ditador dessa casa!

3°Eu agradeço pelos momentos inesquecíveis que passo junto as pessoas daqui!

4° Sou grata por às vezes conseguir arrancar um sorriso do rosto "dele"!_O grupo soltou um "huuuu" para o casal sem graça sentado no sofá._Bom para o ano terminar perfeito a essa pessoa ela pede: Mesmo não sabendo que não conseguirei eu iria adorar que meu avô tivesse tido a oportunidade de conhecer Shaoran!_Voltou em silêncio para sua cadeira, enquanto Tomoyo e Eriol caçoavam dos dois, Sonomi mirou a neta estranhamente.

_Bem só falta eu certo?_O mestiço foi até o meio, só sobrava o cartão da velha._1° Sou grata por morar em uma mansão!

2° Sou grata pelas apostas vencidas!

3° Sou grata pela minha neta e filha ter finalmente desencalhado!

4° Sou grata por meus novos familiares serem podres de rico!_Sakura e Nadeshiko ficaram boquiabertas ao ouvirem aquilo._ E por fim o ano dela terminaria perfeito: A única coisa que está faltando é ter meu velho Masaki aqui conosco!_O garoto colocou o cartão na caixa e voltou para o sofá_ Devo admitir que você pelo menos é sincera...Cara de pau, mas sincera!

_Podemos comer agora?_Perguntou a criança colocando a mão na barriga.

_Ainda não, está cedo!_Respondeu um deles.

_O que vamos fazer então?_Questionou o mestiço impaciente, Sakura foi até Fujitaka e cochichou alguma coisa em seu ouvido e ele lhe sorriu dizendo que pegaria.

_Vamos tornar o ano da Tomo-chan perfeito!_Correu até o chinês e ela puxando os dois para sala de música enquanto era seguida pelos demais._Sem você não tem romance Eriol-kun!

Logo Wang trouxe um som para dentro daquele cômodo claro, que agora servia de salão para uma dança. Tiro um cd da capa que carregava debaixo do braço e colocou para tocar no objeto.

_São as únicas músicas românticas que tem aqui, são antigas, mas ao meu ver são bonitas..._Sussurrou ele para a jovem que não ligava para isso. Uma melodia suave se iniciou, perfeita para uma dança lenta e o timbre meloso soou não havendo a necessidade de um impulso a mais para se que ambos se unissem achando seu ritmo.

Como em épocas antigas Fujitaka deixou de lado sua timidez se cursou cavalheiramente convidando a mulher ao seu lado para acompanhá-lo em uma dança, sem jeito Nadeshiko aceitou e foram para um lado envolvida em uma na sinfonia. Aquilo de certa forma causou surpresa na filha e no mestiço que se entreolharam espantados, e logo uma ternura substituiu suas expressões, deixando essa coisa de conveniência de lado se juntando aos casais que dançavam no salão de música.

Estavam bem próximos quase em um abraço, Sakura manteve sua mão sobre os ombros do mestiço que apertou um pouco a cintura da parceira de dança, seus rostos sustentavam uma distancia mínima, seus olhos encaravam um ao outro sem qualquer malicia ou ressentimento por qualquer motivo que fosse. Shaoran estremeceu quando por um curto tempo desviou sua atenção para o chão e seu olhar percorreu novamente a graciosidade da jovem tão próxima a si, parecia mentira que um ser tão admirável lhe reservava um lugar em seu coração.

_Você está charmoso vestido assim..._Sussurrou a menina com a voz doce ao pé do ouvido enlaçando de vez acompanhando grudando seus rostos um no outro.

_Agradeça ao Eriol, eu preferiria um terno com gravata, mas ele não deixou..._Cochichou de volta em um timbre mais terno.

_Hehehe imaginei..._Nesse instante a música teve seu auge e Shaoran girou rapidamente a jovem para voltar de volta ao abraço, agora entendia por que os filmes eram cheios dessas melosidades, sentia seu corpo aquecer ficando daquele jeito ao mesmo tempo que seu coração pulsava mais rápido e sua respiração ficava ofegante. Sonomi aproveitou que estava todo mundo distraído e saiu dali junto com a criança.

Sakura sentia suas mãos suarem junto às borboletas que mexiam em seu estomago, enquanto dançavam gostaria de saber se o namorado não a tinha achado bonita do jeito que estava, porém não tinha coragem de perguntar, jogar verde não funcionava com ele.

_Eles ficam bem juntos..._Murmurou para ele vendo Eriol e Tomoyo dançarem coladinhos com os olhos cerrados.

_Vai dar encrenca, mas é até que ficam sim.

_Hehe boa parte dos desejos dos cartões envolviam você, como se sente em relação a isso?_Falou baixinho sem um tom provocativo.

_Wang eu já imaginava, ele me fala essas coisas piegas quase o tempo todo, mas Lei, e Eriol eu não esperava...Nem você...

_Às vezes acho que você se vê tão mal, que não consegue enxergar que quase todo mundo ao seu redor gosta de você.

_Estou acostumado com o contrário._Outra música romântica se iniciou sem que o casais se separassem, continuando a dançar. Sakura sem querer pisou no pé do garoto que chiou um pouco._As aulas que te dei não serviram de nada não é?

_Você estava estranho comigo, acabou me ensinando muito pouco ora!

_Não me culpe e essa roupa sua também não coopera muito..._Murmurou evitando encarar o chão novamente para não se perder entre a formosura da jovem.

_O que tem minha roupa?_Alterou um pouco o timbre da voz sem que os outros ouvissem, ainda que estivesse um tanto ofendida.

_É exagerada, só isso!_Ela parou no mesmo de dançar se distanciando do garoto, se era isso que ele tinha para dizer, então a festa tinha acaba ali pra ela. Na mente dele quis dizer que tinha exagerado, mas no quanto se arrumara, pra ela soou como "sua roupa é exagerada e esquisita".

_Nada nunca está bom o suficiente pra você!_Falou alto chamando atenção dos demais que mirando o garoto repreensivos avistando a menina sair dali as pressas, o clima romântico tinha sido quebrado pra ela.

A jovem tristonha correu para o lugar mais calmo onde a brisa soprava de leve, de manhã havia colocado lanternas japonesas vermelhas e alguma brancas para combinar com a data, agora estava um local bem clareado com a ajuda de mais algumas velas no centro de uma mesa colocada lá. Assentou em um daqueles bancos de lá e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e se alegrar. Passos que antes se aproximavam apressados nesse instante cessaram em um ritmo mais vagaroso, Jovem Mestre entendeu mais ou menos a forma errônea que o que dissera acabou soando para ela, a questão preocupante no momento é como reverteria essa situação. Poderia entregar o presente que comprara pra ela que estava no bolso, mas pareceu uma atitude prematura e que pudesse causar mais conflitos.

_Acho que tivemos uma falha na comunicação..._Murmurou chegando perto dela, Sakura se virou séria e depois de um suspirar longamente pronunciou.

_Seja sincero, por que é tão difícil pra você ver pontos positivos em mim? Ou é mais fácil encontrar essas coisas nas garotas que você ilude?

_Hein? Que garotas?_O olhar dela respondeu sua pergunta._ Eu nunca contei nada de bom delas!

_Precisa dizer alguma coisa pra elas caírem e eu duvido que seja com ofensas!

_Achei que estava brava pelo vestido, não por anos atrás do meu passado!

_Talvez se me contar sobre antes eu entenda sua atitude hoje.

_Você interpretou mal, esse é a justificativa!

_Tonta, boba, desligada...Também interpretei mal quando falou isso?_Ele se sentou ao seu lado um pouco confuso.

_Eu não digo pra te ofender...

_Eu sei Shaoran, o que quero saber é se..._Pigarreou um pouco apreensiva com o que diria_..Se você não consegue ver coisas boas em mim...?

_Que pergunta idiota! Se eu não visse nada de bom em você acha que eu estaria aqui?

_Ora se é assim, por que pra você é tão mais fácil elogiar as outras pessoas e nunca mencionar algo bom em mim?_Indagou quase em um sussurro, Shaoran sentiu as mãos tremerem um pouco ao mesmo tempo que suavam frio, engoliu seco tentando fazer aquelas palavras saírem.

_Por que eu era obrigado a aturar aquelas meninas..._Respirou profundamente_ ...Por que eram poucas das vezes que eu estava sendo sincero... Por que dessa vez é diferente pra mim! Acha que eu sei como lidar com isso? Droga eu não sei!_Ela não entendeu muito bem do que ele estava falando._Mas...Mas agora eu... Estou agindo por que eu quero...Agora eu estou com alguém que eu quero esta...Eu...Eu gosto de verdade de você..._concluiu com a voz falha mirando as mãos, mas o suficiente pra que ela entendesse.

_Não devia ser um motivo maior pra me dizer?_Questionou em um tom mais carinhoso e um sorriso no rosto.

_Ai você vai se sentir prepotente!_Brincou ainda nervoso, sentiu a mão delicada dela lhe percorrer as costas te dando um arrepio majestoso.

_Isso explica por que você é tanto..._Colou seu corpo ao dele deixando aquela música ao fundo os tomar e trazer novamente o clima romântico que sumira antes._...Shaoran..._Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele, o mestiço largou de mirar as mãos para fitar o rosto tão próximo da garota ao seu lado._...Diz de novo?_Ele sorriu singelo um tanto sem graça.

_..Hehrn..Você vai se sentir prepotente._Ela beliscou sua barriga com força._Ai! Você que pediu!

_Argh, sem graça!

_Quando disse que tinha exagerado, quis dizer que estava linda demais pra uma simples festinha em família..._Explicou vendo que ela não estava mais zangada com ele._Você está muito bonita...Sensual demais pra ocasião, mas tudo bem._Ela voltou a enlaça-lo o afagando.

_Eriol sempre diz que suas antigas namoradas eram muito bonitas, e você ainda pode ter qualquer uma, eu quero ao menos um motivo pra você gostar de mim!_Murmurou chorosa.

_E você dá ouvidos á ele! Eu não me importo com essas coisas...Se estamos juntos é por algo além de beleza..

_Claro que é! Começou com um contrato!_Ele gargalhou pensando que de certa forma tinha razão._Shaoran..._sussurrou bem próxima._...Diz de novo como presente de natal?

_Oh seu presente!_Exclamou procurando a caixinha de veludo no bolso._É pra você..._Entregou receoso.

_Hun?..._Sakura abriu aquela caixinha pequena, entretanto cumprida e lá dentro continha um colar dourado no qual na ponta havia um pingente em formato da própria flor de cerejeira, em baixo pequeninas folhas douradas e em cima a flor rosa clara, seus estames também dourados e no meio deles uma perola. Em baixo grudado as folhinhas de ouro uma pedra em um rosa quase transparente._É magnífico Shaoran! E o peso nem parece ser bijuteria.

_E eu lá tenho cara de que compra bijuterias?_Se levantou indo atrás dela tirando sua gargantilha.

_É de ouro de verdade?

_Claro, ouro, perola e esse pedrinha é quartzo rosa..._Era um pouco evidente o nervosismo dele.

_Eu não posso aceitar!_Entregou a caixinha de volta.

_Por que não?_Pegou tirando o colar de lá.

_Como por quê? Imagina o preço, eu prefiro que você cante algo pra mim como presente!_Shaoran sorriu de lado penando que ela se contentava com tão pouco. Ficou bem perto encostando suas mãos nos ombros dela, pode ver sua pele se arrepiar ao toque.

_Escuta..._Sussurrou da forma mais encantadora que tinha recostando a ponta de sua orelha._...Eu nunca comprei um presente pra ninguém, nem mesmo pro Lei, sempre mandei Wang fazer essas coisas por mim..._A menina cerrou os olhos como se estivesse ouvindo uma música._...É a primeira vez, que compro algo pra alguém que realmente merece um presente meu...Quando o vi na vitrine tive toda certeza que ele já pertencia a você..._Colocou delicadamente o colar no pescoço dela._...Não vai fazer essa desfeita logo pra mim não é?_Ainda com os olhos cerrados ela pode pensar em um acordo.

_Só se você aceitar o meu presente..._Ele voltou a se sentar concordando._...Eu ia te dar antes, mas fiquei sem graça..._Ela buscou um objeto que deixou...Dentro do sapato?

_O que é isso?_Pegou a correntinha que tinha um anel de ouro como pingente.

_É o anel de casamento do meu avô...É a lembrança mais forte que tenho dele..._Disse um pouco emocionada.

_E você quer me dar isso por que se é tão importante?_Questionou indignado entregando de volta.

_Eu nunca posso usar por que sempre perco..._Colocou sobre o pescoço dele deixando o anel a vista._...Meu avô era como um pai, uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, quando ele morreu foi como se eu perdesse o chão..._contou ela enfiando o anel por dentro da blusa do namorado._...Depois que eu vim pra cá foi como se você me desse essa sustentação que eu tinha perdido...

_Está me comparando a um pai?

_Hehehe claro que não! Se não seria uma relação meio incestuosa..._Tocou suas mãos geladas pelo nervosismo sobre o rosto do jovem a sua frente o aproximando colando suas testas fitando tamanhas orbes esmeraldinas cobiçosas por carinhos._...O que eu quero dizer é que estou te entregando meu coração..._Sussurrou ofegante sentindo o coração pular fora do peito, acabou com aquela ânsia unindo finalmente seu lábios aos dele com ardor apaixonadamente sem mais preocupações com erros ou desgostos.

Tomou-os sem medo com certa ferocidade como se necessitasse do beijo como precisa do ar, ela se deleitou ao sentir as mãos dele passar por sua cintura puxando com fervor para junto de si, logo uma delas subiu para sua nuca com seus dedos invadindo as mexas de seus cabelos aproximando o máximo que conseguia.

O vento gélido que soprava contra eles estava sendo fraco demais no ardor que aquele beijo prosseguia, a neve seria pouco. Shaoran se deliciou sentindo o ardor misturado a sua doçura natural da língua de sua namorada escorregar para dentro de sua boca procurando desesperadamente pela sua a acariciando da forma mais lisonja que conhecia, como se o tempo fosse esgotar a qualquer momento, e do jeito que as coisas sempre eram, não seria uma surpresa.

Eles continuaram o beijo até o ar se esgotar e respirarem ofegante sem querer tomar distancia um do outro, Sakura arfava tocando os lábios do jovem a sua frente delicadamente com o polegar, esperando só recuperar o ar para voltar a toma-los para si, e não demorou muito para que ele a puxasse novamente dessa vez a envolvendo em um beijo mais calmo, porém com a mesma paixão desenfreada de antes sentindo o gosto delirante de seus lábios, dessa sensação que percorria todo seu corpo, dessa ânsia de nunca parar, ou desses desejos que lhe passavam em mente em beija-la em todo ambiente possível que estivesse. Quantas vezes não se segurou na frente dos presentes para não puxa-la sem mais delongas e ter um desses momentos tão graciosos "Esqueci de agradecer aos seus beijos!" cogitou ele quando um pouco ofegante separou seus lábios ainda que ela lhe insistia em continuar seus beijos na sua bochecha, pescoço e onde mais desejava.

_Vocês não se cansam não?_Uma voz soou um pouco distante dali dando um susto nos dois.

_Credo vovó que susto!_A menina pos a mão sobre o peito rubra pela velha tê-los visto.

_Vai amolar os outros!_Segurou o braço da namorada pra que não se levantasse "Já fomos interrompidos demais!" pensou zangado.

_Venham, é algo do interesse de vocês dois!_Se entreolharam e seguiram Sonomi até a sala, todos estavam somente esperando os casal.

_Namoraram muito?_Brincou o chinês.

_Não, tem sempre um imbecil pra interromper!_Falou com desdém._Espera você nos chamou pra ver vídeo caseiro?_Questionou indignado quando o vídeo começou.

_Calma borra botas, esse é o quinto aniversario da Sakura, fiquem atentos!_Ela passou o vídeo onde tinha um monte de crianças pra frente e logo deixou rodar perto da parte que queria.

**_No vídeo_**

__Está feliz Saki?_Perguntou a mulher segurando a câmera para uma criança de cabelos castanhos claros curtos e olhos amendoados enormes ela vestia um vestido rosinha combinando com a pele branquinha e o laço na cabeça._

__Sim sim vovó! Muitão!_Nisso a criança saiu correndo com as outras crianças._

__Pelo visto está um pouco cansada!_Falou a mãe aparecendo na ponta do vídeo._

__Também não é? Está a cinco horas correndo por ai!_

__Que exagero mamãe!_Revidou a mulher rindo._Cadê o papai?_

__Deve estar lá dentro, já vou lá!_Nisso a câmera mostrou em volta da festa até filmar um homem de uns cinqüentas anos com roupas casuais acenando para a Sonomi._

__Venha ver quem veio nos visitar!_Falou o senhor apontando para uma parte que ainda não era mostrada no vídeo até que a postura inconfundível do velho Liang apareceu na imagem._

__Olha só, o velho Li veio visitar nossa casa humilde!_Brincou a velha recebendo um sorriso singelo do senhor._

__Humilde por que querem!_Afirmou ele._

__Sim e trouxe alguém! Olhe ali Sonomi!_Apontou para um pequeno atrás o Li._

__Se chama Shaoran, é meu neto..._Disse o homem, o pequeno coçou os olhos bocejando._

__Parece cansado..._Murmurou a velha antes de se agachar e filmar bem o rostinho da criança_...Quer ir comer bolo com os outros pirralhos?_

__Ele não come doces..Shaoran sente-se ali no canto e me espere!_O pequenino obedeceu sem mais delongas._

__Ora essa deixe ele brincar com os demais ali!_Insistiu Masaki._

__Já te expliquei, Shaoran vai ser bem educado sem essas criancices!_

__Isso explica por que ele parece um robô!_Comentou a velha sem notar a câmera ligada._

__Não vim aqui pedir a opniao de vocês sobre como cria-lo, Shaoran é uma peça importante nos meus planos!_Revidou o homem impaciente._

__Vai te odiar antes dos quatro anos meu caro... parece com sono..._

__O coloquei pra estudar ontem, enquanto a neta de vocês mal sabe o alfabeto meu neto de apenas dois anos já faz contas e aprende novas línguas!_

__Nossa neta é criada com amor, pensei que tivesse entendido a diferença com Yu!_O tom dos senhores estava alterado._

__Não confunda as coisas Masaki! Eu darei tudo a esse garoto, contanto que siga meu plano!_

__Ja estou até vendo! O fará carregar seu sofrimento e angustia pelas costas e ainda ter que pagar seu erros..Continua egoísta como sempre! Mas está enganado se acha que ele se sujeitara aos seu caprichos meu amigo!_

__O que te faz pensar assim?_

__Na primeira demonstração de afeto que alguém tiver por ele, o largara sem pensar duas vezes! Dai tchau plano de vingança!_A mulher que filmava a conversa se distanciou da briga para dar atenção ao pequeno longe dali, que agora já tinha sido notado por alguém._

__Eu não posso ir, meu avô mandou ficar aqui!_Disse o pequeno para a menina de vestido rosa._

__Você está com sono! Ele vai te achar depois vem!_Puxou o mais novo pela mão que era uns cinco centímetros mais baixo que ela. Sakura o levou para seu quarto e lá ajeitou sua cama._Prontinho agora você pode dormir._

__Eu já disse que não estou com sono!_bravejou a criança bocejando. A menina se deitou junto a criança e iniciou uma pequena musica de ninar._

**_Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo_**

**_Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku_**

**_Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo_**

**_Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no eu_**

_Flores florescem na primavera, oh, o verão se desenrola no céu_

_Eles são gravadas cintilantes em meu coração_

_A chuva cai na manhã, mesmo no dia em que eu fechar a janela_

_A luz transbordando o meu peito está acima das nuvens_

_Cantarolava alisando os cabelos negros do pequeno que logo caiu no sono abraçado a menina._

__Shao..._

__Shhhh!_Disse ela fazendo sinal com a mão vendo o avô da criança aparecer na porta ela fez sinal pro seu avô tirar o homem dali que a obedeceu com orgulho, logo a menina se juntou e dormiu ao lado do pequeno._

__Ela é bem persistente, não vai tira-lo dali tão cedo meu amigo!_Disse a mulher detrás da câmera gargalhando._

__Venha vamos tomar um chá e conversar..._Murmurou Masaki levando o homem de terno para outra sala. Nesse momento a câmera foi desligada e pulou para outra cena, ainda era a festinha e Sakura e o pequeno de olhos esmeraldinos estavam acordados._

__Diz Sakura!_Mandou ela, ele mirou a menina com desdém e revidou._

__Kinomoto-san..._Ela riu dando um abraço forte beijando sua bochecha._

__Vovó podemos ficar com ele?_Perguntou vendo a velha filmar._

__O avô dele não deixaria..._

__Vamos Shaoran você já dormiu o suficiente!_Chamou o velho antes de Sonomi terminar a frase._

__Own! Vem brincar comigo outro dia Shao-chan!_Disse a menina por pouco não chorando._

_Então é dai que conheço essa música!_Disse ela abraçando o garoto._Como é que consegue se lembrar e tocar aquela música?

_E eu sei lá! Eu tinha dois anos não viu?_Shaoran forçou recordar, mas apesar de algo parecer vago em sua mente sabia que alguma lembrança ele tinha.

_Não acredito que já te conhecia! Isso quer dizer que vovô chegou a te conhecer!

_Meu Deus que alvoroço por causa desse vídeo!_Revidou meio sem jeito.

_Eu sei lá, é que parece destino..._Se entreolharam carinhosamente, uma sensação de reencontro realmente tinha ficado nesse momento._Eu recordo muito pouco, mas lembro de te achar a coisa mais fofa do mundo!_Ele sorriu de lado enquanto ela se aproximava ao pé do seu ouvido._...E ainda acho, com um ponta de atraente!_Sussurrou roçando seu lábios em seu ouvido, que droga era estar no meio de tanta gente.

_Ja podemos comer?_Questionou a criança com a mão na barriga.

_Vamos!_Revidou um deles chamando os outros para irem para a sala de refeições.

_Esqueceram de cantar seus parabéns!_Falou a menina ainda sentada no sofá com o garoto.

_Eu não me importo! Essa festa compensou muitas coisas!

_A gente podia dormir todo mundo na sala hoje!_O modo desgostoso que se levantou mostrou que não queria isso.

_Você vai vestir um pijama não é?

_Hehe é claro! Mas eu não me importo que você durma assim esta bonito!_Eles encaminharam para a ceia armada na mesa.

_Bom se fosse só nos dois eu não reclamaria pela sua, mas com Eriol no meio, melhor vestir um pijama!

_Isso é ciúmes?

_Precaução!

A idéia de que a noite de natal era um ambiente familiar cheio de amor e paz havia funcionado naquela casa aquele dia. Embora nunca tenha acontecido e as sombras e tristezas fossem mais costumeiras dali, uma luz de certa forma pairou tanto sobre a casa quanto os moradores, se papai noel existisse podia se dizer que deu o melhor presente que ironicamente todos queriam naquele dia...Família. Eriol, Shaoran, Lei, Sakura, Tomoyo e os demais sentiam falta ou não conheciam e depois de tanto tempo puderam presenciar aquela paz imensa cheia de momentos inesquecíveis. Uma pena que na manhã seguinte tudo fosse acabar com um simples telefonema.

* * *

><p><strong>*Demorei sim, mas tava sem tempo e tive um falha na imaginaçao x.x<strong>  
><strong>*ficou super meloso nao foi? Eu achei, desculpem o exagero, mas precisou ficar assim!<strong>  
><strong>*O proximo é drama e um pouco de romance!<strong>  
><strong>*Eu sou grata este ano por todos os reviews que recebi *3*<strong>  
><strong>Bjos a voces e até o prox<strong>  
><strong>Não vai demorar eu juro! *.*<strong>


	18. A tristeza não ter fim a felicida sim

**Yahooo! Hi my dears! **

**Eu sei que demorei, mas viajei e escrevi tudo no caderno e quando cheguei ainda tive que passar pro pc =O**  
><strong>Eai estão preparados pra muito drama? Então boa leitura e desculpem os erros -<strong>  
><strong>+ Explicaçoes no notas finais.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

**A tristeza parece não ter fim**

**A felicidade sim**

Diziam sempre que a vida era uma caixinha de surpresas, por algum motivo em particular, naquele instante Jovem Mestre sentia que o que ela lhe forneceria não seria uma surpresa agradável. Sim, algo no ar ou na forma que tudo acontecia demonstrava bastante preocupação quanto ao mestiço descobrir e dar a volta por cima como sempre fizera, antes podia não temer tanto essas armadilhas, mas pela primeira vez ele tinha o que perder, algo que sinceramente não estava disposto a desistir tão facilmente. Sentiu um aperto em seu coração só pensando na possibilidade. _"Até parece que você não sabe o que ele quer..." _Murmurou alguém em sua mente, enquanto estava distraído vendo o movimento no aeroporto._ "Ele não teria por que..."_ Cogitou de volta para uma sombra sentada ao seu lado lhe mirando sem expressão. _"Vamos ser realista, você tira tudo dele ou ele vai lhe tirar tudo da gente novamente..."_ Revidou a sombra com um sorriso largo e malicioso. _"Tem que haver outro jeito Li..." _Aquele ser que antes não passava de um vulto se tornou bem visível para o mestiço avistando as orbes de um verde tão escuro chegando a ser negras, as que tantos temiam._ "Quem está estragando tudo agora? Eu crio uma 'alavanca', quando a hora chegar e você ver que eu estava certo, vamos estar realmente preparado, não estou afim de perder tudo por que você não consegue agüentar pressão."_

_Shaoran! Shaoran!_Sakura tentava acordar o mestiço que estava debruçado sobre um dos bancos no aeroporto tirando um cochilo._A gente precisa embarcar!_Um pouco zonzo ainda se levantou bocejando avistando a menina junto ao seu primo e mordomo.

_Tudo bem vão indo na frente!_Falou recobrando as postura._Wang você vai ficar dessa vez..._Ordenou ao homem que ia seguindo os garotos.

_Ficar?_Questionou estranhando.

_Preciso que ajeite uma coisa pra mim..._Em pouco minutos Shaoran estabeleceu todas as ordens do que o homem tinham que fazer, por algum motivo Fujitaka aparentava um pouco amedrontado.

_Senhor Li... Pra que tudo isso?_Shaoran pegou sua pequena mala no chão e ia seguindo caminho.

_Barganha, nos vamos ter que barganhar com ele se não quisermos que faça algo com a..._Ficou cabisbaixo um pouco triste e o homem pode entender.

_Certo, vou fazer meu melhor!

_Voltamos em três dias..._Se dirigiu para o portão de embarque.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A mão da jovem logo enlaçou a do namorado que estava distraído mirando o céu da janela do avião, sorriu de lado a fitando pelo canto do olho.

_Oh não me venha com a historia de que está com medo!_Resmungou sem realmente se importar.

_Se eu dizer que estou me deixa segurar como pretexto?_Revidou sorrindo lhe de volta.

_Engraçadinha..._Murmurou avistando seu primo voltando a se sentar na poltrona do outro lado cabisbaixo.

_Ele está triste..._Cochichou para o namorado.

_É...Mas eu não posso fazer nada, ele ainda é de menor e está sobe a responsabilidade dos Li._Levá-lo também não agradava o mestiço, mas não era uma questão de escolha naquele instante.

_Será que se pedimos eles não deixaram trazê-lo de volta?_Shaoran sorriu de lado, quanta inocência da parte dela, ainda não tinha compreendido que a família Li era arrogante demais até pra liberar alguém que não fizesse a mínima diferença.

_Impossível, mas respeito sua esperança..._Revidou sarcástico levando um beliscão da jovem.

_Afinal por que fomos chamados novamente?

_Não faço idéia, fiz de tudo para que excluíssem sua presença, mas disseram que tem mais haver com a gente do que com ele._Respondeu mirando o chinês._Talvez seja sobre sua avó ser chinesa...Mas isso não seria necessário..._Murmurou para si "Faziam questão até demais que fossemos até lá..." cogitou desconfiado.

_Tem uma coisa que não entendo...

_Uma? Isso é novidade!_Brincou ele sem que ela desse importância.

_Por que o pai do Eriol não pode ser mais o líder? Lembro de você dizer que quem estava na roleta era só você e o Eriol._Questionou.

_No caso dele e da minha mãe eles são chamados de geração perdida, o fato de eu ter nascido corta ele literalmente da lista de ser líder por que EU na teoria valho mais do que ele e até mais do que o Eriol se eu não recebesse a benção no casamento. Já minha mãe não pode ser líder por que é mulher, seria necessário um consenso entre os anciãos para escolher alguém que pudesse se casar com ela e se tornaria líder._Explicou.

_Então na geração da sua mãe só daria pro pai do Eriol se tornar líder?Mas a Yang é líder!

_Não, quem era líder era meu avô ele deu a ela completa liberdade em relação aos Li para que pudesse morar no Japão. Minha mãe até que poderia ser, mas é complicado, só que apesar disso os filhos dela ainda contam como primeira linhagem e esse é a grande questão, de acordo com as regras dos Li a primogênita da primeira linhagem tem direito a quinze anos de recesso para a escolha do líder, para que ao invés dela seu filho lidere, assim nem ela nem o marido lideram e sim seu filho!

_Que confusão, não seria mais fácil escolher por caráter?_O menino gargalhou do jeito ingênuo que falou.

_Aí teriam que procurar fora da família..._Cochichou maldoso em seu ouvido.

_Heheh como você é cruel!_Replicou dando um selinho em seu sorriso largo.

xxxxxxxxx

Chegaram finalmente na região dos Li, a menina parecia ser a única com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto os verdadeiros Li não pareciam nem um pouco contentes. As pessoas em volta cumprimentavam Eriol de modo amigável, Shaoran segurou a mão da garota e partiram sem dar importância para as caretas que lhe fitavam.

_Eles sempre ficam esperando aqui...?_Sussurrou ela para o garoto que sorriu de lado, ele já tinha se acostumado.

_É um costume..._ Dessa vez eles não precisavam usar roupas tão tradicionais como as antigas, dessa maneira Shaoran comprou uma mais simples tanto pra ela quanto pra si. _Sem nenhuma regra dessa vez?_Perguntou ela em um tom travesso.

_Como se você fosse obedecer..._ Como da última vez se dirigiram para a casa principal onde um homem os esperava para anunciar sua chegada.

_Li XiaoLang os anciões e nossa líder o esperam para se dar inicio á segunda fase da bênção!_ "Então é isso..." imaginou ele entrando dentro do salão principal onde todos estavam reunidos inclusive os pais de Eriol.

Os três se sentaram sobre os joelhos um ao lado do outro, Yang mirou o neto com desgosto e os dois com indiferença, se sentou no chão frente a eles, porém distante, uma senhora de mais idade saiu de perto dos anciões indo até onde Yang tinha se assentado mirando Shaoran com intensidade o deixando apreensivo.

_Nos responda Li XiaoLang por que ainda está aqui?_Embora ele tivesse entendido o contexto da pergunta preferiu fingir tê-la interpretada de maneira vulgar, afinal ela não queria saber o que ele fazia ali e sim o porquê continuava teimosamente de cabeça erguida ao invés de fugir como a mãe.

_Foram vocês quem me chamaram._Respondeu estranhando estarem falando em japonês.

_Não seja tolo, me refiro a continuar sendo um Li, por que não desistiu?_Replicou a velha sem qualquer expressão.

_Por que eu não sou um fraco, não vão conseguir me parar e dar a vocês o gostinho de vitória, entenda como: Sou mais além do que conseguem ver!_Retrucou impassível entre dentes seu tom de voz surpreendeu até mesmo a menina que nunca o tinha visto tão determinado em um frase. A anciã soltou um singelo sorriso de canto dando uma breve olhadas pra o velhos amontoados que assistiam, depois andou até frente o Eriol que estava com a cabeça baixa notavelmente triste.

_Nos responda Li Eriol, o que espera do seu destino como líder?_Tremulo e um pouco receoso fitou a mulher a sua frente sem uma resposta em mente.

_Hehrn..Eu não...Eu..._Gaguejou apertando as mãos sua avó lhe fitava com tanto ódio que era impossível se concentrar, mas algo lhe veio a mente, talvez não o que devia._...Vocês...Mataram Mizuki...E meu filho..._Disse especificamente para a avó que se levantou zangada.

_Seu filho? Como pode ser estúpido suficiente para pensar isso seu inútil! Aquela criança tem mais chances de ser filho desse bastardo do que seu!_Apontou para Shaoran que sentiu um calafrio junto aquela sensação de que algo iria desmoronar.

_Como assim?_O chinês franziu o cenho mirando o primo virar o rosto.

_Ohhh...Então XiaoLang não contou a você?_Revidou Yang com um sorriso vitorioso.

_Contou o que?_A pergunta foi mais para o garoto do que para a avó.

_Aquela prostituta que você dizia ser sua amada...Foi o teste final de _Wanmei de zhangfū__!__Sakura que estava do lado abaixou os olhos "Não era bem assim que tinha que ser revelado..." Cogitou antes do rapaz ao seu lado explodir.

_É mentira...!_Se levantou se aproximando do primo que se recusava o mirar nos olhos._Shaoran diz que isso é mentira!_O silêncio foi a pior das respostas, nos olhos de Shaoran ele pode encontrar a verdade._Você sabia de tudo e continuou? Como pode?_Questionava indignado ainda que o mestiço continuava do mesmo modo._Viu só Sakur..._Ela também sabia e a maneira como o fitava entregou isso._...Então aquela conversa toda...Vocês me apresentarem aquela garota..._Uma expressão enojada se fez em seu rosto.

_Não! Você está enganado!_Sakura se levantou tentando abrandar o jovem._Eu sei que o que aconteceu foi errado, mas não pode jogar a culpa em todos!

_Mizuki era tudo pra mim! E ele sabia disso! Como consegue ficar do lado desse bastardo ainda sabendo disso?_Questionou assustado com a calma da garota.

_O fato de que Shaoran ter feito algo de errado não significa que fará de novo, as vezes nossa consciência é nossa maior punição, mas está em um estado egoísta demais pra enxergar isso não é?_Disse de maneira suave, todos naquele local de certo modo pareciam surpreso com a forma calma com que ela falava em meio a tanta turbulência.

_Eu quero ver você dizer isso quando ele trocar você pelo precioso dinheiro dele!_Replicou revoltado fazendo a menina o mira com desistência ele não ouviria nada nesse momento._...Isso se vocês não são todos cúmplices? Vovó tinha razão você só nasceu pra trazer discórdia pra essa casa!_Vociferou furioso fazendo o mais novo levantar o olhar.

_O que você esperava que eu fizesse hein?_Gritou de volta frente ao primo._Eu tinha onze anos e não estava disposto a ficar aturando esse inferno por mais tempo!

_E quanto à consideração? Isso nunca fez diferença pra você não é!_Clamou choroso, se em anos tinha se fortalecido uma confiança entre eles nesses poucos instantes havia se quebrado.

_Você não sabe o que eu passo pra me perguntar uma coisa dessas!_Berrou de volta cara a cara com o rapaz._Você é um medroso Eriol! Fala de consideração, mas onde estava você quando sua família me humilhava? Onde estava o seu apreço quando me obrigavam a fazer o que não queria?_O puxou pela gola vendo o medo espantado na face do primo.

_Tira suas mãos imundas de mim sangue sujo!_Bateu sobre o braço do mestiço.

_Covarde...Se não tivesse se envolvido com uma prostituta isso não tinha acontecido!_Falou indiferente quando o avistou se virar, Eriol zangada girou o pé de frente novamente desferindo um soco contra ele, não forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo, Sakura tentou segurar o namorado que ia revidar a porrada.

_Basta! Eu não quero violência nessa reunião!_Vociferou a velha antes que Shaoran batesse no chinês._Eriol vá para seu lugar ao lado de sua família!_Ordenou a mulher com um tom autoritário._E vocês dois se sentem!_Um silêncio muito incomodo se iniciou onde somente os ruídos dos cochichos dos velhos distante dali podia se ouvir.

_Não sei o que mais precisamos saber, ele mesmo disse que acha que aqui é um inferno._Comentou Yang triunfante, Shaoran se levantou impassível sem deixar de encarar aquela mulher que sorria.

_Pensa que eu agüentei isso até agora por quê? O que eu vivi aqui foi um inferno e isso nem você teria coragem de negar!

_Se realmente acha isso por quê não desistir?_Questionou de maneira calma a velha de sorriso irônico, estava tentando tirar o rapaz do seu sério e estava conseguindo. Seu tom vitorioso que ela usava acabou mexendo no interior de mestiço que se levantou novamente já enfurecido, ele jamais daria esse gostinho de sucesso a ela, um sabor de te-lo derrotado. Shaoran sentiu o fervor da raiva tomar sua parte mais apreensiva, empinou o nariz enquanto todos esperavam sua resposta.

_Por quê? Não acha que seja um pouco tarde pra perguntar isso?_Caminhou vagarosamente fitando somente a velha a sua frente como se fosse sua única adversária, lançou-lhe um sorriso intimidador fazendo ela suar um pouco frio por a anciã não dizer nada quanto a sua aproximação._Depois de tudo que fizeram agora que vem me perguntar se quero ou não desistir?..._Uma pausa curta ele fez para tomar fôlego em uma relance rápido aos que estavam presentes. _...Desde de o inicio eu pensava que não suportaria tudo, EU pensava em desistir todos os dias!_Alterou a voz se expressando lembrando do passado. _Mas ninguém chegou pra mim e perguntou o que eu queria...Até que eu percebi que mesmo não tendo volta aqui estava eu completamente de pé!_Chegou mais perto de Yang que se levantou um pouco atordoada se fosse realmente medir força com ele, ela sabia muito bem quem venceria._...O bastardo que tanto odeia não caiu como queria não é? Por que não importava quantas vezes você me derrubava eu continuava ali pronto para me levantar!_Continuou se aproximando da velha que esperava a todo custo uma intervenção dos demais que estavam mais curiosos com as palavras que ele pronunciava._...E mesmo depois de tudo, pensar que eu não tinha força pra ir mais longe era comum pros dois lados, até chegar um ponto sem volta..._Dessa vez disse mais pra si do que pra ela mirando o chão revendo o flash back em sua mente, logo depois fitou Yang com fúria chegando tão perto que se podia sentir a respiração ofegante dela amedrontada._...Sempre que você me derrubar eu não vou ficar no chão, sendo inferno ou não esse é meu destino e você não vai me fazer desistir!_Disse entre -dentes se afastando vendo a velha engolir seco._ Você perdeu essa guerra quando eu decidi carregar esse martírio..._Voltou para onde estava sentado._...Sangue sujo ou não eu vou continuar até o fim, guarde suas palavras de desistência pra você..._Murmurou com o sorriso triunfante no rosto, seus familiares sabiam que ninguém estava apto a competir com ele na roleta em questão de qualidades. Sakura somente viu a cena de certa forma estava orgulhosa, ele não precisou criar uma briga pra vencer a velha.

Um longo silêncio propagou aquele enorme salão, talvez tivesse uns cochichos de cá e de lá, porém nada mais do que isso, Yang não tinha palavras para contradizer o mestiço estava tão surpresa quanto os demais, entre ele e seu neto ela sabia quem o conselho escolheria sendo que Eriol já tinha um ponto a menos por se envolver com uma mulher promiscua e Shaoran um ponto a mais por receber a benção matrimonial. Sua única chance seria o garoto cometer um enorme deslize, mas se tratando de quem era, estava quase perdendo as esperanças. Depois de um demorado período aquela mesma senhora em trajes tradicionais retornou acenando para um rapaz no canto do salão.

_Por hoje você e sua noiva estão livres, antes que surja qualquer desconfiança da sua parte XiaoLang, lhe informo que com a benção para a família seu sangue foi limpado e lhe foi concedido a permissão de permanecer na casa principal._Falou a senhora formalmente_ Leve eles até onde se hospedarão!_Ordenou ao rapaz, só que mesmo dizendo aquilo Shaoran duvidou da repentina decisão.

Diferente da cabana aquele quarto que os colocaram era cheio de luxo e cores, muito bem decorado e havia frutas em um canto, um frigobar em outro entre um diversos adornos e pomposidades, para o mestiço um tremendo exagero, para a jovem era um quarto elegante. Ao fechar a porta e finalmente ficarem sozinho ali, Shaoran soltou um longo suspiro desfazendo toda aquela postura, apesar de tudo ele estava preocupado, tudo estava saindo do seu controle e nada parecia querer ficar nos eixos, e um preço muito alto era cobrado por suas escolhas.

Sentou na beirada da cama apoiando o cotovelo na perna com as mãos no rosto, não era pra estarem ali, não era pra aquele assunto surgir, não era pra criar um inimigo a mais, não era pra eles virem com essa conversa de desistir, não era pra "ele" reaparecer.. Nada estava planejado, então o que fazer? Improvisar não parecia uma boa opção.

_Meu avô sempre dizia que na hora da raiva nada dito é bom ou lógico o suficiente._Mencionou uma voz doce ao fundo do quarto.

_Não estou com raiva..._Revidou impassível.

_Não me referia a você._Sentou ao seu lado._ Quando ele parar pra pensar, tudo volta ao normal._Shaoran coçou os olhos jogando o corpo na cama escondendo o rosto com o braço.

_Aquele covarde é o menor dos meus problemas..._Murmurou chateado.

_Pára com isso, de um jeito ou de outro tínhamos que ter previsto que agiria assim, está magoado! As duas pessoas em quem ele depositou sua confiança meio que o traíram!_Sem querer muito ouvir sermão puxou um dos travesseiros afundando o a cabeça nele sentindo se horrível por ela ter razão, na necessidade de ar deitou de lado fitando a parede, tentando isolar todas as preocupações e finalmente descansar de tudo. No silêncio que ficou ali não foi difícil pegar no sono e em poucos minutos adormecer.

Ao contrário dele, Sakura estava calma, sem qualquer preocupação e bastante agitada, depois de um longo tempo o vendo dormir sua mente se encheu de pensamentos, infelizmente nenhum era agradável. As palavras do chinês de algum modo acabaram mexendo com a jovem, a deixando confusa quanto a tudo, Shaoran seria capaz de trocá-la pela fortuna se fosse necessário? Para ela o mestiço era o recente motivo de sua felicidade...Mas e pra ele? Imaginar sendo deixada ou ficar longe desse garoto chato, ranzinza, cheio de regras e pudores, sem contar nas frescuras e algumas vezes frio...Ainda sim imaginar isso machucava de certa forma, isso não poderia acontecer, por que no fim até o pior dos defeitos dele a cativava, e no fundo Sakura desejou, almejou com todas as forças para que o pouco de gosto que ele tivesse por ela fosse o suficiente para que isso não acontecesse.

Notando que esse raciocínio só estava fazendo a ficar aflita e angustiada aproveitou o leve roncado que seu estomago fez avisando que estava com fome para no momento encher tanto sua mente quanto sua barriga com comida, e como tinha comida ali. Levantou devagar até uma mesa em um canto cheia de frutas e catou qualquer uma dali a devorando. "Quanta mudança..." Cogitou a menina relembrando a antiga cabana em que ficaram da vez passada, tão distinta daquele ambiente colorido e luxuoso em que estavam, sentou em uma poltrona que ali tinha analisando tudo com admiração, os chineses gostavam bastante de cores escuras e diversificadas.

De certa maneira a menina ficou curiosa quanto aquela cultura nem tão diferente, mas com tradições bem peculiares, pos a se perguntar o que afinal de contas a família Li queria, pareciam de valorizar ao mesmo tempo que nem se importavam, até suas decisões eram um mistério, e a única coisa que parecia evidente era o ódio que um acabava nutrindo pelo outro, o fato parecia ser que ninguém queria descer do pedestal e isso incluía o mestiço.

_...Ahhum.._Bocejou o mais novo com a face sonolenta buscando a namorada com os olhos._...Eu dormi muito?_Perguntou sem querer realmente saber a resposta.

_Não mais do que meia hora._Respondeu de boca cheia, Shaoran se levantou as pressas franzindo o cenho já zangado.

_Sakura! Onde achou isso?_Ela apontou para a cesta confusa._ Não coma nada que eles deixarem aqui pode estar envenenado!_A repreendeu sério enquanto a jovem caiu na gargalhada.

_A custa de que fariam uma coisa dessas? Já é a quarta que eu como se quer saber!

_Vai saber, do jeito que as coisas estão andando eu já não duvido de mais nada..._Murmurou cabisbaixo, mesmo um sorriso estampado Sakura não conseguia transmitir uma alegria contagiante a ele, Shaoran se quer fez questão de esconder sua tristeza. Voltou pra cama se espreguiçando pensativo e assentou em silêncio, a jovem queria poder dizer algo que mudasse o temperamento do garoto, porém o que?

No fim Sakura ficou mais triste por ele do que pela situação, gostava de Eriol, mas sabia que toda esse rancor era temporário mesmo que para o mestiço fosse um sentimento eterno entre ele e o primo. De certa forma se sentia aliviada por esse assunto finalmente ter sido descoberto, quanto mais cedo ele soubesse menos tempo eles perderiam com desculpas e evitariam algo mais grave no futuro, isso ao ver da jovem, que acreditava que depois de um tempo o chinês se acalmaria e verias as circunstancias de outro ângulo mostrando que apesar de errado Shaoran não foi o único que errou e estava ressentido com tudo, entretanto, nesse instante falar com Eriol só pioraria a situação dos dois.

_Não fique assim..._Suspirou se aproximando do menino que fitava o nada desolado, ele a mirou de canto logo voltando seu olhar para o chão.

_É que..._Respirou fundo refletindo_...Eu achei que já tivesse me acostumado...Com...isso..._Disse com a voz falha.

_A isso o que?_Ficou ao seu lado lhe fitando atenciosa.

_A ser...Desprezado, quer dizer depois de um tempo você se acostuma a ser odiado, deixado de lado...A indiferença...Essas coisas que sempre me rodeiam..._Dizia incerto.

_Eriol não te odeia! E sente assim por que é fácil ser odiado por quem você não cria um vinculo, mas é difícil ser detestado por quem você tem um carinho._Explicou calma tocando o ombro do garoto de leve.

_Não é isso que quero dizer! A questão é que no fim é sempre o mesmo, por mais que eu queira ou não e eu já não devia ficar mais chateado por isso!_Se posicionou de frente pra ela tentando faze-la entender seu ponto de vista._Era pra eu estar acostumado!

_No fim? Qual é sempre o seu fim?_Ele mirou para os lados aflito com a resposta.

_Isolado..._ "Como meu avô" completou em mente.

_Eu não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum._Disse em um tom menos sério para amenizar o clima "Por enquanto..."Cogitou ele lançando um sorriso sem graça para a menina, porém logo baixou o rosto fazendo sua franja cobrir seus olhos ajudando a esconder sua melancolia. Não poderia estar de outro jeito, por dentro ele tinha o sentimento de ter acabado de perder um irmão que por acaso estimava bastante, talvez antes pelo arder do momento no salão não tinha medido suas palavras pelo acontecimento, mas agora sim havia caído em si e as conseqüência de que tudo traria a seguir. Quando ele notou os olhos arderem querendo transmitir a tristeza em forma de lágrimas se segurou firme "Lágrimas seriam meus olhos querendo fraquejar" se repreendeu.

Desolado em seu devaneio se quer notou a aproximação repentina de um jovem que nesse instante queria por pouco não entrar na mente do garoto que preferia se fechar para si, só que vendo daquele jeito a deixava angustiada sem poder saber o que fazer. Delicadamente ela tocou seu rosto até chegar as mexas que cobriam as orbes esverdeadas e tristonhas naquele momento. Sakura sentia que algo precisava ser dita, porém ela ainda não tinha noção do que pudesse dizer que lhe trouxesse ao menos conforto para ele, só que quanto mais pensava menos as palavras que cogitava pareciam reconfortante o suficiente. Ele levantou o olhar meio perdido, quem sabe procurando uma solução e então a jovem percebeu algo, não poderia dizer mais do que seu coração latejava para dizer, por que ela não tinha uma resolução para os problemas dele a não ser esperar a turbulência parar.

Recostou sua testa com a dele deixando seu rosto próximo o suficiente para ambos sentirem a respiração quente um do outro, por alguns instantes os dois cerraram os olhos pensando somente na presença dos dois ali.

_Não sei como ajudar..._Sussurrou serena._...Mas eu sei que seu final não será o mesmo dessa vez...Shaoran.._Suspirou seu nome colando seu rosto aquecido com as gélidas bochechas do jovem que não ousou abrir os olhos._...Eu prometo...Também por que não conseguiria...Mas eu prometo não te deixa._Disse finalmente com a voz falha imaginando que talvez as palavras não fossem fazer diferença com o problema com o chinês, porém mesmo sem percebe o acalmou.

Ele a empurrou de leve para o espaço largo da cama sem deixar que o clima se perdesse nesse curto período se debruçou sobre ela em um beijo ávido espantando a amargura fincada em si. Sem desfazer o enlaço deitou na cama sem diminuir a aproximidade a puxando contra si, encaixou seu rosto entre o ombro e pescoço da menina sentindo seu perfume junto ao calor de sua pele, que nesse instante parecia completamente arrepiado de estar tão perto de uma parte tão vulnerável quanto seu pescoço. Shaoran levou uma das mãos até aquela parte tão branquinha e macia sentindo a textura e o cheiro inebriante misturado ao aroma de seu cabelo que sempre pareciam esconde-lo por trás das mexas castanhas claras, sendo tentador do jeito que estava, parecia um pecado para ele não aproveitar tamanha perfeição. Ele roçou de forma vagarosa e delicada seus lábios ali e subia bem lentamente fazendo um rastro de arrepios até chegar ao queixo da jovem que não se movia simplesmente adorando esse carinho, quando ela achou que ele finalmente a beijaria na boca novamente ele se voltou para o outro lado do seu pescoço descendo sua mão para cintura dela até estarem abraçados, ele se deliciou quando a ouviu arfar no momento em que parou.

_Eu não quero conversar nem ouvir promessas..._Sussurrou perto de seu ouvido._Só me deixa ficar perto de você...É tudo que eu quero..._Ela não diria mais nada sobre o assunto, somente sorriu tímida e o beijou apaixonadamente quando de repente as luzes de todos os lugares se apagaram os deixando no completo escuro. Ele acabou soltando um risinho de leve aceitando os gracejos da namorada que cochichou uma resposta ao seu ouvido "Só deixo se fizer isso de novo..." cochichou ela com a voz manhosa naquela noite, afinal ele não veria seu rubor e nem ela o seu.

Na manhã seguinte uma batida que iniciou de leve logo aumentou sua intensidade sobre a porta do aposento dos dois. Sonolento sem entender muito bem o que acontecia Shaoran se levantou após um longo bocejo e sair do enlaço da jovem adormecida ao seu lado. Fitou o relógio que tinha no braço vendo que já marcava dez e meia da manhã, o que aumentou sua duvida quanto ao que queriam. Trocou algumas palavras com o rapaz a fora e em poucos segundos fechou a porta e buscou sua mala e uma roupa limpa.

O barulho do chuveiro acordou Sakura, que se espreguiçou bastante até finalmente abrir seu olhos procurando alguém que devia estar ali, notando que ele já tinha se levantado.

_Você ouviu batidas antes das dez? Disseram que vieram nos convidar pro café mais cedo, mas eu sinceramente não escutei nada._Falou ele ao vê-la sentada na cama só esperando ele sair para entrar.

_Não...Mas também não ia querer levantar pra tomar café, estava com sono..._Murmurou adentrando pro banheiro.

_E quem disse que iríamos? Podia estar envenenada, a comida deles tem um gosto horrível, poderiam querer agredir a gente sem motivo...O que me espanta é eles virem nos chamar._Explicou desconfiado.

_Você suspeita de tudo não é?_Ela saiu dali sorrindo para o garoto._Algumas vezes as pessoas simplesmente se arrepende e começam a agir de forma diferente.

_Essas pessoas não são da família Li, só que não vou destruir seu idealismo pelo realismo desse povo daqui._ "Pelo menos ele está menos depressivo"Cogitou ela quando ele sorriu de lado._Mas eu sei onde eu to pisando...

_Certo, e o que vamos fazer hoje?

_Não sei, esperamos...Eu to meio perdido com tudo que ta acontecendo, eles falaram de segunda fase, então acho que terá uma conversa final._Respondeu incerto do que dizia.

_Que chato, mas antes que pegue um livro e me deixe no vácuo, já proponho a gente brincar de algo!_Seu entusiasmo pela manhã chegava a ser assustador, sorrindo do seu jeito infantil ele voltou para a cama se deitando.

_Okay a brincadeira é: Quem dorme primeiro vence!_Revidou sarcástico fazendo ela rir pulando sobre a cama.

_Ahhh entendi, você está com medo de perder, só por que perdeu pra mim naquela viajem, não é?

_Nada disso! Eu não sabia como funcionava o jogo por isso eu perdi._Ela sempre podia contar com a personalidade competitiva dele.

_Então vamos jogar!_Agora já tinha o que queria uma vez que já tinha o atiçado tendo sua atenção.

Horas depois, os dois ainda permaneciam no quarto, não por que eram obrigados, mas por que o mestiço acreditava evitar traumas a garota que já tinha perdido interesse no jogo tinha tempo e nesse momento preferia se entreter com outras coisas que ele não podia negar um grande agrado da sua parte. Mãos gélidas, beijos deleitosos, risos abafados e troca de olhares em grande parte terno.

Infelizmente uma nova batida na porta fez ambos quase pularem de susto, o mestiço recuperou a postura e correu até lá para ver o que era novamente.

_XiaoLang seu presença foi requerida pelos membro do conselho, por favor me acompanhe!_Disse o rapaz formalmente, ao notar a menina se aproximar curiosa o jovem tratou de pronuncia de forma esnobe._Só SUA presença senhor!_Apesar de não gostar da atitude do parente Shaoran se controlou forçando um sorriso gentil pra mirar a garota que ficou um pouco sem graça.

_Você tem que ficar, agorinha eu volto..._Disse com jeitinho acompanhando o rapaz que continuou com o nariz arrebitado.

(Estão falando em chinês ON)

Quando a porta se fechou e eles tomaram certa distante o mestiço o fuzilou com as orbes já quase negras, deu uma célere prensada no jovem contra a parede com bastante força.

_Trate-a com essa indiferença só mais uma vez e vai ser a última coisa que vai fazer na vida._Ameaçou entre dentes vendo o rapaz concorda atordoado engolindo seco. Liberou ele que continuou o caminho com medo e suspirou quando chegaram no tal local de luz fraca, os anciões estavam todos sentados no chão e algumas pessoas em volta simplesmente para servi-los. Ao ver o mestiço a mesma velha que o questionou no salão principal se levantou indo até ele.

_Não deve ser surpresa pra você ouvir falar que temos certos testes na nossa família para que as pessoas testadas mereçam a benção completa._Ele afirmou que sim com a cabeça indo com ela até uma parede cheia de furos na onde se podia ver claramente o salão principal, quem estava de lá não os via por causa da luz do ambiente e falta na onde estavam._Faça completo silêncio..._Disse ela quando ficaram bem perto desta parede tendo a visão de Yang sentada no lugar de sempre.

_Não entendi..._Não era pra eu estar sendo testado sem saber disso aqui?_Perguntou em um tom baixo.

_Seu teste foi ontem, hoje é ela quem será testada._Cochichou se sentando ao ver uma jovem japonesa um pouco confusa adentrar o salão ficando de frente para a líder._Shhh..._Fez sinal para o garoto que assentou ao seu lado.

_Se a machucar...

_A proibimos até de toca-la, fique tranqüilo, isso interessa tanto a nós quanto a você!_Sussurrou o interrompendo.

_(Estão falando em chinês OFF)_

Sakura mirou para os lados um pouco perturbada imaginou que na certa Shaoran ficaria furioso por ela ter saído sem que ele permitisse. Yang esperou até que a meninha lhe voltasse o olhar para iniciar uma conversa.

_Acredito que começamos de forma errada, o modo como nos conhecemos acabou não sendo favorável para que uma afeição imediata fosse criada, na verdade creio não ter sido agradável nas minhas atitudes._Falou a senhora em um tom assustadoramente simpático._Tenho completa certeza que o "jeito" Li acabou lhe a assustando, afinal só os mais sangue frios não se impressiona com nossos método._Sorriu falsamente levantando pra começar outro assunto.

_ "Jeito" Li?_Franziu o cenho indignada "Então é assim que eles chamam toda essa intolerância e arrogância?" Cogitou._Graças ao "Jeito" Li os membros da sua família querem mais estar fora dela do que ter um vinculo com ela, e acho que não tenha haver com primeira impressão uma vez que isso não muda._Replicou séria para a velha que não esperava que a jovem falasse sem permissão.

_Bom é notável que nossa família tenha alguns probleminhas...

_Ninguém quer fazer parte dela, não existe amor entre vocês mesmo e o único motivo que até agora eu vi as pessoas darem para estar aqui é o fato de serem ricos...Eu acho que bem mais que um probleminha._Interrompeu a Yang que se controlou ao máximo para não se alterar.

_Ora e a sua não deve ter lhe ensinado sobre civilidade!

_Pode até ser, minha família se preocupou muito mais em moldar o meu caráter e não me tornar alguém falsa do que ensinar sobre etiqueta e fingir por conveniência perante os outros!_Todos que ouviram ficaram abismado com o argumento sem qualquer apreensão de com quem estava falando._Não é bem melhor quando sabe o que a pessoa a sua frente pensa do que olhar ao seu redor e não poder se quer confiar na sua própria família?_Antes Yang poderia querer estrangular a menina, mas ela estava certa e isso a fez se segurar com mais vontade e continuar o que foi dito pra fazer.

_Este não é o assunto a ser tratado aqui, o que eu estava querendo enfatizar é que alguém frágil como você não vai se adaptar aos nossos costumes... _Desconversou virando de costas para ela preparando as palavras mais ousadas na sua mente._...Somos bastante tradicionais, temos algumas exigências que esperamos de uma esposa e que você teria que suprir, fora os conhecimentos gerais e sobre nossa historia que você teria que aprender...Enfim por que não diz logo um preço e acabamos com isso?_Falou depois do embromo.

_Um preço?

_Claro, nenhuma quantia é demais para nós, estou lhe poupando um sacrifício que passaria aqui!_Disse a mirando sorrindo novamente.

_Quando diz acabar se refere a me separar do Shaoran?

_Lógico! O que na minha opinião será mais um martírio que não terá que suportar!_Disse risonha.

_Prefiro oferecer a mesma quantia a vocês pra que nos deixe em paz!_Revidou ríspida não gostando de como falou do namorado.

_Não seja abusada! Pode ter tudo com o dinheiro que vamos te dar!_Insistiu com entusiasmo_Casa, jóias, roupas de grife, carros entre muitas outras coisas que o dinheiro pode pagar!

_E diz que eu sou abusada, a única coisa que eu quero dos Li não tem preço e se chama Li XiaoLang!_Respondeu impaciente._Está perdendo o seu tempo senhora!

_Você enlouqueceu? Não deve estar pensando direito..._Disse com um tom de ironia.

_Eu não estou pensando direito?_Questionou um pouco zangada fitando Yang_ Se te prepusessem isso antigamente antes de casar com Liang, escolheria o dinheiro?_ Antes que a velha respondesse continuou._Eu duvido! Já vi esse filme, eu vi minha mãe passar pela mesma situação, você esperou uma vida inteira por aquele simples momento em que estava com ele e nada se tornaria mais importante do que isso, muito menos o dinheiro, com certeza você iria gritar "Não" com toda vontade e um sorriso no rosto!_A velha líder mirou a jovem atenta a suas palavras._Mas deu tudo errado não foi? A única coisa que faria todo seu sonho fazer sentido você não tinha, por que o tudo para você era o mesmo que nada para ele...

_Você não sabe..._Tentou dizer com a voz falha.

_Eu sei sim! Eu sou a conseqüência do mesmo martírio que você passou, assim como seu filho é a prova do seu! Eu vi minha mãe descer ao inferno por causa dele, eu vi ela sofrer quando tudo que sobrou de um sonho foi um filho para ela se lembrar desde trágico descaso!_Seus olhos se enchiam de água, fora criada pelo avô por que por um longo tempo ela se recusava a olhar pra filha, era terrível pensar que outra pessoa passou pelo mesmo. _Também vi a mesma proporção de amor que ela tinha por ele se transformar em ódio, mas minha mãe tinha em quem se apoiar pra superar isso na época..._ "...Você não" completou em mente sem coragem de falar algo tão cruel, mesmo sendo a realidade._De que serve o dinheiro agora? Se ele não compra nem sua vingança?_Yang meio abalada se silenciou por uns instantes, Sakura tinha indo em uma ferida muito profunda, mas ao contrário dos outros de forma calma.

_E você acha que o príncipe do gelo vai lhe retribuir o sentimento?_Revidou quase engasgando.

_O bom de gostar de alguém é que precisamos de muito pouco dessa pessoa pra ser o suficiente..._Murmurou de forma branda.

_Oh, por favor! Ele não vai mais do que larga-la aqui e vir vê-la uma vez a cada dois meses! Ainda sim vai valer a pena reservar a ele um sentimento qualquer como esse?

_Não é um sentimento qualquer!_Esbravejou se levantando com o desleixo da velha.

_Claro que é? Isso ai não passa de uma paixonite infantil!

_Está enganada! Eu amo Shaoran!_Tocou o peito sentindo o coração quase sair pela a boca e seu rosto se ruborizar, tinha finalmente realizado o que tudo aquilo queria dizer.

_Besteira...

_Não é besteira!_Interrompeu a velha com um olhar decidido._Seria suficiente vê-lo que fosse uma vez no ano do que aceitar esse dinheiro e nunca mais poder chegar perto dele!_Sem deixar uma brecha para a velha ela prosseguiu._Desista de tentar me comprar, por que ao contrario dos seus familiares eu tenho princípios que não se corrompem, o único jeito de me convencer a deixa-lo não está nem nas suas mãos ou nas de qualquer pessoa aqui!_Disse de forma séria assentando.

_Vai se arrepender dessa escolha...

_Eu me arrependeria muito mais se vendesse essa dádiva que o destino me ofereceu!_Fez uma curta pausa fitando a senhora a sua frente._Não estamos falando das mesmas pessoas, ao contrário de você não espero nenhuma atitude que não seja dele._Ela mirou os lados sem querer falar sobre o assunto._Deve ter sido difícil, ter tudo no seu devido lugar como sonhou, com dinheiro e luxo...Mas sozinha...Imagino cena de uma jovem sentada sobre uma cama luxuosa e um quarto deslumbrante, só não consigo imaginar nenhuma ação dessa tal jovem a não ser chorar desesperadamente por nada ali lhe servir de conforto.

_Já chega! Temos sua decisão final! Leve ela de volta!_Disse em um tom amargo cansada de ouvir os acertos da menina sobre seu passado. Perto da saída do salão Sakura gritou uma última coisa.

_A senhora ainda está viva! Ainda dá tempo de tentar ser feliz sab..._Antes de completar foi empurrada pelo rapaz que a levaria até o aposento.

Não muito distante dali os anciões se levantaram para se unir em outro ambiente, mas Shaoran estava pouco se lixando com o que decidiriam, sorriu por dentro e por fora com o rosto um pouco rubro, a resposta da menina foi tão surpreendente pra eles quanto pra ele.

_Ousada, bastante indisciplinada, e sem qualquer senso de discrição!_Disse a velha ao jovem que nem se importou._Mas tem coragem, decência e muita integridade, não são qualidades muito comuns nos dias de hoje, porém deve educa-la se quiser que isso siga adiante, mexer na ferida dos outros nem sempre pode ser uma boa estratégia!_Completou com um sorriso o seguindo para fora dali.

_Ela sabe entornar quando fala, acredita em mim não é ela quem precisa ser educada ali, mas não entendi...Como assim adiante? Só por que eu disse que não vou desistir não quer dizer que quero ser líder!_Replicou inalterável para situação mais ainda muito contente.

_Não estamos mais do que tentando concertar o estrago que a geração do seu avô causou XiaoLang, e cá entre nós, colocando Eriol no topo não fará a mínima diferença._Murmurou descrençada.

_Oh e o que te faz pensar que logo EU pretendo fazer uma mudança a favor de vocês? Sejamos sinceros, eu não preciso esconder que os odeio!_Disse sorrindo se aproximando estava hospedado.

_Ela me faz pensar isso..._Respondeu abaixando o tom de voz ao ver a menina aparecer na outra ponta do corredor, o mestiço fitou a senhora confuso._ Se ela ficar não será mais um fantoche nas mãos de Yang e usará seus próprios princípios, que pelo que vimos não tem nada haver com a rixa de vocês da primeira família, e se por acaso você fique ela não vai permitir que faça algo que não concorde..._Tocou de leve o ombro do mestiço franzindo o cenho._...Mas sabe muito bem que muitos não vão querer essa união entre vocês uma vez que você não é o que cada lado espera que seja, só que você é inteligente já deve ter tido essa informação.

_Pensei que estivessem no meio disso também._Sussurrou de volta curioso, Sakura permaneceu frente a porta apenas mirando o garoto conversar entre cochichos com a velha.

_Alguns do conselho sim, mas dois terços de nós não, estamos fartos dessa guerra XiaoLang e você terá dois caminhos a seguir, continua essa vendeta sem ela, ou garante uma harmonia conosco junto a ela._Concluiu aproximando mais de seu ouvido.

_Não confio em nenhum Li, por isso não me inclua nos seus joguinhos por que nem eu nem ela pertencemos a nenhum dos times, mas uma coisa é garantida... De um lado ou de outro ela fica, ele querendo ou não. _Shaoran seguiu seu caminho até ficar de frente a menina que estava um pouco vermelha, mas um tanto feliz.

Por um tempo não conversaram, quando escureceu um foi tomar banho e no termino deste o outro fez o mesmo, sempre trocando olhares, as vezes carinhosos, as vezes tímidos. Só que apesar do que ouvira Shaoran estava preocupado, outro fato que não estava em seus planos era os anciões saberem sobre "aquilo" e possivelmente sobre o contrato também.

_Não está zangado comigo está?_Perguntou ela receosa vendo o mestiço se sentar na poltrona quieto mirando o nada._Por eu ter saído._Disse quando ele pareceu não entender.

_Devia, mas não estou pensando nisso...

_Eles disseram que iriam fazer perguntas rápidas, não achei que tivesse problema._Contou se jogando na cama.

_Humm sei, que tipos de perguntas?_Sorriu singelo imaginando o que ela responderia, pelo corar em seu rosto não ia ter coragem de dizer a verdade.

_Ah...Sobre a vovó e algo sobre minha família..._Afundou o rosto na cama escondendo seu rubor, o mestiço precisou segurar o riso, se ela soubesse o quanto isso não fazia sentido quanto aos costumes deles uma vez que sempre falavam com o marido sobre esses assuntos. Mas fingiu ser normal para não força a barra, geralmente as mentiras te irritavam, entretanto, pensou ser melhor essas palavras serem ditas em um momento mais próprio.

_Estranho me deixarem de fora._Comentou fingindo desinteresse.

_Pois é, e você por que o levaram?_Desconversou virando normalmente.

_Queriam que eu presenciasse algo._Pigarreou para que não houvesse desconfiança._Talvez um dia veja algo semelhante.

_O que é? Eu vou gostar?_Questionou curiosa.

_Se eu descrever não tem graça, mas pelo menos pra mim foi...Único!_Replicou misterioso sorrindo largo.

_Não sei o que é, mas já gostei! Você está bem melhor do que ontem...

_Sobre Eriol eu não posso fazer nada agora._Pra que o assunto não voltasse como antes ela preferiu ficar em silêncio. E nesse silêncio o mestiço viajou bastante na sua própria mente, por alguma razão a palavra "Voltar" lhe causou um arrepio e a frase "Nada é ruim o suficiente que não possa piorar" fixando por dentro, talvez o fato de estar tudo saindo de seu controle fizesse seu pessimismo aguçar. Fitou a jovem abraçada ao travesseiro deitada pros pé da cama.

_Por que tá me olhando assim?_Perguntou ela tímida, mesmo que a atenção dele não estivesse completamente nela, Shaoran aproveitou o momento para se aproximar e se sentar na beirada da cama sem deixar de encará-la.

_Você confia em mim?_Perguntou sereno, Sakura entendeu a pergunta mais não o contexto.

_O que?

_Quero saber se confia em mim._Ela riu virando seu rosto pensando sobre a resposta.

_Você já me traiu uma vez...

_Hein? Quando? Por que trai? Pelo que me lembro não tínhamos nada oficial!

_Quer mais oficial que casado no civil?_Revidou ela rindo junto dele.

_Você entendeu! Então responda, você confia ou não em mim?

_Confio, só não sei onde quer chegar com isso._Chegou perto dele deitando em seu colo.

_Depois o desconfiado sou eu não é?_Brincou tirando as mexas que tampavam o rosto da jovem, se curvando para um beijo de leve._As vezes precisamos aceitar o que não queremos, para mais tarde termos ele de volta sem perigo de perder novamente...Quando tudo parece contra não quer dizer que seja assim no final...Vou precisar que confie em mim._Claro que ela não entenderia, Sakura teve certeza que ele fizera isso com essa intenção.

_O que é isso filosofia do seu avô? Não é mais fácil você ser direto?_Disse ela em um tom zangado sem estar realmente.

_Quando eu voltar vou trabalhar feito um louco, posso te contar e levar a noite inteira ou você confia em mim desde já e aproveita essa última noite! O que me diz?_Ela assentou o mirando de lado com um expressão pensativa que Shaoran não agüentou e precisou rir.

_Um dia essa chantagem não vai funcionar!_Respondeu rendida passando seus braços em volta do seu pescoço já refém daquelas orbes esmeraldinas fazendo par com um sorriso cativante, nesse momento ela teve certeza absoluta de que fizera um bom negocio, afinal que dinheiro no mundo pagaria por isso? E se realmente cobrassem ela se tornaria uma criminosa se preciso para ter, pois estava disposta a pagar.

Na manhã seguinte a correria era tremenda no quarto dos dois, o celular que antes despertava tinha acabado a bateria e eles acordaram um tanto mais tarde que o necessário, tinham que agir depressa para não perderem o voou. Shaoran estava feliz por finalmente ficar livre daquilo, já para Sakura era um momento tristonho por razões não tão obvias.

_Que desanimo, vamos, ajeita isso rápido!_Apressou a jovem que fechou a mala e ia seguindo o garoto para sair dali.

_Voltamos, você já disse que vai se enfiar naquele quarto de novo e eu fico boiando naquela casa..._Murmurou emburrada.

_Você é o único ser da terra que gosta de ficar aqui!_Revidou rindo a empurrando para andar mais célere.

_É o único lugar onde você fica 24 horas comigo!_Mesmo corado ele continuou rindo.

_Sua sinceridade as vezes me assusta..._Disse para si caminhando velozmente para os portões que estavam aberto distantes dali. Por estar tão apressado Sakura estranhou quando subtamente ele simplesmente parou no meio do caminho fitando algo nas pessoas em volta. Viu alguém que nunca esperava estar entre eles com um olhar de ódio.

A jovem puxou seu braço já imaginando que nada sairia de bom dali, o rancor ainda estava recente e em toda essa raiva Eriol não poderia fazer nada menos que uma desavença, embora furioso acabou fazendo algo que ao olhos da menina chegou a ser humilhante. O chinês cuspiu no rosto do ex amigo antes que o mestiço pudesse dar qualquer declaração, para Shaoran precisava dizer nem que fosse um mero pedido de desculpas, mas diante aquela atitude seguiu seu caminho desolado.

_Ele não tinha o direito!_Limpou a face do garoto com a própria roupa dentro do táxi, ela por pouco não chorava.

_Não chegou nem perto do que eu mereço...

_Não comece! Depois que tudo isso se resolver ele vai ter que se desculpar por isso!_Revidou revoltada.

A viajem continuou silenciosa, as vezes ela tentava anima-lo, mas sem muito êxito. Quando chegaram no aeroporto alguma coisa não estava no lugar, ao invés de seu fiel mordomo um mero motorista o esperavam para leva-los pra casa.

_Wang não veio..._Pensou em voz alta apreensivo sem notar que ela ouvira.

_Talvez estivesse ocupado._Replicou inocente.

_Não...Ele tem prioridades, Wang nunca faria isso por vontade própria..._O desespero estampado no rosto do mestiço chegou a assustar a menina. Ele ficou quieto por durante o caminho de casa raciocinando o máximo que podia.

Tudo realmente parecia não estar á seu favor, entrar dentro da mansão lhe deu a sensação idêntica a adentrar uma casa mal assombrada no qual não importava o que fosse vir, não seria motivo de alegria e sim tristeza. Talvez o que avistou a sua frente não fosse um fantasma, no entanto, Shaoran por um breve momento desejou bem no fundo que fosse.

* * *

><p><strong>*Não sei se ficou meio obvio a cena final, nao sou muito boa em fazer suspense, mas de qualquer forma isso nao importa nesse cap xD<strong>  
><strong>*Quem nao entendeu pq as pessoas se reunem em volta da entrada, é um costume, pode significar bem vindo ou que nao é desejado ali, tudo depende da expressao, uma vez q nao dá p TODOs irem até ele e o sauda-lo, mas isso só quando se trata de pessoas importantes, no caso tinha Shaoran da 1 linhagem e familia e Eriol da segunda.**  
><strong>*Estamos chegando na etapa final da primeira parte da historia! Mas isso eu vou explicar mais pra frente pq por agora não é necessario, mas tenham em mente que o prox cap é o penultimo.<strong>  
><strong>*Tive a impressão de este poder ter ficado mais ecchi do que os demais, espero não ter exagerado xD<strong>  
><strong>*O Proximo não sera tão grande, mas aviso desde de já que se não prestarem atençao podem não compreender, pq é + complexo em uma parte.<strong>  
><strong>*Bom até lá guys, o prox ja ta escrito, mas vou dar umas relidas para melhora-lo.<strong>  
><strong>Bjuussss<strong>


	19. Pedidos nao concedidos

**Ahah eu disse q ñ ia demorar! Mesmo ñ sendo muito longo D:**  
><strong>Ainda sim é o penultimo capitulo! O proximo é o final!<strong>  
><strong>LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS vou explicar sobre a segunda parte e o por que dela! Agradeço de coraçao aos review!<strong>  
><strong>Boa leitura e desculpem os erros!<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19<p>

**Pedidos não concedidos**

Sakura realmente não compreendeu o porquê daquele ar pesado no ambiente que tomava até mesmo os empregados que aparentavam receosos e alguns até com pavor "Quem foi espancado agora?" cogitou ela mirando o senhor em pé na escadaria que até então não tinha idéia de quem era. Já o mestiço não ousava levantar o olhar, não precisa fazer isso mais de uma vez para ter certeza do que vira.

_Eu..._Disse meio incerta naquele silêncio incomodo do que faria._ ...Vou ver o Lei!_Andou até a escadaria sendo barrada pelo braço do senhor de terno.

_Não, não vai!_Revidou o homem com uma voz grossa e rouca._ A sтª Kinomoto irá tratar de fazer suas malas e voltar para o casebre que morava!_Ordenou ríspido.

_Vovô!_Clamou o menino sem poder interceder pela jovem.

_Vovô? Como assim? Ele não tinha morrido?_Agora sim entendeu o espanto de todos ali.

_Essa historia não passou de um mal entendido minha cara, que eu pretendo corrigir, alias não é a única coisa que quero concertar! Só que isso não é do seu interesse!_Ela fitou o velho e logo após os demais que estava na sala de entrada cabisbaixos e tristonhos.

_Sinceramente senhor Li parece não ser do interesse de ninguém por aqui, não tem um ser vivo nesta casa que pareça estar contente com a sua "ressurreição"!_Esbravejou com ironia fazendo os demais soltarem um risinho uníssono no ambiente.

_Senso de humor fora de hora, idêntica ao seu avô...Ele adorava soltar piadinhas mesmo quando estava na lama também._Falou zombeteiro.

_Humor negro e autoritário, idêntico a todos os Li...Não me surpreenderia que também tenha valores morais distorcidos..._Revidou um pouco zangada por ele ter dito aquilo do avô, mirou o namorado que simplesmente não sabia o que fazer ou dizer._...Pelo menos o Shaoran saiu mais bonito._Completou com ironia seguindo caminho para o quarto ignorando uma resposta no mesmo sarcástica vinda da parte daquele senhor que já não estava tão inexpressível.

_Precisamos ter uma conversa não acha?_Questionou quando o neto ameaçou subir a escadaria atrás da menina.

_Eu acabei de chegar de viagem, guarde qualquer de suas reclamações pra depois._Respondeu seco indo para o andar de cima.

Adentrou seu quarto olhando em volta, precisava pensar rápido, mas pelo visto as portas de escape estavam diminuindo. _"Surpreso com o que Shaoran? Você não acha que ele vai mudar só por que nós mudamos, não é?"_ Ecoou uma voz zombeteira no aposento. _"Não precisa ser assim, estaríamos exagerando!_"Revidou incerto. "_Ele a mandou embora seu imbecil!"_ Vociferou uma sombra aparecendo sentada na poltrona que ali tinha "_Vamos raciocinar juntos, por acaso viu a mãe e a velha por aqui? Veja como ele foi grosseiro...Não tem outro jeito..."_Completou em um tom mais calmo finalmente já visível aos olhos do garoto como um espelho. _"Um última tentativa...Depois disso você decide!"_ Engoliu seco com medo de suas palavras, sabendo que as idéias de um era totalmente controversas ao do outro. _"Como você gosta de perder tempo, no seu lugar eu estaria no quarto ao lado criando desculpas ao invés de criar esperanças em uma pessoa que não está nem aí pra gente"_ Replicou sumindo da mesma forma que apareceu quando alguém bateu na porta e entrou logo em seguida.

_Senhor graças a Deus, temos um problema!_Wang adentrou no quarto com um ar completamente desesperado.

_Por favor que não tenha haver com o plano._Para a infelicidade dele Fujitaka afirmou com a cabeça que sim.

_Estava tudo trancado, quer dizer a soma maior estava trancada e pelo que notei não é de agora...Não tínhamos autoridade nenhuma perante as contas no banco, nem nas porcentagens..._Falou em um tom baixo com medo de que alguém ouvir.

_O que temos então?_Perguntou se virando desolado.

_Receio que nada senhor, os balancetes dos registros que me pediu só chega dia sete de janeiro, mesmo assim..._ "Não significa nada já não se pode controlar nada..." Pensou consigo já imaginando que o mestiço tinha chegado nessa conclusão. Tocou o ombro do garoto meio choroso, seu plano tinha ido pelo ralo.

_Como eu vou convencer ele agora? Eu nem tenho com o que barganhar ela..._Disse para si procurando uma resposta que no fim não veio. O homem ao seu lado não tinha se quer palavras de conforto quanto mais uma idéia que fosse ajuda-lo.

Sem mais delongas Shaoran recuperou a postura e se dirigiu para o lugar onde poderia tentar sua última alternativa, ainda que fizesse algo do tipo que nunca fizera ele tentaria, engolindo todo seu orgulho foi até o aposento do velho, Fujitaka sem compreender muito o que ele faria o seguiu sem esconder o próprio desespero permanecendo ao lado do Jovem Mestre cabisbaixo. O senhor atrás da mesa abaixou o óculos para analisar o neto de longe.

_Se recuperou rápido da sua viagem..._Disse com sarcasmo.

_Sem ironias, por favor, o assunto é um tanto delicado._Revidou em um engasgo.

_No seu ponto de vista suponho, no meu aposto como não é, mas diga o que fez você mudar de idéia e vir falar comigo tão célere?_O menino fitou o mordomo que permaneceu na mesma.

_Certo, veja por esse lado..._Respirou fundo raciocinando o mais rápido que podia._...Ela tem gastos mínimos, nós fornece vinte por cento a mais de ações na empresa, cuida do Lei sem pedir nada em troca, todos por aqui tem um gosto por ela isso incluindo os empregados..._Falou em um único fôlego tomando ar e coragem novamente._Não tem motivo para cancelar o contrato!_Concluiu em um tom quase de suplica, querendo que ele visasse primeiro as vantagens antes de mais nada. Liang cerrou os olhos e se levantou bufando.

_Era só o que me faltava, depois de tudo que te ensinei você ainda sim cometeu a tolice de se apegar a ela?

_Liang eu nunca te pedi nada, nem presentes, nem benefícios, nem caricias, nem nada que você pudesse se esforçar o mínimo possível, então só dessa vez...Não cancele o contrato, deixe como estar._Ele abaixou a cabeça imaginando o olhar de desgosto que o avô lhe lançava.

_E você estava indo tão bem, agora olhe só pra você...Deplorável!

_Eu ainda vou continuar indo bem! Aumentei a droga do seu lucro em mais de sete por cento, muito mais do que qualquer pessoa conseguiria em tão pouco tempo! Você não tem por que..._Levantou o rosto fitando o avô.

_Chega!_Interrompeu o velho nervoso._Está acabado, o contrato já foi cancelado, as Kinomoto não vão mais se quer pisar aqui!_Virou de costas para o neto que mordia o canto da boca sem mais argumentos para convence-lo.

_Vovô...Eu tem imploro se for necessário, eu faço qualquer coisa._Dizia com a voz tremula fazendo Liang e o mordomo mirarem ás lágrimas geralmente tão raras no rosto do jovem rolarem._ ...Só não cancele o contrato._O velho coçou os olhos fitando Wang lhe suplicando por olhar também.

_Mas o que é isso? Com tanta garota espalhada por ai, mil vezes melhor que a Kinomoto, mais bonita, inteligente, instruída...

_Não me interessa, é dela que eu gosto!_Interrompeu aproximando do avô._Eu...Gosto muito dela Liang, não faça isso!_Pediu sem qualquer receio.

_Argh isso é passageiro, você encontrará muitas iguais a ela e com um porte bem mais adequado!_Revidou ignorando a declaração do mestiço.

_Iguais?_Questionou indignado._Ela acha que palavras valem mais do que jóias e qualquer quantia dinheiro, ela leva chá todas as noites para ficar perto de você, ela acredita que os defeitos que tenha são qualidades usadas em excesso e no fim gosta de todos por que acha que transforma os defeitos dela em virtude, seus presentes não tem nada haver com valor financeiro e sim sentimental..._Passou a mão sobre o peito sentindo o anel preso a uma corrente por baixo da roupa._Ela é capaz de te dar o que mais ama só pra demonstrar o quanto gosta de você, ela faz o que for preciso em troca de conhecer um pouco de você, ouvir seus problemas, mesmo que não consiga te dar um solução..._Com todas essas lembranças vivas dentro dele, Shaoran cansou de segurar as lágrimas, sentindo que mesmo não fazendo algo contra seu principio se Liang aceitasse valeria a pena._...De quantas garotas você pode dizer isso? De quantas "pessoas" você pode se referir assim?_Concluiu falho fazendo um silêncio pairar sobre o aposento.

_Ela é inadequada e ponto final!_Falou o velho impassível afastando dele.

_Como pode dizer isso? Os Li a aceitaram! Como para o senhor ela é inadequada?

_Não insista! Os Li e eu vemos quesitos diferentes, além disso, com o tempo você á esquece de vez!_Colocou o óculos novamente pegando uma folha sobre a mesa fingindo ler.

_Como esperou que eu fizesse da primeira vez? Quando eu tinha dois anos?_Liang voltou o olhar para o neto curioso._Por que a cara de surpreso? Você sabe que mesmo com todo seu esforço no fim acabou findando algo em mim!

_Nada além de uma música qualquer e daqui alguns anos não será diferente..._Respondeu com desleixo, nesse momento Shaoran percebeu que aquilo que gritava no fundo estava certo, aquilo que preferiu não enxergar...Liang não se importava, pelo contrário para que se tornasse um legitimo substituto não podia haver espaço para amor ou compaixão, e isso a menina não só trazia, mas o fazia ter também.

_Então é isso? Mesmo eu te implorando e tudo mais, não seria capaz de fazer isso por mim?_Inexpressivo o velho olhou para os lados até finalmente encarar o mestiço com olhos já vermelhos pelas lágrimas.

_Ela está fora de cogitação, acostume se com a idéia!_Respondeu seco ao mestiço que limpou o rosto e saiu dali em passos firmes.

_Senhor não faça isso!_Pediu Wang quando o menino se retirou dali._Sakura é importante pra ele!_Tentou convencer sendo quase completamente ignorado.

_Esses Kinomotos sempre causam turbilhões por onde passam, você não o viu? Essa menina estragou meus planos!_Revidou zangado.

_Sakura é uma ótima pessoa, reconsidere, ele gosta muito dela, temo que possa surta como da última vez!_Esbravejou o homem.

_Pouco me importa, trate de comprar os remédios se isso te preocupa tanto, mas ele vai superara como sempre, e por Deus pare de me amolar que isso se quer é da sua conta!

_Shaoran é sim da minha conta senhor! E se temo é pelas conseqüências do ato dele, do jeito que está envolvido com ela se fizer isso remédio nenhum vai segurar ele e não acho que dessa vez ele vá ferir a si..._Seu modo de dizer acabou causando calafrios no velho que sentara na cadeira.

_Seja como for, ele não é da sua conta desde que aceitou cooperar comigo, e se interferir nos meus planos o demito e nunca mais vai ter se quer noticias dele ou do Lei!_Usou um tom intimidador pra assustar o mordomo que não mudou a expressão séria.

_Eu aceitei por que você me garantiu que ele sofreria no inicio, mas depois tudo se resolveria e na minha opinião a cota de desgosto dele já acabou!_Vociferou entre-dentes.

_Entenda algo bem simples Wang, essa menina não vai voltar, ela amolece ele, ela é cheia de ideais pacíficos, ela é o tipo de pessoa que não vai baixar a cabeça, parece fraca aos olhos dos outros, mas é mais forte do que muitos, igual ao avô, já vi como é, e a última coisa que preciso é ter novamente outro Kinomoto cheio de princípios pra estorvar meus planos, por isso pare de agir como um pai defendendo suas crias por que nada que façam me fará mudar de idéia!_Depois de respirar fundo concluiu._Ele que trate de se apaixonar pela garota que EU escolher!_Clamou autoritário e impaciente.

Shaoran correu até seu quarto e dentro da suíte lavou seu rosto, molhando um pouco os cabelos, ainda que precisasse pensar em algo no fundo sentiu como se não houvesse saída. Em passos receosos seguiu até o aposento ao lado do seu, adentrou ali sentindo um nó se formar na garganta impedindo de pronunciar qualquer coisa nesse momento, seria difícil segurar o peso da realidade perto dela e ainda dizer que por enquanto não se veriam. Ao fechar a porta vagarosamente sentiu o cheiro único dela no ar daquele quarto, as decorações dali estarem de acordo com a personalidade dela e um retrato na penteadeira que não esperava existir...A foto que Naoko havia tirado do dois depois do baile entre beijos e abraços, que nostálgico era ver aquilo. Se virou para a menina vendo suas malas em um canto do quarto já pronto e Sakura sentada na cama ao lado do criado mudo de costas para ele colocando o telefone no gancho.

_Eu acabei de falar com a mamãe..._Iniciou ela ao notar a presença dele ali, enxugou as lágrimas na gola da blusa para encara-lo._...Seu avô devolveu tudo que estava lá e..._Pigarreou um pouco se levantando._...Disse para esquecermos que um dia estivemos aqui._Virou o fitando finalmente._...Meio difícil não acha?_Qualquer palavra ainda parecia entalada na garganta do garoto e vendo aquelas orbes ambarinas brilhando pelas lágrimas que se acumulavam no canto dos olhos, ela olhou em volta apreensiva com tudo e um tanto desnorteada._Eu não me importo com nada...Disso aqui!_Mostrou em volta._É tudo em vão, mas esse discurso eu acho que já fiz..._Sorriu sem graça engolindo o máximo que podia o choro enquanto ele lançou o mesmo sorriso tristonho.

_E ainda quebrou meu cinzeiro..._Conseguiu finalmente falar algo se aproximando entre risos tristes sem coragem de a encarar. Depois de um longo silêncio só ouvindo suas respirações e um leve toque na mão a erguendo até o lábios e em roçar singelo, Sakura tomou fôlego para falar o que pensava esse tempo todo.

_Você podia vir comigo..._Sussurrou de leve o fazendo levantar o olhar completamente surpreso, Shaoran podia ter ouvido muitos pedidos, porém esse era diferente de todos.

_O... que...?_Gaguejou espantado.

_Eu já conversei com a mamãe ela não se importa e vovô prometeu se comportar, claro que lá é tudo simples, mas aos poucos você se acostuma!_Disparou em um tom alegre desesperado tocando o rosto do mestiço com carinho e o beijando de leve enquanto ele parecia estático sobre o que responderia.

_Ir?... _Ela afirmou que sim e incredulo ele fez que não com a cabeça._...Eu não...Posso..._Replicou incerto olhando para os lados, a jovem o forçou a encara-la.

_Por que não? Seu avô te trata como um capacho, não está nem ai!

_Não tem haver com isso!_Colocou suas mãos sobre a dela._Confie em mim, eu vou dar meu jeito, só não posso sair daqui!_Disse quase engasgando com o olhar triste lançado por ela.

_Esqueça isso Shaoran! Desde de quando isso aqui te trouxe algo de bom? Quando cheguei nessa casa você parecia um zumbi que desconfiava até da própria sombra, agora olhe pra você!_Revidou indignada, como ele poderia preferir o que te fazia mal do que te fazia bem?

_Você vai ter que confiar em mim, eu vou deixar tudo como era antes!_Disse ignorando as palavras dela. Sakura colou sua testa com a dela cerrando os olhos, se não fizesse algo o que tanto temia ia acontecer, mas o que dizer para convencê-lo?

_Shaoran..._Sussurrou suavemente_...Não estou te chamando por que quero o que tinha antes, estou te pedindo por que quero que isso continue..._Deu um leve roçar em seus lábios deixando suas bochechas arderem e seu coração palpitar estava abrindo seu coração e isso não era tão fácil._...Eu preciso estar perto de você, dividir cada suspiro com você, preciso saber que vou ao menos arrancar um sorriso seu quando acordar e um antes de dormir..._Murmurava com a voz falha._...Mesmo sendo um chato...Eu me apaixonei por você, e eu já não preciso pensar duas vezes pra ter certeza sobre que sentimento é esse, eu amo você..._O mestiço meio tremulo sentiu uma fincada em seu peito, algumas podiam ter dito a mesma coisa, mas não com essa sinceridade e de nenhuma quis tanto ouvir isso quanto da que estava diante dele, segurou firme essa pontada de raiva de si ao mesmo tempo que feliz pelo que ouviu para não se exaltar, ele não iria com ela.

_Sakura...Confia em mim..por favor..._Suplicou pela segunda vez naquele diz sabendo que a resposta seria negativa como a primeira que fez pro seu avô. Ela se afastou com uma expressão decepcionada, a frase que Eriol havia dito acabou ecoando na mente dela como um pressagio sendo comprido, Shaoran preferia o dinheiro e nessa linha de pensamento cansou de segurar o pranto.

_Prefere o luxo?_Perguntou magoada olhando em volta.

_Claro que não! Não tem haver com isso! A questão é que eu vou conseguir te trazer de volta!_Tentou se explicar chegando perto dela.

_Eu não quero voltar! Por que ia querer? Pra ver seu avô te maltratar, proibir você de se divertir ou ter que dividir você com ele? Sabendo que você sempre se sujeita aos caprichos dele?_Revidou revoltada.

_Não será assim...!

_Claro que será!_Interrompeu antes que ele continuasse._Você e o seu avô respiram ambição pelo dinheiro e não acho que você gastaria dois minutos do seu tempo se isso significasse perder um misero yene!_Pegou as malas do chão depois de enxugar os olhos._Eu espero que esse dinheiro possa compra o que você tanto presa senhor Li!

_Espera Sakura!_Tentou segurar seu braço quando ela abriu a porta.

_Quer saber? Eu não espero isso não, tomara que quebre a cara pra largar de ser um riquinho presunçoso!_Falou zangada engolindo seco por um instante pensativa_Olha só a ironia de tudo isso! Quando eu fui expulsa de casa tinha acabado de levar um fora e agora parece até um deja vu...Infelizmente não será tão fácil como da última vez...

_Eu não estou te...

_É a sua escolha não é?_O silêncio dado pelo mestiço serviu como resposta e não foi a que queria._dê uma abraço no Lei por mim..._Nisso caminhou para escadaria, Liang estava no corredor com um sorriso vitorioso, foi até o quarto em que o garoto residia estático "Agora sim acabou tudo..." Cogitou perdido.

_Fez a escolha mais sensata!_Murmurou o velho recebendo uma porta na cara como resposta.

_Se quer um conselho meu senhor, tranque a porta do seu aposento, por que quando _ele_ adormecer, por que o senhor sabe que vai, o _outro_ vai estar pronto pra fazer o que for _necessário_ pra traze-la de volta!_Disse o mordomo não se importando a essa altura com o que aconteceria com o patrão.

_Por que ele se importaria?_Questionou receoso.

_Por que você acabou de expulsar a única pessoa que gosta dele independente de quem seja...Boa sorte._Comentou distanciando do velho.

_Espere!_Ordenou engolindo seco._Mande o psiquiatra dele mandar uma dose, se ele surta..._Ao ver o sorriso se formando no rosto do homem Liang recuperou a postura._Isso passa Wang logo Kinomoto não será mais do que uma paixão célere entre crianças..._Revidou voltando para seu quarto.

Seis dias tinham se passado desde a ida da jovem da mansão, Lei ainda chorava pelos cantos, estava feliz pelo avô estar vivo, mas não era a mesma coisa, enquanto ao irmão, ele preferia ficar maior parte do tempo no quarto da menina, para ele tudo ainda tinha mais do que um toque dela, porém também o cheiro.

_Trouxe um suco para o senhor..._Fujitaka adentrou o local ligando a luz encontrando o garoto com os olhos inchados deitado tocando o anel e um retrato que Sakura esquecera na penteadeira dos dois.

_Sinto falta dos chás dela..._Murmurou amargurado sem se mover.

_O senhor sempre odiou chás, me surpreendeu na época aceitar que ela te levasse.

_Foi a primeira vez que alguém além de você tinha feito algo por mim querer nada em troca, além disso o chá dela tinha um sabor diferente...

_Aposto que sim, era feito com carinho._Respondeu lhe entregando a bebida assentando ao seu lado quando ele se sentou na cama.

_Pensei que estivesse na mesma de tentar me convencer de que é melhor sem ela como Liang?_Perguntou desinteressado.

_E está sendo?_Ele negou choroso com a cabeça abraçando o mordomo que por pouco não chorou junto com o garoto comovido, estava sendo dias longos para todo mundo, exceto o velho Li.

Graças a Wang que sempre procurava o protegido pela mansão levando algo para comer, o mestiço permanecia sustentado, do contrário ele já estaria com sérios problemas de nutrição. Algumas vezes migrava para o aposento dela, outras vezes ficava no jardim com as lembranças que tinha de lá, e quase toda noite levava um colchão para a sala e dormia lá junto com o irmão mais novo, ficando os dois na mesma melancólica sentindo falta da menna.

_Onde está ele!_Gritou a voz rouca do velho adentrando a casa ao seu ritmo mais veloz._Shaoran!_Clamou auto interrogando o primeiro serviçal que aparecesse na sua frente. _Cadê o Shaoran?

_No quarto vago do andar de cima senhor!_Respondeu o empregado amedrontado o vendo sair dali em passos pesados.

Abriu a porta com violência com uma expressão nada contente no rosto para o jovem deitado sobre a cama fitando o teto.

_O que diabos são aqueles balancetes que você escreveu?_Vociferou para o garoto que vagarosamente mirou o velho sem mover o corpo.

_Uma empresa oficial é obrigada a mandar um roteiro de tudo que cria e desfaz depois...

_Eu sei o que são! Minha pergunta é por que não está em forma padrão?_Interrompeu impaciente.

_Eu acho mais fácil escrever daquele jeito, e é anti-roubo de idéias, não gosto de ficar expondo minhas estratégias mercantis, dá azar!_Falou com sarcasmo.

_Chega disto Shaoran! Não acha que já 'melodramou' demais por essa garota? Levante dai!_Ordenou receoso puxando a coberta do jovem.

_Me deixa em paz! Se estiver assim à culpa é sua! Se vira com seus problemas, como você mesmo disse alguns assuntos são de um ponto de vista delicados pra uns e pra outros não! E esse seu ai não me interessa nem um pouco!

_Pois devia! Você tem trabalho a fazer! E sendo seu responsável tem que me obedecer!_Pelo olhar revoltado do neto sabia que não iria com ele.

_Ora reclame com o conselho tutelar...Melhor reclame com o ECA¹ e diga a eles que seu neto de quatorze anos não quer trabalhar por dez horas diárias e fazer o seu trabalho como recompensa!_Sentou na cama dizendo com ironia._...Espera um pouco! A idade mínima para o trabalho não é 16?_Sem resposta para isso Liang saiu furioso dali, já tinha uma semana e meio e o mestiço continuava do mesmo jeito. Ouvindo os gritos Wang foi até o quarto ver como estava o protegido e sorriu quando viu que essa batalha Shaoran tinha vencido.

_Espero que esse tempo todo que esteja em devaneios um plano esteja sendo bolado._Fechou a porta para que ninguém mais ouvisse a conversa.

_De que adiantaria? Ela não vai me perdoar, disse que não quer voltar._Ajeitou na cama calçando o sapato..

_Sakura não é como os Li, ela sabe perdoar e gosta do senhor o suficiente para voltar atrás com a palavra!_Comentou pegando o roupão do garoto jogado no chão.

_Wang...Ela me chamou pra ir embora com ela..._Mirou o chão distante._...Ninguém nunca me propôs isso pra mim antes...

_Devia ter ido!_Ficou de frente para ele._Ficar aqui pra que? Teria dificuldades, mas garanto que nada comparado a isso, pelo menos seria feliz!_Shaoran sorriu sem graça de lado._Se tivesse me dito...Teria ido junto!_Completou um pouco rubro.

_Eu quis no fundo dizer sim, mas...Eu não posso, não tenho coragem de abandonar tudo assim, sem mais nem menos..._Murmurou tristonho._...Meu irmão...Eriol...Se eu for os dois vai ter que carregar isso...

_Só que o senhor precisa dela, pelo menos para garantir sua felicidade._Sentou ao lado do garoto.

_Na china, ela disse pros Li que a única coisa que queria deles era eu..._Feujitaka sorriu imaginando a cena.

_Yang deve ter ficado chocada!_Brincou fazendo o mais novo sorrir.

_Estática é a palavra, ia dizer o que pra Sakura se ela casou com meu avô!_Contou rindo.

_Concordo...Só não desista, a principio é aceitável que ela recuse, mas no fim eu sei que ela cederá..._Entregou o roupão para o jovem e concluiu em um suspiro._...Todo mundo precisa de alguém pra ter completa felicidade._ Isso ela já tinha confessado, que o alguém para ela era ele, quando o homem saiu dali ele voltou a deitar pensativo, o sono lhe tomou por inteiro o fazendo dormir em um sono profundo se rendendo aos poucos, nada mais estava em suas mãos.

Depois de um longo período já acordado olhando para o teto novamente, uma parte da sua mente parecia finalmente ter adormecido em poucos instantes. Um sorriso malévolo brotou em seu rosto, suas orbes escurecidas mirando o nada de forma assustadora e um raciocínio que formulava rapidamente a solução pra tudo, porém não com tanta piedade como antes. Lentamente saiu daquele quarto analisando as horas que marcavam quatro e cinco da manhã, depois de observar brevemente seu estado foi até o banheiro tomando o mais longo banho do ano. Frustração, medo, angustia e inseguranças todo esse sentimento escorria pelo ralo, sua certeza de sucesso no que era bolado era tanto que nem foi preciso reavaliar.

De modo bem vagaroso escolheu a roupa mais prudente para a ocasião, nem pensava em dormir mais, sua agitação chegava a ser contagiante. Ajeitou o cabelo de lado vestindo o único terno branco que tinha em seu guarda roupa junto a uma camisa azul clara por baixo.

Mesmo na pouca iluminação ali, caminhou de forma calma até o quarto de música, precisava se controlar e para o garoto nada melhor que uma melodia de um piano em uma das suas músicas prediletas: _Turkish March_. Sem importar com mais ninguém que estivesse descansando na casa, sentou na banqueta frente ao piano branco combinando consigo e pos a tocar de modo assombrosamente rápido, sem errar qualquer nota fazendo a música do piano ecoar pela mansão como a melodia de uma caixinha de música. Não era a melodia que lhe tirava o estresse, mas uma tão alegre que fazia lembrar tempos felizes o fazendo ironicamente enfurecer por ter se perdido por motivos egoístas da parte de alguém.

Aos poucos durante percuçao daquela música tudo parecia se tornar parte de sua estratégia, havia agido com conduta, com compaixão, ainda sim não fora ouvido...A parte mais complexa da música e ele se quer precisava abrir os olhos para acertar as teclas, seu sorriso não tinha saído do rosto, não teria pena daquele velho que dizia ser seu avô. A melhor parte é que não precisava lutar para vencer a guerra e essa era sua maior vantagem. Wang meio sonolento andou até o cômodo em que ele estava estranhando o menino acordado aquela hora, vestido daquele jeito e tocando uma melodia como aquela, nada parecia típico do seu protegido, porém ao ver o olhar que Shaoran lançou para ele acabando finalmente de tocar o fez engolir seco.

_Senhor Li, o que está fazendo essa hora aqui?_Questionou com medo de sua resposta.

_As vezes Fujitaka as pessoas se esquecem em qual posição estão atualmente, se acostumam tanto a estar por cima que nem percebem quando caem..._Falou levantando ficando de frente para o mordomo com o sorriso malicioso._...Cabe a mim mostrar em qual ele ficou, por isso preste bem atenção no que vai fazer...

* * *

><p><strong>*Muitas coisas vao ser explicadas no último então calma pra certas partes da historia que nao foram esclarecidas, como q Liang consegui se passar por morto.<strong>

***¹ Pra quem nao sabe ECA é o estatuto da criança e do adolecente.**  
><strong>*Sim vai ter uma 2° parte, não é tipo uma 2°temporada e sim o desfecho de tudo. Você pergunta Por que 2° parte? O foco da historia apartir desse final muda, logico nao vai mudar a linha do pensamento, mas a 2° parte retrata as consequencias dessa 1° e o desfecho, digamos q enquanto na 1° eles buscavam um meio pra se separar na segunda eles buscam um meio pra q isso nao acontecer!<strong>  
><strong>*Essa 2° parte não será longa como esse, não sei ao certo quantos, mas ele terá menos embromação e ja aviso desde de já que ele é um ecchi mais elevado, chega quase ao hentai leve, mas nao pra tanto!<strong>  
><strong>*Bom eu fico muito grata pelos review! Foi graças a eles que continuei sempre firme a escrever, mesmo quando eu estava com bloqueio na imaginaçao x.x<strong>

**BJAO! E até o proximo!**


	20. DesabafoFim de uma batalha

**Olá mis amores! Si si yo se que demore xD**  
><strong>Mas nao tava achando uma coisa aqui e ela era essencial!<strong>  
><strong>A música do cap é Bokura no natsu no yume- Yamashita Tatsuro, ouçam se puder é uma linda cançao *.*<strong>  
><strong>Boa leitura e perdoem os erros, meu word ta dando pal de novo e eu sou meio lerda e nao precebo os erros.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20<p>

**Desabafo**

**Fim de uma batalha**

Não devia ser pouco mais de duas e meia da tarde, Liang já tinha ido e voltado da empresa, enquanto nem Shaoran nem Fujitaka estavam disponíveis para ir com ele trabalhar. Na verdade, o velho Li não encontrou nenhum dos dois pela manhã na casa e provavelmente não estariam por ali, o que não impediu os maus pensamentos surgirem sobre essa escapada súbita. Já muito cansado e descrençado de muitos problemas e deveres, finalmente voltou para a casa aliviado e louco pra tomar qualquer remédio para dor de cabeça ou um calmante simples, subiu para seu quarto praguejando durante o caminho por conta da distancia.

Foi automaticamente para a tomada acender as luzes, porém, parou percebendo que as cortinas que sempre permaneciam fechadas, agora estavam abertas trazendo a luz do sol que atravessava a vidraça da janela enorme atrás de sua mesa, mas se assustou mesmo vendo a figura de um garoto lá no fundo vestindo um terno branco bem arrumado exalando um aroma agradável de um perfume refinado, estava de pé observando o jardim de costas para o avô, que olhou de relance para o lado vendo o mordomo neutro lhe dando um singelo comprimento com o olhar. Ia dizer qualquer comentário sobre ele já esta como antes, mas se limitou quando o menino ergueu a mão mostrando um porta-retrato com a foto de uma jovem chinesa.

_É curioso não acha? Quando chegam há uma certa idade as pessoas sempre se queixam de não ter ouvidos os mais velhos, por que dizem que estamos destinado a no fim cometer os mesmo erros..._Falou de forma expressiva sem ainda encarar seu avô que não ousava falar nada._...Mas você? Sempre distorceu as coisas, e pensando bem agora, nada que tenha me dito parece aproveitável... Mesmo que por um bom tempo eu tenha acreditado._Respirou fundo relembrando das palavras mais duras._...O pior nem seria isso, e sim o fato de mesmo eu detestando seu jeito de ser..._Virou se pra ele neutro._...Acabei ficando parecido.

_Aonde quer chegar com isso?_Perguntou sem mais delongas.

_Nos estragos que você fez._Respondeu subitamente._ Tudo eu tive que aprender da maneira mais difícil, pra no fim nada ser verdade!_Fez uma curta pausa._Eu não sei o que é levar na esportiva, por que você me fez acreditar que o vencedor é o único que importa em tudo... Eu não consigo confiar nas pessoas, às vezes nem em mim mesmo, por que você disse que a confiança só serve pra quem não tem o que perder e todo mundo sempre tem o que perder... Eu não consigo chorar com facilidade, por que você sempre me punia dizendo que eram fraquezas dos meus olhos..._A medida que ia dizendo sua voz ia se alterando._...Eu não sei o que é sorrir com sinceridade, por que você me forçava a sorrir todos os dias, mesmo quando eu estava destruído por dentro, dizia que problemas nossos não interessa a mais ninguém...Se lembra disso?_Perguntou indignado_ Por sua causa eu tentei dar o meu melhor por que achava que no fim ia valer a pena, por sua causa eu não sei como deixar alguém se aproximar de mim...Por sua causa eu tenho vergonha da minha vida por que essa droga é completamente VAZIA!_Dizia disparado como algo que estava entalado a anos na garganta, tentou se recompor._Quando eu "pensei" que você tinha morrido, por um breve momento eu tive pena de você, por que apesar de tudo você era meu avô não?_Liang permaneceu quieto._ Eu vi você chorar todo dia 18 de junho por uma coisa que sempre me ensinou não ser mais do que um desejo simplório!_Jogou o retrato no chão frente ao velho que cuidadosamente o pegou._E foi por causa disso que não tive coragem de larga um velho como você ao relento, por que acreditei que tinha ainda uma ponta de humanidade no seu ser._Recuperou a postura de antes engolindo seco._Eu não vou cometer os mesmo erros que você, mas vou fazer a única escolha sensata que você fez nessa vida imunda que teve...Consegue adivinhar qual seja?_Claro que sabia, seu avô havia enfrentou a família inteira por uma plebéia qualquer.

_Espero que isso não tenha haver com a Kinomoto, afinal pensei que fosse mais racional, ela não lhe trás benefícios nenhum._Disse em um engasgo.

_Ela me trás os mesmo benefícios que Yu trazia pra você..._Respondeu de forma calma._...Melhor ainda, Sakura foi aceita pelos Li!

_Você fala como se fosse trazê-la de volta, não importa o quanto peça ela não voltará._Disse impassível fingindo mexer nos livros.

_Pedir?_Perguntou após uma longa gargalhada assentando em cima da mesa._Com quem você acha que está falando seu velho decrépito?

_Cuidado com o d... _Se virou mirando o parente que pelo sorriso notou a diferença e Wang lhe confirmando com a cabeça.

_Cuidado com o que?_Questionou indignado._Aonde você pensa que está? Ou melhor, em que posição você pensa que está pra me ameaçar? Que tipo de coisa você faria de diferente? Por me torturar eu te garanto que não funciona mais!_Respondeu furioso.

_Ora não faça drama, você é responsável pelos seus próprios erros...

_Você não me ensinou a ser certo pra exigir que eu não errasse!

_As pessoas criam ilusões pra encobrir uma realidade cruel, o que eu fiz foi lhe ensinar a sobreviver com ela!_Revidou sério sem tirar os olhos do retrato na mão do neto.

_Só por que a sua foi cruel não quer dizer que tinha o direito de fazer a minha ser também Liang!_Revidou já meio impaciente.

_Chega disso, você não vai atrás da Kinomoto e ponto final!_O garoto a sua frente sorriu malévolo provavelmente esperando que dissesse isso.

_Vamos fazer uma breve reflexão em você para que eu te mostre a que nível de autoridade você tem sobre mim..._Andou de um lado pro outro juntando as mãos como quem vai fazer uma proposta._...Olhe ao seu redor Liang, o que você vê?_antes que ele respondesse Shaoran continuou._ Eu vejo um senhor solitário com cede de vingança, só que ele está velho e não tem nenhum aliado!

_O que quer dizer com isso?

_Os Li querem sua caveira, os acionista querem sua falência, os empregados um novo patrão e seus netos tão pouco se importando com seus planos._Revidou irônico._Você não pode exigir nada de mim, sou menor de idade e apesar de ser meu responsável o máximo que a lei permite é que me obrigue a estudar e arrumar meu quarto, e quando eu for de maior tenho direito de ficar ou sumir, estou mentindo?_Mesmo não gostando o velho fez que não com a cabeça._ Antes que diga "Eu tenho seu irmão", devo te lembrar que já está um pouco tarde pra ensinar a ele tudo o que você me forçou a aprender, tendo em vista que ele não vai suportar e você pode morrer antes disso, então já não é uma questão de ter a opção, é Shaoran ou Shaoran._Olhou para os lados com ar vitorioso._ Pois bem, pra sua sorte eu não estou apto a jogar todo meu sacrifício ao vento por que você não gosta da idéia de eu ter me apaixonado, porém eu me recuso a permanecer aqui sem ela._Encarou o avô que sorriu de lado.

_E você pretende ficar com ela lá? Vivendo de míseros yenes da mãe dela?_Questionou irônico._Por favor Li, o que a mãe dela ganha em um ano não da nem pra pagar seu corte de cabelo, não vai se adaptar!_Sem tirar o sorriso do rosto Shaoran não negou.

_De fato, posso ter alguns gostos caros, mas estou disposto a abrir mãos de todos eles..._Revidou sério._...O que eles me preencheram durante treze anos, ela me satisfaz em um dia._Falou mais pra si do que pra ele._...Além do mais quem se acostuma com isso aqui se acostuma com qualquer merda!_O velho nem deu ouvido para a última frase mirou o neto com intensidade como se quisesse saber algo.

_Dormiu com ela?_Perguntou tão sério que fez o garoto estranhar.

_Não..._Respondeu incerto._O que isso tem haver?

_Nada, achei que estivesse falando de anseio sexual.._Suspirou o velho aliviado.

_Senhor!_Clamou o mordomo constrangido.

_Ohhh pelo amor de Deus Fujitaka, esse menino é mais malicioso que você!_Bravejou Liang impaciente.

_Certo, não vamos mudar o assunto..._Penso um pouco recordando onde tinha parado._...Eu tinha te feito uma proposta antes vovô e você não aceitou simplesmente não cancelar o contrato._Refletiu bem a proposta e a fez._Você pode continuar essa baboseira sozinho com ela longe, ou você pode ter minha ajuda com ela perto... O que prefere?

_Já entendi! Você ganhou Li, eu anulo o cancelamento do maldito contrato!_Falou já sem jeito.

_Acha que é tão simples assim? Essa foi minha proposta inicial, agora as coisas mudaram..._O mais velho mirou o neto não compreendendo aonde ele queria chegar._...Antes sua conversa era comigo, agora vai ter que me barganhar com ela, ouça as propostas da Sakura e proponha a suas, se ela não quiser eu vou embora com ela...

_Está brincando não é? Está me dizendo que se ela dizer que não quer voltar sobe nenhuma hipótese você ficará lá?_Perguntou indignado.

_É isso ai, estou disposto a viver sem dinheiro, mas não estou disposto a viver sem amor...

_Pensei que fosse a parte mais racional!_Interrompeu o jovem que lhe sorriu malicioso.

_Eu sou, e não me diga que faria uma escolha diferente, por que eu sei que daria o dinheiro do mundo se isso lhe garantisse a vida dela._Apontou para a foto.

_O que sente é passageiro, você do jeito que enjoa rápido das coisas...

_Ela não é uma coisa!_Interrompeu neutro caminhando até a porta._...Seus argumentos são tão falhos quanto ao que seu pai usou com você naquela época, mas eu paro aqui quanto a repetir suas ações..._Abriu a porta pronto para sair._...Reze para que ela aceite minhas desculpas Liang, por que do contrário, não vai me ver mais._Saiu junto a Wang.

_Ano oka no mukou ni _

_Bokura no natsu ga aru _

_Kawaranai mono _

_Utsukushii mono_

_Subete soko ni aru_

**No alto daquela colina**

**Nosso verão nos aguarda.**

**As coisas que não mudam**

**E as coisas bonitas,**

**Estarão tudo lá.**

Ao fechar aquela porta o garoto correu apressadamente para o carro estacionado frente a entrada da casa, Fujitaka por pouco não conseguiu acompanhar o jovem que parecia eufórico para dar um fim naquele plano e resgatar sua namorada de uma vez.

Quando o veiculo começou a tomar seu rumo o mestiço esfregou as mãos nervoso mirando o asfalto pela janela.

_Falei com Nadeshiko, ela disse que Sakura ia sair com as amigas pra um shopping e comer algo em uma lanchonete no segundo piso..._Tirou um papel do bolso e o leu._...É isso, mesmo, no segundo piso.

_Andou se encontrando com ela as escondidas foi?_Perguntou sem esconder o nervosismo.

_Bom, foram poucas vezes, mas a questão aqui não sou eu nem ela...Já sabe o que vai dizer?_Desconversou.

_Eu sei o que dizer no meio, mas não tenho idéia de como começar... Devo dizer um 'Oi' ou ir direto ao ponto?_Se perguntava ansioso._Tudo que eu penso parece que dá no mesmo e ela vai odiar.

_Improvise, o senhor sempre viveu de planos e espera sempre ter as respostas, dessa vez deixe as coisas simplesmente acontecer e vivencie, seja sincero!

_Eu espero que ela não esteja com nenhum cara lá, ela é unicamente minha._Murmurou pra si ignorando o papo do mordomo.

_É eu também espero...Se não a cena vai de retratação para homicídio..._Resmungou apreencivo.

_É esquisito você não acha? Eu que nunca pensei em ter algo, e estou tentando reatar o que no iniciu eu não queria.

_De qual iniciu se refere? Por que pelo que sei o senhor quer isso desde de que tinha dois anos, só está lutando pelo que ama._Comentou Wang.

_Eu me lembro de quando eu era bem pequeno ficar chorando muito para Liang me dar algo que tinha me prometido, não sei o que era, mas de certa forma eu sinto como se estivesse indo atrás do que ele me garantiu..._Revidou pensativo ficando um pouco mais calmo, até ficar de frente para o shopping.

_É isso meu senhor, mesmo uma resposta negativa, já não deve ter mais nada na casa dela, o contrato já foi firmado, porém eu aconselho a não usar isso a seu favor.

_Se eu fizesse ai sim ela não me perdoaria..._Engoliu seco pegando um quadrado pequeno de vidro com algumas cerejeiras dentro banhadas na água._...Me deseje sorte..._Murmurou por último antes de sair e ir a procura da jovem.

_Taiyou no yukue wo  
>Himawari ga oikakeru <em>

_Kaze no oto sae  
>Kikoenai hodo<br>Bokura wa mitsume au_

**O trageto do sol**

**Guia os girassóis **

**E assim como é impossível**

**Ouvir o som do vento,**

**Nossos olhos se encontrarão.**

Mas uma vez corria sentindo o coração palpitar por pouco não saindo pela boca, nada dali pra frente estava planejado, palavras sinceras e mal formadas percorriam mais da sua mente, mas também algo no fundo, coisas que sempre quis dizer nos momentos a sós, entretanto, a conveniência e a falta de coragem lhe impediam. Certeza podia sempre ter, mas agir o assustava e mesmo que incotaveis vezes já tivesse feito inúmeras declarações para outras, essa seria a primeira verdadeira e para única. Quando subiu na escada rolante as pessoas o fitavam assustadas, ele não ia esperar aquela coisa girar até o andar de cima andou mais rápido nela também empurrando quem estivesse na frente e logo no termino dela uma voz conhecida ecoou.

_Shaoran é você?_Perguntou de longe um garoto pouco mais alto que ele com um sorriso no rosto._Cara tem quase uma década que não te vejo!

_Yamazaki!_Exclamou encurtando a distancia._Você viu a Sakura?_Disse sem mais delongas.

_Claro, ta com as meninas em uma lanchonete bem ali...Conversa de mulher, preferi ficar fora!_Apontou rapidamente se voltando para o mais novo._Ué Chiharu me disse que tinham terminado...

_Não é por ai...Mas vou dar um jeito nessa historia_O mestiço seguiu em frente indo até o local onde a menina estava. De longe a viu quieta sentada de costas pra ele em um banco ao lado de Tomoyo sorrindo sem graça para algo que Rika dizia.

Mihara deu um leve cutucão na amiga que não parava de falar, vendo o garoto se aproximar Rika deu um chute de leve na perna da jovem que não entendeu o que aquele serie de sinais queria dizer até se virar pra trás e finalmente se deparar com Shaoran já bem próximo dela, fugir já não era uma opção.

_O que você ta fazendo aqui?_Perguntou a melhor amiga dela com grosseria, o menino não entendeu muito, porém mal deu atenção a ela, preferia a jovem estática a sua frente que agora olhava para o presente que lhe trouxera após ele colocar.

_Tomoyo que isso?_Questionou Rika tentando amenizar a situação._Melhor a gente sair...

_Não! Eu não tenho nada pra tratar com ele, vocês ficam..._Disse Sakura quase tendo um ataque, virou o rosto evitando o olhar do garoto.

_Eu dou cem mil ¥ (2.321,993 reais)pra cada uma se vocês me deixarem a sós com ela._Revidou impassível fazendo as três se levantarem no mesmo instante.

_Tomoyo!_Brigou com a amiga que mirou ela com um sorriso sem graça.

_Não comece, você está a mais de uma semana reclamando que ele nem te ligou, agora que o garoto vem você não quer falar com ele?_Repreendeu a outra impaciente.

_Erhern...Pois eu falo com você se não der um yenes a elas pra largarem de serem interesseiras!_ "Adoro as propostas que ela me faz..." cogitou consigo rindo.

_Pois a gente agora fica!_Esbravejou a Rika quase choramingando.

_Ora por quê? Minha proposta ta de pé!_Insistiu o mestiço.

_Se der eu não falo com você!_Replicou a outra.

_Sakura!_Brigou a amiga, na cabeça dela não custava nada ela deixar ele pagar elas pra sair, mas na dela só estava sendo trocada por mais dinheiro.

_Sakura nada, vocês deviam ter vergonha de aceitar!_Nisso se levantou saindo de perto delas tendo um mestiço a seguindo, pensar que suas amigas fizeram isso a fazia lembrar que ELE fizera isso, e trazer lembranças ainda doía no fundo e se não saísse dali dezabaria no choro.

_Kokoro to kokoro wo kasanete  
>Hikari no shizuku de mitashite <em>

_Te to te wo kataku musundara  
>Chiisana kiseki ga umareru<em>

**Nossos coraçoes batem juntos**

**Cheios de raios de luz.**

**Se dermos firmes as mãos,**

**Um pequeno milagre irá nascer.**

Novamente em passos céleres agora seguindo uma jovem enquanto esperava ao menos chegar a um lugar onde tivesse menos pessoas para pará-la e conversarem finalmente, fazia se mais uma semana que não havia e estar tão próximo sem poder dar um que fosse leve abraço o deixava extasiado, quando segurou braço dela a impedindo de seguir ela voltou se para ele desferindo um tapa em seu rosto.

_Você é incrivelmente inacreditável, o que queria provar subornando minhas amigas? Que você é poderoso ou que eu não valo cem mil yenes?_Perguntou magoada.

_Está certo, acho que mereci isso, mas em minha defesa você me obrigou aquilo quando disse que não queria falar comigo! E se eu vim aqui com certeza não foi pra provar algo desse tipo..._Revidou alisando a bochecha vermelha pelo tapa.

_O que esperava que eu dissesse? "Olá Shaoran que bom ver você! Como vão as empresas Li?"_Imitou com ironia e amargura.

_Atitudes hostis até que aceitaria, mas me ignorar não, não vim aqui atoa!

_Jura? E pra que veio?_Questionou com sarcasmo, Shaoran coçou a nuca meio sem jeito, não poderia soltar tudo de uma vez.

_Eu conversei com meu avô e no fim consegui convence-lo a deixar tudo como estava antes..._Falou com dificuldade.

_É isso? Pois minha resposta é não!_Andou alguns passos antes que o mestiço a puxasse de volta.

_Sakura, por favor, suas amigas acabaram de dizer que queria me ver!

_Você ofereceu cem mil yenes pra elas, diriam que você é o deus do universo se isso te agradace, mas as palavras da minha boca você não compra!_Replicou zangada soltando o próprio braço. Ele nunca tinha visto ela daquela maneira, agressiva, nervosa e magoada, antes aquela jovem se rendia tão apaixonadamente mesmo quando ele estava errado, mas agora suas palavras pareciam em vão para ela.

_Eu não quero comprar nada! Vim pra te buscar! Eu já disse, convenci o meu avô...

_Você convenceu ele?_Interompeu esperendo ele responder com a cabeça._E como seria quando ele mudasse de idéia de novo? Ou tivesse algo contra você novamente?_Antes que dissesse ela continuou._Não precisa responder eu imagino, do jeito que eu estou agora, então eu vou me poupar de magoas futuras superando esta que eu sinto bem aqui!_Seus olhos ardiam enquanto fitava o garoto de expressão arrependida, sua vontade era de jogar tudo pro alto e aceitar, como era difícil vê-lo tão perto, por esse motivo tentou novamente se distanciar.

_Você prometeu que não ia me deixar lembra?_Sabia que aquelas palavras não funcionariam, porém estava cada vez mais árduo liberar o que estava intalado. No mesmo intante em que se virou pra sair ela voltou para ele agora bastante revoltada.

_Eu não te deixei! Foi você que preferiu sua maldita fortuna, você não tem o direito de me axigir isso!_Disse bem de perto entre dentes segurando o máximo que podia as lágrimas.

_Eu não preferi! Sakura se eu fosse com você meu avô ia fazer um inferno na vida do meu irmão e do Eriol!_Ela pareceu pensar um pouco no que ele dizia._Se eu vou embora meu irmão toma meu lugar ou o Eriol, e nem um nem outro merecem isso...

_E você merece?

_Eu nasci nesse meio, eu sei como suportar._Mesmo ouvindo aquilo a sensação não mudava dentro dela.

_Eu não consigo engolir isso..._Tentou mais uma vez se distanciar dele agora já não segurando o choro.

_Shinjite hoshii'n da  
>Mirai ga mieru'n da <em>

_Kimi no hitomi ni  
>Sora no aosa ga<br>Utsuru sono tabi ni_

**Eu quero muito acreditar,**

**Que posso ver o futuro****,**

**Toda vez que o azul**

**Do céu**

**Brilha nos seus olhos**

Em passos lentos seguiu a menina pensando em varias formas de por aquilo que realmente queria dizer, mas nenhum momento parecia próprio.

_Eu pedi tantas vezes pra você confiar em mim..._Murmurou a fazendo parar subtamente.

_Estava nos seus planos me trocar pra fazer as vontades do seu avô?

_Que insistência, eu não te troquei, eu não podia jogar tudo por alto como você queria, eu lutei muito pra chegar até aqui...

_Aqui aonde? Você nasceu escravo do seu avô e continua sendo, é nisso que está! E é por isso que eu não quero ir pra lá!_A forçou a encará-lo aproximando seus rostos.

_Dessa vez não, vai ser do jeito que você propor!_Disse sério._Você decide os horários, o que quizer, mas diga que volta._Ainda que ela Sakura quizesse dizer sim, novamente aquela sensação de que ele a largaria por qualquer quantia bateu endurecendo seu coração.

_Não dá...Você não entende? Eu vou sempre pensar que você vai estar apto a me deixar sempre que tiver dinheiro envolvido! E não importa o que diga, você mesmo disse que acha que sentimentos são um monte de bobagens que os humanos inventam...Então o que iria te impedir de fazer isso?_Disse com um pesar enorme no peito, realizar sobre aquilo era mais difícil do que parecia. Virou-se limpando os olhos enquanto aquele silêncio fazia o mestiço desistir de procurar o momento certo, tocou a mão dela de leve sem deixar que ela se virasse para ele.

_Meu amor por você..._Sussurrou o suficiente para ela ouvir bem claramente a fazendo sentir um arrepio percorrer a espinha, mas não era o suficiente.

_Como o que você sentia pelas garotas que foram suas vitimas? Não deve ser difícil dizer isso pra mim também..._Revidou magoada, lembrando da historias das outras.

_Não, eu nunca usei amor com nenhuma, e eu estava errado ao que entendia por isso, pra falar verdade eu venho fugindo desse sentimento desde que você apareceu, eu disse milhares e milhares de vezes pra mim mesmo que eu não precisava disso, fingindo que eu fico bem melhor sozinho, e isso não passava de uma tremenda mentira, que você acabou me mostrando...Eu só estava com medo do que eu sinto..._Ela virou para mira-lo incrédula e ao mesmo tempo feliz, aquilo queria dizer realmente o que parecia?_...Quer dizer, aquilo que você me disse na viajem fazia mais sentido pra mim do que pra você, por que eu perco a minha cabeça se eu não te vejo, eu nem tenho consiguido raciocinar direito nesse tempo, eu tenho me considerado um miserável simplesmente pelo fato de não estar com você...Na verdade o que aconteceu foi a única coisa de valor que me fez apreciar a vida..._Suas bochechas já rubras e suando frio, mesmo disparando ele finalmente conseguiu dizer, mas para ela não era obstante.

_E o que tudo isso quer dizer?_Ele a encarou mesmo envergonhado sabendo muito bem o que ela queria ouvir.

_Você vai mesmo me fazer dizer não é?_ Ela se aproximou bem perto quase colando os rostos esperando pela frase.

_Eu venho sonhado com isso desde que revelei o meu pra você não seria justo..._ Retrucou ela cerrando os olhos esperando ele falar as três palavras que toda garota adoraria ouvir de quem gosta, já nem se importava em chorar na frente dele, dessa vez era mais de felicidade.

_Eu..._Engoliu seco fechando também os olhos sentindo o coração pulsar e as mãos geladas dela tocar seu rosto._...Eu..._Engasgou mais uma vezes ao abrir os olhos tendo a tão perto sentiu o impulso que precisava._Argh que droga! Eu te amo!_No mesmo momento em que disse puxou o dorso da jovem que agora sorria largo selando seus lábios no beijo mais ávido que já deram, uma ânsia ocasionada por uma semana e meia sem qualquer contato.

_ZERO sen ga sora wo tobu  
>Haruka na jidai kara<em>

_Bokura ga koko de  
>Deaeru koto mo<br>Kitto kimatteta_

**Como o caça que passou pelo céu**

**Há muito tempo,**

**Nós também**

**Estávamos destinados**

**A nos encontrar aqui.**

Mesmo estando em um lugar publico não intimidou o casal a se abraçarem de forma intima e apaixonada, mas ao contrário do que o mestiço pensava a resposta dela não iria mudar.

_Certo vamos pra casa!_Falou ele recuperando o fôlego vendo que estavam começando a chamar atenção.

_Shaoran eu não vou voltar._Replicou carinhosa.

_O que? Por que não? Eu pensei que...

_Tinha um motivo pelo qual meu avô não quis se envolver com esse dinheiro Shaoran e acho que eu entendi, olha o que ele fez com seu avô! E vai fazer o mesmo com você! E não vou voltar pra assistir..._Respondeu tristonha mirando suas maos seguras as dele._...Não agüentaria ver isso...Ver quem eu mais amo se transfomar no que eu mais odeio..._Ele sorriu singelo.

_Eu sugiro que tentemos ver por outro que não seja o padrão, que é essa coisa de bens e financeiro, e sim vemos na única parte que nos beneficia que é o sentimental é claro..._Falava formal repetindo e revertendo as palavras da proposta feita a ela no primeiro dia em que se viram a fazendo rir._...Se isso não der certo, eu volto com você._Afirmou agora sério.

_Volta? Você vem morar comigo? Larga tudo?_Perguntou entusiasmada.

_Tudo, tente conversar com meu avô faça suas condições, se não estiver do jeito que quer ou se mais pra frente não estiver saindo da maneira correta, eu largo tudo e venho viver com você!_Respondeu de modo terno._Só ao menos tente, pense no Lei!

_Eu sei que está usando ele pra me chantagiar, mas está bem! Porém se seu avô não cooperar...

_Certo, certo, eu vou fazer contas no mercadinho da esquina!_Falou sarcástico puxando a menina que gargalhou para sair dali de uma fez.

_Eu tava morrendo de saudade de ouvir essas suas piadinhas maldosas!_Falou seguindo para o carro abraçada a ele.

A conversa longa entre a Kinomoto e velho Li finalmente terminara com um concenso mesmo que desagradável pra ele, entre os dois, Liang não tinha escolha, era perder um pouco do tempo do neto ou perde-lo de vez e isso era adiminisivel para seus planos. Na manhã seguinte lá estava todos de volta para a mansão, incluindo a mãe e a avô da menina, mirou os de longe sentados no jardim sorrindo largo uns para os outros tomando chá e comendo bolo, um separado para o mestiço que não comia doces. O mordomo que antes estava ali se dirigiu para o quarto do patrão com uma expressão nada contente.

_Pensei que..._Ia dizendo Liang vendo Shaoran de longe sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

_Ele não ligaria? Está mais obcecado do que o outro, e se quer saber o que ele fez foi razoável, achei que ia fazer coisa bem pior..._Completou rapaz indo até a mesa do homem.

_E mais essa agora, você pelo visto apóia não é?

_Ele está feliz senhor, por que eu não deveria apoiar? Essa menina faz muito bem a ele, enquanto ela esteve aqui ele não teve uma crise! Ela o acalma, o mantêm no equilíbrio, Sakura é perfeita pra ele!_Clamou Fujitaka esperançoso que o velho pudesse ceder.

_Só que assim pra mim ele é inútil! Preciso do Li firme e cheio de raiva, não calmo e apaixonado!

_Mas eu não desejo ele cheio de rancor!_Aproximou zangado ao ouvir aquilo._Senhor Liang eu tenho participado dessa sujeira até hoje por que achei que realmente tinha planos bons para ele, mas aviso ao senhor que minha pacividade acaba hoje! Se fizer algum mal novamente ao meu filho eu acabo com o senhor sem dó ou piedade.

_Seu filho? Ele não é seu filho, pode ter metade do seu DNA, mas Yelan te usou para gerá-lo aceite isso, se deixei que ficasse perto dele foi por que outro mordomo fraquejaria no seu lugar! Shaoran é o meu substituto e nada mais!_Revidou no mesmo tom.

_MEU filho sim, eu criei Shaoran da maneira do possível, eu o vi nascer, eu o vi chorar, eu o vi ficar desolado, eu o vi se sujeitar a coisas deploráveis por um pouco de gentileza e tive o pesar de o ver por pouco não se matar quando não recebeu, e agora pretendo não deixar o senhor tirar essa alegria dele, não me interessa o que diga sobre sua trama com ela, daqui pra frente eu vou fazer de tudo pra impedi-lo!_Falou bem sério.

_Ora e você já não vem tentando com aquela covarde da minha filha? Me dê um tempo!

_Estava tudo indo tão bem até o senhor reaparecer...

_Foi um teste Wang, não pensei que ele fosse apelar para o contrato, na verdade nem achei que essa coisa ainda existia._Interrompeu impaciente._Mas tente me processar por fingir minha própria morte, vai ver que eu já cuidei disso pra que nenhum espertinho viesse com essa tática para o meu lado.

_Afinal de contas por que criou esse contrato se não o queria?_No mesmo instante que Liang ia responder uma batida na porta o fez parar.

_Ikusen no ai no kioku wo  
>Bokura wa tadotte ikou yo<em>

_Tokoshie ni kimi wo mamoru yo  
>Bokura no rekishi ga hajimaru<em>

**Vamos viver a lembrança**

**De milhares de romances.**

**Eu vou te proteger pra sempre,**

**Nossa historia apenas começou.**

_Ohh não sabia que estava aqui Fujitaka, se importa em me deixar a sós com esse velho por um momento?_Disse Sonomi ao entrar mesmo sem o concentimento, agora se podia ver da onde Sakura tirava alguns hábitos. Wang fitou o patrão que afirmou que ele podia sair deixando os mais velhos ali.

_Pra quem teve uma educação tão vangloriada como a sua esperava mais descencia de você Mingmei!_Afirmou neutro para a senhora que ficou a sua frente.

_Tão culto e ao mesmo tempo inescrupuloso, do que adianta fingir ser um homem de porte e agir como um ditador?_Ele sorriu de lado da pergunta retórica.

_Sua neta deve ter puxado seu pouco senso de realidade, como se fosse à dona do jogo propôs coisas bem além do favorável..._Bufou voltando a mirar os jovens rindo no jardim relembrando a cena.

**_.:Flash back:._**

_Entrar naquela mansão naquela tarde parecia como no primeiro dia, assustadora com um ser vil a sua espera para negociar seu futuro, mas pelo menos dessa vez ela daria as cartas._

__Não me espanta vê-la, qualquer uma se entregaria por muito menos que isso aqui..._Comentou malicioso apontando pra própria fortuna._

__Não compare os motivos pelos quais eu estou aqui e as razões que os outros usam pra ficar perto do senhor!_Esbravejou zangada._Aliás, aposto como deve ter usado isso..._Mostrou em volta como ele._...Para convencer a tão famosa Yu!_Ele fechou o sorriso no mesmo instante, Sakura sabia muito bem que era o contrário, mas não o deixaria pisar nela._

__Vamos acabar logo com isso, quais são suas condições pra um acordo?_Ela assentou pacientemente na cadeira com uma expressão bem séria e Shaoran ficou perto da porta junto a Fujitaka que assistia a cena curioso._

__Eu no seu lugar anotaria senhor Li, o senhor pode está sentado aí tentando negociar um adorno ou um empregado qualquer, mas eu vim aqui pra tratar sobre uma pessoa importante pra mim a que eu amo, então pra inicio de tudo leve essa nossa conversa a sério, não vim aqui comercializar nada!_O velho girou os olhos fingindo concordar._Eu vim por que Shaoran acha que podemos chegar a esse tal acordo, não por que eu concordo em está aqui!._Wang deu um leve cutucão no garoto que riu sem graças._

__Fazemos do seu jeito então._Afirmou._

__Muito bem, como sei que o senhor está mais preocupado quanto á escravisar o Shaoran, digo desde já que ele terá que ter férias, não do tipo de férias que você prepõe no qual sempre tem reuniões ou coisas do tipo envolvido, mas férias de um mês bem onde ele achar preciso, longe de você e das empresas Li!_Apesar de desgostoso ele afirmou que sim._Final de semana é sempre da família, nem pense em dar trabalho á ele nesses dias, principalmente no domingo! Quanto aos horários de trabalho, dez da noite ele dorme, enquanto acorda vamos supor as seis..._Fazia o calculo pensativa, na mente de Liang parecia bom._

__Ele trabalhara das seis da manhã as sete da..._

__Sete? Da noite? Enlouqueceu? Tire quatro horas pra um tempo como o lanche e almoço e o resto das refeições e um descanso, depois divida o horário que restou!_Interrompeu impassiva._

__Como assim? Não vai sobraria mais do que cinco horas!_Clamou o velho indignado._

__Ora ele nem devia estar trabalhando pra começo de conversa!_Revidou séria._

__Mas se está dividindo o que supõe que ele faça no outro tempo?_

__Hobby, ficar com amigos e claro um tempo comigo..._Comentou um pouco envergonhada._

__Ele não tem amigos! E na sua 'lógica' como ficaria as viagens empresariais?_Para Liang as exigências já estavam indo longe demais._

__Primeiro, Shaoran só vai viajar se for essencial, segundo, ele é meu namorado, nem sonhe em colocar ele nessas idéias mirabolantes de ficar seduzindo as coitadas pra ganhar confiança dos pais, terceiro, as viagens não podem demorar muito e quarto e por último o mesmo tanto de dias em que ficar fora ele ficará de folga aqui! Uma semana lá ficaria uma semana sem nada aqui! E isso não conta com as férias,_Explicou destemida._

__Sakura isso é meio exagerado..._Comentou o mestiço meio receoso quanto se aproximar._

__Exagerado é um avô exigir que o neto menor de idade faça todo seu trabalho e ainda ficar com o credito e o seu dinheiro, aliás, devia pagar á ele uma quantia como todo trabalhador no Japão ainda que seja meio período!_Ela se virou mirando o garoto._Se você quer se destruir como ele, então vai fazer isso sozinho!_

__Ele tem uma vida bem agradável pra receber..._Ela voltou a mirar o velho._

__Você é o responsável dele, é sua obrigação, minha mãe paga muitas coisas e não fica me cobrando aluguel!_

__Quanto sugere que eu pague?_Falou de forma zombeteira._

__Humm...Metade do mesmo tanto que um profissional nesse ramo cobraria pelos seus horários, tendo em vista que Shaoran estaria disposto a qualquer tempo, isso enquanto ele não tem um diploma, se acaso ele venha a ter mais pra frente o preço muda como em qualquer empresa._Liang quis rir, mas a expressão séria dela não permitiu._

__Diminua essa idéia de dar a ele folga quanto às viagens e temos um acordo __Stª Kinomoto..._

__E quem disse que terminei senhor Liang? Tem muitas injustiças aqui que quero deixar bem claro que pare pra que eu aceite isso!_Afirmou bem séria, Liang a se viu obrigado a concordar__ tinha que afirmar enquanto ela dizia mais e mais condições, curiosamente sempre á favor do garoto ou outra pessoa na casa, nissonenhuma parecia beneficiar a si mesma.._

**_.:Flash back:._**

O riso de Sonomi ecoou por aquele quarto um tanto sombriu e com decorações clássicas, imagem de ver sua teimosa neta bravejando na frente de alguém que quase nunca levava desaforo foi ilariante.

_Ela tem os mesmo princípios que Masaki, vivia grudada nele, se Shaoran é perfeito pra ser sua copia, Sakura seria perfeita pra ser copia dele e acho que nós dois sabemos muito bem quem vencia essa desputa na nossa época..._Depois de um leve raciocínio completou._...E sobre seu neto, ela ainda leva a vantagem do encanto.

_Masaki vencia pela insistência, mas enfim...Você sabe que ela não devia estar aqui não é?

_Lógico, e por que acha que do nada comecei a utilizar o contrato? Eu sabia que você não tinha morrido naquele jato que supostamente "caiu" no meio do mar, você é o tipo de velho que morre de infarte depois de já ter feito besteira demais, não que tem a tolice de ser pego pelo acaso!_Revidou vitoriosa.

_Tinha conhecimento sobre isso e mesmo assim veio pra cá? Colocou sua neta em uma linha de risco deixando que ela se tornasse uma Li?

_Não tem haver com ela, tem haver com você! Depois que vi a reportagem tive completa certeza de que estava indo longe demais! Então resolvi comprir com uma promessa que você resolveu não comprir com seu neto, se lembra?_Liang rolou os olhos suspirando._ No dia do aniversario dela quando se conheceram você prometeu que se ele fosse um bom menino você daria ela de presente!

_Só disse aquilo por que era muito novo pra fazer as coisas por um motivo, aquele parecia um bom motivo pra ele me obedecer!

_Muito prático, mas não deu certo, nada nasceu aqui Li somente aflorou e no fundo você sabe disso!_Meio impaciente ele levantou ficando de frente pra janela avistou o casal._Deixe as coisas se ajeitarem, esqueça essa idéia maluca de se vingar dos Li, até hoje isso só causou destruição e no fim você não conseguiu nada!

_Esquecer? Como eu posso esquecer que eles a torturam e no fim assassinaram a Yu, quer que eu esqueça isso?

_Você parece aquele seu neto frouxo, só sabe guardar rancor e deixar os problemas nas mãos dos outros._Replicou se aproximando._Você está destruindo a vida dele Liang, você está sendo pior que seu pai, por que ele ao menos te tratava com respeito!_Fitou o mestiço tomando o chá que ele tanto almejava nos dias sozinho.

_É o destino dele, e eu aconselho a tirar sua neta desse meio o mais rápido possível ou vai ser incluída de um modo que não vai gostar!_Andou até o meio do quarto engolindo seco._Mesmo que eu deteste ter que fazer isso com alguém que Masaki goste tanto.

_Seria capaz de fazer mal a neta do homem que te tirou daquela prisão?

_Masaki foi um grande amigo, mas nem ele tem o direito de impedir isso.

_Pretende mesmo seguir com isso?_Questionou neutra.

_Eles vão pagar pelo que fizeram com ela..._Suspirou longamente completando._...Mesmo que seja preciso sacrificar uma vida pra isso..._Sonomi caminhou rapidamente até ele com uma expressão surpresa e zangada.

_Eu espero que não esteja se referindo a Sakura, posso não demonstrar, mas ela como a minha filha é uma parte de mim, não ouse tocar nelas!

_ENTÃO TIRE ELA DAQUI!_Vociferou o velho furioso sem intimidar a chinesa.

_Nããoo, nós vamos ficar, afinal isso aqui pertence a nós também..._Deu a volta por ele se recompondo._...Masaki conseguiu destruir os planos do seu pai pra você, Sakura vai fazer o mesmo com os seus em relação a ele, é um dom Kinomoto ser devastador por onde passa._Dirigiu se para a porta a fim de deixa-lo sozinho._Você está mesmo idêntico ao seu pai, e vai seguir o mesmo caminho que ele, mas dessa vez não vai haver sucesso.

_Oh unmei ga Koko kara  
>Doko he to mukaou to?<em>

**Aonde o nosso destino**

**Nos levará agora?**

_Não acha engraçado?_A jovem pegou uma caderneta em cima da mesa armada no jardim debaixo da árvore começando a escrever algo, enquanto o mestiço não parava de comer umas bolachas sem açúcar que ela fizera.

_O que?_Perguntou com a boca cheia.

_Ora tudo, no iniciu quando chegei aqui, nós dois queríamos distancias um do outro, e olha só no que deu..._Comentou sorrindo.

_Nós dois? Eu me lembro de eu não querer te ver, enquanto você tentava me atazanar a todo custo!

_É que você fica muito fofo zangado..._Brincou tirando uma das bolachas da mão dele.

_Continua usando esses termos e vou ficar furiosamente fofo._Falou cheio de ironias.

_O que eu quero dizer é que quando tudo começou pareceu tão errado, agora o errado está certo e o certo de antes parece errado..._Murmuro meio confusa com suas próprias palavras.

_'Às vezes tudo dá errado, e então acontecem coisas maravilhosas que jamais teriam acontecido se tudo tivesse dado certo.'_Comentou ele de modo poético._Li isso em um livro.

_Uau! Isso foi profundo! Vou colocar isso aqui!_Anotou no rodapé da primeira folha.

_Pra que isso?_Girou o objeto para enxergar melhor.

_Quando voltamos minha avó sugeriu que eu escrevesse sobre o que aconteceu, ela diz que daria uma historia bem interessante! Então estou escrevendo!_Falou animada anotando.

_Não sei o que é mais surprendente aquela velha sugerir algo que não tenha haver com dinheiro ou você escrever algo interessante, ainda mais falando da nossa vida._Revidou caçoando.

_E como não seria? O garoto frio, enjuado e com opiniões erradas sobre os sentimentos tendo sua vida toda bagunçada pela encantadora jovem do contrato!_Fez uma expressão curiosa quando ele sorriu fingidamente._Falando nisso é verdade aquilo que disse...Sobre não usar 'amor' com as outras? Ou você inventou aquilo pra me convencer?

_Tão cética...Claro que é verdade! Eu poderia dizer muitas palavras de significados semelhantes sem ter o mesmo valor, mas não uso ela assim.

_Por quê? Pensei que não ligasse pra essas coisas sobre se reguardar...Ainda mais com o jeito do seu avô de ensinar.._Questionou mais curiosa, enquanto ele tomava mais um gole do chá.

_Não tem haver bem com ele...E sim com o decorrer..._Pensou um pouco dando uma breve olhada na janela do quarto do velho._...Eu vi Liang se despedaçar e desistir de tentar ser feliz por causa dessa coisa, eu vi Yelan largar tudo e perder tudo até chegar ao mesmo ponto em que meu avô está...Eu apanhava quase todo dia na China por esse sentimento não ter sido correspondido pelo meu avô á Yang...Então quando eu era mais novo não acreditava que isso era uma coisa boa e se fosse não parecia valer a pena pra sofrer daquele tanto._Deu um longo suspiro._Com o tempo achei que fosse mais confortável ficar sozinho, mas depois quando vovô me mandava fazer essas 'missões' eu percebi que de um jeito ou de outro as pessoas precisam nem que seja um pouco...Mas tudo que eu via era falsidade, pessoas que te amavam do mesmo tanto da quantia que você tinha no banco._Ela lhe lançou um olhar sereno sem querer interromper._Então eu prometi que não usaria essa palavra em vão, se ela não fosse de verdade ou se ela não fosse valer o risco..._Ele beijou de leve a mão dela deixando que palavras como 'mas você valeu' fossem desnecessárias

_Kumo ni egaita  
>Shiroi yakusoku<br>Kesshite wasurenai_

**Essas promessas brancas**

**Que desenham nossas nuvens**

**Nunca serão esquecidas**

O mordomo tomou uma distancia considerável da casa até chegar a um ponto onde não houvesse ninguém por perto, assim finalmente podia fazer sua ligação.

_Já podemos-nos falar..._Disse ao celular depois de discar os números._...Ele não pretende parar.

__Eu sei, Liang vai fazer de tudo pra transformar Shaoran nele mesmo, só que destemido, eu sugiro que pensemos rápido.__Falou uma voz feminina do outro lado.

_Eu já pensei, convencer ele a sair disso, mas se nem a Kinomoto conseguiu, temo que eu não também não vá.._Murmurou incerto.

__Então não é a ele que deve convencer a sair e sim a ela, faça Liang agir impiedoso como sempre, deixe que ele controle Shaoran e quando ela ver que perto do velho ele muda, dai dará seu jeito de ir embora o levando junto._

_É arriscado, estaríamos dando brexa para ele agir, e até já sei o que ele pretende fazer primeiro, separa-los...

__Eu imagino, ele se mantem equilibrado e isso não é vantajoso pra ele...Mas agora temos algo contra ele e tenho certeza que essa garota irá ficar do nosso lado.__Comentou a mulher.

_Pode ter certeza, Sakura fará qualquer coisa se isso garantir ficar com ele, mas pretende falar com ela?

__Vamos ver, por enquanto faça o que eu disse, deixe como está, só fique de olho na menina, sabemos muito bem qual será o destino dela nas mãos do Liang._

_Se ele fizer isso...

__Ele vai fazer, precisa fazer se quiser seguir em frente, por isso fique de olho._

_Está certo, preciso voltar, eles podem estar a minha procura, me mantenha informado.

__Ok, mandarei o numero do novo telefone em breve, tchau.__Do outro lado da linha a chinesa que estava na varanda de um hotel atirou o celular por ele, afim de quebra-lo.

Ela voltou para dentro do quarto com uma expressão preocupada, tudo estava indo bem, mas sabia que o velho voltaria para infernisar a vida de todos. Pegou porta-retrado em cima do criado mudo vendo a foto de um bêbê dormindo em paz que a deixou emocionada e uma ponta de arrependimento terrível pelo passado, mas uma ânsia no peito em meio a um promessa mostrou que estava disposta a corrigir certos erros.

_Kokoro to kokoro wo kasanete  
>Bokura wa natsu no yume wo miru<br>Te to te wo kataku musundara,_

**Nossos corações batem juntos**

**E vemos um sonho de verão.**

**Se dermos firmes as mãos,**

Enquando isso de volta ao jardim o mestiço se espreguiçava já com a fome saciada e sua namorada não parava de escrever sorrindo de cinco em cinco minutos como se ao invés de uma historia estivesse escrevendo um livro de piadas.

_Você vai mesmo levar isso em frente?_Perguntou dando uma olhada rápida sobre o caderno.

_Claro! Só não sei que titulo colocar, o que acha de 'complexo amor'?_Com a ponta do lápis sobre os lábios ela cogitou bem sobre a hipotese.

_Eu acho que já tem algo chamado assim..._Revidou desinteressado, a ultima coisa que queria era seu nome envolvido em uma historia melosa.

_humm... 'A verdadeira face do amor'! Essa é bonito não acha!

_Coloque esse nome e vai ter que mudar o nome do principal..._Revidou ranzinza.

_Ora então dê uma idéia! Eu penso que nossa historia tem cara de 'Sentimentos indecifráveis'!

_Pra mim está mais pra 'Sweet Marry'..._Deu um leve beijo nela comprovando que realmente estava sendo um doce casamento, se começou forçado ou não agora já nem importava.

_Ohh eu gostei!_Repitiu o titulo em mente varias vezes imaginando como soaria e logo em seguida o mirar confusa._Mas o que significa sweet marry?_Meio incrédulo ele sorriu do modo sincero que ela perguntou.

_Sabe...Vou começar a dar algumas aulas de inglês pra você._Respondeu sarcástico.

_Pois eu vou adorar ter aulas particulares com você!_Aproximou sua cadeira da dele deixando qualquer coisa que fosse pra depois, se havia ficado uma semana longe dele agora ela mataria toda saudade que sentiu até mesmo a falta do mau humor do garoto, e apesar de pensar que esse daria um ótimo fim pra seu conto, Sakura sentia que sua historia começava ali bem junto á ele.

Por que no final até mesmo o cético mestiço tinha que confessar que o que ambos precisavam pra um final feliz estava diante dos olhos deles mesmo que ele mesmo não acreditasse que um dia seria portador de tamanha dádiva, enquanto uma princesa necessitava de beleza, castelo e um príncipe perfeito, eles somente precisavam um do outro, coisas complementares podiam ser literalmente descartáveis naquele momento em que se completavam, e nesse instante nenhum tinha mais duvidas sobre o que aquilo significava.

_Chiisana kiseki ga umareru  
>Bokura no kiseki ga umareru<br>Manatsu no kiseki ga..._

**Um pequeno milagre irá nascer.**

**Nosso milagre irá nascer.**

**Um milagre de verão irá...**

Naquele mesmo momento Liang colocava a foto de sua amada em um novo porta retrato, só de vê-la lhe causava um enorme pesar, lembraças tristes e felizes passavam como um flash o fazendo ter quase certeza de o que fazia ser o certo.

_Esquecer...Aquela velha só podia estar louca..._Murmurou para si alisando o rosto da moça na foto._Depois de tudo as pessoas pensam que esquecer é a melhor coisa a se fazer, mas ninguém pensa que esquecer é o mesmo que deixar criminosos em pune, ninguém pensa no quanto você sofreu naquele lugar, ninguém pensa por que eles não passaram o que nós passamos..._Ele girou a cadeira com o retrato na mão mirando agora novamente seu neto no jardim._...Você fará tudo acontecer Shaoran e um dia vai ver que isso foi uma honra não um martírio._Respirou longamente sem tirar os olhos dali._...Essa guerra está apenas começando, e que Masaki me perdoe por ter colocado uma sina dessas pra sua preciosa neta, mas já não existe saída.

_Mother of Summer_  
><em>We are together...<em>

**Mãe do verão,**

**Estamos juntos.**

**Fim de Sweet Marry.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ok a traduçao eu peguei da MDAN Fansub.<strong>  
><strong>*Quero agradecer aos review que me mandaram e estevem me dando um impulso pra continuar!<strong>  
><strong>*Bom essa é o último capitulo dessa parte, isso voces ja sabem, pode ser que algumas coisas ficaram meio nebulosas mas é assim mesmo, na segunda todas as perguntas serão respondidas xD<strong>  
><strong>*Sei que muitas queriam ver o como dark Shaoran (como uma leitora mesmo o denominou) em açao, tem um motivo pelo o qual ele nao fez nada, voces vao descobrir na segunda parte.<strong>  
><strong>*Eu colocarei um cap mais aki porém ele é somente curiosidades, cap q deletados e modificados e sobre a historia original, só pra quem tem curiosidade mesmo xD<strong>  
><strong>Um agradecimento especial a aquelas que me acompanharam desde o iniciu *.*<strong>  
><strong>Bjao e até lá<strong>


	21. Curiosidades Sweet Marry

**Como eu havia falado vou posta só pra quem por acaso tiver curiosidades.**

* * *

><p><strong>Curiosidades Sweet Marry!<strong>

_**Como eu havia dito desde o primeiro capitulo essa é uma historia minha onde eu adaptei aos personagens de Sakura card captor, no decorrer precisei mudar imensas coisas. Algumas delas vou mostrar para quem tiver curiosidade.**_

**Sobre a diferença dos personagens:**

**Shaoran Li**: Se chama Raymond Solyvar _de Montfort_, a diferença começa por ele ser inglês e não chinês, moram em uma cidade pacata á uns 15km de Londres, assim ele viaja todos os dias pra capital, pois a empresa fica lá. Ao contrário da historia ele possui os olhos castanhos, o caso é que a característica principal de sua família são os olhos verdes e cabelos loiros, para eles era quase uma ofensa por que era como se ele não tivesse o gene dominante de tais características, na china é o contrário então precisei mudar isso, mas como não se importam muito com essa coisa de genes preferi não exagerar deixando ele loiro, por que dai ficaria ridículo e estaria longe de ser o Shaoran. Um pouco diferente do Li ele é bem mais malicioso e travesso, ama atormenta a jovem (adora dar apelidos pra ela, mas nunca funciona pq ela não liga), tanto que na historia vive provocando a menina quando ela diz coisas que pode ter dublo sentido, o problema é que ela nunca entende as piadas maldosas dele, e isso de certa forma o cativou.

Uma peculiaridade que não coloquei é que ele é fã de rock, um dos motivos que fez amizade mais rápidos com os garotos da escola da Sakura xD

**Sakura Kinomoto**: Se chama Elizabeth Hudson, mas como não gosta do nome prefere ser chamada de Lise, ela só permite que o principal a chame pelo nome inteiro, isso por conta de que disse achar um nome lindo para ser abreviado( foi o primeiro elogio que fez a ela diretamente), aqui ela continua com os olhos verdes, e não precisei mudar muitas coisas nela fisiologicamente. Só não coloquei uma característica nela que talvez eu coloque na próxima parte da historia, que é ciúme, ao contrário da Sakura ela cria uma rixa com a prima do principal e tem um ciúme às vezes exagerado que curiosamente agrada e MUITO o garoto, porém ele fingi que não liga, mas sempre espia as brigas dela quando tem haver com ele, na verdade esse ciúme dela foi uma das causas por ele acabar se apaixonando. Ao invés do nome em si, ela apelida o principal de Ray, ele obviamente não gosta nem um pouco no inicio e quando está zangada com ele o provoca o chamando de Ray-ray que sempre causa briga. Outra curiosidade que não pode faltar, depois do fora que leva do Mark (Yukito) no começo da historia ela inicia uma aversão a garotos com olhos verdes e loiros (pq na historia ele é assim). Ela sempre diz que Lei é fofo, quando alguém pergunta se ela o acha bonito ela responde: "Tai-tai é...Tai-tai é...Simpático!", não por ser feio, mas por não gostar mais dessa característica, e um dos motivos que não cai nas cantadas do primo do principal.

**Lei Li:** O pequeno se chama Tayronne Solyvar de Montfort, mas seu apelido é Tai-tai, ele é reverso ao irmão, tem olhos verdes e é loiro, porém é uma peste mimada. Na historia eu não coloquei as travessuras dele evidente, mas apesar de todos o acharem uma graça ninguém o suporta por mais de cinco minutos, por que ele dá birra o tempo inteiro, não cansa de quebrar as coisas, come sujando tudo e não obedece ordem de ninguém á não ser do seu irmão. Eis que surge a única garota que além de brincar com ele o trata com carinho, dando lições de morais sem que inicie uma desavença certamente por isso ele a chama de _Irmãzona._ Por ter o caractere típico da família ele não é descriminado apesar de também ser mestiço, então ele vai e volta ileso da mansão dos _de Montfort_. Outra curiosidade é que quando os principais iniciam um relacionamento ele passa a "odia-la" por achar que ela vai tirar seu irmão, depois de um tempo tenta separa-los dessa vez com a idéia de que ele é que quer casar com ela, mas nunca da em nada.

**Eriol Li: **Se chama Oliver de Montfort, diferente do Eriol, obvio que ele é loiro dos olhos verdes, eu já tinha dito isso, mas no original ele é obcecado por desenhos animados, de um tanto que as vezes se veste como eles e TODAS suas "metáforas" as vezes ditas fora de hora ele tira de um desenho. Um exemplo é quando está contando a historia do principal a menina e ela diz que não compreende muito e ele canta a música 'um de nos' do Rei Leão 2 achando q a faria entender assim,mas particularmente especifica muito bem a situação do principal (Na verdade tive que estragar o clima dramático pra adaptar e o que adaptei não ficou do jeito que queria, a música ficou perfeita no original ç.ç).Oliver não é só excêntrico como Eriol, ele é bem mais louco, pervertido e paquerador, na verdade quando ele chega Ray já avisa que se alguma das suas empregadas engravidar de novo ele vai ter que se virar, mas deixo isso no ar pra aguçar a curiosidade pra saber se é verdade ou não. Quando mais novos Oliver odiava Ray e a um capitulo onde ele percebe que não tem motivo pra isso pq Shaoran não é culpado dos erros da sua mãe e avô. Ele chega a tentar namorar a jovem, mas ela nem dá bola, primeiro por ser loiro e de olhos verdes e segundo por que já tem um gosto maior pelo principal.

**Meiling Li: **Se chama Katherine de Montfort, é bem parecida fisicamente com o irmão, e como na historia tem uma paixão quase doentia pelo principal. Ela não é diferente da que eu criei, a única coisa que mudou é que no capitulo da piscina o principal só deixa ela ficar por ver que causou ciúmes na outra, e ele a manda embora por causa do acidente de Lise quase morrer afogada, do contrario ele não tinha mandado, mesmo que odeie a prima.

**Fujitaka Wang:** É um dos personagens mais dramáticos da historia apesar da sua pouca participação, ele é quase idêntico ao Ray, se chama Williams Sevruk, ele é um dos mais inteligentes da historia, mas confiou demais na pessoa errada que é seu patrão. Arthur o conheceu quando ainda era um estagiário na Rússia e soube moldar a inteligência dele o transformando em um dos mais prestigiados advogados, á um preço, porém com diferença com a historia ele é só pai do principal, Tai-tai é filho de um qualquer explicando por que é fisiologicamente diferente do irmão, apesar de cuidar mais do Tai-tai. Ele como Wang só continua na casa por causa do garoto, bolei inclusive um capitulo aqui todo em volta ao drama dele de estar perto do seu único filho e não poder mexer um dedo pra mudar os fatos da tormenta do menino.

**Nadeshiko Kinomoto: **Se chama Anita Hudson, não mudei praticamente nada nela, mas ficou quase uma figurante nessa historia, embora ela realmente seja uma personagem apagada e depressiva. Um fato que não comentei é que ela não gosta muito da filha, por dois motivos, primeiro por conta do pai da menina ter abandonado e segundo por que seu pai dizia que a neta era a luz que aquela casa precisava. Ela só melhora com o inicio do relacionamento com o protetor do principal, mas o mesmo acontece com essa adaptação.

**Sonomi Kinomoto: **Esta sim é a mais misteriosa das personagens, se chama Geórgia Hudson, a principio na minha historia ela cria um fetiche para atormentar a vida do principal, depois quase no final mostrei o por que disso. Ela aparenta ser uma pessoa excêntrica que não se importar em ser desagradável, mas quando as coisas complicam pra sua neta (como o cap de q ela vai pra casa da família do principal) ela é decisiva. Mesmo no fim seu hobby é sempre provocar o garoto e a neta.

**Cenas cortadas ou modificadas**

***Capitulo 1: **Sakura(Elizabeth no caso) depois do fora, vai pra casa da Tomoyo(Eloise) e passa a noite lá sem ligar pra avisar sua mãe(Ela ñ se liga pq a avó viaja e a mãe não se importa). Ela diz a Tomoyo que agora detesta garotos loiros e olhos verdes e lhe causam pavor e o dia que se casasse seria com um homem sem nenhuma dessas feições. Eu troquei o nome do capitulo, no original se chama: **A ironia das palavras**. Outro fato é que quando é avisada do matrimonio ela acredita por um momento que Wang será seu marido e fica feliz, quando vê o garoto e descobre que é com ele quase tem um colapso, a relação dos dois é de brigas constantes, apesar de ela o achar bem mais maduro do que ela, o chama de pivete quando ele a chama de pobretona desclassificada.

Obs: Ainda que crie essa rivalidade no inicio mesmo ele não gostando por causa do contrato não pode fazer nada com ela, como mandar embora, apesar de saber que tem todo direito sobre sua esposa.

***Capitulo 3: **Continua sendo inicio de amizade entre ela e as empregadas, porém é a apresentação de maior destaque é Lei e ela, Shaoran está trabalhando e Lei sai quebrando tudo, o capitulo mostra como ela apavorada por não conseguir doma-lo e Shaoran entrando em casa e com uma só palavra ele obedecer instantaneamente. Ainda sim Lei e ela criam um vinculo como na adaptação.

***Capitulo 4:** Está decida que odeia o principal, e como na adaptação depois de ouvir ele tocando e trabalhando sem parar cria um respeito por ele e passa a levar o chá, a piada sobre o veneno no chá tem mais lógica no original por não se gostarem nem um pouco assim quando ele diz :"Está envenenado?" ele diz de maneira séria por conta das brigas.

***Capitulo 5, 6:** Só ressaltando o fato de que ele só aceita a prima ficar por que vê que causa ciúmes na Sakura e a manda embora por causa do afogamento, outro fato é que quando ela troca de idioma Meiling(katherine) fala em francês que é quase obrigatório saber na família.

***Capitulo 7,8:** Chegada de Eriol na casa, ele depois que conhece a menina tenta paquera-la a todo custo, mas como eu disse, ela tem pavor de loiros de olhos verdes (ironicamente ela tem olhos verdes). Ele é viciado em desenhos animados, e vive comparando Shaoran com os sofredores de desenhos, às vezes o chama de Kovu (Rei leão2), Quasímodo (Corcunda de notre dame), Nemo (P. Nemo), Peter pan( Ninguém entende o pq desse, pq Shaoran quer ser adulto logo e não ficar criança.) A parte onde ele conta o fardo de Shaoran é cinco vezes mais dramática (p/ mim é), por que a família além de tortura-lo logo no inicio faz uma reunião em que ele fica no meio de todos e eles clamam coisas como "Veio trazer a discórdia entre nós,você nasceu do mal, você é filho da dor, Será um traidor, é uma desgraça pra nossa família!" foram coisas típicas ditas por eles, dai por isso que Eriol canta essa musica, afinal era um dos que estavam lá, mesmo que não disse nada. Depois disso que Shaoran tenta fugir, ele corre e tenta pular o muro enquanto alguns vão atrás dele, ele continua evitando ouvir o resto das ofensas e das suposições sobre o que se tornaria e deu no que deu, depois disso ele decide que não quer entrar na família e ao contrario quer ser cortado. Eu achei bem melhor, mas não pude colocar na adaptações por motivos culturais e mudanças que fui no decorrer...Acreditem quase chorei quando vi que tinha que mudar, é uma das minhas cenas prediletas e nem pude compartilhar... buáááá!

OBS: Oliver só conta o fardo depois que vê que não tem chances com ela e que ela tem um carinho pelo principal!

***Capitulo 9,10:** É principalmente uma parte que era pra mostra o cuidado que um tinha com o outro, onde cada um deixou a diferença de lado e tentando resolver o problema entre a família. A cena do beijo não foi bem mudada, mas eles ficam em uma casinha distante da mansão perto do jardim o que ela ouve não é alguém cantando e sim o toque de um violino. Ela entende a conversa toda da família com ele, e se intromete o tempo todo, por isso um espanto maior ainda quando receberam a benção.

***Capitulo 11, 12:** Quando ela descobre sobre a outra que ele beijou sai de casa e vai pra Tomoyo(como sempre), e ao invés de uma noite ela fica quase uma semana sem ver ou falar com ele. O capitulo 11 detalharia mais essa parte onde ele sente a falta dela e percebe que sente algo, e ela o mesmo. Até que Tomoyo perder a paciência e convence ela a voltar. O segundo beijo acontece dentro do labirinto no baile e um "Eu sempre te acho" fica no ar quando ela se perde lá dentro sozinha e sem saber que ela está lá ele vai até lá.

***Capitulo 13, 14, e 15:** Mostra os sentimentos dele se aflorando, em relação a confiança e amizade, uma cena cortada é no parque quando ela cai e ao invés dele pegar Yukito pega. Ele se repudia por ser baixo e mais novo que ela, sendo extremamente grosso com o rapaz, dai que ocorre a briga provocada pela mulher misteriosa, e na raiva que já estava surrou eles. Nesses capitulo eu quis mais mostra a diferente entre ele e o outro, e pq Sakura preferia ele, e complementando sobre seu problema, que não vou dizer por enquanto.

***Capitulo 16:** Não existe Mizuki já notaram? Sim no meu original não existe esse capitulo, quando Eriol chega sua revolta está voltada pq ele perdeu o direito de liderar a família pra irmã. Seus familiares o espancaram por ser um fraco e não ter personalidade forte como a do garoto ou da irmã. O exagero da luta é simbolismo de humilhação, eles bateram nele até o tanto que se sentiram humilhados por causa do seu fracasso como filho, nesse ponto eu explico por que batiam tanto no Shaoran, por que para todos seu nascimento foi uma ofensa. Como na adaptação sua avó ao invés de americana ou uma qualquer era um inglesa legitima de sobrenome _Mc Dermott,_ mas que desistiu do nome pra se casar com Gray (Masaki), Ela não precisou fugir, só foi pra outra cidade.

***Capitulo 17:** Quis simbolizar o primeiro natal de Shaoran, este cap é o climax da sua felicidade, é o momento pelo qual ele passa ter certeza de q se essa garota some da vida dele ele enlouquece ou perde novamente a razão de viver. Pra ela é um momento em que recupera a família de volta, ou que finalmente sente que tem uma, em sua mente Shaoran trás tudo isso de volta, sua mãe já não implica com ela e pode se dizer que é um momento entre família de verdade desde a morte do seu avô.

***Capitulo 18:** Aqui o que mudou foi o motivo de ódio do Eriol.

**Alguns capítulos que não coloquei:**

**"Sem ele**" Conta quando Shaoran viaja e Lei tem uma alergia por irresponsabilidade dela, mas como ela é meio bobinha antes disso dispensa todos os empregados da casa por achar que não vai precisar, uma boa parte do capitulo se passa com os dois falando ao telefone, ela faz ele conversar com ela até ela pegar no sono junto a criança por causa do pavor que sentiu vendo o irmão do garoto ficar mal.

**"Trocando de roupa" **Foi outro que não coloquei, Sakura compra roupas pra Lei só que diferente do costumeiro mauricinho que vestia. Há uma aposta ou desafio entre Shaoran e Sakura, ele vestiria as roupas que ela comprasse pra ele mostrando que roupas baratas são boas e ele compraria e vestiria ela mostrando que roupas caras mudam a visão das pessoas. O verdadeiro problema ocorre quando ela vai até uma loja de jóia que ele manda pra experimentar pra fazer par com a roupa que estava pagando na outra loja e ela é mal tratada e ridicularizada, primeiro pela funcionaria depois pela cliente que exige que ela saia do estabelecimento, é um capitulo legal, Shaoran faz um escândalo quando descobre, pra começar por que o shopping é todo filiado com sua empresa.

**"Dormindo no sofá"** É um capitulo curtíssimo, está mais em volta à vontade que um tem de ficar com o outro, Shaoran senta no sofá pra esperar a menina que não estava em casa (mesmo sem confessar estava esperando por ela)cansado ele dorme sem ver, a menina que chegou tarde em casa ia acorda-lo, mas pensa melhor e decide ficar lá com ele. Esse cap fala mais sobre a ânsia de Sakura em ficar com ele, e ele de chegar ao ponto de dormi no sofá para esperá-la.

**Esses são capítulos dessa primeira parte que modifiquei e cortei D:**

_**Gostaram da original? É obvio que eu prefiro ela, não é egocentrismo, mas eu sinto um toque mais meu nela! Uma curiosidade é que essa historia tem mais de sete anos! Quando pensei nela não passou de um devaneio qualquer e inocente (naquela época eu podia cobiçar o Raymond, agora seria pedofilia loll), onde eu fantasiei mais uma maluquice, mas quando percebi que seria interessante coloquei no papel ainda nas horas das aulas. Não sigam meu exemplo de mau aluna! xD**_

_**Muitas coisas eu mudei pq não queria que ficasse idêntica ao original, por que se por acaso eu passar pro pc e postar não ficar algo igual a essa. Na original é uma comedia romântica, Raymond e Lise brigam quase 24 por dia, às vezes por coisas ridículas, e sempre terminam um fazendo acordo com o outro. Por isso no final da historia é tão surpreendente ele dizer que ama ela, pq a historia inteira eles brigam xD**_

**Só coloquei isso para quem tem curiosidade, espero que tenham gostado!**

**A segunda parte se chama Home sweet Home, ela é só o desfecho da historia toda! **

**Não coloquei junto pq essa parte merecia outro nome.**

**Até breve my sweet readers *.***

* * *

><p><strong>Logo logo eu trago a continuaçao bjuss e até<strong>


End file.
